Juguete para Uchihas
by Fullbbuster
Summary: Saga I (29cap)Deidara ha sido el juguete de toda la organización de Akatsuki desde que entró, pero no esperó jamás, que se enamoraría de la persona que lo metió en ese lío, el arrogante Itachi Uchiha. Saga II(Cap 29-60) Naruto ha traído de vuelta a Sasuke pero lo han encarcelado. Sasuke tratará de confesarse antes de que lo maten. Parejas: Itachi-Deidara. Naruto-Sasuke-Naruto.
1. Chapter 1:Sólo un juguete

**Deidara POV**

Le odiaba, odiaba a todos los de esta maldita organización y maldecía una y otra vez el día en que perdí contra Itachi Uchiha, el culpable de mi desgracia, el culpable de que yo estuviera aquí sirviendo a esta organización, pero él caería, mataría a todos uno por uno, algún día lo haría. ¡_Una bonita explosión y todos muertos_! Eso es con lo que soñaba día tras día.

No soportaba el dolor, no podía dejar de gritar a cada mordisco que Hidan dejaba en mi cuerpo, a cada succión, a cada lametazo que me daba, a cada roce de sus asquerosas manos sobre mi piel ¡_lo odiaba_! Me daba asco, me daba asco hasta yo mismo. Sólo quería marcharme de Akatsuki.

\- Grita más zorra – decía Hidan una y otra vez mientras sonreía, mientras seguía mordiendo con fuerza sobre mi cuerpo hasta que empezaba a sangrar y no podía evitar gritar de dolor

¿En qué me había convertido desde que llegué a Akatsuki? ¿Era el juguete sexual de toda la organización? Cuando no era Hidan era Kisame, sino era Kisame era Kakuzu, la cuestión es que siempre acababa en la misma situación, satisfaciendo los deseos más perversos y sádicos de todos ellos y maldije al Uchiha, porque era su culpa, yo estaba aquí por su maldita culpa y aunque él jamás me había puesto una mano encima, los demás lo hacían porque él les facilitó que yo estuviera aquí. Destrozaban mi cuerpo y mi mente por su culpa ¡_lo mataría, algún día lo haría_! Volví a gritar cuando Hidan metió la mano bajo mi pantalón y apretó con rudeza mi miembro ¡_dolía_! Todo lo que él hacía dolía.

Ni siquiera tenía la delicadeza de violarme en su cama, pues según él… no quería manchar las sábanas con la sangre de una puta, porque eso era yo para todos los miembros de esta organización, su esclavo, su juguete, su zorra ¡_ya hasta empezaba a creerme todos los sinónimos que me habían lanzado_! Cada cual prefería un término diferente para referirse a mí, pero al final… todos hacían lo mismo conmigo, destrozarme y satisfacer sus bajos impulsos.

\- Grita más para mí rubia – me susurró al oído Hidan mientras me lamía la oreja y sentía como me hacía cortes con un Kunai en el cuerpo. Grité a cada corte aunque intentaba no satisfacerle, pero era complicado no gritar de dolor – he dicho que grites – me gritó él ahora a mí a la vez que me penetró con fuerza de una sola vez para luego volver a sacarla.

Grité tan fuerte que eso tenía que haberlo escuchado toda la organización. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer, no podía evitarlas. Mis piernas temblaban, ya no podían sujetarme el peso, dolía demasiado, no podía levantarme del suelo pero esto… sólo acababa de empezar, porque ya conocía a Hidan, masoquista hasta la médula, metía su miembro en mí una sola vez causándome este dolor que me partía por la mitad para luego salir, dejar que volviera a estrecharme y volver a entrar para causarme aún más dolor.

\- Así me gusta, que sepas obedecerme, quiero que grites tanto que todos en esta organización sepan que conmigo es con quien más disfruta la puta – me dijo refiriéndose con el insulto a mí.

Me quedé en el suelo llorando ¡_pero es que no podía moverme_! El dolor me estaba matando y lo que dudaba, es que aún siguiera consciente, porque en más de una ocasión, con Hidan me había desmayado ¡_y era lo mejor que podía pasarme_! Quería decirle que parase, que me dejase, pero no habría servido de nada.

Me agarró del cabello con fuerza para que levantase la cabeza y me beso. Aparte de sentir el dolor por el tirón del pelo, sentía su fuerza contra mis labios, sus mordiscos, podía notar el sabor óxido de la sangre ¡_y era mía_! Me mordía los labios haciendo que sangrasen ¡_me destrozaba y no podía evitarlo_! Lloré de nuevo y Hidan con una gran sonrisa, paseó su lengua por mis labios llevándose mi sangre para saborearla.

\- Me encantas – me dijo – tan joven, tan atractivo, tan sabroso y gritas tan bien… - me dijo de forma sádica sin dejar de mirarme – juguemos tú y yo a algo.

\- No por favor – le dije

\- Sí – me dijo con aquella sonrisa mientras cogía su guadaña – Mantente calladito, a cada grito, clavaré una cuchilla en mi cuerpo – dijo dibujando un círculo y supe que se estaba conectando a mí, lo que él sentiría también lo haría yo.

\- No lo hagas, por favor – me pegó un puñetazo que me lanzó contra la pared y eso era lo que menos dolía de todo lo que él podía hacerme.

\- Cierra la boca, sólo necesitas abrirla cuando me la chupes – me gritó y sentí como se acercaba a mí con la guadaña en la mano.

Me asusté, no sé si iba a cortarme o si haría algo peor, pero ahora mismo, mi pantalón estaba tan desgarrado, que no había nada que ocultase, eran puras tiras que se caerían en cualquier momento ¡_estaba a su disposición_! Aún tenía algo de arcilla en mis manos, podía sentirla y moldeé algo, pero Hidan fue más rápido con esa poca arcilla y cogiéndola entre sus manos para luego retener las mías, me miró sonriendo.

\- ¿Querías explotar algo? – me preguntó y me tensé – por mí está bien – me dijo bajando su mano con la arcilla a mi entrada y metiendo el puño sin compasión alguna – explótalo ahora – me dijo sonriendo – vamos, explótalo, porque voy a penetrarte tanto que no recordarás ni como te llamas.

No podía explotar la arcilla, no estando dentro de mí. Lloré, porque ni cuando intentaba defenderme era posible y es que… ¿Cómo se me había ocurrido que yo podía contra alguno de Akatsuki? Yo era el pequeño, el novato, al que todos vencían y machacaban.

Cuando sacó finalmente la arcilla de mí y la lanzó a un rincón, ya no tenía fuerzas para explotarla, él retenía mis manos, me mordía el brazo dejándome horribles marcas y al final, volví a sentir el dolor, el mango de la guadaña lo estaba introduciendo en mí ¡_y no cabía_! Era demasiado largo, pero él insistía mientras yo trataba de no gritar, porque no quería que se metiera en aquel círculo. Lo movía una y otra vez intentando que gritase y al final acabé haciéndolo, no lo soportaba ¡_En cualquier momento me desmayaría_! Estaba llegando a mi límite de dolor.

Pensaba en todos los de Akatsuki, les mataría a todos, quería hacerme mucho más fuerte y aniquilarlos, quería que sufrieran como yo lo estaba haciendo, porque ya llevaba demasiado tiempo aguantando estas humillaciones. Quería marcharme lejos, pero la vez que había intentando huir… me encontraron y fue aún peor, Kisame, Hidan y Kakuzu me tiraron al suelo violándome los tres a la vez sin compasión para dejarme allí tirado después en la sala principal completamente desnudo y ensangrentado. Sasori, mi maestro, fui quien me curó… para violarme después con sus marionetas cuando estuve confiado de que quería ayudarme _¡a mí nadie me ayudaba en esta organización_! No le importaba a nadie, pero ni siquiera a mis padres conocí, era algo normal en mi vida, estaba acostumbrado al desprecio.

Grité esta vez mucho más fuerte mientras Hidan reía una y otra vez clavándose aquellas estacas. Quería que me matase, ¡_Qué alguien me matase por favor_! Yo quería seguir viviendo, quería huir y no había forma de hacerlo, de aquí… sólo podría escapar con la muerte, pero hasta para eso era cobarde, no podía suicidarme.

Dejó de clavarse cosas y respiré unos segundos aún tirado en el suelo, llorando, ensangrentado, sin poder mover ni un milímetro mi cuerpo. Se acercó a mí deshaciendo el círculo tras haberse divertido conmigo todo lo que quiso y un poco más. Me miró desde su altura y se agachó bajándose nuevamente el pantalón y entrando en mí ¡_ya ni fuerzas tenía para gritar_! Le dejé hacer lo que quisiera, no podía moverme, ni siquiera un dedo podía mover ¡_me había destrozado de nuevo_! Como siempre hacía Hidan, porque él y Sasori… eran los peores.

Ni siquiera era capaz de quitarse los pantalones, sólo se bajaba lo justo para meterme su miembro, una y otra vez sentía sus acometidas, entraba y salía de mí, más lento, más rápido, gimiendo e insultándome como a él le gustaba, colocándome a cuatro patas aunque no podía ni sostenerme sobre mis rodillas mientras agarraba mi cabello con fuerza y me hacía mirarme en el espejo.

\- ¿Te gusta eh? – me preguntó mientras me mantenía la cabeza levantada y me miraba en el espejo de enfrente.

Estaba hecho un desastre, a cuatro patas, con su mano agarrada con rudeza a mi cabello mientras me penetraba, porque le veía penetrándome, le veía en el espejo disfrutar con un rubio ensangrentado, lleno de cortes, moratones y marcas, un rubio que ya ni vida le quedaba en sus ojos ¡no podía reconocerme en el espejo! Aquel ser demacrado no podía ser yo.

\- Claro que te gusta – se respondió él mismo – te encanta que te follen en el suelo como la perra que eres – dijo dándome un azote en el trasero – como me excitas – dijo golpeándome de nuevo y a cada golpe, notaba su miembro dentro de mí más duro, más excitado, hasta que se corrió.

Sacó su miembro de mí y soltó mi cabello, por lo que caí a peso de nuevo al suelo sin que nadie me sujetase ahora. Veía borroso por las lágrimas, sólo tenía dieciocho años y ya quería morirme ¡_sólo necesitaba una mano ejecutora_!

\- Que asco… mira lo que has hecho bastardo – me dijo pero no podía girarme a mirar nada.

Me cogió del cabello de nuevo y me giró pegando mi rostro a un trozo de suelo algo mojado, imaginé que al salir de mí, algunas gotas de su semen habían caído, sería eso lo que notaba ahora, porque movía mi cabeza sobre aquella superficie limpiando su último rastro de su ser conmigo. Cuando me soltó, se cambió de ropa para irse a dormir y entonces antes de entrar en la cama, volvió hacia mí viendo que estaba inmóvil.

\- ¿No estás muerto, no? – me preguntó sonriendo – si no lo estás, levántate pronto y sal de mi habitación, ya no te necesito para hoy

Al ver que no me movía, me cogió de la muñeca y me arrastró por el cuarto hacia la puerta, la abrió y me lanzó al pasillo tal y como estaba, tirando mi capa de Akatsuki sin cuidado sobre mi cuerpo desnudo, la cual cubrió bastante poco con lo mal que cayó encima de mí.

Cerró la puerta y me quedé a oscuras, no veía nada, mis ojos ya no podía ver nada y menos en esta oscuridad, pero escuché unos pasos ¡Alguien venía y si me veía aquí tirado… me meterían a su cuarto para seguir torturándome! Pero no podía moverme, lo intenté varias veces, pero mi cuerpo se negaba a responder. Conseguí ver unos pies cerca de mi cabeza y uno de ellos me golpeó con suavidad la mano moviéndola para comprobar si estaba bien, pero no podía moverme, hasta los dedos se negaron, me quedé inmóvil y finalmente… me desmayé frente al que estuviera allí ¡_ya daba igual quien fuera, sabía dónde y cómo acabaría_!


	2. Chapter 2: Te odio

**Deidara POV**

Me desperté en el suelo donde me había tirado Hidan hacía unas horas. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero al menos, conseguí mover mis manos, conseguí cargar un poco mi peso sobre ellas intentando levantarme, aunque mis piernas seguían temblando, aunque el suelo aún tenía sangre. Me apoyé en la pared para poder terminar de levantarme y cogí la capa colocándomela mejor cubriendo así mi desnudez. Me iba a ir hacia mi cuarto, cuando en el suelo encontré un bote de pomada cicatrizante. ¡_Yo_ _no tenía pomada de esa_! La verdad es que era rara de encontrar, Sasori a veces fabricaba algunos botes, pero desde luego… a mí no era precisamente al que le regalaba, de mí todos pasaban.

La cogí entre mis manos y me dolió todo el cuerpo al agacharme a por ella. Miré a ambos lados del pasillo por si había alguien y esa pomada fuera de él, pero estaba todo desierto. La guardé en la capa y caminé apoyando todo mi cuerpo por el muro hacia mi habitación. Crucé por la sala de estar y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando Itachi casi me atropella en su camino hacia su dormitorio. Le miré pero él pasó de mí, como siempre hacía ¡_y es que le odiaba_! Siempre me miraba con esos ojos altaneros, sintiéndose superior a mí, sintiéndose superior a todos los de esta organización y entendía porque él era el único que no me metía en su cama, que no me acosaba, que no me torturaba… yo no era nada para él, jamás se rebajaría a mi nivel, no iba a tomarme, no me prestaba atención, no existía para él.

Casi me tiró al suelo y no porque me hubiera golpeado fuerte en el choque de hombros, sino más bien por el poco equilibrio que yo tenía en este momento, pero hasta el golpe en el hombro, me dolió y es que tras lo de Hidan, no había ni un milímetro de mi cuerpo que no tuviera dolor. Me quejé un poco, al menos en mi cara se reflejó el dolor y aunque Itachi pasó de mí, Kisame que estaba allí sentado en la sala, empezó a sonreír.

\- ¿Has tenido una noche movidita rubia? – preguntó sonriendo con malicia.

\- Déjame en paz – le dije y creo que no fue muy buena idea meterme con él, porque se levantó y acercándose a mí me empotró contra la pared haciéndome daño mientras me agarraba del cuello.

\- ¿Aún tienes ganas de abrir la boca? – Me preguntó muy cerca de mí – porque si es así… te espero en mi habitación, tengo algo que puedes llevarte a esa boca – me dijo cogiendo mi mano con fuerza y llevándola hasta su miembro, dándome a entender el significado de todas sus palabras.

Cerré los ojos por el dolor pero no volví a decir nada, por lo que conseguí que me soltase mientras se marchaba sonriendo y me recordaba… que pasase por su habitación ¡_cosa que no pensaba hacer_! Aunque teniendo en cuenta como eran ellos… vendrían a por mí donde fuera y me llevarían a rastras si era necesario.

Entré en mi dormitorio y sinceramente… tenía mucha hambre, pero no quería salir ahora, porque todos estarían a punto de despertar y no quería quedarme con ellos, eran capaces de hacerme cualquier cosa, así que prefería quedarme un tiempo en la habitación mientras ellos desayunaban.

Me senté encima de la cama y me quejé por el dolor ¡_ni de sentarme correctamente era capaz_! Pero es que Hidan siempre había sido muy bestia conmigo. Quizá si me hubiera cogido Kisame en vez de Hidan anoche… hoy podría moverme algo más. Saqué de la capa el bote de pomada y lo miré, es más… lo abrí por si había sido una broma de alguno y estuviera vació, pero no, estaba lleno y la verdad es que no sé quien lo dejó allí y me gustaría saberlo, porque me había ayudado ¡_alguien aquí dentro se había preocupado por mí_! Y desde luego, descartaba ya a tres, Hidan, Kisame y a Itachi, uno me hizo daño anoche, el otro quería hacérmelo hoy y luego estaba Itachi… que simplemente para él… yo no existía, así que no gastaría sus cosas en mí. ¿Entonces quien era el que me había dado el bote?

Pensé y pensé, intenté recordar algo de anoche, pero quitando el rato con Hidan, no me acordaba de nada, de unos pies que habían aparecido cerca de mi rostro y que había golpeado mi mano, pero nada más. Ni siquiera me había llevado a otro sitio, ni a mi dormitorio, me había dejado allí, aunque había tenido la amabilidad de darme el bote este ¡_por lo menos las heridas sanarían antes_!

Aproveché mientras todos estaban desayunando, a coger una toalla y dirigirme a las duchas, porque aquí sólo tres personas tenían duchas privadas ¡_Paine, Konan y el maldito Uchiha_! El resto debíamos ir a la ducha comunitaria y odiaba ir, porque tenía miedo de cruzarme con alguien, así que aprovechaba los momentos donde estaban ocupados, como ahora con el desayuno.

Llegué al baño y encendí el grifo en el agua caliente y mientras esperaba a que saliera, me quité aquel "pantalón" por llamarlo de alguna forma a esa cosa a tiras que había destrozado Hidan. Dejé la capa a un lado para cuando saliese y entré a ducharme. Ojala el agua pudiera llevarse todo, el dolor, el asco que me daba tener esas marcas, las heridas, pero sólo se llevó la sangre y suciedad. Desaté la coleta y dejé caer mi largo cabello mojándolo para limpiarlo.

Me limpié entero, pero por mucho que me frotaba, esa sensación de asco no desaparecía y es que me sentía demasiado sucio por dentro, llevaba aquí casi un año y no había pasado ni una noche tranquila ¡_estaba demasiado sucio ya_! Quizá también era por eso por lo que tanto Paine como Itachi pasaban de mí, ya no llamaba la atención, ellos no comían las sobras de los demás y de mí, ya no quedaba nada por dar, me habían hecho de todo, no tenía nada que ofrecer que no me hubiera arrebatado otro.

Estuve a punto de llorar, pero me contuve porque aquí en este lugar, daba igual cuanto llorase, cuanto gritase, cuanto pidiese ayuda, nadie vendría, nadie sentiría lástima por mí, todos eran criminales de clase S, eran fuertes y lo sabían, sabían que podían pasar por encima de mí con facilidad, por eso era yo el blanco de sus juegos, ¡_porque con el Uchiha nadie se metía_! ¡_Porque con Sasori tampoco nadie se metía_! Sólo era yo ¿Tan débil les parecía? ¿O es porque era el más pequeño? O quizá… era por ser el novato. No lo sabía.

Me estaba terminando de aclarar la cabeza cuando sentí una mano aprisionar mi muñeca girándome bruscamente para empotrarme contra el frío azulejo de la ducha. Traté de forcejear contra él, porque ahora veía claramente a Kisame con su sonrisa.

\- Déjame – le grité pero él sólo sonreía divirtiéndose con mis vamos intentos de escapar de él.

\- Te soltaré en cuanto cumplas lo que me debes – me dijo – quiero ver esa boquita tuya bien ocupada

\- No voy a hacerlo

\- Sí lo harás – me dijo cogiéndome con fuerza de la cabeza y empujando con el pie un cubo de agua cerca de mí.

Tenía mucha fuerza y aunque creé un par de insectos de arcilla, cuando explotaron, Kisame los había engullido en su agua evitando que le dieran a él. Me presionó tanto que por el daño que me hacía, acabé sucumbiendo y cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Intenté apartar mi cabeza todo lo que pude pero aún así, me la sumergió de golpe en el cubo.

Me sacó al cabo de unos segundos y cogí aire como pude, a grandes bocanadas mientras él seguía sosteniéndome esta vez del cabello.

\- ¿vas a hacerlo? – me preguntó.

\- No – le dije y tomé aire, porque sabía que volvería a meterme dentro y lo hizo.

Esta vez me tuvo más rato, lo sé porque contaba los segundos y aún así… yo no era bueno aguantando la respiración, me ahogaba enseguida y por los pataleos que daba, creo que Kisame ya se había dado cuenta. Volvió a sacarme y esta vez creía que de verdad quería ahogarme, porque un poco más y me quedaba sin aire.

\- ¿lo harás? – volvió a preguntar.

\- No – le dije y creí que se rendiría conmigo ¡que iluso era! Él tenía todas las de ganar, yo era insignificante, no tenía opciones contra ellos.

Esta vez me sacó del agua cuando ya había dejado hasta de patalear, porque estaba a punto de desmayarme por la falta de aire. Me miró con aquella sonrisa y sabía que estaba perdido, lo haría de igual forma, por las buenas o por las malas, ellos siempre ganaban.

\- Lo haré – le dije a punto de llorar

\- Eso es lo que quería oír – me dijo mientras volcaba el cubo con agua y le daba la vuelta sentándose en él – empieza

No quería hacer esto, en realidad no quería hacer nada con ninguno de esta organización a excepción de matarles, pero no tenía más opción y dentro de lo malo… Kisame era el menos agresivo conmigo, no me cortaba, no me hacía daño a excepción de cuando me penetraba, pero al parecer… hoy sólo quería algo rápido ¡_quizá tenía prisa_! Me acerqué un poco hasta él y le bajé la cremallera del pantalón con mis manos temblorosas. Esto era lo peor de Kisame, él no te violaba, no te obligaba, era yo quien voluntariamente accedía a hacerlo, pero claro… para que no siguiera ahogándome, para que no me hiciera daño, supongo que el contrato funcionaba más o menos bien, yo lo hacía voluntario y él no pegaba. Pero eso no quería decir que yo quisiera hacerlo, seguía estando coaccionado.

Saqué su miembro por el hueco de su pantalón y lo miré unos segundos, aún no estaba completamente erecto, pero estaba en ello, supongo que por la excitación que le causó verme desnudo en la ducha, o ahogarme… ya no estoy seguro que le excitaba más a estos tipos. Dudé unos segundos si meterlo o no en mi boca pero por la mirada que me lanzó Kisame, comprendí que hoy tenía prisa, así que no venía con mucha paciencia para soportar mis dudas. Acabé metiéndolo en la boca y cerré los ojos ¡_no quería verlo_! No quería ver lo que estaba haciendo, pero supongo que esto había hecho yo durante toda mi vida, un niño huérfano que tenía que sobrevivir solo, hacía cualquier cosa para poder sobrevivir, nadie me había ayudado nunca.

Estuve casi diez minutos con mi boca en su miembro, parando cada poco rato a descansar unos segundos antes de seguir, escuchando los gemidos de Kisame, escuchando sus insultos, porque le encantaba a todos ellos insultarme, les encantaba que yo les confirmara las cosas, decirles que tenían razón, que yo sólo era esto, una zorra a la que tenían cuando les apetecía, a la que podían hacerle cualquier cosa sin importar consecuencias.

Al final, sentí como Kisame se levantó y me llevó hasta la pared sentándome en el suelo mientras él de pie y con su miembro a la altura de mi boca, empezó a meterlo en ella sin compasión, moviéndose a un ritmo tan rápido y metiéndola tan hondo, que me daba arcadas ¡no lo aguantaba! Pero el me obligaba a mantener la boca abierta. De mis ojos salían lágrimas e intentaba aguantar esas horribles arcadas mientras él gemía y gemía entrando y saliendo hasta que se corrió.

Se rió de mí cuando empecé a escupir todo el semen, me estaba ahogando con él, no podía tragar todo eso y tampoco quería, no me gustaba su sabor, no me gustaba que fuera de ellos. Kisame no paró de reír mientras se subía la bragueta y me miraba toser. En aquel momento, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Itachi vestido con la capa llamando a Kisame porque tenían que ir a una misión.

Tras meterle prisa a Kisame, Itachi puso sus ojos en mí unos segundos, aunque tampoco pude mirarle mucho con aquella horrible tos con la que intentaba escupir el líquido de su compañero de mi garganta.

\- Vamos entonces – dijo Kisame y ambos salieron por la puerta para irse de misión.

Miré hacia la puerta cerrada cuando me quedé solo y juré… que un día Itachi me las pagaría todas, porque en mi aldea estaba mal, pero aquí estaba peor. Claro que en la aldea se metían conmigo por mi arte, pero al menos no me violaban, no me torturaban, sólo tenía que aguantar a otros niños de igual o menor fuerza que yo, aquí dentro… yo era el más débil, porque según ellos, tenía posibilidades de convertirme en alguien muy poderoso, les gustaba mi habilidad, pero aún no había alcanzado el nivel de ellos.


	3. Chapter 3: Desconfianzas

**Itachi Uchiha POV**

Salí con Kisame hacia la misión y eso de tener que ir a buscarle… me desesperaba, yo era un Uchiha, no buscaba a nadie, ellos deberían ir besando el suelo que pisaba y para colmo… se atreve a decirme que esperase unos minutos ¿de qué iba? Yo no esperaba por nada ni por nadie. Pero no era todo eso lo que más me cabreaba, era haber visto a Deidara en el suelo tosiendo y escupiendo ¡_No tenía idea de lo que había pasado_! Pero desde luego… Kisame había hecho algo.

Sinceramente… a Deidara le notaba extraño desde hacía ya unos meses, pero tampoco es que él y yo tuviéramos una gran relación, ni siquiera nos hablábamos. Sabía que él me odiaba, no quería entrar en Akatsuki desde el principio y sabiendo que era tan solo un niño sin apenas experiencia de combate, le había retado ¡_y claro que gané_! Soy un Uchiha… mejor dicho… ¡_soy el genio del clan Uchiha_! Y Deidara no era absolutamente nada, un crio sin familia que se había especializado en el arte de las explosiones, aún le quedaba mucho por aprender, así que yo era el culpable de que él estuviera aquí.

Aunque no solía hacer mucho caso al rubio… me preocupaba un poco, por eso de vez en cuando le vigilaba desde la distancia, para asegurarme de que estaba bien, pero no lo estaba, desde que entró en la organización cada vez perdía más peso, no comía nunca con nosotros y cuando de casualidad… alguna vez le vi comer, era muy poco lo que tenía en el plato. Tampoco tenía ninguna relación con los otros integrantes, no quería estar cerca de nadie de la organización, se pasaba el tiempo él solo, entrenando o en su cuarto encerrado a cal y canto.

De todas formas… no tenía caso preocuparme por él, me odiaba y era lógico, le había obligado a entrar en un sitio al que no quería ir y ahora… no podía escapar, le tenían bien cogido, yo le había arrebatado su libertad, le corté las alas y lo enjaulé y lo peor de todo… es que en aquel momento… no me importó hacerlo, era ahora al mirarle cuando no soportaba ver esos ojos azules tan hermosos que tenía convertidos en unos ojos sin vida, apagados, tristes, ya no era el chiquillo alegre y rebelde que conocí, era un chico completamente diferente, un chico que ya no sentía necesidad de aferrarse a la vida, como si lo hubiera perdido todo, eso sentía cuando le miraba y no me gustaba hacerlo, algo dentro de mí se rompía cuando lo hacía.

Quizá por eso yo también empecé a distanciarme, no soportaba verle, quería que volviera el chico alegre y divertido, el rebelde, el que me desafiaba aunque sabía que no tenía posibilidades contra mí, pero ya no quedaba nada de aquel chico y era mi culpa.

Caminé por detrás de Kisame, no tenía necesidad de ir delante. Mi amistad con Kisame era puramente profesional, nos entendíamos bien en el combate y en principio… podíamos hablar con normalidad, pero no confiaba en él, algo dentro de mí, me decía que no confiase y menos últimamente, que había empezado a estar obsesionado conmigo.

Se giró a mirarme y sonrió, yo seguí con mi talante serio ocultando mi boca bajo el cuello de la capa y bajando un poco la cabeza bajando así el sombrero para evitar que me viera.

\- ¿Estás de mal humor hoy? – me preguntó Kisame.

\- Quiero acabar pronto – le dije muy serio ¡pero es que yo era serio! Era algo que no podía evitar.

\- ¿Tienes cosas que hacer o qué? – volvió a preguntar intentando darme conversación, pero aparte de serio… también era reservado ¡no me extraña que la gente me odiase y me temiese!

\- No – fue mi única respuesta.

Kisame me miraba aún con aquella sonrisa y no la soporté más, aceleré el paso y me puse delante. Para este rollo de misión podían haber llevado a cualquiera, no sé porque me mandaban a mí, yo era bueno en batalla, pero en recopilar información… ¡_bueno también, pero por el sharingan_!

\- ¿Pensaste en lo que te dije? – escuché a Kisame preguntarme.

\- Sí – fue mi contestación

\- ¿Y?

\- No me interesa, ya te lo dije.

\- Vamos – empezó a decirme mientras se acercaba a mí y me giré para enfrentarle - ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no follas? – me preguntó muy directo - ¿Desde que mataste a tu novia la Uchiha? – sonreía.

\- ¿y qué? – le pregunté – no me hace falta

\- Te he escuchado masturbarte en alguna ocasión ¿en quién piensas cuando lo haces? – aquello sí me cogió por sorpresa

Lo peor de todo, es que a la mente me vino Deidara ¡_algo extraño, porque nunca pensé en él_! Quizá fue culpa de haberle visto esta mañana tan demacrado en la ducha escupiendo y tosiendo. ¡_Yo_ _y mi maldito instinto de protección_! Que más me daba a mí ese chaval, como si le mataban, total… era tan imprudente en sus ataques que moriría joven, todos lo sabíamos.

\- Sigamos con la misión – le dije muy serio cambiando el tema.

\- ¿Quizá es en tu hermanito? – siguió con el tema – yo podría hacer que te olvidases de eso, hazlo conmigo, quiero saber como folla un Uchiha – me dijo de forma sugerente acercándose a mis labios para besarme.

Saqué el Kunai y antes de que llegase si quiera a rozar mis labios, ya tenía el Kunai en el cuello listo para degollarle.

\- Vuelve a acercarte a mí y hoy cenaré pescado a la brasa – le comenté y él sonrió.

\- Tú y tu mal humor – dijo ahora agarrando el mango de su espada y por instinto, activé mi Sharingan haciendo que Kisame se detuviera de golpe ¡era imprudente meterse conmigo y él lo sabía mejor que nadie!

\- Si desenfundas te atacaré y no dudaré en matarte – le amenacé.

\- Sigamos con la misión – me dijo de golpe volviendo a su tono serio, quitando su mano de la espada y caminando de nuevo por delante de mí.

Desde luego no me fiaba de él ni un pelo, como he dicho… últimamente estaba obsesionado conmigo y no sé qué de los Uchiha ¡_ni que fuéramos perfectos en la cama_! Éramos no sé, normales, como cualquier persona, no sé yo que tenían todos los de la organización con intentar meterse en mi cama… y es que a Hidan lo encontré un día literalmente en mi cama, en ropa interior y esperándome ¡_le eché de malas formas_! Creo que el único que nunca me había acosado en este tema… fue Deidara… bueno y Konan.

Llegamos hasta el pueblo que nos habían dicho y fue Kisame quien localizó a la persona que nos habían mandado a buscar. ¡_Fue una tarea fácil, sharingan y ya estaba la información en mi cabeza_! Ni preguntar me hacía falta, podía ver a través de él. ¿Por qué me mandarían a mí para estas tonterías? De verdad… que cada vez en la organización hacían cosas más estúpidas.

Kisame no volvió a insinuarse en todo el camino, aunque me miraba y tenía esos ojos de lujuria ¡_sé que quería acostarse conmigo_! Pero es que yo no quería a ninguno de esta organización. Yo era el gran Uchiha, no me rebajaba a esos niveles, además… ya tenía bastante en qué pensar con mi hermanito Sasuke por ahí rondando intentando matarme ¡_Encima decían que se había hecho muy fuerte_! Eso tendría que comprobarlo algún día. Un Uchiha débil no nos los podíamos permitir, por algo éramos el clan más temido de Konoha.

En cuanto llegamos a la base, yo me fui al estanque cercano a darme un baño, lo necesitaba, lo que no esperé es que cuando ya estaba desnudo y entrando en el agua, Kisame estuviera por allí sentado en la orilla. Me giré hacia él para que me viera mejor y le encaré.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – le pregunté.

\- Mucho – fue su respuesta.

\- Pues mírame bien, porque es lo máximo que tendrás de mí – le aclaré y él sonrió.

\- Ya lo veremos Itachi, sabes tan bien como yo, que somos muy compatibles, disfrutarías conmigo.

\- No te subas el ego, soy demasiado para ti – le dije de forma prepotente y enfadado… se marchó.


	4. Chapter 4: Encuentros

**Deidara POV**

Me levanté de la ducha en cuanto aquellos dos se fueron a su misión y yo juraría… que vi algo a parte de frialdad en la mirada del Uchiha, pero quizá sólo era mi imaginación, mi imaginación de que me ayudase, de que pudiera ser él, pero no, él había entrado aquí buscando a su compañero y si le había prisa dejándome a mí tranquilo, fue porque nadie se metía con el Uchiha, le tenían miedo y era normal, yo también se lo tenía, sus ojos, sus habilidades, todo él era perfecto, era el más fuerte de aquí y sólo tenía veintiún años ¡_Tan joven, tan fuerte, tan diferente a m_í!

Terminé de arreglarme y salí del baño, principalmente porque no quería que llegasen los demás. Caminé por el pasillo de vuelta a mi habitación y no sé por qué, no podía evitar pensar en aquella mirada que me había clavado el Uchiha, no sé por qué me había mirado, normalmente nunca lo hacía, en realidad… es que no creí ni que supiera lo que me pasaba en la organización, nunca se preocupó por mí y prácticamente no hablábamos, así que no debía de saber nada de lo que me ocurría. Además… dudaba de que Kisame aún siendo su compañero, fuera a explicarle como me violaban a la mínima oportunidad.

La verdad… tenía un poco de envidia de Itachi, por qué él tenía mucha más libertad que yo, prácticamente nunca estaba por la base, salía y volvía cuando quería, conseguía siempre lo que se proponía, irradiaba seguridad y prepotencia, supongo que ser tan temido por sus ojos, era algo que le permitía hacer lo que quisiera, era libre. Si él hubiera decidido marcharse de Akatsuki, nadie se lo habría podido impedir, en cambio yo… no podía escapar, no podía huir, no podía decidir, yo no era fuerte como él, no tenía seguridad en mí y por eso, todos me pasaban por encima.

Dejé la toalla en mi dormitorio e incluso con el cabello mojado y suelto, me dirigí a desayunar eligiendo el pasillo más largo, el más alejado al baño, porque debían estar dirigiéndose casi todos allí. Cuando entré por la cocina, sólo estaba Konan y la verdad… ella era la que menos me interesaba, porque jamás me había dicho nada fuera de lugar, ni me había hecho nada, no me caía ni bien ni mal, era indiferente. Me saludó y me lanzó por la barra un cuenco con el desayuno. Yo aproveché también para saludarla con una sonrisa mientras comía de pie ¡_porque eso de sentarme… en este momento no podía sin hacer gestos de dolor_!

\- ¿Dónde ha ido el equipo del Uchiha? – le pregunté a Konan, porque ella era más cercana al líder.

\- A una misión a las afueras, pero no tardarán en venir, sólo tenían que recoger una información – me comentó.

\- ¿No hay alguna misión para mí? – le pregunté y es que tenía ganas de irme lejos, de irme durante un buen tiempo y no estar cerca de todos ellos.

\- De momento no – me dijo – pero si sale algo, te avisaré.

Me cabreé un poco, porque si sólo habían ido a recoger información, podía habérmelo dicho a mí y yo se lo habría agradecido por alejarme de este lugar aunque solo fueran unas horas y es que odiaba todo lo que había aquí. Además… para recoger información tampoco era necesario Itachi ni Kisame, ellos eran buenos en combate, yo que era más débil podía ocuparme de la información sin problemas.

Terminé de desayunar y me decidí por salir un rato de la base para entrenar ¡_tenía que entrenar mucho si quería matarlos a todos_! Iba a demostrarles que quizá ahora no podía vencerles, pero lo haría, me volvería fuerte, tanto como para matar a Itachi, porque él era mi gran desafió, mi rival a batir, el que se había ganado todo mi odio cuando perdí con él aquel día y entré en esta organización. Pero aún con todo ese odio que le tenía, jamás podré olvidar aquellos ojos, porque sus ojos eran puro arte, igual que su cuerpo, era el ser más brillante con el que me había cruzado jamás, aunque tuviera esa personalidad tan seria y autoritaria, su figura me fascinó ¡_pero yo sólo era un niño a su lado cuyo arte era explotar cosas_! Una habilidad igual de desastrosa como la vida de su dueño, ya me lo dijo Sasori una vez, yo estaba condenado a morir joven, mi arte era la destrucción.

Entrené toda la mañana y no quise ni entrar a comer ¡_todos estarían allí_! Y la verdad… es que era una verdadera tortura, porque nunca me dejaban comer tranquilo, así que solía quedarme con hambre. Sinceramente… desde que llegué a la organización, no había hecho más que perder peso y cada vez, me sentía más débil. Creo que mi estómago estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a comer poco, porque cada vez, comía menos y tampoco es que me apeteciese mucho, a veces ya… ni siquiera sentía hambre y eso era un problema, lo sabía, porque estaba cayendo enfermo y no podía arreglarlo.

Seguí entrenando, gastando chakra hasta la extenuación, pero es que quería volverme fuerte, exploté todo lo que vi a mi alrededor, imaginé nuevas creaciones de arcilla, nuevos ataques hasta que ya no pude más. Respiraba con dificultad por el cansancio y decidí ir a un estanque no muy lejos de aquí, si tenía suerte, ninguno de los de la organización estaría allí, pero es que me apetecía mucho hoy agua fresquita para calmar el dolor de mi cuerpo, para calmar mis músculos, los moratones y las heridas.

Cuando llegué más apoyándome por los árboles que andando, me quedé sorprendido, porque Itachi estaba allí, así que tenía razón Konan, era una misión rápida a lo que habían salido. A mi me deslumbró su físico porque tenía los ojos cerrados mientras el agua de una pequeña cascada caía sobre sus hombros.

Con el pelo suelto era incluso más atractivo y su pectoral no tenía nada que ver con el mío, yo era un enclenque a su lado. No creo ni que se hubiera dado cuenta de que yo estaba allí y aunque me gustó lo que vi, no quise molestar, así que me di la vuelta dispuesto a irme cuando escuché su voz grave y profunda.

\- ¿Dónde vas Deidara? – me preguntó sin abrir los ojos y es que claro… él era un Uchiha, no le hacía falta verme para saber que era yo.

\- Vuelvo a la base – le dije – siento haberte molestado, no sabía que ya habíais vuelto.

\- No me molestas, si venías a bañarte, puedes entrar mientras no me estorbes.

No supe si quitarme la ropa o no, no porque me diese vergüenza, que la verdad… un poco me daba, sino por las marcas en mi cuerpo, tenía tantas que era imposible que pasaran desapercibidas para el Uchiha. No creo que le importase mucho, porque yo no le interesaba, pero al ver su cuerpo perfecto y compararlo con el mío… débil y lleno de cortes, heridas, moratones y mordiscos, pues no me convencía la idea, me sentía la mayor basura del mundo comparado con él, que sería casi un Dios.

\- Creo que vendré en otro momento – le dije.

\- Entra – me ordenó ¡porque eso es lo que mejor se le daba a un Uchiha, mandar! – yo me iba ya.

Vino nadando hasta mí y al levantarse, me di cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo ¡_me sonroje_! Y es que podía odiarle mucho, pero todo él seguía siendo arte, me gustaba lo que veía, no podía evitarlo. Encima de imbécil era masoquista, fijarme en el cuerpo de la persona a la que más odiaba en este mundo. ¡_Cómo si él pudiera fijarse en mí_! Vaya tontería. Supongo que todos los de la organización intentaban salir con él, intentaban seducirle y alguno lo conseguiría, pero desde luego… yo ni lo intentaba y es que aparte de odiarle… yo no tenía opciones ¡_nunca las tuve ni las tendría_! ¿Cómo iba a querer algo conmigo? Casi toda la organización me había violado cuanto les dio la gana, me habían humillado, me habían destrozado ¡_Itachi no me tocaría ni con un palo_! Estaba sucio, demasiado para un Uchiha.

Al salir se vistió enseguida mientras yo le miraba petrificado sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, pero es que tampoco quería empezar a quitarme la ropa delante de él, no quería que me viera así, tan frágil, tan sucio, tan "zorra" como dirían los demás que me hacían esto. Ni siquiera me sentía con el derecho a mirar a Itachi, él era tan puro, tan perfecto, tan brillante y yo sólo era la puta de la organización ¿Qué derecho tenía a mirarle? Me sentía avergonzado hasta de encontrarme con su mirada, por eso solía rehuirla.

Cuando empezó a caminar para marcharse, me golpeó sin querer en el hombro y por poco me caigo, de hecho… estuve a punto si no llega a cogerme un sorprendido Itachi, porque no había sido un golpe fuerte, pero yo no lo había aguantado. Me encontré con sus ojos, notaba sus manos en mi espalda sujetándome pero no tenía fuerzas ni para ponerme en pie. Lo peor es que me gustaba sentir el tacto de sus dedos, tenía un tacto delicado y suave, no como el de los demás.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó sin sentimiento alguno en su voz, como si fuera obligado preguntar.

\- Estoy… cansado – le dije – sólo necesito descansar un rato.

\- Entrenas demasiado – me dijo mirando una de las quemaduras de mi cuello – y no explotes cosas tan cerca de ti – me riñó – te provoca marcas.

Yo no pensaba decirle que había sido Hidan, dejé que creyese que era yo, que era mi entrenamiento, pero me enfadé, me enfadé al recordar que era él, era por su culpa que tenía esas heridas, él me trajo a este infierno.

\- Tengo que entrenar – le dije revolviéndome un poco en sus brazos intentando levantarme, algo que no conseguí, seguía mareado.

\- No puedes entrenar más por hoy – me dijo – estás sin fuerzas, deberías irte a descansar.

\- Claro eso lo dices tú, porque eres fuerte, porque eres perfecto – le grité – yo no soy como tú, necesito entrenar.

\- Estás destrozado – me gritó – no puedes seguir hoy, vete a descansar.

\- Te odio – le dije a punto de llorar – a ti, a todo tu maldito clan, odio tus ojos, odio tu fuerza, odio que sólo tengas tres años más que yo y seas el más fuerte de aquí, odio tu frialdad y tus palabras bordes.

\- Lo sé

\- Un día te mataré

\- Sí, pero no será hoy, ni siquiera te aguantas en pie. Métete en el agua y descansa un rato, yo vuelvo a mi habitación.

Me puso de pie y me apoyó contra uno de los árboles. Yo tenía esos ojos de odio pero él tenía una mirada extraña que no supe identificar. Cuando se iba volvió a comentarme algo.

\- Estás demasiado débil Deidara – me recriminó de golpe antes de desaparecer y sus palabras me dolieron.

Cuando se marchó, me quité la ropa y me metí en el agua. El frescor quitó un poco mi dolor, pero no hizo que desaparecieran las palabras de Itachi de mi mente, ¡_estaba débil_! Yo era débil, estaba destinado a morir joven si no espabilaba, pero en este momento… no podía más, me dolía todo el cuerpo, ya no tenía apenas chakra y sólo quería marcharme lejos de Akatsuki, lejos de todo.

Tan sumido estaba en estos pensamientos, que dejé mi cuerpo deslizarse hasta que me hundí por completo en el agua. No quería salir, quería permanecer allí, ahogarme yo mismo, perder mi vida, alejarme de Akatsuki, estaba decidido ¡_sería hoy_! Tenía que sacar el valor para hacerlo, para no volver en busca de la superficie, sólo tenía que quedarme quieto mientras me ahogaba.

No sé cuanto rato llevaba sumergido, pero una mano me sacó de golpe del agua con fuerza y escuché una risa, desde luego no era Itachi y no era Konan o Pain. Intenté despejarme un poco y cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré con Kakuzu y Zetsu.

Llevaban algo, porque me ataron las manos y aunque intenté revolverme no tenía fuerza para enfrentarles. Creé un ciempiés y lo exploté cuando se enrolló en la pierna de Kakuzu, aunque no le hice apenas nada, él se rió antes de pegarme un puñetazo que me tiró al suelo por la osadía de haber intentando arrancarle la pierna.

Kakuzu se puso encima mío mientras Zetsu me ataba las manos por encima de mi cabeza a un árbol dejándome tumbado boca arriba. Me cogió del cuello y me hizo mirarle directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Crees que ese ataque sin apenas chakra era capaz de hacerme algo? – me preguntó – estás demasiado débil Deidara – me dijo aquellas palabras que me recordaron a Itachi – cada día que pasa estás más débil, apenas pruebas bocado, te pasas el día entrenando y te quedas sin chakra, es genial – me dijo – porque cuanto más te debilitas, más fácil eres de manejar.

\- Qué lástima de chico – dijo Zetsu – podría haber llegado muy lejos.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Kakuzu riéndose – sólo le reclutamos para que fuera nuestra puta, además de eso… me sales muy barata – dijo lamiéndome la cara mientras yo fruncía el ceño en señal de asco e intentaba apartarla de él sin conseguirlo.


	5. Chapter 5: Kakuzu

**Deidara POV**

De Kakuzu siempre tenía miedo, no por nada había matado a muchos de sus compañeros antes de que reclutasen a Hidan y éste era perfecto para Kakuzu gracias a su inmortalidad, pero yo no tenía inmortalidad y Kakuzu, era despiadado, frío, siempre pensando en negocios y creo que no se llevaba bien con nadie.

No sé qué técnica utilizó Zetsu, pero acabé inmovilizado y con las manos bien atadas por los hilos de Kakuzu a la base de uno de los árboles. Me miró de arriba abajo todo el cuerpo y es que encima… estaba desnudo por haberme metido en el estanque.

\- Veo que pasaste una buena noche con Hidan – me dijo sonriendo – debería hacer negocio contigo, sería muy provechoso. ¿Tú que crees Zetsu? – le preguntó.

\- Pagarían bien por él – comentó – rubio, ojos claros, mirada desafiante, a todos les gustará, aunque habría que mantenerle la arcilla alejada.

\- Sí, su arcilla puede ser un problema – comentó mientras yo les observaba – me pagarán mucho por dejarles follarte – me dijo ahora de golpe.

\- Ya lo hacen gratis, ¿Por qué te pagarían? – le pregunté sacando mi mal genio.

\- Porque soy más fuerte que ellos y no querrán problemas. Además, estarías completamente disponible, sólo tienen que decirme cuando te quieren y ahí estarás, me da igual lo que te hagan, mientras te dejen vivo para el siguiente, es suficiente – se reía.

\- Vete al infierno, no haré nada de lo que me pidan – le desafié ganándome por aquella contestación una descarga eléctrica en mi cuerpo.

\- Chillé y me retorcí todo lo que las ataduras me dejaron, no recordaba que Kakuzu podía utilizar los cinco elementos, pero desde luego, la descarga me lo recordó. Intenté coger aire y relajarme un poco intentando olvidarme del dolor y de la marca que me había salido por el quemazo del rayo.

\- Cállate – me dijo – tú no decides nada en este negocio, sólo necesito que pongas el cuerpo.

Sus manos empezaron a tocarme por los pies como si comprobase que la mercancía estaba en perfectas condiciones y fue subiendo por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi rostro. Me miró fijamente y muy de cerca antes de besarme. Le mordí con tanta fuerza que saboreé el gusto metálico de su sangre. Gritó antes de darme otra descarga que me dejó prácticamente sin respiración y con un dolor aún mayor que en la anterior sacudida.

No pintaba nada bien para mí y no tenía fuerzas para defenderme, sabía que cada respuesta mía que no le gustase sería fatal para mí, pero no me importó, si me mataba mejor, porque escaparía de este maldito infierno. Le observé limpiarse con la manga de la capa la sangre que salía de su labio bastante cabreado.

\- Yo te enseñaré a obedecer, zorra – dijo enfadándose tanto, que me dio miedo – dale la vuelta – le ordenó a Zetsu, quien me puso tumbado bocabajo con las manos aún agarradas.

Sentí el primer latigazo de sus cables y el segundo… y el tercero, a partir de ahí, perdí la cuenta porque sólo pude gritar. Notaba como desgarraba mi piel cada uno de los golpes, podía hasta imaginarme la sangre que saldría de mi espalda, las marcas que me quedarían, porque éstas… no creo que se marchasen, se quedarían ahí para siempre, no era una marca como el mordisco de Hidan que con el tiempo curaría, no… estas cicatrizarían, pero se quedarían grabadas.

Tampoco pude evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de mis ojos, lo intenté, pero fue imposible, dolía demasiado. Las lágrimas habían decidido salir sin pedirme permiso a mí. Hundí el rostro en la tierra y esperé a que acabase de golpearme, pero cuando lo hizo, volvió a darme la vuelta invadiendo de nuevo mi boca con la suya.

No quería dejarle, pero no pude evitarlo, sentía tanto dolor y me apretaba tan fuerte la garganta, que tuve que abrir la boca intentando respirar mejor, dejando así que se colase su lengua dentro de mí. Respiré cuando se separó de mí con aquella sonrisa sádica en su rostro, dejando su saliva y su sabor en mi boca.

\- Ves como no era tan difícil – me dijo – sus besos no están nada mal – le explicó hacia Zetsu – creo que podemos ganar mucho con él, sigamos comprobando qué más cosas tienes para sacarte partido.

Sus manos bajaron a mi miembro empezando a tocarlo, a medirlo, a saborearlo, como si intentase comprobar si era bueno o no para el objetivo que tenía planeado para mí, pero de todas formas… no sé para que le servía todo esto, sabíamos perfectamente los dos… que sólo me quería para ganar dinero mientras los demás me torturaban y violaban, les daba igual mi cuerpo, les daba igual mis besos, les daba igual mi miembro, solo querían una entrada estrecha para disfrutar y un cuerpo al que herir.

Me centré en mis manos buscando de aquellas bocas algún rastro de arcilla que me quedase, porque la bolsa donde la guardaba, estaba demasiado lejos de mí en este momento. Busqué y busqué hasta que hallé un poco _¡tampoco era gran cosa_! Esto no creo que fuera a hacer mucho daño. Intenté imaginar algo que pudiese hacer un mínimo de daño suficiente como para poder escapar.

Mientras yo pensaba donde atacar y cuando, Kakuzu se divertía con mi cuerpo, explorando cada parte de él, tocando cada centímetro, besando y lamiendo, mordiendo mis pezones hasta hacer daño, dándome calambres eléctricos cuando le daba la gana mientras reía por la tensión de mi cuerpo tras la sacudida y por mis gritos de dolor.

Pude verle bajarse el pantalón, porque ni siquiera fue capaz de quitárselo como otros miembros de la organización hacían, no, él no quiso quitarlo, eso me demostraba una cosa… yo no le interesaba nada, sólo quería algo rápido, disfrutar él, correrse y marcharse. Se subió encima de mi pecho a horcajadas y metió su miembro en mi boca sin compasión, entrando y saliendo como quiso, sin importarle las arcadas que me daban, sin importarme si me estaba ahogando al meterla hasta el fondo.

Se reía y me insultaba mientras notaba las manos de Zetsu masajear mi miembro con rapidez intentando conseguir que me corriera yo. El movimiento de Zetsu causaba que quisiera gemir, pero no quería hacerlo, intenté callarme, no hacer ningún sonido hasta que noté los cables de Kakuzu enrollarse en mi cuello y presionar tratando de ahogarme mientras sacaba su miembro de mi boca escuchando ese sonido sordo de cómo intentaba coger aire.

\- Gime puta – me dijo – gime por mí y dejaré que respires

Lancé un gemido muy leve, casi inaudible y fue Kakuzu quien soltó un poco los cables dejándome respirar y hablar, hablar para gemir claro… porque no me dejaba más que gemir si no quería que volviera a ahogarme.

Volvió a meter su miembro en mi boca mientras yo gemía con lo que hacía Zetsu en mi intimidad, porque ahora notaba su boca en ella, chupando, mordisqueando, subiendo y bajando mientras apretaba tanto como podía para darme más placer y que ofreciera más gemidos.

\- ¿Ves como gime Zetsu? – se reía Kakuzu – así es como se adiestra a una puta. ¿Te gusta mi polla? – me preguntó sacándola de nuevo para que pudiese respirar entre la tos que tenía por las arcadas.

No respondí porque no podía, no paraba de toser, no paraba de escupir saliva que se me quedaba atascada sin darme tiempo a tragarla.

\- Responde – me gritó cogiéndome del pelo para que le mirase.

\- No – le dije

\- ¿No te gusta? – me preguntó sonriendo – pues yo haré que te guste.

Grité como nunca cuando sentí mi pecho arder, me estaba quemando y ni siquiera sé con qué. No paraba de sentir ese dolor y le grité que parase, pero no me hizo caso. No me quedó más remedio que pasar por el aro que él quería.

\- Me gusta – le grité – me gusta tu polla

Detuvo el fuego y sé que estaba llorando, me dolía todo, no creo que pudiese moverme ni siquiera para escapar, la idea de utilizar la arcilla cada vez la veía más lejana.

\- Claro que te gusta… sólo eres una zorra, ves una polla y sales corriendo a por ella – se reía – tranquilo Deidara, vas a tenerla – me comentó mientras me penetraba y grité, ni siquiera me había preparado.

Sentía que me partían por la mitad, el dolor era desgarrador, tanto… que incluso empecé a ver borroso, ya no sabía si por el mismo dolor o por las lágrimas que no paraban de salir. No paró de penetrarme hasta que se corrió y cuando creí que ya me dejaría en paz, Zetsu aprovechó también para violarme. Entró mucho más suave y era normal, notaba líquido dentro de mí y no era de ellos, era sangre, me estaban desgarrando y lo sabía.

Kakuzu aprovechó para soltarme las manos y fue el momento que aproveché con la arcilla. Kakuzu no se esperó el golpe y cuando bloqueó mi diminuto pájaro con su mano derecha, explosionó arrancándole la mano de cuajo. Claro que no conté con que volvía a coserla y ahora me miraba más enfadado que nunca.

Había conseguido únicamente ponerme en pie tambaleando, pero no podía huir, yo no podría correr mucho y ellos me alcanzarían enseguida, sobre todo Zetsu. Kakuzu enfadado cogió mi muñeca derecha y la partió. Escuché el crujido y volví a gritar, aunque no me dio mucho tiempo a sufrir el dolor, porque del puñetazo que me dio, acabé cayendo al suelo golpeándome en la parte trasera de la cabeza con una piedra. ¡_No recuerdo nada más_!

Abrí levemente los ojos cuando me estaban arrastrando por el pasillo hacia mi habitación, supongo que con clara intención de abandonarme allí y luego decir que no sabían nada de lo que me había pasado, porque desde luego… las heridas de Kakuzu me era imposible disimularlas u ocultarlas, se veían muy bien. ¡_Por lo menos… me habían vestido_! Ya estaban casi llegando a mi habitación cuando escuché una profunda voz que les preguntaba donde iban ¡_Itachi_!

\- Vamos a dejarle en su dormitorio – dijo Kakuzu

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado?

\- Un entrenamiento que se nos fue un poco de las manos – le comentó como si nada – ya sabes como es Deidara… no sabe cuando rendirse

\- ¿Entrenar? – preguntó como si dudase – cuando yo le vi hace un rato no podía entrenar más, hasta el vuelo de una mosca le habría tumbado, era imposible que pudiera entrenar con vosotros – escuché decir al Uchiha con un tono muy serio.

\- Pues así de terco fue retándonos – se defendió Kakuzu - ¿o acaso me llamas mentiroso, Uchiha? – preguntó directamente hacia él pero éste se mantuvo callado para no iniciar una pelea.

Yo no podía ni hablar, pero esperaba que me dejasen con él, prefería mil veces quedarme con aquel borde antipático que con ellos. Al menos Itachi no me había tocado nunca. Volví a sentir el mareo y sabía que volvería a desmayarme. La cabeza me dolía como nunca, creí que me iba a estallar. Kakuzu me lanzó hacia Itachi y éste en vez de cogerme me dejó caer al suelo a sus pies ¡_Uchiha hasta la muerte_! Él no se rebajaría a cogerme. No me moví de donde había caído, tampoco podía.

Kakuzu y Zetsu se largaron dejándome allí hasta que la voz de Itachi les detuvo de nuevo. Le sentía cerca, se había agachado a mirarme y les preguntaba que era eso… yo no sabía a qué se refería hasta que noté sus dedos en la parte trasera de mi cabeza tocando algo, tocando un líquido.

\- ¿Por qué está sangrando? – les preguntó y ellos se sorprendieron.

\- No lo sé – comentó Kakuzu – debió hacérsela cuando cayó al suelo

\- ¿Y la sangre de la espalda? – preguntó enfadado

\- Ya te he dicho… que fue entrenando, quizá se me fue un poco de las manos – se rió Kakuzu desapareciendo por el pasillo y dejándome allí en el suelo con Itachi.

\- Deidara – me llamó Itachi como intentando comprobar que estaba consciente – Ey… Deidara.

Podía ver su rostro, veía sus ojos negros, sus labios moverse, pero no podía decirle nada, pensé que si tenía que morir hoy… éste era el momento perfecto, con la imagen de Itachi como la última, la persona que me metió en éste infierno y a la última a la que vería cuando saliera de él. Me desmayé justo cuando noté que me cogía en brazos y comentaba que iba a buscar un médico. Yo ni siquiera quería que buscase un médico, sólo quería morir. Me habría hecho el mayor favor del mundo si hubiera desenvainado su Katana y me la hubiera clavado allí mismo, porque eso es lo que esperaba.


	6. Chapter 6: Larga noche

Itachi Uchiha POV

La verdad es que no me tragué mucho aquello del entrenamiento, pero tampoco era cuestión de meterme en pelea contra mis compañeros y más de perder tiempo con ellos mientras Deidara se desangraba. Una de las cosas que odiaba… era tener que ocuparme yo de los problemas que no eran míos, como el caso de tener que llevar a Deidara a un médico, pero como aquellos dos habían desaparecido, no era ético dejar a Deidara allí abandonado esperando que muriese.

Caminé hacia la habitación de Konan con Deidara en brazos, con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho y cuando le miré para comprobar si estaba bien… no lo estaba, estaba inconsciente, lleno de sangre, lleno de cortes, heridas y moratones ¡_y eso que no veía todo su cuerpo por culpa de la capa_! Pero estaba convencido de que lo poco que veía, no era nada comparado con lo que llevaría en realidad.

Aporreé la puerta de la habitación de Konan y tardó bastante en abrir, encima me abrió de mal humor por despertarla a estas horas… claro que cuando vio a Deidara en mis brazos inconsciente y sangrando, se le acabó el enfado conmigo y me metió prisa empujándome dentro de su habitación mientras me indicaba que lo dejase encima de una mesa de madera. Ella fue quien apartó todo de la mesa tirándolo al suelo sin cuidado mientras yo tumbaba a Deidara en la mesa con cuidado. ¡_Odiaba la sangre_! Al menos la de otra gente en mí.

\- Puedes lavarte allí – me indicó una puerta que supuse… daba acceso a su baño.

Tardé bastante en quitarme toda la sangre de encima y cuando salí, Konan ya tenía medio desnudo a Deidara con gran parte de su cuerpo vendado.

\- Puedes irte – me dijo Konan – gracias por traerlo

No dije nada, cogí la puerta y me marché hacia mi habitación mientras veía antes de cerrar, como Konan seguía intentando curar aquellas heridas y entonces cayó en algo volviendo a llamarme cuando ya casi tenía la puerta cerrada. Volví a abrirla al escuchar mi apellido ¡_porque aquí parecía que todo el mundo me llamaba por mi apellido_! Bueno… excepto Kisame que se tomaba demasiadas confianzas últimamente.

\- ¿Podrías ir a la habitación de Deidara y buscar un bote de pomada?

\- ¿Un bote? – le pregunté – Deidara no tiene pomadas – le dije muy seguro.

\- Debe de tener uno, ayer le dejé el mío

\- ¿por qué tiene el tuyo? – le pregunté por curiosidad.

\- Porque ayer le encontré herido en el pasillo – me comunicó – y no puedo cargarlo hasta su habitación, así que le atendí allí y le dejé el bote por si lo necesitaba. ¿puedes ir a por el bote, por favor? – me pidió

\- Claro, ahora vengo.

Caminé por el oscuro pasillo pensando realmente… lo extraño que era que Konan le hubiera dado su bote a Deidara. ¿Para qué necesitaba Deidara pomada cicatrizante? Bueno ahora la necesitaba, de eso no había duda ¿pero antes? Yo nunca le había visto utilizar ninguna clase de medicina, me resultaba raro.

Llegué a la puerta del dormitorio y me di cuenta de algo importante ¡_Jamás había entrado en su habitación_! Abrí la puerta y encendí la luz para ver… ¡_ese desastre de habitación_! Hasta había algún mueble volcado, ropa por el suelo sin organizar, cajones abiertos, el propio cerrojo de la puerta estaba roto, pero lo que me impactó, fue ver manchas de sangre reseca en el suelo y paredes pintadas con insultos. ¿Qué narices estaba pasando aquí?

Miré la cama ¡_lo único que parecía estar decente y arreglado_!, encima de ella, estaba el bote con la pomada que me había pedido Konan. Lo cogí y salí de la habitación dejándola tal cual estaba, cerrando la puerta tras de mí y volviendo por el pasillo, pero ahora… no podía quitarme de la cabeza aquella habitación, no podía quitarme de la cabeza los ojos de Deidara aún abiertos cuando le toqué la nuca descubriendo que sangraba, no podía dejar de pensar, en lo frágil que se veía cuando su cabeza cayó contra mi pecho cuando le había cogido en brazos buscando a Konan.

No podía creerme que yo estuviera pensando en Deidara, en ese crío al que derroté hace meses. Desde que me desterraron de Konoha no había vuelto a sentir nada, no sufría cuando mataba a la gente, no lloraba desde que era un niño, no amé desde que maté a mi novia, me convertí en Itachi Uchiha miembro de Akatsuki, el Uchiha sin sentimientos que era capaz de atormentar a su hermano en busca de mi propia muerte ¿por qué ahora tenía este sentimiento de culpa por ese crío? ¿Por qué me incitaba a querer protegerle? Él me odiaba, me lo decía abiertamente, quería matarme, buscaba mi error para asesinarme y yo estaba aquí sintiéndome culpable de que estuviera encima de una mesa desangrándose.

Fui a entrar en la habitación de Konan cuando me detuve al escuchar voces en el interior del cuarto. La puerta estaba entreabierta y se podía escuchar claramente lo que hablaban. Era Pain quien estaba allí hablando con Konan y no parecía muy contento de que hubieran atacado a uno de los nuestros, al fin y al cabo… nos reclutaban para algo, no para herirnos y matarnos entre nosotros… aunque Pain debería estar acostumbrado, porque entre Kakuzu y Hidan, habían matado a demasiados compañeros ya y me cabreó que Deidara pudiera ser uno más en su lista ¡_ni siquiera sé por qué estaba cabreado_!

\- Hablaré con ellos inmediatamente – dijo enfadado Pain.

\- ¿No es mejor esperar a mañana por la mañana? Ya es muy tarde – intentaba hacerle entender Konan.

\- Me da igual, que se despierten, no puedo tolerar que cada integrante nuevo que entre le den una paliza así por un simple entrenamiento – se quejaba Pain.

\- Como quieras – respondió Konan – despertaré a todos y los convocaré en la sala principal.

\- ¿Se recuperará? – preguntó Pain mirando a Deidara.

\- No lo sé – fue la respuesta de Konan – no voy a mentirte, está grave, tendrá una posibilidad de vivir si sobrevive a esta noche, pero… no sé si aguantará, por las heridas que tiene tanto internas como las que puedes ver… yo diría que no ha sido entrenando – explicó – ha sido intencionado.

¡_Intencionado_! Es lo que a mí se me quedó grabado a fuego. ¿Cómo podían hacerle eso a Deidara? Él no era una amenaza para ninguno de aquí, era sólo un chiquillo con grandes posibilidades de convertirse en alguien realmente fuerte con el entrenamiento adecuado. Pero a mí me preocupaba lo que sentía, porque aunque no lo demostré, por dentro me asusté por la posibilidad de que no superase esta noche, me asusté de esa posibilidad de que pudiera morir, no quería que muriera. Era irónico… estaba preocupado por Deidara, el único en toda la maldita organización que no besaba el suelo que pisaba, el que me odiaba, el único que no había intentando meterse en mi cama, ni había intentado seducirme, el que cuando me veía agachaba la mirada y se iba por otro lado para no cruzarse conmigo y ahora me daba cuenta… que me recordaba a mi hermano pequeño antes de todo lo sucedido.

Recordé cuando le vencí, me miró desde el suelo y vi en sus ojos a mi hermano, el mismo sentimiento de admiración. Puede que me odiase en ese momento por haber perdido contra mí, pero me admiraba, igual que hacía Sasuke cuando me pedía que le ayudase a entrenar, tenían los mismos ojos de fascinación, me idolatraban. Quizá por eso, era por lo que ese crío despertaba mi sentimiento de protegerle, igual que había hecho en el pasado con Sasuke salvándole de la destrucción de todo mi clan. Pero Sasuke ya nunca volvería a mirarme con aquellos ojos, en cambio Deidara… no sé si podría, porque sus ojos se habían apagado, no podía reconocer a aquel chico que me hizo sentir algo después de años.

Sentimientos… para mí estaban muertos y ahora por fin me daba cuenta de que seguían ahí, tenía el sentimiento de proteger a Deidara igual que tenía el de proteger a mi hermano. Esos dos eran iguales, el mismo carácter, la misma mirada, el mismo afán por hacerse fuertes, el mismo odio hacia mí.

Fui a tocar a la puerta cuando Pain la abrió viéndome tras ella con el bote en la mano. Me miró, me tocó el hombro y me indicó que pasara mientras él iba a despertar a los demás. Lo único que escuché de él mientras se marchaba por el pasillo, fue que le diera la medicina a Konan y me reuniera en el salón con los demás.

Cuando entré, la observé mientras intentaba limpiarle la sangre con un paño húmedo pero no era aquello lo que más me llamaba la atención, fue el vendaje de su cabeza, sus ojos cerrados, su respiración irregular ¡Se moría! Se estaba muriendo lentamente y no parecía querer luchar por vivir ¡_Sólo tenía dieciocho años, dos más que mi hermano_! Era demasiado joven para estar en esta situación.

Konan me miró cuando me acerqué y le di el bote que me había pedido. Tras limpiarle la sangre, podía ver aún más heridas de las que había visto momentos antes en el estanque, estaba lleno de ellas. Me quedé paralizado al ver su cuerpo tan destrozado ¡_ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto estaba mal_! Y eso que le vi perder el equilibrio al mínimo roce contra mí ¡_hasta tuve que cogerle para que no se cayese_! Sabía que estaba débil, que estaba demasiado débil pero aún así, me marché dejándole allí solo.

\- Puedes quedarte con él cuando acabe Pain de soltar su enfado – me comentó Konan – le vendría bien escuchar la voz de alguien que le animase a luchar por vivir.

No le contesté, directamente me marché. No quería parecer débil, ni quería dar a entender que me preocupaba la salud del rubio, aunque sinceramente… creo que Konan sabía que me había afectado aunque intentase ocultarlo. Quizá no le respondí, ni le di las gracias, ni me quejé, pero sí decidí pasar la noche allí por un sencillo motivo, sí iba a morir esa noche, que no lo hiciera solo. Aunque claro… Konan se equivocaba en algo, yo no era la voz para insuflar vida que necesitaba Deidara, él me odiaba ¿Cómo iba a convencerle de que viviese si lo único que quería de mí era verme muerto? Además… ¿yo? ¿Hablar con un medio muerto? ¡_Ni de coña_! Se supone que era un Uchiha y aunque en realidad siempre había tenido una faceta caritativa con los demás, desde que llegué a Akatsuki había fingido ser el hombre sin sentimientos ni emociones, tenía que mantenerme así, no quería que me creyeran blando ¡_Tenía una reputación que mantener_! pero… me moría de ganas de quedarme en esa sala con Deidara, de decirle que luchase por vivir, que se quedase con nosotros…

Cuando llegué a la sala, todos estaban quejándose porque les habían despertado. Pain echó la mayor bronca que nos había caído desde… desde que llegué ¡_porque nunca le vi tan enfadado como hoy_! Yo pasé de su discurso sobre el compañerismo, los excesos en los entrenamientos y chorradas varias. Yo tenía un compañero, no me llevaba precisamente bien con él pero era aguantable, le defendía cuando tenía que hacerlo y punto, sobre los entrenamientos, jamás herí de seriedad a ninguno de mis compañeros de la organización ¡_Así que la bronca no era para mí_!

El que me cabreó, fue Kakuzu y sus risillas ¡_Como me enterase que no había sido un accidente, el que acabaría encima de esa mesa debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte sería él_! Lo único que no entendía, era por qué narices me estaba afectando tanto escuchar sus voces, sus risas, me alteraba intuir que podían haberle atacado a propósito. Lo atribuí a lo de mi hermano, me recordaba a mi hermano y por mi hermano… yo mataba si era necesario, quizá era eso lo que me estaba pasando con Deidara, porque le sentía así desde el día en que luchamos, desde aquel momento en que puso esos malditos ojos de admiración por mí.


	7. Chapter 7: Vida o muerte

Itachi Uchiha POV

Pain nos pidió que rebajásemos el nivel del entrenamiento ¡_Bueno más bien no lo pidió, lo exigió a gritos_! Pero yo estaba pensando en las palabras de Konan, en que dudaba que hubiera sido por un entrenamiento y sinceramente… yo cuando me encontré a Deidara, éste no era capaz de pelear, por muy hiperactivo y terco que fuera no era imbécil, no entraría en una pelea en la que no tenía posibilidades y desde luego tan débil como estaba, era imposible.

Aquí estaba pasando algo y acabaría descubriéndolo. Kakuzu me miraba desde el otro extremo de la fila con esa estúpida sonrisa y yo le miré a él con odio, porque si tenía que sacar algún sentimiento en esta organización, era éste, odio, enfado, frialdad. Una de las condiciones que me impuse cuando entré, fue no ser el mismo Itachi que en Konoha, no podía ser dulce ni cariñoso, no podía ser protector, tenía que ser igual que ellos si no quería ser el eslabón débil, porque ser el eslabón débil, era tener que aguantar las impertinencias de ellos, saber que podían pasarte por encima y yo no iba a permitir que me pasaran por encima, porque podía ser cariñoso y dulce con quien yo quisiera, pero también podía ser frío y temible con quien quisiera y aquí dentro entre criminales, no había lugar para gente de buen corazón, tenías que convertirte en alguien peor a tus compañeros.

Eso es lo que Deidara no entendía, había sido el discípulo del tercer Tsuchikage, con un afán insaciable de aprender nuevas habilidades y aunque se convirtió en renegado por robar la técnica secreta por la que Akatsuki le había buscado, no era un mal chico, tenía curiosidad por aprender, quería ser el mejor, como cualquier otro Ninja. Puede que hubiera estado en otros grupos insurgentes o terroristas, pero no eran ni la mitad de crueles de lo que era Akatsuki, no podía venir con su carácter amable y simpático, porque era esto lo que ocurría, acababa en una mesa debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

Kakuzu se acercó hacia mí hablando con su compañero Hidan sobre lo irresponsable y terco que era Deidara y yo me enfurecí al escucharle.

\- Puede que Deidara sea impetuoso – le dije – y que se enoje con facilidad o exagere sus reacciones, pero siempre ha sabido muy bien cual es su sitio y tiene un gran respeto por los demás, no entraría en una batalla contra alguien al que él sintiera superior. – le expliqué con mi tono serio

\- En realidad suele cabrear a Sasori – me comentó en tono burlón Kakuzu, pero Sasori que estaba allí al lado también decidió intervenir.

\- Sí, es un bocazas – nos comentó – pero aunque siempre discuta conmigo porque no entienda mi arte eterno, sabe que soy más fuerte que él y nunca ha luchado contra mí, es más… me llama Danna, eso significa que me respeta, así que en esta ocasión… estoy con el Uchiha, no entraría en peleas en las que no tiene posibilidad. Además… si tuviera que enfrentarse a alguien, sería contra Hidan, le odia, dice que no respeta su arte y desde luego, Deidara tampoco le respeta a él.

Decidí marcharme ante de que esto se pusiera peor y Sasori me siguió por el pasillo en dirección a su dormitorio. Ambos caminamos en silencio, con nuestra mirada fría hasta llegar a su habitación, donde él se despidió y se metió a dormir. Yo seguí caminando tras despedirme para ir hacia la sala donde habían dejado a Deidara. La verdad es que pensé en las palabras de Sasori porque no sabía que Deidara y Hidan no se aguantaban.

Cuando llegué, le vi allí tumbado, sudando y temblando. Me asustó un poco verlo así y aunque no tenía los ojos abiertos, se le veía sufriendo. Debía estar doliéndole demasiado. Konan sólo observaba.

\- ¿No puedes darle algo para el dolor? – le pregunté.

\- No tengo nada para reducirle el dolor, tendrá que aguantar – me dijo – De todas formas, no aguantará mucho, está empeorando.

\- ¿Reduciría el dolor si lo meto en una ilusión? –le pregunté

\- Si es una buena ilusión que le haga olvidarse del dolor… es posible – me comentó - ¿Te quedas con él?

\- Sí – le dije – puedes ir a descansar – le comenté al ver sus ojeras por haber estado todo este rato cuidándole.

\- Vale, gracias. Si pasa algo, ya sabes cual es mi cuarto, avísame y vendré enseguida.

\- Sí necesito algo antes de que te marches – le dije – necesito que lo despiertes

\- Pero… eso le causará el doble de daño, sentirá más dolor que si está inconsciente.

\- Lo sé, pero sólo tendrá que aguantarlo un segundo.

Konan caminó hacia una estantería con botes y metió la aguja en uno de ellos sacando un líquido. Supuse que iba a despertarle. Subí a la mesa y me coloqué encima de Deidara bloqueando sus piernas con mi peso mientras agarraba sus muñecas con una mano y su rostro con la otra para que me mirase. Supuse que el dolor le haría moverse con brusquedad y necesitaba que viera mis ojos un solo segundo.

La aguja se clavó en su brazo y esperamos unos segundos hasta que empezó a abrir los ojos, lloraba del dolor y se movió con brusquedad gritando ¡_Menos mal que mi cuerpo sobre el suyo bloqueó sus movimientos impidiéndole que me golpease sin querer_!. Activé el Sharingan mientras bloqueaba su rostro para que me mirase y sentí como su cuerpo se relajaba de golpe. Al menos dentro de la ilusión no tendría tanto dolor. Konan se marchó de la habitación cuando vio que Deidara había dejado de temblar por el dolor y cuando iba a bajarme de encima suyo, su voz hizo que me detuviese allí mismo encima de su cuerpo.

\- Mátame – escuché que me susurraba – por favor – me pidió mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla y algo dentro de mí se rompió.

\- No puedo – le dije muy sincero acariciando su cabello para apartarlo de su rostro, él intentó sonreír.

\- ¿Puedes matar a todo tu clan pero no puedes matarme a mí? Vamos Uchiha… mátame. Si tú no me matas, algún día podría ser yo quien acabase contigo.

\- No puedes acabar conmigo si mueres en esta mesa – le dije – así que no puedes morir aquí ¿me has oído?

\- ¿Por qué te importa tanto que viva? – me preguntó y no supe que contestar a eso.

\- Me recuerdas a alguien – le dije ¡y no era del todo mentira! Me recordaba a mi hermano pequeño.

\- El hombre sin sentimientos ni emociones… no puede matarme – me sonrió – no puedo creérmelo, que mala suerte tengo – dijo empezando a llorar.

Me enfadaba aquello del hombre sin sentimientos ni emociones, porque no era cierto, las tenía, solo que guardadas y ocultas bajo mi máscara de frialdad, pero es que aquí dentro no podía permitirme enseñar mis debilidades, porque algún día, podrían utilizarlo en mi contra, por eso parecía ser siempre tan frío, sólo era mi máscara. Tampoco quería decirle a él mi debilidad, ¡_Porque_ _quería matarme_!

\- No voy a dejar que mueras aquí – le dije casi amenazándole – hoy no vas a morir – Deidara empezó a reírse y me sorprendí.

\- ¿También mandas sobre la muerte? – me preguntó girando la cabeza hacia la mesa y tosiendo algo de sangre ¿Qué le habían hecho para que le saliera sangre hasta de dentro de su cuerpo?

\- Sí – le dije confiado – Soy capaz de matar a la misma muerte si eso impide que te vayas, porque no voy a dejarte morir aquí.

Le miré sonreír y no sé por qué estaba sonriendo. Bueno… dolor no podía tener con la ilusión que le había creado, le estaba manteniendo como podía ante el cansancio de mis ojos, pero al menos, él no sufría tanto durante un rato. ¡y luego era el hombre sin sentimientos! Destrozándome los ojos por este crío, activando mi habilidad para evitarle un rato de sufrimiento a causa del mío ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Y encima sonreí ¿Por qué diablos sonreía?

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – le pregunté muy frío.

\- De tus ojos – me dijo en un tono dulce que me extrañó y sinceramente… casi tenía que juntar mi cara a la suya para escucharle, porque su tono de voz cada vez era más bajito, ni siquiera era capaz ya de hablar con normalidad, se entrecortaba – tus ojos… son arte – me dijo.

Después de escucharle decir veinte veces que mis ojos no eran arte y de que se cabrease conmigo por utilizar trucos sucios y rastreros para ganarle aquella vez, ahora resulta… que sí eran arte ¡_no había quien le entendiese_! Recordé la conversación con Konan, aquella donde me pidió que hablara con él, que le convenciera para que quisiera luchar por vivir y es que en este momento, estaba luchando por morir.

\- El día que fuimos a reclutarte – le dije – no me importó en absoluto ganarte, me habían encargado que te trajéramos a Akatsuki y yo nunca fallo en una misión.

\- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto ahora? – me preguntó.

\- Calla y escucha – le reñí y él sonrió como un niño pequeño – eras… insoportable, hablabas mucho, eras un crío impetuoso que pensaba que nos ganarías a todos en un golpe, no tenías miedo a nada ni a nadie y alguien tenía que darte una lección, desde luego caminando así por la vida metiéndote en problemas como hacías… era cuestión de tiempo que murieras joven – le dije enfadado al recordar aquello – no sé para que nos mandaron a reclutarte si no tardarías en morir. Pero cuando te vencí y miraste hacia la ventana para encontrarte conmigo, tus ojos no eran impetuosos, te quedaste mudo y vi a mi hermano, vi esos ojos de admiración y me gustaron – le comenté – hacía mucho tiempo que no veía esos ojos ilusionados, los ojos de un niño pequeño que acaba de descubrir al ser perfecto, al modelo en el que fijarse para enderezar su rumbo, me hiciste sentir importante.

\- Sigo sin entender por qué me cuentas esto

\- Te lo cuento porque ya no he vuelto a ver a aquel chico, veo uno triste que desea morir y yo quiero volver a ver a ese joven. ¿Qué te sucedió?

\- Akatsuki es lo que sucedió – me dijo llorando – me mataste en vida, todos los días estoy muriendo para darme cuenta de que sigo aquí sufriendo, sólo necesito que acabes con mi dolor, por favor… déjame morir – lloraba ahora aún más y podía ver sus gestos tan cerca de mi cara, prácticamente estaba tocando mi nariz con la suya.

No sé que me pasó en aquel momento, verle llorar me dolía, que me pidiese morir, me dolía, pero que me pidiera que yo le matase, eso no podía aguantarlo ¿Por qué no podía matarle? Había matado a cientos… a miles… era una tarea sencilla, demasiado fácil y no tenía nunca remordimientos tras hacerlo… ¿por qué me costaba tanto matarle a él? No quería hacerlo, no podía hacerlo. ¡_Necesitaba una razón para vivir_! pues iba a darle un motivo para que viviese si era lo que necesitaba.

Terminé de recorrer el poco espacio que separaba mis labios de los suyos y me impactó su textura, la suavidad de sus labios, la calidez de su boca ¡_Estaba_ _besando a un chico_! Si mi padre me pudiera ver en este momento el que estaría muerto sería yo. Ni siquiera lo había pensado cuando me lancé a devorar sus labios, creí que si le besaba y le enfadaba… querría vivir, porque él me odiaba, si encima le hacía esto, me odiaría más, querría matarme con más ganas y por tanto… no podía dejarse morir.

Lo que me sorprendió es que aún llorando, siguiera mi beso, porque me dejó hacerle lo que me dio la gana ¡_o que estaba demasiado débil para resistirse a mí_! Lo peor de todo… es que no me estaba disgustando besarle ¡_me pasaba algo grave, tenía que estar enfermo por besar a un chico y que me gustase_! Pero es que tenía unos labios suaves y delicados, su lengua aunque estaba débil, intentaba jugar con la mía, me abría la boca dándome paso a explorarla y lo hice. Quizá me excedí un poco en el beso, porque probé todo, investigué todo lo que pude y más, me deleité con su sabor e hice todo lo que me apeteció, pero total… no lo recordaría, bueno… sí se acordaría, pero creería que fue la ilusión, así que yo estaba a salvo, volvería a mi vida normal y aquí no ha pasado nada. ¡_Aunque_ _sí pasaba algo_!

\- Tienes que vivir – le susurré – por favor… lucha.

Ahora tenía una gran duda de por qué me gustaba su beso y no podía dejar de hacerlo, porque aunque paré un par de veces dejándole respirar, volví a unir mis labios a los suyos una y otra vez hasta que empezó a dormirse por el cansancio y las medicinas.

Me fui de la habitación cuando Deidara se quedó dormido y me eché en mi cama a descansar. ¡_Me dolían los ojos_! Me dolían mucho y uno de ellos estaba sangrando, pero me dio igual. Sólo necesitaba descansar un rato, sólo tenía que aclarar mis ideas de por qué había besado a ese dichoso crío.


	8. Chapter 8: Ilusión

Deidara POV

Abrí los ojos y sentí dolor ¡_no podía moverme_! La espalda me ardía, no sentía apenas la muñeca que me habían roto, tenía en ella un ligero hormigueo como si se me hubiera dormido por completo y encima… recordaba esos ojos rojos como la sangre de Itachi. Ahora empezaba a pensar que me había vuelto loco ¿Itachi Uchiha conmigo? ¡_Mi imaginación cada vez estaba peor_! Encima me lo había imaginado besándome ¡_El Uchiha besarme a mí_! Por favor que mal estaba, dentro de poco tendrían que encerrarme en un psiquiátrico y no dejarme salir, me estaba volviendo completamente loco, las cosas que podía a llegar a soñar mi mente.

Intenté incorporarme aunque lo más que conseguí es quejarme por el dolor sin poder levantarme ni un poco. Tenía hambre y eso ya era raro en mí últimamente, porque con lo poco que solía comer, mi estómago se había acostumbrado prácticamente a no pedir mucho. Miré a mí alrededor e intenté incorporarme de nuevo volviendo a fallar, pero esta vez, escuché una voz.

\- Descansa – oí que decían – no es conveniente que te muevas aún

Miré hacia la voz para descubrir a Sasori. No sabía que pensar de él, ese chico me confundía, porque sí, me había violado, pero sólo una vez cuando entré en Akatsuki. Desde entonces no había vuelto a tocarme y tampoco tenía muy claro por qué, pero me daba un poco de seguridad saber que en todos estos meses, no había intentado ya nada conmigo, bueno... besos, porque me besaba bastante ¡_no sé muy bien que le pasaba con eso_! Pero al menos no me violaba, los besos podía soportarlos y me sabía mal negarme, no fuera a ser que al quejarme de eso sí quisiera violarme, así que le dejaba.

Podría ser que hubiera cambiado su actitud hacia mí debido a la convivencia, porque trabajábamos juntos, formábamos un equipo y no es por halagarnos pero… éramos buenos, nos entendíamos trabajando juntos, él su arte eterno, yo mi arte efímero. Él los atrapaba con sus marionetas y su veneno mientras yo los explotaba ¡_Éramos un buen equipo_!

De todas formas, aunque me resultaba extraño y no entendía por qué había decidido dejarme en paz después de aquella primera vez, seguía sintiendo respeto por él, era mi maestro, me enseñaba y la verdad es que aprendía mucho de él, aunque también me metía mucho con su arte eterno y es que aunque lo respetaba… no lo entendía, ¡_El arte tenía que ser efímero_!

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Sasori Danna? – le pregunté

\- Soy tu compañero, ¿no? Te he traído el desayuno – me dijo – aunque por la hora que es… casi debería traerte la comida.

\- Gracias Sasori Danna – le dije con una sonrisa y me sorprendió cuando se abalanzó sobre mí besándome.

\- De nada – me dijo volviendo a su sitio.

¡_De verdad que era raro y no sabía qué pensar de él_! El sexo con él aquella vez fue… espeluznante, tiene un morbo extraño con sus marionetas y sinceramente, la verdad es que ni siquiera me violó él, porque él mismo era una marioneta, así que bueno… ¿Cómo decirlo? Cierta parte suya también es madera ¿Eso puede considerarse violación? Era raro, Sasori en su conjunto, era muy extraño y es que lo único humano que tenía era ese círculo que le salía del pecho. ¿Cómo podía considerar lo que él me hacía? Hasta sus besos sabían a madera, sus labios eran muy rígidos por mucho que parecieran reales a la vista tenían una textura extraña.

Desde luego su beso comparado con el que recordaba en mi sueño con Itachi, era muy diferente, el de Itachi era cálido, lleno de sentimiento, me hacía sentir protegido, me hacía sentir algo dentro de mí que me pedía seguir ¡_y todo por un sueño_! Ni siquiera sabía si el auténtico Itachi besaría como yo lo había soñado, me volvía loco por momentos, fantaseando encima con el Uchiha, con el ser mas odioso del mundo, con todo lo que me había hecho no tendría ni que dejarle tocarme… puede que otros se sintieran encantados de besar o follarse al Uchiha, pero yo no, me daba asco que alguien de su maldito clan me tocase ¡_y aún así no podía olvidar ese condenado beso_! ¿Qué narices tenían los Uchiha para ser irresistibles? Bueno a eso también me sabía la respuesta… su físico, su fuerza, su determinación, su frialdad, sus ojos…

En realidad pensándolo bien… la pregunta sería ¿Qué no tienen los Uchiha? Porque es que encima eran perfectos, todo el mundo quería ser como ellos, todos iban besando el suelo que pisaban, eran fuertes y con una autoestima enorme, incluso besaban de lujo ¡_mierda_! Como odiaba a los Uchiha, a ellos todos les querían, todos querían estar con ellos o por lo menos… con Itachi.

\- ¿Te has quedado toda la noche cuidándome? – le pregunté a mi compañero.

\- En realidad no, he venido hace un rato, se quedó el Uchiha

Aquello me extrañó y me sorprendió ¿Había sido un sueño lo del beso, no? Pero si se había quedado por la noche ¿podía ser real? Estaba confuso, ¿Qué era real y qué me había imaginado? Vi sus ojos rojos, de eso estoy seguro, el Sharingan lo tenía activado así que seguramente estaba en una ilusión ¿Por qué iba a crearme él una ilusión donde me besaba? Me resultaba muy raro, pero más raro me resultaba pensar que había sido real, no podía imaginarme al Uchiha besando a alguien de esta organización y menos… a mí, principalmente… era heterosexual, al menos él tenía claro que era, porque yo después de tantas violaciones y de no haber estado nunca con una chica… no tenía ni idea de lo que me gustaba.

\- ¿En qué te has quedado pensando? – me preguntó Sasori mirándome fijamente.

\- ¿Por qué se quedaría él? – le pregunté – no tenemos relación de ningún tipo, ni siquiera nos hablamos cuando nos vemos por la base.

\- Creo que Konan comentó algo de que tenías muchos dolores y él podía quitártelos con su genjutsu.

\- ¿Cómo narices consigue ese tío hacer que desaparezca el dolor por una ilusión? – pregunté casi para mí mismo, pero Sasori me escuchó.

\- Es simple – me dijo – mete su chakra en tu sistema nervioso controlando tu mente y tus sentidos, puede hacer cualquier cosa si te controla desde dentro y para eso el Sharingan… es perfecto, además, Itachi es el genio de los Genjutsus.

\- Gracias… la teoría me la sé – le dije – quería decir… que es un puñetero genio.

\- Es el mejor en Genjutsu, ya lo sabes.

En eso tenía razón, Itachi era el mejor en Genjutsus, atacaba con ellos, mataba con ellos y no podían capturarle en ninguno, los veía todos. ¿Cómo iba yo a reconocer dentro de esa técnica lo que era verdad de lo que me había hecho imaginar? No podía competir contra Itachi en este campo, sus ojos me ganarían siempre, sus ilusiones serían demasiado fuertes para mí, no podía diferenciar la realidad de la ilusión. ¿Me había besado o no? Esa era mi pregunta.

\- Deidara – me llamó Sasori y le miré – Siento mucho lo que pasó aquella vez, supongo que se me fue de las manos

Creo que me hablaba de la primera y única vez que lo hicimos, bueno que lo hizo él, yo no tuve más remedio que dejarle.

\- Déjalo, no quiero recordar eso – le dije.

\- ¿Quién ha sido? – me preguntó ahora muy serio

\- Da igual quien haya sido, si no hubiera sido él sería otro, no importa mucho ya quien sea, siempre es lo mismo.

\- Puedo ayudarte y lo sabes.

\- Sabemos muy bien los dos… que me ayudarías a cambio de algo ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le pregunté muy directo.

\- A ti – me dijo – sal conmigo en exclusivo, te protegeré de los demás

No me convencía la idea de salir con Sasori, pero era una solución a mi problema. ¿Se aprovechaba de mi circunstancia para conseguir lo que quería? Si, pero mi pregunta era ¿Era mejor dejar que me follase Sasori que dejar las cosas como las tenía ahora? Al menos sólo sería uno, pero… no podía dejar de pensar en dos cosas, una, en el beso del Uchiha, porque aunque le odiase con toda mi alma, no podía negar que me gustó, que me hizo sentir especial, que me hizo sentir protegido, hizo que mi corazón se acelerase y nadie había conseguido eso jamás, cuando me besaban solo sentía asco, me recordaban una y otra vez que iban a violarme, pero con Itachi fue diferente ¡Claro que ni siquiera sabía si era real!

La otra cosa en la que pensaba, es que quizá incluso saliendo con Sasori, él no podía estar en todos los lugares, siempre podría encontrarme a solas en algún momento y volverían a hacerlo, así que tampoco estaría protegido. Sasori no era Itachi, no le tenían tanto miedo como al Uchiha. Si hubiera sido el Uchiha quien les hubiera amenazado, nadie me habría tocado, pero Sasori era diferente, incluso Kakuzu que fue quien me trajo aquí era más fuerte que él, así que… ¿Quién les impedía volver a violarme aún saliendo con Sasori?

Decirle un no a Sasori quizá le sentase tan mal que volvería a violarme, no podía decírselo tampoco, pero no quería darle un sí, necesitaba una respuesta de huída, una respuesta que me diera cierta libertad un tiempo.

\- ¿Puedo pensarlo? – le pregunté

\- Claro – me dijo y volvió a besarme ¡Qué maldita costumbre con besarme!

Sasori me ayudó a ponerme en pie y le acompañé al comedor. Allí estaban todos comiendo en una larga mesa sobre sus bandejas a medio comer. Mi bandeja no llegó muy lejos intacta, como siempre, hasta que llegué a mi sitio, me habían quitado más de la mitad de la bandeja eligiendo todos ellos lo que más les apetecía comerse o repetir, al final me quedé apenas sin nada. Me senté y vi a Itachi en la otra esquina comiendo y pasando de las conversaciones de los demás.

En aquel momento en que ni me miró, ni me defendió, ni dijo absolutamente nada porque creo… que ni tan siquiera se había fijado cuando entré, me di cuenta que el beso me lo había imaginado. Algo dentro de mí se entristeció y otra parte, se guardó en todo aquel odio que ya sentía hacia él intensificándolo. ¡_Malditos Uchihas_!

Me comí lo poco que me dejaron y la mayoría de los otros miembros de la organización, se marcharon al acabar sin decirme nada, aunque me miraban como siempre, con lujuria como si esperasen el momento apropiado para volver a cogerme. Kisame estaba allí aún frente al Uchiha que tenía medio plato sin comer ¡y no sé a qué esperaba para comer! A mí me sonaron las tripas incluso cuando ya había terminado y es que tenía hambre.

Fui a levantarme cuando Itachi se levantó antes que yo y empujó su bandeja por toda la mesa hasta que llegó a mí. ¿Me la daba? ¿No era tan malo como yo creía? ¿Me había besado entonces? ¿Se preocupaba por mí?

\- No quiero más, puedes comerte el resto – me dijo mientras se marchaba.

Kisame empezó a reírse por lo que había dicho el Uchiha y a mí me destrozaron sus palabras, quizá él ni se había dado cuenta o sí, pero me acababa de tratar como a un perro callejero que necesita de un dueño que le alimente y ahora lo veía claro. Si creí que el Uchiha podía tener sentimientos… me equivoqué. El jamás besaría a alguien como yo. Para él era eso, alguien a quien darle las sobras, alguien insignificante.

\- Te odio – le grité enfadado y él se detuvo seguido de Kisame que también se giró a mirarme – Un día te mataré Uchiha – le dije con toda la rabia que pude sacar – Maldito sea tu clan, maldito sea tu gen y malditos tus ojos. – me levanté como pude casi cayéndome al suelo y cogí la bandeja para caminar hasta él y devolvérsela, cuando la cogió le miré con ira – debiste dejarme morir, te ahorrarías la faena de alimentar chuchos – le dije en susurro para que sólo él me escuchase y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

\- Deidara – me llamó Itachi ahora pero yo me giré de mal humor – come – me ordenó ¡Encima se atrevía a ordenarme! Típico de los Uchiha, mandar.

\- No quiero tus sobras – le grité.

\- He dicho que comas – me gritó él a mí.

\- No quiero nada que venga de un Uchiha, no me siento inferior a tu maldito apellido. Todos te quieren – le grité – todos te adoran, te elogian pero sólo por tu apellido, me das pena, estás rodeado de gente que sólo quiere o utilizarte o tus ojos, yo no quiero nada de ti, no quiero nada de los Uchiha, quédate tus sobras.

Me fui de allí cabreado y sé que Sasori solía regañarme mucho por estos ataques que me daban de ira y lo reconocía, me enojaba con mucha facilidad… pero me había llamado perro, me daba sus sobras ¡_Era_ _un auténtico capullo_! Y yo soñando con aquel beso que ni siquiera me había dado, pensando en como me había gustado ¡_no podía gustarme nada de un Uchiha_! Me negaba a ello, sólo cabía odio en mi interior hacia ese maldito apellido.

Cuando llegué a mi destartalada habitación cerré la puerta con un estruendoso portazo del cabreo que llevaba, para darme cuenta, que la bandeja de comida estaba sobre mi cama con una nota ¿Cuándo narices había venido a dejarla? ¡_Joder con el Uchiha, sus ilusiones y su velocidad_! Me tenía harto. Había pasado de ignorarme completamente estos meses a tenerle hasta en la mismísima sopa, le veía en todos lados, lo encontraba en todos los sitios a los que iba y para colmo, tenía encima que verle en mis sueños ¡_me iba a volver loco_!

Me senté en la cama enfadado haciendo caso omiso a la comida ¡o lo intenté! Porque mi estómago rugía con fuerza. Miré de reojo la comida con la nota allí plantada y desvié los ojos enseguida emitiendo un gruñido ¡no pensaba tocar esas sobras! Volví a mirar la bandeja ¡Serían sus sobras pero tenían buena pinta! Desvié la mirada cabreado conmigo mismo, no podía tocar eso ¡_pero_ _esa comida había pasado por los labios de Itachi_! Mi estómago volvió a rugir y acabé mandando todos mis pensamientos a la basura, ¿A quién quería engañar? Tenía mucha hambre, me daba igual si eran las sobras del Uchiha.

Me comí todo en un momento para leer la nota al acabar con toda la bandeja. Sonreí como un auténtico imbécil al leer la nota y eso que sólo ponía un "He dicho que comas, gruñón". No tenía nada de especial sus palabras, pero me gustó su letra, por eso… la guardé como recuerdo.


	9. Chapter 9: Remordimientos

Itachi Uchiha POV

Yo un día mataba a Deidara, esos prontos que tenía, se enojaba con tanta facilidad que ya no sabía como tratarle ni qué hacer. Si le ayudaba con el dolor a pesar de fastidiarme yo los ojos… resulta que me pedía que le matase, si le daba mi comida para que no estuviera tan débil, resulta que me odiaba por darle las sobras ¿Quién narices entendía a ese cabeza hueca? ¡_Era desesperante_! Y ahora entendía claramente las quejas de Sasori sobre él con eso de… "Se enoja fácilmente".

Entré en mi habitación y me tiré en la cama intentando descasar un rato, intentando dormirme, tampoco podía dormirme pensando en el rubio. ¿Qué me pasaba hoy? Me toqué los labios con los dedos y es que me acordaba de su beso, ¡_había besado a un chico_! Por favor estaba empezando a perder la cabeza, si mi padre estuviera aquí… ¡_me habría desterrado del clan por esto_! Un Uchiha sin descendencia no nos lo podíamos permitir y menos homosexual, daría igual si era el genio o no, si había luchado toda mi vida para que me reconocieran, para no dejar en ridículo al líder del clan, porque eso es lo que era mi clan, una sociedad cerrada que nos creíamos superiores a los demás, un clan donde se exigía a la descendencia seguir siendo los mejores, porque no se nos permitía fallar ¡_y me alegro de que Sasuke no viviera aquello_! Él se libró de los duros entrenamientos de nuestro padre, se libró de tener que cargar con el peso familiar de no dejarles en ridículo, de ser los mejores y es que si un Uchiha lo tenía difícil, el hijo primogénito de su líder… peor.

Tanto tiempo pensando que tenía que ser perfecto, que no podía defraudar a los demás, que tenía que ser el mejor, el más fuerte, todo eso, cobraba factura ahora, porque me veían así, sí, pero a costa de decir que era frío, que no tenía sentimientos y sí los tenía. Protegí a mi hermano de la crudeza de nuestro padre, todas las expectativas que buscaba me las cargué yo a la espalda dejándole a mi hermano una infancia feliz, la que yo no tuve, porque yo sólo me dedicaba a entrenar y a no defraudar a nuestro padre. Ahora me sentía como si estuviera fallando a mi padre… gustarme un chico, eso no podía ser, no iba a consentirlo, no podía gustarme ese maldito rubio y aún así no podía sacarme de la cabeza su beso ¡_y es que encima besaba muy bien_! Era tierno y dulce, me resultó como un chiquillo buscando que alguien le quisiera, y es que Deidara tenía una inocencia que creo ni él sabía que tenía. Era sólo un chiquillo perdido buscando algo de cariño.

Cerré los ojos e intenté dormir, pero ahora quien me venía a la cabeza, era mi padre y no era muy agradable volver a sentir el peso de todas aquellas expectativas que tenía para mí, no quería que esperase nada, sólo quería poder ser libre, ser yo mismo. Nunca tuve amigos como los tenía Sasuke, él podía jugar pero yo sólo entrenaba, mi único amigo se suicidó delante de mí al no soportar las exigencias de un clan demasiado cerrado, teníamos que ser perfectos y no lo éramos aunque todo el mundo nos viera así.

Por primera vez me preguntaba… ¿Qué quería yo? ¿Quién era realmente Uchiha Itachi si eliminaba lo que me inculcó mi padre? Yo fui cariñoso, adoraba a mi madre, era un chico alegre que siempre sonreía, sobre todo con mi hermano, era un chico al que le gustaba ser fuerte pero no por ser un Uchiha, me gustaba serlo porque podía defender a mis seres queridos. Yo no era este Itachi frío y serio de la organización, ese era el que todos aquí esperaban ver, pero dentro de mí, echaba de menos al Itachi de Konoha y no podía volver a él mientras estuviera en Akatsuki.

Recordé a Deidara cayendo al suelo cuando Kakuzu lo empujó hacia mí, todos sabían que no lo cogería, que le iba a dejar caer y dentro de mí, aquello me dolió ¡le habría cogido! Me moría de ganas de cogerle entre mis brazos, de protegerle, de que no cayera al suelo para que no se hiciera más daño, pero le dejé caer ¿En qué persona me estaba convirtiendo esta maldita organización? Yo no era así, siendo ANBU ayudé a todos mis compañeros ¿por qué narices no cogí a Deidara? ¿En tan mala persona me estaba convirtiendo esta organización? ¿Tan frío y tanta apariencia es lo que tenía que demostrar que no podía cogerle?

Pensé en el beso que le di ¿Por qué le besé? No lo sabía, ¿Fue un impulso o realmente deseaba besarle? ¿Cómo podía desear a alguien que me odiaba tanto? Tenía a toda la organización a mis pies y fui a besar precisamente al único que no había intentado seducirme, al único que quería verme muerto. Intenté no pensar en mi padre ni en qué habría dicho si supiera que Deidara era un chico ¿Qué sentía yo? la verdad… es que no sé que sentía, pero si sabía, que sus labios me habían gustado demasiado, hasta el punto de besarlos una y otra vez hasta que se durmió ¿Cuántas veces uní mis labios a los suyos? Eso no podía ser un impulso, un impulso habría sido un beso, pero tantos como le di, no podía ser un maldito impulso, lo había deseado.

Puede que el primer beso sí fuera un impulso, pero no lo fueron los siguientes. Cuando quise darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo… mi mano ya estaba en mi entrepierna masajeando mi miembro. Me sorprendí yo mismo porque jamás había pensado en un chico para masturbarme y menos aún… en Deidara. El rubio me había resultado siempre insoportable, demasiado hablador, me ponía de los nervios cuando acababa sus frases con esa especie de gruñido y… quería volver a besar sus labios. ¿Estaba mal pensar así? ¿Estaba mal masturbarme con su imagen en mi cabeza? No podía evitarlo.

Mantuve los ojos cerrados disfrutando del tacto, imaginando que eran sus manos quienes me tocaban, lo peor de todo esto, es que me estaba excitando pensar en el rubio, podía ver su sonrisa inocente, veía sus ojos azules mirándome mientras me tocaba y me gustaba. Estaba disfrutando cuando caí en algo… ¿porqué no crear un clon de cuervos mío y proyectar una ilusión con mi Sharingan sobre él para ver a Deidara? Nunca lo había probado, pero quería intentarlo, al menos no tendría que imaginarle, le estaría viendo, podría tocarle y él me tocaría a mí. ¡_Lo hice_! No sería tan bueno como el original, pero total… puesto a darme placer yo mismo, hacerlo en condiciones.

Sonreí cuando vi en aquel clon creado la imagen de Deidara sonriéndome mientras se acercaba hacia la cama donde yo estaba y se subía en ella cogiendo entre sus manos mi miembro y me estremecí, porque aunque yo lo manipulaba todo, no eran mis manos las que estaban haciendo el trabajo.

El clon se subió a horcajadas encima de mi pecho paseando sus manos por mi torso aún cubierto por la camiseta hasta llegar a mi cuello, cogiéndolo con suavidad y atrayéndolo hacia él hasta que mi rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del suyo. Le besé y recordé los besos de Deidara, eran así, eran dulces, delicados, tiernos, podría estar besándole todo el día y no me importaría nada.

Mi mano pasó a su cintura y le vi sonreír cuando separé mis labios de los suyos. ¡_Me encantaba este chico_! Y puede que todo estuviera en mi imaginación, pero me encantaba su forma de comportarse, su delicadeza, su forma de seducir. Me incorporé un poco dejando caer suavemente a Deidara hasta sentarse entre mis piernas mientras volvía a besarle y no pude evitar gemir al sentirle tan cerca de mi miembro que estaba al aire libre listo para recibir atención.

Deidara no paró de besarme incluso cuando su mano fue a masajear mi entrepierna y gemí más al sentir su atención. No quería que parase aunque me resultaba extraño estar tan excitado por un chico ¡_a mí_ _nunca me habían gustado los chicos_! ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera disfrutando con el rubio? Y es que ese era otro problema que tenía… me gustaba el color de su cabello, me gustaba el color de sus ojos, me gustaba su sonrisa e incluso podría acostumbrarme a sus gruñidos al final de cada frase.

Las manos del rubio dejaron un segundo mi miembro para empezar a quitarme la camiseta, la cual por supuesto… dejé que me quitara y aunque su mano volvió a lo que estaba haciendo antes, la mano que tenía libre cogió mi nuca sosteniéndome mientras su boca recorría mi pecho, me besaba y me lamía con delicadeza, sólo pude jadear por él y gemir aún más cuando mordisqueó mis pezones. Seguía sin entender como podía gustarme tanto, como podía excitarme de esta forma y cerré los ojos disfrutando de todas y cada una de sus caricias mientras cargaba mi nuca en su mano dejándole el cuello libre para que lo besara.

Sus labios eran tan suaves y excitantes cuando se deslizaban por mi piel con esa tranquilidad que sólo con él había vivido. Gemí cuando sentí mi piel ponerse de carne de gallina al morder mi cuello con suavidad y sonreí al sentir como él también sonreía. Enredé mis dedos en su cabello para atraerle de nuevo hacia mis labios, metiendo mi lengua en su boca, devorándole de nuevo, haciéndome dueño de sus besos.

Mi único gran problema… es que entre que le tenía sentado prácticamente encima de mi miembro y con su mano sin parar de masajearlo… no sé cuanto tiempo iba a aguantar sin correrme, porque además una de las cosas que más me gustaba que hicieran, era algo tan simple como besarme, que me acariciasen como él lo hacía.

Cada vez notaba mi respiración más rápida, igual que no podía evitar gemir y envolví con mi mano la suya indicándole que la moviera más rápido. Me gustó el tacto de su mano, era delicada y no quise soltarla, la mantuve allí indicándole el movimiento, arriba y abajo una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido mientras él seguía besándome. Mi último jadeo lo ahogué en su boca mientras sentía como el líquido resbalaba por mi mano. Estaba absorto mirando sus ojos azules cuando tocaron la puerta y perdí la concentración haciendo que el clon se dispersara en un puñado de cuervos.

¡_Dios… Deidara iba a matarme como se enterase de que me había masturbado pensando en él_! A la puerta ni quise responder, aunque sé que era Kisame, porque habló con esa voz suya tan peculiar diciéndome si necesitaba ayuda. Qué cabrón era, ni siquiera sabía que era capaz de quedarse tras mi puerta a escuchar cuando tenía un momento íntimo conmigo mismo. Ni le respondí, fui al baño a lavarme y volví a la cama dispuesto a dormir un rato.


	10. Chapter 10: Sólo un juego

Deidara POV

Me quedé en mi habitación acostado en la cama todo el día, jugando a crear pájaros de arcilla con mis manos. Sonreí al ver como las lenguas de mis manos jugaban y moldeaban la arcilla, me gustaba verlo, me gustaba sentir la arcilla entre mis dedos, me gustaba su textura y era lo único bueno que había en esta organización y que nadie podía arrebatarme.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y es que era algo ya normal, me habían roto el cerrojo desde el momento en que empezó todo esto, así que no tenía absolutamente nada de intimidad ni en mi propio cuarto. Era Kisame ¡_para variar_! Y no tenía ni idea de que pintaba él aquí en mi cuarto en este momento.

\- Podrías llamar al menos – le dije cogiendo otro pedazo de arcilla de la bolsa del suelo y empezando a moldear.

\- Desde luego que te vuelves valiente cuando tienes tu saquito de arcilla cerca – me dejó caer.

\- Y mira que vosotros os volvéis cobardes cuando tengo mi saquito de arcilla cerca – le recriminé - ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunté de forma borde para que me dejase en paz.

Kisame sonreía de esa forma tan habitual en él, esa sonrisa que me daba escalofríos. Odiaba su sonrisa, en realidad odiaba todo de él.

\- Venía a ver que tal te encontrabas hoy – comentó y me eché a reír sin poder evitarlo.

\- Venga ya… inventa otra cosa – le dije – eso no hay quien se lo crea. Si vienes porque te apetece follar, no estoy de humor – le dije sacando de mis manos uno de los pájaros y enseñándolo en la mano.

\- En realidad no soy yo el que tiene ganas de tener sexo contigo – sonrió – pero estoy seguro, de que te darás cuenta muy pronto de quien va a entrar en el juego.

\- ¿Quién falta por violarme? – le pregunté casi con ironía - ¿Konan? – le comenté - ¿Pain?

\- El Uchiha – me dejó caer y me empecé a reír aún más - ¿De qué te estás riendo?

\- Eso ha tenido gracia – le dije – El Uchiha ni siquiera parece humano, no ha tenido relaciones con nadie desde que mató a su novia, es heterosexual y soy completamente insignificante para él. En su maravillosa vida yo no existo.

\- Bueno… lo descubrirás pronto – me dejó caer – yo te he avisado y ten en cuenta que es mi compañero… le conozco muy bien. Cuando ocurra, por favor cuéntame como te ha violado, tengo curiosidad de saber qué te hará, yo creo, que utilizará su Genjutsu para meterte en su pequeño mundo donde tortura a sus víctimas durante días enteros dejándolas atadas a esa cruz, total… en el mundo real sólo pasan unos segundos, nadie podrá sacarte hasta que a él le de la gana – se reía Kisame.

\- No lo hará – le grité

\- Bueno torturarte no lo sé, pero violarte durante días atado a esa cruz… me excita hasta a mí, que suerte tiene – volvió a decir riéndose.

\- Lárgate – le grité tirándole lo primero que encontré mientras salía de mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí para que no le golpease lo que le había tirado.

¡_Maldita sea_! Tenía que calmarme, no lo iba a hacer, no lo haría, era el Uchiha y tenía que mentalizarme de eso, pero la idea que intentaba meterme ahora Kisame en la cabeza me aterrorizaba, no quería ir al espacio de Itachi, no quería que me atase a esa cruz y no quería que me violase.

Yo estaba al noventa y nueve por cierto seguro de que él no quería violarme, hablábamos de Itachi Uchiha, el genio de su clan, el que no se rebajaba a tener sexo con chicos y menos con chicos insignificantes que venían de la calle, yo no tenía un apellido conocido y famoso como lo tenía él, así que no podía ofrecerle absolutamente nada.

Aún así, me quedó ese uno por ciento de dudas y es que de esta organización me fiaba bien poco. Me había traído la bandeja de comida y que yo recuerde… la última vez que alguien aquí me trató bien fue Sasori antes de violarme como lo hizo. Vale sí, no volvió a hacerlo después de aquella vez, pero lo hizo ¿y si le pasaba lo mismo al Uchiha? Ahora estaba hecho un lío y creo que esa era precisamente la intención de Kisame, confundirme y no podía dejar que me confundiese. El Uchiha no intentaría nada conmigo, tenía que convencerme de eso.

Sinceramente, estaba un poco asustado con todo el asunto pero intenté razonar, era Itachi y no iba a hacerme nada malo, no lo había hecho en todo este tiempo y no tenía que imaginarme cosas donde no las había sólo porque ese… pez lo dijera.

Salí de la habitación para dar una vuelta, más que nada porque me agobiaba estar todo el día encerrado aunque fuera lo más saludable para mí. Aún me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero aún así, necesitaba estirar las piernas un poco, así que cogí la bolsa con la arcilla anudándola a mi cintura y me decidí a salir al pasillo.

Tampoco tenía muy claro donde ir sólo me decidí por caminar sin rumbo hasta que supe donde quería ir. Me dirigí hacia la salida de la base y en el último pasillo me di cuenta de que Itachi venía de frente. Mis ojos se fijaron en él y me tensé, no quería tensarme pero recordaba las palabras de Kisame y no podía evitarlo, notaba mi cuerpo temblar y no entendía por qué, yo nunca le había tenido miedo, a él no.

Quizá fue imaginarme la cruz y a mí atado a ella, no lo sé, pero mantuve el paso como pude, quería pasarlo cuanto antes, a ser posible sin tocarle ni rozarle, sólo quería salir de allí. Sentía como si un muro de hormigón me aplastase, era la tensión, me ahogaba sólo con verle, pero así era Itachi, imponía respeto y algo de miedo.

No podía apartar mi vista de él a medida que se acercaba a mí y cuando casi le tenía al lado, me miró a los ojos ¡_nunca me había mirado a los ojos_! Siempre pasaba de mí, me ignoraba, yo no existía para él y ese pequeño gesto… hizo que pensase aún más en las palabras de Kisame ¿Y si se estaba fijando en mí? ¿Y si tenía razón y quería unirse a los demás? Aparté mis ojos de los suyos agachando la mirada y aceleré el paso para salir de allí cuanto antes mejor.

Salí con rapidez por la puerta evitando girarme a mirarle, no quería comprobar si Kisame tenía o no razón, sólo quería salir de allí. Fue al estanque y por suerte… hoy sé que mucha gente no habría porque Pain con el cabreo que cogió ayer, había mandado a al equipo de Kakuzu y a Zetsu fuera a hacer no se qué, así que el equipo de Kisame no me preocupaba mucho porque estaría Itachi controlando a su compañero y bueno… Sasori ya había venido a verme esta mañana, así que estaría ahora ocupado con sus marionetas o inventando nuevas armas o venenos.

Cuando llegué al estanque, aún podía ver la sangre seca cerca del árbol donde me habían atado la noche anterior y me dio un escalofrío al recordar la escena. Dudé en ese momento si era buena idea o no, pero es que me sentía sucio ¡_que lo estaba_! Konan me había limpiado con un trapo húmedo, quería bañarme y terminar de quitarme toda esa sangre seca que aún me quedaba.

Me quité la ropa tras asegurarme como unas veinte veces de que no había nadie y entré corriendo en el agua ¡_por si no había mirado bien y había alguien que no viera mis heridas_! La verdad es que parecía imbécil, con todas las veces que había mirado ya me había asegurado que estaba solo.

Me lavé entero y me solté el cabello para mojarlo también porque lo tenía pegajoso y asqueroso. Cuando tocó el agua, pareció como si toda la suciedad empezase a desaparecer y el cabello volviera a tener la soltura habitual ¡_Qué alivio sentirse todo lo limpio que podía sentirme_! Porque después de todo lo que me habían destrozado, podía lavarme mil veces el cuerpo que seguía sintiéndome ultrajado y asqueroso.

Estaba tranquilamente en el agua cuando escuché un ruido en los matorrales y con el susto que me llevé me escondí tras una gran roca para ver a Itachi venir a bañarse ¡_maldita sea mi suerte_! Yo creo que no había tardado tanto en lavarme…

Itachi me vio esconderme tras la roca porque sonrió mientras se quitaba la ropa y yo lo primero que pensé fue… ¿El Uchiha sabe sonreír? Pues sí sabía, lo estaba viendo ante mi asombro, jamás esperé verle sonreír y tenía una bonita sonrisa, no sé por qué no lo hacía más a menudo.

Para ponerme aún más nervioso de lo que ya me ponía su presencia, encima se desnudaba, porque estaba entrando en el agua con una tranquilidad… que es que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación ¡Bueno no dejaba nada a la imaginación! Le veía perfectamente y no podía evitar sonrojarme y es que… no me extrañaba que todos fueran locos por el Uchiha ¡_Era perfecto en todo_! Si es que de verle se me podía caer la baba.

\- ¿Tanta vergüenza tienes de que te vean desnudo? – me preguntó sonriendo.

\- Pues… sí la verdad – le dije - ¿te importaría darte la vuelta mientras salgo a por mi ropa? – le pregunté.

\- Por mí puedes salir cuando quieras – me dijo acercándose hacia la roca mientras yo iba rodeando la piedra intentando apartarme de sus ojos.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? – le pregunté porque no paraba de intentar darme alcance y parecíamos dos críos dando vueltas a la piedra.

\- Quitarte ese bicho – me dijo y me paralicé dejando que me alcanzase mientras me quitaba del pelo algo ¡un insecto! – ya está – me dijo empezando esta vez a alejarse de mí nadando hacia la cascada.

¡_Sería imbécil_! Como iba a pensar yo que el Uchiha podía hacer algo extraño. Le vi nadar mientras yo me había quedado allí inmóvil.

\- ¿No salías ya? – me preguntó volviendo a acercarse y yo no podía dejar de preguntarme como podía estar tan tranquilo hablando conmigo cuando iba completamente desnudo, yo intentaba cubrirme como podía para que no me viera a mí.

\- Sí – le dije – cuando te vayas tú

\- ¿Tanta vergüenza tienes de que te pueda ver desnudo? No tienes nada que me interese – me dijo sonriendo – enserio tienes lo mismo que yo, lo he visto miles de veces.

\- Hombre lo mismo, lo que es lo mismo… - le dije mirando su miembro y recordando el mío – pues lo mismo va a ser que no – le comenté.

El Uchiha se echó a reír y creo que entendió perfectamente a qué me refería, porque vamos… yo no tenía el miembro que tenía él ¡_ya me gustaría_! Pero no, bueno… a mí y a toda la organización. ¿Es que tenía que ser encima perfecto en todo?

\- No me importa – me dijo – puedes salir cuando quieras, no miraré, te lo prometo

\- Vale – le dije confiando en él y caminando un par de pasos hacia la orilla, aunque luego recordé algo importante – Uchiha – le llamé provocando que se girase a mirarme – Gracias, por lo de ayer, me han dicho que te quedaste cuidándome.

Le vi acercarse hacia mí nadando y caminé hacia atrás hasta que choqué contra la roca y coloqué un gesto de dolor por las heridas de mi espalda. No tardó en llegar el Uchiha e indicarme que me diera la vuelta. No pude evitarle, me habría gustado que me viniera alguna buena excusa para que no viera las marcas, pero no se me ocurrió, no tuve más remedio que enseñárselas.

\- Quédate quieto – me dijo – vengo en dos segundos.

Salió del agua buscando entre sus ropas algo y volvió a entrar hasta donde yo me había quedado. No podía verle porque estaba de espaldas a él, pero apartó con delicadeza mi cabello de la espalda colocándola a un lateral de mi cuello y me quejé cuando noté sus dedos en mis heridas untando algo frío.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó por el dolor al tocar las heridas – soy un poco torpe con estas cosas

\- ¿Un Uchiha torpe con algo? – le pregunté sorprendido con una sonrisa.

\- Te sorprenderías de las cosas en las que puedo ser torpe – me dijo – no soy tan perfecto como la gente cree – comentó extrañamente serio – ya está – me dijo acabando de colocar la crema – Deidara… ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó y abrí mucho los ojos – no me creo eso del entrenamiento, además hay sangre en la orilla y esto de la espalda no es un ataque normal de los entrenamientos, son latigazos ¿Me cuentas que sucede?

\- Es un juego – le dije y era verdad

\- ¿un juego? – me preguntó – ¿Casi te matan y es un juego? No lo entiendo.

\- Déjalo, no lo entenderías.

\- ¿Quién te está haciendo estas heridas?

\- Ya te lo he dicho Uchiha… es un juego, son todos – le dije y se sorprendió – gracias por la crema, me voy a la habitación.

Nuestra conversación se quedó allí aunque no creo yo que mi respuesta hubiera satisfecho toda la curiosidad de Itachi, pero es lo que había ¿Qué quería que le dijera? ¿Qué me violaban? ¿Para qué? ¿Para sentirme más humillado aún? No podía decirle eso, me daba vergüenza hablarlo, me daba vergüenza hasta que se supiera, solo de pensarlo ya me daba asco yo mismo ¿Cómo iba a decírselo al Uchiha?


	11. Chapter 11: Aléjate

Deidara POV

Fui a salir del estanque cuando Itachi retuvo mi brazo y me giró hacia él. Me sorprendí y me asusté un poco, pero sus ojos eran tan diferentes al de los demás, no eran duros, tenían cierto toque que me hacía sentir seguro.

Estaba muy cerca de mí, demasiado cerca, sé que tenía que estar rojo como un tomate y había puesto mis manos en mi pecho como si eso fuera una gran barrera que le impidiese acercarse más, menuda tontería… porque hasta tenía su frente apoyada en la mía, no sé si podía acercarse aún más.

\- ¿Qué te han hecho? – me preguntó con suavidad casi en susurro, esa voz me hizo tener ganas de llorar, pero no podía llorar frente a él.

\- Que más da – le dije

\- Quiero saberlo, quiero ayudarte

\- ¿por qué? – le pregunté - ¿por qué ibas a ayudarme tú? Es tú culpa que esté aquí, es tu culpa que me pase esto ¿Por qué me ayudarías? Tú sólo sigues órdenes de ellos, no te importo nada.

\- Sí, es mí culpa – me dijo – déjame arreglarlo entonces, déjame ayudarte ahora.

\- ¿Qué me pedirás a cambio de ayuda? – le pregunté y se sorprendió – no te hagas el inocente Uchiha… todos me piden algo siempre que proponen ayudarme ¿Qué quieres tú?

\- Quiero que estés bien – me dijo – que vuelvas a ser aquel chico que conocí cuando tuve que ir a reclutarte.

\- Aquel chico murió, esto es lo que queda – le dije – sólo soy un juguete para toda esta organización

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó sin saber a qué me refería - ¿Cómo que un juguete?

\- ¿Qué hiciste anoche conmigo? – le pregunté de golpe cambiándole de tema ante su sorpresa

\- ¿Qué hice? – preguntó dudando.

\- Sí, porque vi tus ojos y el dolor desapareció, te vi encima mío, te vi besarme ¿Me besaste? – pregunté con una voz segura de mí mismo aunque mis piernas temblaban como un flan a punto de desmayarme.

Se quedó unos segundos dudando mientras no paraba de mirar mis ojos. No sé si buscaba una excusa, si iba a mentirme, a negarlo o iba a decirme la verdad, pero quería saber si lo había imaginado o fue real. No parecía querer contestar y volví a preguntar.

\- ¿Fue real o lo soñé? – le pregunté

\- No sé, dímelo tú – dijo muy serio y fui a contestarle algo muy borde por su escueta respuesta cuando sentí sus labios juntándose a los míos.

¡_Madre de dios que el Uchiha me estaba besando_! Y encima sentía lo mismo que anoche ¡_Era real_! ¿Kisame tenía razón? ¿Ahora iba a ser el juguete del Uchiha? Como siempre… todos querían algo por ayudarme, nadie quería ayudarme desinteresadamente, todos querían follarme a cambio de darme protección. Ahora iba a convertirme en el juguete del Uchiha y no quería, no quería que él me violase, no quería estar en su maldito mundo atado a esa cruz como había dicho Kisame, tenía miedo.

Me separé como pude de él empezando a llorar y pude ver a Itachi quedarse estático mirándome.

\- Aléjate de mí – le dije – eres igual que los demás ¿Qué narices te he hecho a ti para que me hagas esto? – le pregunté – creí que eras diferente.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó como si no supiera de qué le estaba hablando – Deidara… - me llamó mientras empezaba a marcharme hacia la orilla – Deidara – volvió a llamarme.

\- Creí que eras heterosexual – le grité empezando a vestirme mientras él salía ahora también del agua hacia mí.

\- No sé lo que soy – me dijo – es más, mi padre me mataría si supiera que te he besado.

\- Gracias por el dato, soy el que ha desgraciado al genio Uchiha, lo he convertido en homosexual.

\- No quise decir eso, me estás malinterpretando, sólo he dicho que no sé lo que siento en este momento.

\- ¿Y tienes que follarme para descubrir que eres?

\- No… No lo sé – me dijo.

\- ¿Qué coño crees que soy yo? ¿Tú puto juguete sin sentimientos? ¿ese al que puedes venir follarte y largarte sabiendo lo que querías saber? ¿y yo qué Uchiha? No aguanto más, ya no puedo más.

\- No eres un juguete – me comentó – no sé que me pasa, desde que te besé ayer tengo la cabeza echa un lío, ni siquiera tendría que estar aquí pensando en esto, se supone que tenía que tener muy claro que era heterosexual, soy un Uchiha.

\- Tú y tu maldito apellido otra vez – le grité – estoy harto de tu apellido, no puedes utilizar a todo el mundo como quieras y cuando quieras por tu propio interés, es por esto que te odio.

\- Deidara… no era mi intención, enserio.

\- ¿Cuál era tú intención? – le pregunté porque aquí todos tenían una excusa para hacerme lo que me hacían - ¿Querías probar como es follar durante días en una cruz? Y claro… cojamos a Deidara que es el más débil, el que no puede defenderse… Aléjate de mí.

\- ¿pero qué te pasa? ¿A qué viene lo de la cruz? –me preguntó abrazándome por detrás intentando retenerme y no pude evitar tener miedo, no pude evitar llorar.

\- No me hagas daño, por favor – le dije derrumbándome al suelo llorando mientras seguía cogiéndome.

\- ¿Cómo crees que voy a hacerte daño?

\- Por favor… - le supliqué y jamás pensé que tendría que suplicarle a un Uchiha, esto era deprimente, suplicándole a mi propio captor, al que me metió en este infierno – deja que me vaya, por favor.

Extrañamente soltó su agarre y me dejó marchar. Aún lloraba cuando llegué a la base y me sorprendí de ver a Kisame con la espalda apoyada en la pared del pasillo por donde yo entraba hacia mi habitación.

\- Te lo dije – me comentó con una sonrisa – deberías estar agradecido de que el Uchiha se fije en ti

\- Vete al infierno – le dije – tú y el Uchiha, os podéis ir juntitos como buenos compañeros.

\- El que irá al infierno serás tú, te espera la cruz en breve – dijo sonriendo mientras se marchaba y es que si antes no le creía, ahora empezaba a tomarme enserio sus palabras.

Pasé de sus palabras y continué caminando hacia mi cuarto aunque cuando escuché pisadas tras de mí, el temor volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo y aceleré el paso hacia mi habitación ¡_Cómo si hubiera algún lugar a salvo de ellos_! Instintivamente metí las manos dentro de los sacos de arcilla y dejé que las bocas de mis manos empezaran a llenarse y moldear algo, ni siquiera sabía que moldear, estaba nervioso, pero algo se me ocurriría.

Me centré en llenar lo máximo que pude mis manos, porque lo primero que harían en cuanto me dieran alcance, sería quitarme la arcilla para evitar que atacase. ¿Para que ir a mi habitación? Eso es lo que pensaba, porque ya me daba igual donde lo hicieran, sé que volverían a violarme, sé que volverían a hacerme daño y les daría igual el sitio, para mí no había salvación y también sabía, que por mucho que llenase mis manos, hoy no podía hacerles frente. Casi muero esta misma noche, estaba destrozado y apenas podía moverme ¿Debía rendirme? Quizá si les dejaba hacerme lo que quisieran y les complacía conseguía que no me hicieran más daño del que ya tenía hoy.

Cuando me di cuenta, estaba frente a la puerta de mi habitación pero no entré, ya todo daba igual. Fue Hidan el primero en aparecer en mi campo de visión ¡perfecto! Porque encima de que no podía enfrentarle… era inmortal ¿Cómo narices iba a vencerle? Tras él Kakuzu, para mayor depresión mía, a uno podía volarle en mil pedazos y el otro le volvería a unir las partes ¿esto era una batalla justa? Creo que no, pero que más daba ya.

Al que no esperé ver fue a Kisame y ese si me sorprendió. Tres en perfecto estado contra mí y encima herido. Mi gran pregunta era ¿Cuándo habían vuelto esos dos de la misión? Pero es que encima parecían venir enfadados.

\- Sujétale – escuché que decía Kakuzu hacia Hidan que ya se acercaba a mí con esa sonrisa sádica.

Moldeé unas diminutas arañas lanzándolas hacia él. No pudo evitar que se metieran dentro de su cuerpo y a mi señal, explotaron ¡todo Hidan estalló en mil pedazos! Pero como supuse, Kakuzu volvió a coserle. Sé que lo ideal era atacar a Kakuzu, pero él también sabía eso y se mantenía a distancia cubriéndose siempre tras Hidan. Ahora parecían más enfadados y es que daba igual lo que hiciera, ellos tenían mucha más experiencia de combate que yo ¡_Bueno Hidan no, pero mientras estuviera su compañero allí siempre estaría en desventaja frente a él_! Y yo no tenía un compañero en este momento que me cubriese las espaldas.

Sin contar… que mi compañero me había ofrecido su ayuda y protección a cambio de follarme, así que estaba muy solo y muy perdido. Perdí la cuenta de las veces que volé a Hidan y cada vez que estallaba, se le veía más enfadado aunque no perdía esa sonrisa macabra y sé… que sufriría las consecuencias cuando no pudiera seguir manteniéndole a esa distancia de mí y así fue.

Mientras yo me entretenía con Hidan, fue Kisame quien había desenvainado y estaba tras de mí. Vi su espada venir hacia mí y coloqué mi brazo instintivamente para protegerme, lo que no esperé es que su espada se hundiera en mi brazo y mientras estuvo allí, empezase a quitar mi chakra. Si ya tenía poco antes, ahora cada vez tenía menos y ellos más.

Mis piernas fallaron derrumbándome al suelo y una burbuja de agua me engulló ahogándome. No podía respirar pero tampoco podía salir de allí, estaba a expensas de lo que Kisame quisiera hacerme. Sentí unas cuerdas enrollarse en mi cuerpo apretando mis brazos a él para luego sacarme de la burbuja de agua con un fuerte tirón. Me quejé del dolor cuando me golpeé contra el suelo pero ni siquiera esperaron a que me recuperase de aquel intenso dolor para empezar con sus lascivas caricias, con sus besos, con los mordiscos. Sé que Hidan me inyectó algo en el cuello porque estaba perdiendo el conocimiento y aún así, cuando todo estaba perdido y sólo podía dejar que hicieran conmigo lo que quisieran mientras cerraba los ojos, escuché un golpe y el grito de terror de Kakuzu antes de caer frente a mí con los ojos muy abiertos pero sin poder responder ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Estaba muerto? Parecía estarlo, pero me di cuenta de que aún respiraba.

Me sorprendió ver frente a mí la figura de Itachi empotrando a Hidan contra la pared obligándole a mirarle a los ojos. Hidan se reía y le recordó que él no podía morir, pero era una insensatez meterse con el Uchiha, por lo menos es lo que yo pensaba.

\- Hay cosas mucho peores que la muerte – le dijo el Uchiha activando de nuevo sus ojos.

Nunca había escuchado a Hidan gritar y menos como aquella vez. Itachi lo tiró con brutalidad al lado de su compañero y se giró hacia Kisame que levantó las manos como si se estuviera rindiendo antes que enfrentarse a su compañero. Itachi pasó de él y se acercó hasta mí cogiéndome. Lo último que recuerdo de todo aquello, es que me llevaba en brazos por el pasillo, porque me quedé dormido al momento con la cabeza en su pecho. ¿Por qué siempre era él quien me humillaba? Dos días… dos veces había tenido que cargarme como si fuera una damisela en apuros ¡_que lo era_! Me sentía así de tonto y débil.


	12. Chapter 12: descubierto

Sasuke Uchiha POV

Me desperté en mi tenue habitación iluminada por un par de antorchas y miré a todas las paredes, estaban tan vacías como siempre, lo único que me animaba a seguir era la imagen de mi hermano sobre la mesa, me animaba porque iba a matarle, iba a hacer lo mismo que él me hizo a mí, quitarle todo lo que le importase. Mi único problema es que a mi hermano ya no le importaba nada desde que entró en esa organización.

Habíamos encontrado su escondite y de vez en cuando, me pasaba cerca de él para comprobar si había algo por lo que demostrara un mínimo de sentimiento, pero nada, él siempre tan frío, no demostraba absolutamente nada, su mirada estaba vacía.

Me sentía como si perdiera el tiempo teniendo que ir a vigilarle, porque siempre volvía sin nada y encima no era prudente atacarle allí, con todos los de su organización dando vueltas, era un suicidio, tendría que alejarle de todos ellos para acabar con él ¿pero cómo? No lo sabía aún, pero seguía pensando en un plan.

La puerta sonó y me extrañó que alguno de mi equipo se atreviera a molestarme, desde luego debía ser o Karin o Suigetsu y por la hora que era… diría que Karin. Siempre me molestaba a estas horas mientras todos dormían y sólo para insistirme con esa maldita idea de que saliéramos juntos ¡y yo no quería! Karin era… para un rato, es más, yo ni siquiera la tocaba, sólo me dejaba hacer un par de cosas y cuando yo me había desahogado, la sacaba de mi habitación, pero ella siempre volvía incluso con lo mal que la trataba. Empezaba a pensar que era algo masoquista.

Empecé a ver como se abría la puerta y justo… un cabello rojizo estaba haciendo aparición ¡_Karin_! Lo que yo decía, venía a intentar convencerme, porque creo que pensaba que si venía todas las mañanas y metía su boca en mi miembro hasta que me corriese, era suficiente para convencerme de que saliera con ella ¡y no era así! Pero no pensaba decírselo porque… eso que me llevaba yo todas las mañanas.

\- ¿Está despierto Sasuke – Kun? – preguntó con aquella vocecita y yo simplemente le hice como señal de que estaba despierto uno de mis gruñidos.

Entró por la habitación con su gran sonrisa de niña tonta, poniéndose contenta por un gruñido ¡Era lo que me faltaba por ver! Desde luego que esta chica era masoquista, porque no le hacía ni puñetero caso y aún así, venía todas las mañanas a lo mismo. Ni siquiera me preguntó, directamente apartó las sábanas y se colocó entre mis piernas bajando un poco el pantalón para empezar a lamer mi miembro.

Mentiría si dijera que no me gustaba, me gustaba, pero eso no quería decir que fuera a salir con la dueña de la boca, a mí Karin no me atraía nada pero nada de nada, era igual de atractiva para mí como un mono de feria, me daba igual si se quería vestir provocativa para llamar mi atención o si me perseguía a todos lados con su sonrisita, no me gustaba. Pero sí me gustaba que viniera todas las mañanas a meterse mi miembro en su boca.

La verdad es que lo hacía bien, creo que llevaba tanto tiempo haciéndome esto que estaba empezando a cogerle el tranquillo, a este paso iba a volverse toda una experta. Aún así y por mucho que se esforzase, ella era con la única con la que había probado el sexo y sinceramente… no tenía donde comparar, así que tenía que conformarme con lo que me daban.

Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por el placer que me daban, incluso jadeé levemente un par de veces animando aún mas a Karin para que siguiera y lo hacía. Aunque seguía con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada, cuando miraba de refilón alguna vez, veía su cabello rojizo subir y bajar con cierta calma.

La verdad es que la calma me gusta, pero al principio, porque luego lo que me gustaba, era que cogiera velocidad, me gustaba muchísimo más cuanto más rápido se movía, pero Karin solía tomárselo con demasiada calma. Al final acabé levantándome ante su asombro y la cogí del cabello dejándola sentada en mi cama con la cabeza apoyada contra la pared mientras le metía mi miembro en su boca y le marcaba yo el ritmo moviendo mi cintura.

A veces hacía algún ruido como si se ahogase, como una arcada por la profundidad a la que se la estaba metiendo, pero cuando la sacaba para que respirase, ella misma volvía a buscarla introduciéndola de nuevo en su boca. Supongo que me sentía mejor de esta forma, siendo un Uchiha, dominando yo, marcándole mi propio ritmo, sometiéndola a mis gustos. Pero como siempre, una vez me corrí, la solté para irme a la ducha.

\- ¿Sasuke? – me preguntó y yo ni me giré a mirarla, directamente me fui a la ducha.

Para mí Karin solo era esto, la puta que calentaba mi cama voluntariamente, porque no teníamos una relación ni la tendríamos jamás, no me interesaba ella como nada más que no fuera un componente del equipo y mi diversión en la cama.

Me quedé un buen rato en la ducha esperando que Karin se largase, no necesitaba que volviera con su chirriante voz gritando "Sasuke – Kun" e intentando convencerme de salir con ella. Sólo quería limpiarme después de haber desahogado y volver a la caza de mi hermano, porque para eso vivía yo, para destruir a mi hermano, de él no quería absolutamente nada, sólo arrebatarle sus sueños, sus esperanzas, arrebatarle todo como él me lo arrebató a mí cuando mató a todo nuestro clan.

\- Salí de la ducha enrollándome una toalla a la cintura mientras me secaba el cabello con otra, dejando aún más revuelto de lo que lo tenía de por sí. Cuando salí a la habitación, allí estaba Suigetsu esperándome sentado en la cama. Sonrió al verme y levantó con dos dedos mi pantalón del pijama.

\- ¿Un despertar movidito? – me preguntó sonriendo y le sonreí también.

\- Ya sabes – le dije.

\- ¿Karin otra vez? – me preguntó.

\- ¿Quién si no?

\- Yo que sé, no es la única que está en la base.

\- Es la única mujer.

\- Oh claro, se me olvidaba que al gran Uchiha sólo le excitan las mujeres – le sonreí porque Suigetsu solía ser muy directo y aunque si insinuaba mucho, nunca se pasó conmigo, era mi mejor amigo en el equipo – yo podría hacerte más de un favor si me lo pidieras

\- Gracias por la oferta, pero paso – le dije sonriendo quitándole mi pantalón de las manos mientras me iba hacia una silla a coger mi ropa. - ¿Vas a quedarte mientras me visto o qué? – le pregunté.

\- Vale que tocarte no puedo ¿Pero no me dejas ni mirar? – me preguntó divertido

\- Haz lo que quieras – acabé diciéndole, total siempre hacía lo que le daba la gana.

Me quité la toalla para ver como Suigetsu se fijaba de forma descarada en mi trasero ¡_De verdad que no entendía que podía ver en mí_! Se supone que era un chico, tendría que gustarle las chicas, pero aquí le tenía, mirándome y prácticamente babeándome el suelo gustoso con lo que veía. Debía admitir que no lo entendía, pero en parte me gustaba sentirme deseado, pero era normal… era un Uchiha.

\- ¿Enserio no me vas a dejar probarla? – me preguntó - ¿ni tocarla un poquito?

\- No – le dije – no me va ese rollo.

\- Sasuke… un día aprenderás, que somos hombres… da igual donde meterla con tal de meterla – me dijo muy confiado recostándose en el sofá.

\- Suigetsu… un día aprenderás, que soy un Uchiha, sólo busco descendencia y hacer resurgir mi clan de nuevo y un hombre… no puede darme eso – le dije muy seguro.

\- Tú y tus valores de Uchiha, menudo rollo – me dijo sonriendo – por mi como si quieres procrear con todas las mujeres que quieras y tener cincuenta niños, pero conmigo, sólo sería diversión, no tendrías que preocuparte de nada, eso te ofrecemos nosotros.

La verdad es que no lo había pensado de ese modo. Aún así me costaba un poco hacerme a la idea de que un hombre me tocase, supongo que porque mi padre me había inculcado así ¿Qué se sentiría cuando te la chupaba alguien de tu sexo? No lo sabía, pero quise bromearle a Suigetsu.

\- Toma – le dije acercándome a él haciendo el amago de bajarme el pantalón y alucinó, puso unos ojos de loco y se acercó, claro que cuando ya estaba cerca de él volví a subirme el pantalón – era broma

\- Eres un cabrón – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Lo soy, venga quiero ver que hace hoy mi hermano

\- Lo mismo de siempre – me comunicó – es muy aburrido seguir a tu hermano.

Salimos los dos de mi habitación y fuimos hacia nuestro lugar oculto desde el que solíamos espiar a Akatsuki. Hoy estaba todo bastante tranquilo y no sabía muy bien cuál sería el motivo, pero yo sé que mi hermano solía venir por este estanque a bañarse. A él no le vi, pero si vimos al chico ese rubio de la organización, el jovencillo, porque además creo que era el más pequeño de todos sus componentes.

Se quitó la ropa y entró en el estanque a bañarse. La verdad que estaba lleno de heridas y cortes, me sorprendió un poco, creía que entre ellos se llevaban bien, aunque pudo habérselo hecho en alguna misión, pero lo dudaba un poco.

Pero lo que más me sorprendió es cuando llegó mi hermano y entró quitándose también la ropa. Lo único insoportable del sitio donde estaba escondido, era aguantar a Suigetsu a mi lado babeando por el cuerpo de mi hermano ¿Enserio a este que le pasaba? Era como un gato en celo, veía un buen cuerpo y salía corriendo a por él.

\- Ni lo sueñes – le dije – mi hermano es heterosexual – le contesté.

\- Lo sé, como todos los Uchiha – me dijo Suigetsu haciendo hincapié en ese dato gracias a que yo no le dejaba tocarme y sólo quedábamos dos Uchiha de todo el clan.

Aún no había terminado de decir eso, cuando podía ver a mi hermano salir de nuevo del estanque a por algo, al parecer un bote de medicina, porque le ayudó a su compañero a curarle la espalda. No fue en eso donde aluciné, sino cuando le vi besar al rubio ¿Qué narices hacía mi hermano? Él era un Uchiha ¿Por qué estaba besando a un chico? No podía creérmelo.

\- Joder, estoy seduciendo al Uchiha equivocado – me dijo Suigetsu entre risas

\- Cállate. Vámonos – le ordené.

De todo esto solo sacaba una cosa en claro, ese rubio debía significar algo para él y desde luego, me haría con él de una u otra forma.

\- ¿El rubio no te gusta? – le pregunté a Suigetsu.

\- No está mal ¿por?

\- Creo que tenemos a alguien para atraer a mi hermano.

\- Perfecto.


	13. Chapter 13: Nueva habitación

Deidara POV

Cuando me desperté, sólo veía oscuridad y una tenue luz que entraba por la ventana, aún era de noche y podía ver las estrellas en el cielo. Me quedé mirando por la ventana un segundo antes de buscar algo conocido en esta habitación ¡no sé donde estaba! Creo que nunca había estado en esta habitación en concreto, porque la recordaría, prácticamente no había nada, una cama, un mueble con pocos libros, algún pergamino encima de una mesa y kunais, muchos kunais y shuriken en una bolsa del fondo. ¿Dónde estaba?

Me dolía la cabeza y estaba desorientado, recordaba a Hidan encima de mí inyectándome algo y creo… que le vi caer al suelo ¡ojos rojos! Recuerdo al Uchiha, estaba allí y había destrozado a dos antes de girarse a verme en el suelo ¡mierda! Me incorporé de golpe al darme cuenta de donde estaba, era la habitación del Uchiha ¿pero dónde estaba él?

Miré por la habitación hasta que observé un bulto en el suelo ¿Se había ido a dormir al suelo? Eso no me lo habría imaginado nunca, sonreí. Desde luego creo que el Uchiha tenía más corazón del que demostraba, cualquier otro se habría aprovechado de mí mientras estaba drogado y él… se iba a dormir al suelo. Le estaba mirando cuando escuché su voz ronca.

\- Duérmete – me dijo y me extrañé de que supiera que estaba despierto – aún es de noche.

\- No puedo dormir – le comenté.

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó igual de frío.

\- Porque no soporto verte ahí en el suelo mientras yo estoy en la cama.

\- He dormido muchas veces en el suelo, cállate y duerme anda.

\- Ya sé que en las misiones dormimos en el suelo, pero no hace falta dormir ahí cuando tienes una cama.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que entre contigo a la cama? – me preguntó y lo dudé un segundo.

\- No, estoy diciendo que es tu habitación, tú deberías estar en la cama y yo en el suelo.

\- Tu eres el enfermo – me dijo – si era toda tu preocupación, estoy bien aquí, duérmete.

Me levanté para acercarme a mirarle, porque en toda nuestra conversación, no se había girado hacia mí ni una sola vez y no entendía porque le tenía que hablar a su espalda, así que me acerqué haciendo que él se tapase entero con una sábana.

\- ¿Uchiha? – le pregunté.

\- ¿Quieres dormirte de una vez?

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté ahora preocupado y cuando le destapé la cara me di cuenta, sus ojos lloraban sangre – joder – le dije - ¿Dónde tienes el botiquín? – le pregunté.

\- Deidara, vete a dormir ¿vale? Estoy bien.

\- No, no estás bien, estás sangrando y es por mi culpa, te obligué a activar tus ojos, es mi culpa.

Me levanté del suelo para buscar el interruptor de la luz y dirigirme al baño buscando algo. Encima no es que tuviera mucho para curarse, al final acabé cogiendo un cacharro con agua y una toalla para limpiarle la sangre mientras buscaba una venda o algo ¡_Tampoco tenía vendas_!. Cuando volví, creo que ya se había resignado, porque se había sentado con la espalda apoyada en la cama. Me dolía verle así, con los ojos cerrados y sin ver nada, sentía que era mi culpa, estaba así porque le obligué a activar el mangekyō sharingan.

Me arrodillé frente a él entre sus piernas y empapé la toalla en el agua para empezar a quitar la sangre que caía de sus ojos por sus mejillas. Se quejó en cuanto toqué cerca de sus ojos con delicadeza.

\- Lo siento – le dije.

\- No pasa nada, no me has hecho daño – me dijo – es que no estoy acostumbrado a que me toquen cerca de los ojos.

Un tenso silencio se hizo después de eso mientras yo seguía limpiándole la sangre con cuidado y entonces me di cuenta, de que estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro, que mis labios estaban casi pegados a los de él, que mientras le limpiaba la sangre no podía dejar de mirar sus labios.

\- No me hagas esto – me dijo – por favor

No sé a qué se refería exactamente ¿A que no le limpiara la sangre? ¿A que no mirase sus labios? ¿A qué? Porque tampoco podía saber si le estaba mirando o no, tenía los ojos cerrados, así que no sé muy bien que quería decirme con eso, pero de lo que sí me di cuenta, fue de su tono dulce, de que me había pedido algo "por favor" y de que no parecía el mismo Uchiha que cuando salía por esa puerta.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le pregunté.

\- No me mires así – me dijo – me excita mucho y no quiero hacer nada contigo – me aclaró.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que te estoy mirando?

\- Tu mano se ha detenido – me sonrió – te has desconcentrado por algo y estoy seguro, de que es porque me estabas mirando.

Aluciné con su respuesta ¿Cómo podía ser tan irremediablemente inteligente? Lo notaba todo, lo sabía todo, era increíble y más cuando pensaba que sólo tenía veintiún años. Si no hubiera matado a su clan y se hubiera quedado en Konoha… ahora habría podido ser cualquier cosa, sería el mejor de la villa, incluso aquí en Akatsuki era de los más temidos y eso que todos eran asesinos. Tan joven y tan fuerte, tan listo, era impresionante.

\- No seas tan egocéntrico, no todo gira a tu alrededor – le dije enfadado pero él sonrió.

\- Me gustan tus manos – comentó con una sonrisa – son delicadas y no son tan torpes como las mías para limpiar heridas – comentó haciendo referencia a lo del estanque.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le pregunté

\- ¿Salvarte? – me preguntó – no lo sé, sólo te vi en el suelo y supongo que no me gustó la escena.

\- ¿Están bien ellos? – le pregunté.

\- Lo estarán – dijo con una sonrisa – pero por lo menos en un tiempo… no creo que quieran volver a intentar algo contigo

\- No lo entiendo… tú me odias – le dije.

\- No, eres tú quien me odia a mí – me aclaró – yo nunca he dicho eso. Lo que dije cuando te conocí, es que eras insoportable – me sonrió.

\- ¿Qué vas a querer tú Uchiha? – le pregunté y él dudó, pero creo que al pensarlo, intuyó a lo que me refería.

\- ¿estás bien? – me preguntó y dudé.

\- Sí – le dije.

\- Entonces tu deuda conmigo está saldada. No quiero nada más.

\- Pero…

\- Ya lo sé, todos aquí te ofrecen su protección con tal de que te dejes follar ¿no? – me dijo a lo bestia – no voy a hacer eso, puedes hacer lo que tu quieras, te salvé porque quise, nada más, no me debes nada.

\- Pero… has dicho hace un momento que te excitaba

\- Sí, pero no por eso quiero violarte – me dijo con una sonrisa – quiero que seas tú por tu cuenta y porque lo desees, no porque me debas algo o te obligue y desde luego con lo que creo que está pasando, dudo que te apetezca mucho. Menos aún con el dolor que tienes que tener por las heridas, así que no voy a hacerte nada – me aclaró – necesitas descansar, ve a dormir – me pidió esta vez sin ordenármelo como era tan habitual en él. – ¿Puedes pasarme la bandana? – me preguntó y busqué con la mirada donde estaba la suya, cuando la encontré se la di y vi como se cubría los ojos con ella para no forzar más su vista hoy.

Volví a mirarle y me di cuenta esta vez, de a qué se refería con que detuve mi mano, era verdad, la había detenido en su mejilla con el trapo en ella. Mi mano derecha que la tenía libre, acabó acariciando con suavidad sus labios y es que no podía evitar mirarlos, no podía evitar que me atrajesen. Acerqué mis labios lentamente a los suyos y no escuché que se quejase, de todas formas tampoco podía verme con la bandana colocada en sus ojos. Me coloqué mejor dejando sus piernas estiradas bajo de mí mientras me apoyaba sobre las rodillas para llegar mejor a sus labios.

Mi mano pasó de rozar sus labios a agarrar su nuca atrayéndolo a mí y me excité con tan solo rozar mis labios los suyos, una corriente me invadió cuando profundicé el beso y me cautivó su forma de agarrarme la cintura evitando que pudiera retroceder pero sin hacerme daño. Él no me obligaba, lo había hecho porque quise, creo que era la primera vez que besaba a alguien porque yo quería hacerlo.

Fue tierno y delicado, jugué con su lengua y cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por todo lo que sentía, porque sentía pasión recorrer mis venas, sentía excitación, sentía que podía enamorarme de la dulzura de Itachi ¡_A quién le dijera que Itachi podía ser dulce, no me creería_! Pero ahí estaba, un Itachi Uchiha al que yo no conocía, tierno, delicado, protector, un chico que besaba de muerte, porque como siguiera besándome de esta manera, creo que me desmayaría.

¿Quién me iba a decir a mí, que acabaría metiéndole la lengua hasta el fondo al hombre que había arrebatado mi libertad? Porque ese era Itachi Uchiha, el que me lo había quitado todo, el que me había encerrado en este infierno, el que se había ganado mi odio y el que estaba robando mi corazón ¿Cómo podía odiarle y quererle tanto al mismo tiempo? No podía explicármelo.

Cuando me separé de él lentamente, seguía deseándole, en realidad… creo que le deseaba más que cuando inicié el beso. Él seguía sin poder verme pero aún así, me sintió temblar sobre él y supongo, que fue lo que le hizo preocuparse.

\- Tranquilo – me dijo – lo siento ¿vale? No debí dejarte hacer esto, te traerá malos recuerdos.

\- No es eso – le dije – a veces me despierto creyendo que están en mi habitación, tengo pesadillas con que me violan una y otra vez, pero para ser sincero… Aunque lo he pensado al principio, tú beso es diferente del de todos ellos, al principio me daba miedo, creí que si te besaba no podría pararte, que querrías seguir y me asustaba, pero no eres como ellos.

\- No haré nada que tu no quieras hacer Deidara. Lo que eso me recuerda lo de la cruz – me dijo sonriendo y yo cerré los ojos pensando en la que me iba a caer por aquello - ¿Quién te ha metido en la cabeza que iba a violarte en la cruz? – me preguntó divertido – enserio que cuando lo dijiste no sabía de qué me estabas hablando, pero cuando vi lo que te estaban haciendo… todo encajó. Enserio… ¿Quién fue?

\- Kisame – le dije

\- Como no – dijo sonriendo – Deidara… no voy a violarte ni a torturarte en la cruz – me dijo muy seguro, aunque creo que el tema le divertía – bueno a menos que me lo pidas.

\- Serás idiota – le dije golpeándole el hombro mientras él se reía y yo también.

No podía creer que me estuviera enamorando de Itachi Uchiha.


	14. Chapter 14: Rencor

Akasuna no Sasori POV

Caminaba por la base cuando me encontré con algunos miembros de la organización sentados en una de las salas hablando sobre algo. Tampoco quise interrumpirles, así que simplemente cogí de uno de los armarios un pergamino y seguí caminando hacia la salida de la base. Hoy me apetecía leer algo y puestos a leer… ¿Qué mejor que hacerlo sobre nuevas técnicas? Así que me dirigí hacia mi lugar favorito, una roca al fondo de la colina desde donde se podía ver prácticamente todo el territorio que controlaba Akatsuki.

Me gustaba este sitio precisamente por eso, veía todo y me gustaba tener todo bajo control. Cuando llegué, me senté y empecé a leer, desviando de vez en cuando los ojos hacia el horizonte comprobando la belleza del paisaje. En una de esas veces que miré, mis ojos se encontraron con la figura de Deidara al fondo, justo en el estanque ¡y no podía creerme que estuviera allí desnudo bañándose!

Sonreí, porque recordaba la primera vez que entró en Akatsuki y le pusieron conmigo de compañero. Todos empezaron pronto a abusar de él, era demasiado joven y su experiencia de combate comparada a la nuestra, no estaba a la altura suficiente. Mentiría si dijera que a mí no me atrajo aquel muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos azules ¡_Era guapo_! Muy hablador y demasiado estúpido enfrentándose a oponentes a los que no podía vencer, como le pasó con el Uchiha ¡_desde luego moriría joven_! Pero aún con todos esos defectos que tenía, sus ojos eran hipnotizantes y me gustó su habilidad. Cuando empezamos a trabajar juntos, enseguida me di cuenta, de que me procesaba un gran respeto pero a la vez, le encantaba bromear y meterse con mi arte, porque si lo mío era un arte eterno y duradero, lo suyo eran las explosiones, lo efímero y yo eso no lo consideraba un arte, ¡_Era un crío al que le gustaba explotar cosas_!

La primera vez que estuve con él, le había dado una buena paliza los otros integrantes de Akatsuki y creo… que también le habían violado. Cuando me vio a mí, creo que pensó que estaba a salvo y lo estaba, más o menos, porque yo también me moría de ganas de hacerle mío, quería tener y poseer a ese rubio. Creo que fue la única vez que lamenté de verdad haber empleado mi arte conmigo mismo, porque ser de madera, me privaba de muchos lujos, pero igualmente lo disfruté. Quizá fue en aquel momento cuando empecé a enamorarme de él, pero ya era tarde, le había violado y sé que me tendría miedo.

Lo hizo durante unos meses, luego las cosas se calmaron y empezó a comprobar que no volvería a hacerlo, aunque sí intenté seducirle, intenté que se fijase en mí como algo más que no fuera su Danna, quería que se enamorase de mí, quería que siempre fuera mío, pero por mucho que lo intenté, jamás me vio así. Aún seguía intentándolo.

Le miré allí en el estanque y si no fuera por todas aquellas heridas, tendría un cuerpo precioso. Cuando se soltó el cabello para lavárselo, no pude evitar pensar que le quedaba mejor suelto, porque atado, le hacía un rostro mucho más femenino, más inocente, aunque también era muy sensual, a mí me gustaban las coletas, sobretodo cuando dejaba la línea del cuello al descubierto, porque se hacía mucho más fácil besarle.

Me gustaba mirarle, ya ni siquiera me centraba en el pergamino, no podía dejar de mirar cuando pasaba sus manos por su cuerpo quitándose la suciedad que llevaba del último ataque… y es que casi lo matan ¡_Serían bestias_! Si hubiera estado allí, habría podido protegerle, pero no pude y eso me dolía.

Como me gustaba Deidara, él no podía hacerse aún a la idea de cuanto le deseaba, porque ese chico tenía que ser mío fuera como fuera. Me gustaba su sonrisa, porque aún podía recordarla, aunque hace meses que ya no se le veía una sonrisa, yo recordaba la de los primeros días, cuando bromeaba conmigo, porque era un chico muy alegre y me gustaba su vitalidad, me gustaba su inocencia, esa que ahora parecía haber perdido y yo deseaba recuperar.

Lo que no esperé ver, fue al Uchiha quitándose la ropa y entrando. Eso sí me fastidió, me hizo enojar y es que ¿Cómo iba a competir mi cuerpo de madera con ese cuerpo de carne y hueso que toda la organización deseaba? Esperaba que mi rubio no le hiciera caso, además… él le odiaba. ¿De qué narices me estaba preocupando? Itachi y Deidara eran como el agua y el aceite, incompatibles completamente, el Uchiha no le había hecho caso desde que entró y Deidara le odiaba como no había odiado nunca antes, era imposible y aún así, sentía celos de que el Uchiha estuviera allí desnudo acercándose a mi rubio.

No podía apartar mis ojos de ellos, porque el Uchiha se acercaba demasiado a Deidara y jugueteaba con él, que si le quitaba algo del cabello… si se iba nadando y volvía… que si le ponía crema y yo sólo quería gritarle que no tocase a mi chico, que apartase sus manos de él y supe en aquel momento, que Itachi quería algo con él, porque jamás le había visto sonreír y lo estaba haciendo.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, había apretado tan fuerte el pergamino movido por mi ira y los celos, que estaba completamente arrugado y a punto de romperse. No quise moverme de allí, pero me alegré cuando Deidara pareció enfadarse y comenzó a caminar hacia fuera del estanque para marcharse ¡_Ese_ _mi niño, el que se enfadaba con rapidez_! Y me gustaba que lo hiciera, sobre todo si se trataba del Uchiha. Lo que no esperé es que se volviera a girar hacia Itachi y éste se acercase aún más a mi chico de cabellos dorados, se acercó tanto, que ahora sí rompí el pergamino al ver como se estaban besando _¡Itachi Uchiha, el hombre sin sentimientos besando a Deidara_! No podía creer lo que veía, pero esto no iba a quedar así, nadie se iba a quedar con el amor de mi vida y si tenía que enfrentarme al mismo Uchiha… lo haría, aunque fuera un suicidio.

Volví a la base y precisamente me crucé con Kisame. Precisamente con él es con uno de los que quería hablar, porque él estaba interesado en el Uchiha y yo en Deidara… podríamos ayudarnos a separarles. Al menos yo me llevaba la mejor parte, Deidara era "fácil" relativamente, porque intentar seducir al Uchiha… era misión imposible, aún no sabía cómo Deidara había sido capaz de conseguir que le besase, aunque reconocía que mi rubio… tenía una dulzura y una inocencia únicas.

\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento, kisame? – le pregunté y se separó del resto para venir a hablar conmigo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – me preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué sabes sobre Itachi y Deidara?

\- Poca cosa… que se quedó mi compañero el otro día por la noche vigilándole, ordenes de Konan y Pain.

\- Les acabo de ver besándose

\- ¿Enserio? – Me preguntó sonriendo – esto va mejor de lo que esperaba.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Creía que te gustaba el Uchiha y desde luego, yo quiero quedarme con Deidara.

\- Entonces tranquilo… todo está bien – porque le he metido miedo esta mañana a Deidara con Itachi, ahora mismo, debe estar muy asustado de él. Es más… iré a asustarle un poco más – me comentó - ¿Puedes ir a decirle al resto… que hoy toca ir a por Deidara? – Kisame me sonrió y yo sonreí para ir a planear con Hidan y Kakuzu cuando volvieran de la misión, el plan contra Deidara.

Todo lo planearon ellos prácticamente, porque yo decidí no participar, sólo me faltaba que Deidara perdiera su confianza en mí y eso… no me lo podía permitir, así que me fui a mi cuarto. De todas formas, el plan creo que no les funcionó muy bien, porque tras escuchar un gran jaleo en uno de los pasillos cercanos a mi habitación, Kisame que venía asustado, comentó que el Uchiha se había dado cuenta de todo y les había pegado una paliza a Kakuzu y a Hidan por tocar a mi rubio.

Eran un desastre todos ellos, ni un plan les podía salir bien. Tanto tiempo había estado ocultando todo lo que le hacían a Deidara de los ojos de aquellos que no participaban y ahora se dejaban pillar ¡_inútiles todos_! ¿Qué podía hacer yo ahora para evitar que esos dos estuvieran juntos mucho tiempo? Porque creo… que si los dejaba mucho tiempo a solas, acababan declarando sus sentimientos y eso… no podía consentirlo bajo ningún concepto.

Quizá si forzaba a Deidara a salir conmigo ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo le arrebataba al Uchiha a Deidara? Tenía que pensar en algo y a ser posible, rápido, porque el tiempo se me acababa. Aún así, no podía dejar de pensar en como habían metido la pata, porque se supone que tenían que asustar a Deidara para que corriera a mis brazos pidiendo protección y ahora… le tenía en la habitación de Itachi ¿Haber quien era el valiente que entraba allí a molestar al rubio? Si es que las cosas cuando quieres hacerlas bien… tiene que ir uno mismo.

Esa misma mañana cuando me levanté y fui a desayunar, allí estaba el Uchiha cogiendo los desayunos y supuse, que le llevaría uno a Deidara por la cantidad que estaba cogiendo. ¿No pensaba salir Deidara de su habitación? ¿Habría pasado algo entre ellos? No estaba seguro pero decidí ir antes de que regresase el Uchiha. Toqué a la puerta y abrió mi rubio quien se sorprendió de verme allí, aún así salió al pasillo con una sonrisa para hablar conmigo y es que… yo era su compañero, me debía un respeto.

\- ¿Ya has pensado sobre lo que te dije? – le pregunté

\- Lo he estado pensando pero… - no le dejé acabar la frase.

\- Me haría ilusión que aceptases Deidara – intenté jugar con su culpabilidad, con esa sensibilidad que tenía él – me harías el más feliz de aquí y no dejaré que nadie te haga daño.

\- Verás Danna – empezó – es que no puedo estar contigo – me dijo – lo siento de verdad, eres un gran hombre y te agradezco lo que quieres hacer por mí, pero…

\- Pero te calienta el Uchiha – le dije de forma borde y se sorprendió - ¿Es eso, no? Porque claro… ¿cómo voy a competir yo, una simple marioneta contra el Uchiha? Y yo que pensaba que le odiabas por haberte traído aquí.

\- No sé que es lo que siento por él –me dijo Deidara – estoy confuso.

\- Pues déjame solucionar tus dudas – le dije besándole mientras le empotraba contra la pared.

Me dio la sensación de que no quería seguir mi beso, sobre todo por la forma en que intentaba alejarse de mí, pero le cogí las muñecas bloqueando así su rebote mientras seguía besándole, porque éste chico sería mía fuera como fuera. La verdad es que el puñetazo no lo vi venir, pero me tiró al suelo rompiendo la madera de mi mejilla. Cuando me giré me encontré con los ojos del Uchiha clavados en mí.

\- No vuelvas a tocarle sin su permiso – me dijo de golpe, yo sonreí.

\- No te metas en esto Uchiha, él es mío, sale conmigo.

\- ¿Sales con él? – le preguntó el Uchiha a Deidara claramente en un ataque de celos.

\- No – le dijo Deidara – Sasori había venido buscando una respuesta y le he dicho que no – contestó.

\- Ya le has oído – dijo el Uchiha enfadado – no vuelvas a acercarte a él.

El Uchiha le indicó a Deidara que entrase en la habitación y tras mirarme un par de veces con dudas en sus ojos, le hizo caso y desapareció de mi vista. Me levanté del suelo y ya estaba caminando para marcharme cuando sentí la mano del Uchiha cerrarse entorno a mi brazo con fuerza.

\- No vuelvas a acercarte a mi chico, ¿Queda claro? – me preguntó.

\- ¿Desde cuando es tú chico? ¿no eras heterosexual? – le pregunté con una sonrisa – eres tú quien no debería acercarse a mi chico – le dije claramente ganándome el odio de su parte.

\- No es nada tuyo.

\- Tuyo tampoco – le dije – sólo has conseguido besarle. Te odia demasiado Uchiha, no podrás cambiar eso y volverá a mí, te guste o no.


	15. Chapter 15: miedo

Itachi Uchiha POV

Era lo que me faltaba por ver hoy… a Sasori intentando ligarse al mismo chico al que yo trataba de seducir. Mentiría si dijera que no me puse ni un poquito celoso cuando le vi tan cerca de mi chico y más cuando le vi besarle aunque Deidara trataba de apartarle sin causarle daño, supongo que porque Deidara no quería meterse en problemas, pero a mí me daba exactamente igual, podía meterme donde quisiera porque no se atreverían a enfrentarme, así que no iban a tocar a mi rubio mientras yo estuviera presente. ¡_Qué peligro tenía dejar a mi chico suelto_! Todos iban tras él. No sabía si comprarle una correa y llevarlo atado o simplemente con no separarme de él era suficiente…

La verdad es que pude haber apartado a Sasori de mejor forma, pero no quise, preferí golpearle para dejarle claro… que no podía tocar lo que era mío y Deidara… era mío ¡_Bueno aún no, pero lo sería_! Y encima ese pedazo de madera andante se había atrevido a desafiarme a mí _¡A mí_! Éste no había aprendido aún que con un Uchiha no es conveniente meterse y mucho menos… con el genio de los Uchiha ¿De qué narices iba tocando lo mío? Desde luego si algún día acababa teniendo sexo con Deidara, me aseguraría de que gimiera bien alto para demostrarle a esa marioneta lo que era un Uchiha, porque no sé si él conseguiría sacar algo de Deidara con ese cuerpo frío e inerte que se diseñó.

¿Cómo no podía darse cuenta? Deidara no necesita dormir con un muñeco, necesitaba dormir con alguien de carne y hueso, alguien que le protegiera, que le diera calor cuando tuviera frío, alguien que cuando le abrazase sintiera el cariño, porque eso necesitaba Deidara, afecto y dulzura, no un trozo frío de madera.

Entré en la habitación y vi a Deidara preocupado sentado sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas. Creo que tenía miedo, no miedo a mí o a la situación, si no a lo que le pudieran hacer después de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Dejé la bandeja con los desayunos en un rincón de la cama y me senté frente a él levantándole la cabeza colocando mis dedos bajo su barbilla.

\- Ey, ¿Todo bien? – le pregunté

\- Sí – me dijo no muy convencido.

\- Ven aquí – le dije abrazándole – no voy a dejar que te hagan nada ¿Vale?

\- Vale

Rompí el abrazo para mirarle directamente a los ojos y pasar mis dedos con delicadeza sobre ellos, provocando que él cerrase los párpados y volviera a abrirlos al notar como mis dedos se alejaban.

\- Me encantan tus ojos – le dije sonriendo – son preciosos.

\- No como los tuyos.

\- No… los tuyos son preciosos, son azules, dulces e inocentes… los míos sólo dan miedo – le sonreí – son rojos como la sangre o negros como el carbón cuando no está el Sharingan y lo único que saben de ellos, es que son peligrosos.

\- No es cierto – me dijo – tus ojos no dan miedo, tus ojos hacen que me sienta protegido y a la vez, tienen dulzura aunque apenas la muestres.

Le besé, no pude evitarlo y es que era tan inocente, tan perfecto, tenía tanta dulzura dentro de sí mismo que me volvía loco, me encantaba su forma de ser. No entendía como había estado todos estos meses sin fijarme en él. Sus labios eran finos, cálidos, simplemente deliciosos y apetecibles, podría estar el día entero besándole, no me hacía falta nada más, solo sus labios. Noté como temblaba su cuerpo levemente y me separé, porque desde anoche, me daba cuenta de que cada vez que empezaba a sentir miedo o recordaba lo que le habían hecho, su cuerpo temblaba, así que prefería darle un poco de espacio. Lo peor que me podía pasar ahora es que se pensase que era igual al resto, que sólo le quería por el sexo y no era así.

Mentiría si dijera que no quería sexo con él, claro que quería, quería dejarles claro a toda esta organización que era mi chico, que cualquier que fuera a tocarle se las vería conmigo, pero otra parte de mí, gritaba que lo tomase con paciencia, no sabía exacto cuantas veces le habían violado ni cómo lo habían hecho y teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de cada miembro de esta organización… no debía ser la mejor de las experiencias, así que tenía que repetirme una y otra vez "calma y paciencia".

\- Toma – le dije acercándole la bandeja del desayuno – come algo, debes de tener hambre.

\- Un poco – me dijo con una sonrisa

\- Voy a irme a la ducha mientras desayunas – le comenté mientras me levantaba hacia el baño.

Estaba ya en la puerta del baño cuando me giré a ver a Deidara ahora comiendo encima de la cama y sonreí, me gustaba verle tan relajado, comiendo y estando bien, a salvo, porque como pillase a esos desgraciados les iba a decir de todo. Entré en el baño cerrando la puerta tras de mí y abrí el grifo. Me desnudé mientras esperaba al agua caliente y una vez estuvo, entré en la ducha.

El agua cayendo sobre mí era una de las sensaciones que más me gustaban. Me quedé un buen rato allí tras haberme lavado y es que me relajaba demasiado, tanto, que ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando había entrado Deidara al baño, porque cuando me di cuenta, estaba justo detrás de mí tapado con una toalla. Aluciné, no por lo silencioso que era, sino porque se había desnudado y sólo le cubría esa toalla.

\- ¿Te importa si te acompaño? – me preguntó y creo que la respuesta era obvia, porque su pregunta también iba con segundas intenciones. Le dejé sitio y entró quitándose la toalla mientras se cubría con las manos su miembro.

No pude evitar reír y es que era tan vergonzoso que me atraía aún más. Le besé con dulzura sin querer agobiarle mucho, un simple beso para que se diera cuenta de que no me importaba si su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas o si su miembro era más o menos grande, me daba igual todo, yo sólo le quería a él, tal y como era, incluso con su sentido de la vergüenza.

Le dejé en el lado de la pared mientras le aprisionaba con mi cuerpo y bajaba mis manos hasta las suyas, separándolas con lentitud de su intimidad, dándole a entender que no tenía que tenerme vergüenza. Coloqué sus manos en mi cintura y es que si se las dejaba sueltas, creo que tenía tanta timidez que no sabía qué hacer, así que le indiqué un sitio donde colocarlas mientras le seguía besando.

Toqué con las yemas de mis dedos su hombro con mucha ternura, bajando por su brazo hasta su mano y jadeó levemente. Desde luego era un chico muy mimoso, le encantaba que le acariciasen y todo su cuerpo reaccionaba al tacto, era muy sensible y eso… también me excitaba.

Me centré en su cuerpo y mientras no lo notase temblar, creo que todo estaba bien, de todas formas, tuve que mentalizarme y repetirme mil veces que tenía que ir despacio, no quería forzarle y era realmente difícil tener que ir despacio con él, porque me moría de ganas de que fuera mío, pero tampoco quería asustarle ni que lo pasara mal recordando lo que le hicieron.

Bajé mis manos por su cintura muy despacio, acariciando su suave piel ahora llena de heridas y marcas que esperaba sanasen en algún momento. No quería hacerle daño en ningún momento, así que lo hice con la mayor delicadeza que pude. Realmente… este momento era todo lo que podía desear, Deidara a mi lado correspondiendo mis besos, jadeando con mis caricias mientras cerraba sus bellos ojos y el agua cayéndonos encima.

Solté sus labios para besarle el cuello, encontrándome con esas horribles marcas que le habían hecho, casi juraría que eran mordiscos. Besé sus marcas con cuidado, intentando sustituir su mala experiencia por otra buena. Me gustaba escuchar su respiración acelerarse cuanto más empezaba a disfrutar, me gustaba como tensaba los músculos de su cuerpo por el placer cada vez que besaba su piel, cada vez que mis manos acariciaban cualquier parte.

Bajé mis manos a su miembro y le noté temblar levemente, no supe si seguir o no, así que esperé unos segundos hasta que se relajó y empecé a mover mi mano despacio para que se acostumbrase a mi tacto, para que supiera, que no iba a hacerle daño. Jadeó aún más cuando sintió mis manos acariciando su miembro, despacio pero sin pausa mientras volvía a devorar su boca metiendo mi lengua para jugar con la suya.

Estaba concentrado en que él disfrutase, que no me di cuenta cuando sus manos acariciaron mi cabello ahora suelto, subiendo hacia mi cuello y cabeza. Al menos ahora parecía reaccionar y aunque sabía que seguía teniendo miedo, estaba intentando dejarlo al margen. Aún así, cuando besé sus pezones acariciándole también con mi mano el abdomen, se tensó y me frenó. ¡Creo que me había pasado ahí!

\- Ey – le llamé con una sonrisa – lo he entendido – le comenté – más despacio.

\- No es eso – me dijo – es que…

\- No voy a entrar en ti – le dije - ¿es eso?

Creo que había dado en el blanco de su miedo, pero no pensaba entrar en él, al menos no hoy, sólo estaba tanteando su miedo, esto habría que cogerlo poco a poco, no era cuestión de que en un día perdiera todos sus miedos, era imposible. Además, con las veces que le habían violado, debían haberle desgarrado, así que hasta que no se curase, no quería hacerle completamente mío.

\- Disfruta ¿vale? Te prometo que no entraré – le dije y pareció relajarse centrándose de nuevo en mi mano en su miembro.

Moví mi mano cada vez con mayor rapidez y cuando empecé a escuchar sus gemidos, le besé con un poco más de pasión pero sin forzarle, no quería que volviera a pararme porque me pasaba de fuerza. Jugué con su lengua y tuve que pasar el brazo por su cintura para sujetarle, porque sus gemidos cada vez eran más continuos y menos aguantables, sus piernas temblaban por el placer y creí que si no le sujetaba, era posible que se me desplomase allí mismo.

Sentí su líquido salpicando y resbalando por mi mano que ahora empecé a mover más despacio ya para sacarle las últimas gotas y dejarle descansar, pero no me separé de su boca, porque sus labios eran míos, sus besos me pertenecían y sus gemidos pasaban a mi posesión, todo él era mío.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté aún sujetándole por la cintura mientras me limpiaba la mano con el agua que caía.

\- Sí – me dijo abriendo los ojos – estoy genial.

\- Lo sé – le dije sonriendo – otro día más ¿Vale? No forcemos hoy

\- Vale – me dijo un poco decepcionado, supongo que él quería seguir, pero no podíamos, entre sus heridas y el trauma que tendría, era imposible seguir sin que me detuviera a mitad de faena. Prefería hacerlo más adelante cuando se hubiera recuperado, cuando me cogiera más confianza.

\- ¿Desayunas conmigo? – le pregunté.

\- Yo ya he desayunado – me dijo

\- Ya, pero yo no – le dije besándole de nuevo – vamos, hazme compañía y prometo… que haré lo que quieras esta tarde.

\- ¿Lo que yo quiera? – me preguntó - ¿puedo pedir cualquier cosa?

\- Sí – le dije

\- Quiero estar contigo – me dijo – quiero que me abraces y no me sueltes, quiero que me beses – yo sonreí

\- Y además de eso, te acariciaré – le dije guiñándole un ojo antes de besarle una última vez antes de salir de la ducha – pero tienes que hacer algo por mí – le dije y se tensó como si siempre tuviera que dar algo él para estar bien – deja de llamarme Uchiha – le dije – me pusieron un nombre ¿sabes? – Deidara empezó a reír – llámame Itachi, por favor, que Uchiha me suena como a mi padre – le dije recordando las exigencias que tenía mi padre sobre mí.


	16. Chapter 16: Odiándote

Itachi Uchiha POV

Aquella tarde, me quedé tumbado en la cama abrazando y acariciando a Deidara, me sentía a gusto estando con él y eso era raro en mí, porque desde lo de mi clan, no había vuelto a tener estos sentimientos, pero la verdad era… que Deidara me importaba más de lo que creía, bastante más. No podía imaginarme que alguien más quisiera tocarle o hacerle algo, mataría a todo aquel que intentara algo con mi rubio sin su consentimiento, él era mío y solamente mío. Estuve pensando hasta de ponerle un bonito cartel que pusiera "_Propiedad del Uchiha, no tocar_".

La verdad es que creo que Deidara sólo sintió mis caricias al principio, porque después se quedó dormido como un niño pequeño entre mis brazos, creo que era la primera vez que dormía realmente a gusto, sin sentir miedo de que entrasen a su cuarto a hacerle algo y me supo mal despertarle, tampoco quería que lo hiciera para que se fuera a su dormitorio, quería que se quedase aquí junto a mí, que durmiera conmigo tal y como estaba, abrazado a mí cintura con la cabeza en mi pecho.

Tal y como estábamos, acabé durmiéndome yo también, con los brazos fuertemente cogidos a Deidara por miedo a que pudiera pasarle algo, a que se alejase de mí, no quería perderle. Me desperté cuando sentí el tacto de las yemas de Deidara sobre mi pecho, rozando todo mi abdomen y haciéndome cosquillas ¡me gustaba que lo hiciera! Tenía un tacto muy suave y una delicadeza que sólo recordaba que tuviera mi madre, Deidara tenía esa dulzura innata.

\- ¿Ya despierto? – le pregunté.

\- Sí – me dijo – no puedo dormir contigo a mi lado.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque querría estar todo el día mirándote, querría estar todo el día junto a ti.

\- Puedes estarlo - le dije – me gusta mucho tu compañía.

\- Itachi… - dijo mi nombre por primera vez en voz alta y me sorprendí, me había hecho caso. No pude evitar sonreír - ¿puedo pedirte algo importante?

\- Claro ¿Qué quieres?

\- Quiero… quiero tener relaciones sexuales contigo.

Me quedé atónito un segundo, porque no era conveniente tal y como estaba, pero como para decirle que no, hasta yo me moría de ganas por hacerle mío, era algo que pasaría tarde o temprano si seguíamos así. Tampoco esperaba que fuera él quien me lo pidiera, creí que tendría que quitarle el miedo poco a poco y sé que aún tenía miedo aunque intentaba decirme que lo hiciéramos.

\- No es conveniente, necesitas recuperarte y para eso, lo mejor es reposo.

\- Por favor – me pidió – hazlo despacio, puedo aguantarlo.

\- Deidara… no puedes, créeme, cuando empiece querrás que pare, te vendrán los recuerdos y sinceramente… yo prefiero esperar a que tus heridas hayan sanado por completo.

\- Necesito que lo hagas –me dijo a punto de llorar – necesito que me quites las marcas que me han dejado, no quiero tener nada de ellos en el cuerpo, quiero que me enseñes que se puede disfrutar el sexo, porque hasta el momento, sólo he sentido dolor. ¿siempre duele? – me preguntó.

\- Sí – le dije – siempre, a veces más a veces menos, pero siempre duele.

Pareció desanimarse con aquella aclaración y me supo mal que pensara así, porque era cierto que dolía, pero también era cierto que se disfrutaba, que había placer en todo ello, no sólo la penetración, las caricias, los besos, todo contaba.

\- Duele siempre – le dije – pero también disfrutas. Lo que te han hecho esos desgraciados no es sólo violarte Deidara, te han hundido, te torturaron, el sexo no es eso, puedo hacerte disfrutar, pero no puedo mentirte diciendo que no te dolerá, porque es muy probable, que te duela al principio cuando entre.

\- Por favor – me volvió a pedir

\- Está bien – le dije – pero si quieres que pare, dímelo ¿Vale? No quiero hacerte daño.

\- Vale.

\- Ven aquí – le dije sonriendo mientras agarraba con mi mano su cintura y lo empujaba bajo mi cuerpo colocándome encima de él. - ¿prefieres arriba? – le pregunté por las dudas.

\- Está bien así

\- ¿Seguro? Creo que si te pones arriba sería mejor para ti, puedes controlar tu el movimiento que quieras, si estás abajo controlaré yo y no quiero lastimarte.

\- Confío en ti – fue su única contestación – prefiero abajo, me siento más protegido entre tu cuerpo.

\- Vale – le dije empezando a besarle.

Invadí su boca con mi lengua con calma, no quería presionarle y la verdad, es que estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que iba a hacerlo con un chico y encima… con un chico inestable al que habían violado y que podía pedirme parar en cualquier momento si sus recuerdos volvían ¡y volverían! De eso estaba completamente seguro. Aún estaba pensando cómo evadir ese problema cuando me surgiera, porque no sé si podría tranquilizar a Deidara cuando empezase a recordar, así que de momento, iba con mucho cuidado.

Deidara se había quedado bastante paralizado, me seguía el beso y tenía las manos en mi cintura, pero era como si le diera vergüenza o miedo hasta tocarme. Notaba sus manos temblar y de verdad que yo sabía que no estaba preparado para esto, no sé porque quería forzarse, pero tampoco quería contradecirle por miedo a que se enfadase conmigo y es que mi peor miedo ahora mismo… era perderle ¡_irónico para el hombre sin sentimientos_!

Metí las manos bajo su camiseta y acaricié su abdomen subiendo hacia el pectoral y aunque le sentí temblar, también gimió levemente. Una de las mejores cosas de Deidara, era cuando cerraba los ojos disfrutando del momento, dejándose llevar, confiando en mí. Le quité la camiseta con cuidado empezando a besar y lamer cada centímetro de piel al descubierto que encontré, subiendo desde su ombligo, por el abdomen, besando y mordisqueando sus pezones en dirección hacia el cuello para chupárselo y mordérselo mientras él gemía.

Agarré mis manos con fuerza a su cintura mientras mi boca devoraba su cuello con ternura. Juraría que le gustaba que le tocasen el cuello, porque hasta hubo un par de veces, que me arqueó la espalda ¡_no mucho, pero me di cuenta_! Cuando empecé a bajar y llegué hasta sus pantalones, me di cuenta de que no iba bien, se había tensado y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Quise detenerme en aquel mismo momento, pero Deidara no me dejó, me pidió que continuase y yo no quería hacerlo si se iba a poner de esta forma.

Subí hasta su rostro y le obligué a mirarme a los ojos. Lo hizo sin rechistar y eso me gustaba de él. Me fijé en sus ojos azules ahora vidriosos a punto de empezar a llorar y su respiración se había acelerado.

\- Soy yo ¿Vale? – le comenté – no estás con ellos, estás conmigo, yo no te haré daño. Relájate y continuamos cuando estés mejor – le comenté besándole y me entretuve un buen rato besándole simplemente hasta que volvió a relajarse.

Una vez conseguido el primer paso, intenté volver a bajar a su miembro y aunque volvió a temblar, esta vez era menos que la anterior, por lo menos no lloraba. Le bajé el pantalón y dejé al descubierto su miembro para empezar a masajearlo y chuparlo, lentamente y con cuidado, no quería que volviera a asustarse.

Al principio estaba muy tenso, como si no quisiera permitirme bajar pero luego, se relajó y empezó a disfrutar con las atenciones que le daba, creo que no había recibido muchas atenciones, más bien todos se dedicaban simplemente a hacerle daño y a satisfacer sus propios deseos, pero no habían pensando en el rubio. Yo si lo hice y si tenía que bajar a meterme su miembro en la boca, por él haría cualquier cosa ¡_Menos mal que mi padre no estaba aquí para verme hacer esto_!

Paré de meterme su miembro en la boca, cuando comprobé que si seguía así, se correría y no quería que lo hiciera tan rápido, quería que disfrutase. Aún tuve que ayudarle a lubricar y realmente, no sé que narices le habían hecho pero estaba destrozado, cada vez que veía su cuerpo herido me entraba una rabia que no podía con ella. Le besé de nuevo tras haberle lubricado todo lo que pude y lamí mis dedos para empezar a dilatarle poco a poco. Se quejó por el dolor y quise parar de nuevo, pero volvió a impedírmelo.

\- Deidara… podemos hacerlo otro día, enserio.

\- No – me dijo – ya hemos llegado lejos, por favor, sólo falta el último paso.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso?

\- Sí

Seguí dilatándole todo lo que pude, moviendo mis dedos en su interior y hasta estuve por decirle de cambiarle la posición y que fuera él quien entrase en mí por no hacerle más daño, pero estaba empeñado en esto. No sé si intentaba demostrarme algo o estaba intentando superar todo su miedo a su manera utilizándome a mí precisamente, porque era en quien confiaba.

Cuando estuvo listo, decidí posicionarme para entrar, porque aunque volví a repetirle si quería ponerse encima, acabó dejándome a mí, así que entré despacio, todo lo despacio que pude y le escuché quejarse. Intentaba morderse el labio para no gritar, pero aún así su gesto era de dolor. Entré hasta el fondo y esperé unos segundos antes de volver a moverme hacia atrás despacio y volver a meterla.

A cada movimiento, empecé a acelerar poco a poco hasta que noté como se dilataba del todo dejándome entrar con soltura, también le vi soltar sus labios para gemir y aproveché para tocar su miembro de nuevo, esta vez para conseguir que se corriese.

Él acabó antes que yo y al escucharle gemir como lo hizo, acabé viniéndome yo también en su interior, llenándole entero con mi ser y aunque estaba cansado, le pregunté si estaba bien. Caía una lágrima por su mejilla, pero decía estar bien. Me tumbé a su lado tras darle un pañuelo con el que limpiarse y le abracé dispuesto a dormir.

\- Itachi – me llamó y abrí los ojos para encontrarme los suyos siempre tan azules enfrentándose a los míos – te odio – me dijo con una sonrisa y le sonreí porque quizá no se atrevía a decirme que me quería, pero sí que me odiaba. Yo entendí, que realmente, quería decir lo contrario.

\- Yo también te odio – le dije sonriendo y él sonrió conmigo antes de quedarse dormido entre mis brazos.


	17. Chapter 17: Dulces sueños

Akasuna no Sasori POV

Ese maldito Uchiha me las pagaría todas juntas, no iba a quedarse con mi chico, Deidara sería mío por las buenas o por las malas, así que tenía que diseñar algo, algo fuerte que pudiera bloquear de alguna forma a Itachi y a la vez… que no se diera cuenta. Lo más complicado es que Itachi no se diera cuenta de lo que le estábamos dando, así que lo más conveniente, sería que fuera el mismo Deidara quien se lo diera a tomar, de él no desconfiaría y el pobre idiota no se daría ni cuenta de lo que le estaba dando al Uchiha.

Me puse enseguida a trabajar en ello. Por suerte para mí estaba muy acostumbrado a trabajar con venenos, pero no quería matarle y eso era un problema para mí, porque mis venenos solían ser mortales. Desde luego no le mataría, quería ver al Uchiha caer, quería verle hundido y destrozado cuando se diera cuenta de todo lo que pasó Deidara cuando él no estuvo para ayudarle y para eso, no podía matarle.

Trabajé día y noche en mi nuevo proyecto, quería algo sutil que apenas fuera perceptible incluso al sentido del gusto, algo que pasara desapercibido con todo y tras dos días de trabajo incesante, lo logré, mi obra maestra. Esto tendría que noquear al Uchiha durante el tiempo suficiente para realizar mi brillante plan sobre Deidara, aunque claro, necesitaría aún convencer al resto y no sé si sería posible después de la paliza que les dio el Uchiha y es que todos le tenían miedo.

Supongo que era normal temerle, era el más fuerte de aquí, en realidad no sé si entre Pain y él quien ganaría, pero desde luego, nadie se atrevía con ellos, eran los mejores. Y es que desde que Itachi les había pillado haciendo daño al rubio, no se había separado ni un segundo de él, le protegía y lo vigilaba de continuo, nadie se atrevía ahora a acercarse a Deidara sabiendo que el Uchiha le respaldaba. Aún no sabía cómo les separaría, pero en algún momento lo haría, sólo tenía que pensar un plan.

Salí de mi habitación tras días sin que se me hubiera visto el pelo y busqué directamente a Kisame para idear mi brillante plan con é. Lo encontré comiéndose un sabroso bistec. No me extrañó mucho verle solo y es que su compañero estaría ocupado en su cuarto con mi rubio mientras Kakuzu y Hidan se encontraban en la enfermería por culpa del Uchiha ¡Dos días y aún no habían despertado! Desde luego cabrearon al Uchiha más de la cuenta y de todo eso… sólo sacaba una conclusión, a Itachi le importaba más de lo que todos creíamos Deidara, porque si no le importarse, no estarían en esa enfermería, además, sería yo quien estaría en la habitación con el rubio y no él.

No soportaba imaginármelos juntos. Apreté los puños antes de ir a hablar con Kisame y es que, lo que tenía claro, es la decisión de separar a esos dos, fuese como fuese, aunque tuviera que recurrir a las técnicas más rastreras para conseguirlo.

Me acerqué hasta Kisame y me senté a su lado observando cómo se comía el bistec con una cara de absoluta felicidad, hasta que se percató de mi presencia y se giró a mirarme.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Sasori? – me preguntó.

\- Quiero que me ayudes con un nuevo plan – le comenté.

\- ¿Es por eso que no te hemos visto en el pelo estos últimos días?

\- Sí, estaba diseñando algo nuevo – le expliqué.

\- ¿De qué trata tu brillante plan? – preguntó.

\- Quiero a Deidara – Kisame empezó a reírse - ¿De qué te ríes? – le pregunté con mi poca paciencia característica ¡no estaba de humor para soportar sus tonterías!

\- Está con el Uchiha, imposible que puedas llegar a él – me dijo Kisame – es un suiciio meterse con él, ya has visto a Kakuzu y Hidan – me comunicó – y créeme cuando te digo, que asusta cuando escuchas a Hidan gritar, se supone que es inmortal, no le tiene miedo a nada y es un sádico. No quiero pensar qué le hizo el Uchiha para que gritase de aquella forma.

\- Tengo un plan para que el Uchiha no interfiera ¿Te interesa o no? – le pregunté ya harto de sus explicaciones, porque si algo no tenía, era paciencia.

\- Cuenta – dijo con una sonrisa malévola

\- Vamos a dormirle para que no pueda ayudar a Deidara.

\- Pésima idea, cuando despierte y se entere nos dará la paliza de nuestra vida a todos. ¿Y qué habremos ganado? ¿Sólo una noche de sexo?

\- No tiene por qué enterarse de que fuimos nosotros – le dije.

\- Deidara se lo contará porque le tiene confianza.

\- No lo hará si rompemos su confianza.

\- ¿y cómo haremos eso? – me preguntó.

\- Haremos que sea el propio Itachi quien lo viole, así romperá radicalmente todo vínculo afectivo hacia el Uchiha.

\- Olvídate, Itachi no lo hará jamás.

\- No será Itachi, él estará dormido, alguien tendrá que hacerse pasar por él.

\- Sigue quedando el mismo problema, cuando Itachi se entere nos matará a todos.

\- Le echaremos las culpas a su hermanito – le dije – he podido sentir su presencia estos días por aquí cerca. Es tan sutil como un elefante en una cacharrería.

\- Hagámoslo, sólo hay que esperar a que esos dos despierten de la ilusión – dijo Kisame sonriendo.

\- Pues… despertémosles – le dije sacando un frasquito de mi bolsillo – tú les despiertas y yo voy preparando el somnífero para Itachi.

\- No se lo pongas en el bistec – me dijo Kisame – no le gusta.

\- ¿Y qué le gusta al Uchiha? – le pregunté.

\- Las bolas de arroz le vuelven loco – me dijo Kisame – y cuando vivía en Konoha le gustaba visitar los locales d té, así que el té también le gusta mucho – me comentó.

Kisame se marchó tras darme la información y yo preparé las cosas. Para mi suerte, Deidara salió a comer, eso sí, acompañado por el Uchiha, pero me daba igual ¡_Bueno… me ponía de mal humor verles juntos_! Pero pensaba en mi plan y me alegraba.

Llevaba la bandeja en la mano con todo listo cuando les llamé para que se sentase a mi lado y aunque el Uchiha era reacio a hacerlo, al ser Deidara mi compañero de equipo, no tuvieron más remedio. Desde luego aunque a Itachi no le gustaba sentarse conmigo a la mesa, claudicó por no dejar solo a Deidara ¡o por celos! No estaba seguro del motivo, pero sí sabía que ese brillo en sus ojos, era porque había pasado algo entre ellos.

\- Siento el espectáculo de ayer – me disculpé aunque el Uchiha hizo un sonido con la boca de que no se creía mis palabras mientras Deidara me decía que no pasaba nada. - ¿Puedo hacer algo para que me perdones? – le pregunté hacia Deidara.

\- Estás perdonado, no tienes que hacer nada – me comentó el rubio.

\- Ya sé – le dije como si acabase de tener una gran idea – toma –le pasé mi bandeja de comida – Yo iré por otra.

\- Oh, no hace falta, enserio – dijo el rubio.

\- Insisto – le dije levantándome para ir a coger otra bandeja para mí. Escuché a Itachi decirle que se quedase él con el bistec, porque no le gustaba, mientras… Deidara se quejaba de que no le gustase.

\- ¿Qué eres? ¿Un vegetariano pacifista con los animales? – le preguntaba Deidara en plan broma.

\- Algo así – le contestó Itachi con una sonrisa siguiendo su broma.

El plan funcionaba, Itachi se iba a comer precisamente… las bolas de arroz, tal y como Kisame me contó, porque a Itachi Uchiha, no le gustaba el bistec para nada pero le encantaban las bolas de arroz.

Durante toda la comida, ambos estuvieron riéndose y disfrutando de la compañía, eran hasta empalagosos y odiaba eso, porque me ponía enfermo ver lo bien que se encontraban, era mi rubio, no quería que estuviera con Itachi, Deidara tenía que ser solamente mío.

Pain entró en aquel momento acompañado por Konan y no quise seguir allí por más tiempo. Comí rápido mientras veía como ahora Itachi dejaba de estar tan pendiente de Deidara, como si no quisiera hacer enfadar a Pain por algo, supongo que preferían no demostrarse afecto cuando nuestro jefe andaba por allí, así que se comportaban de forma habitual. Eso me calmó un poco, porque no tenía que ver como acariciaba y jugaba con mi rubio.

En cuanto acabé de comer, recogí mis cosas y me fui a la habitación. Quería estar un rato solo planeando las cosas, porque realmente… Itachi no tardaría en caer dormido como un tronco, no habría forma de despertarle. Esa sería nuestra mejor oportunidad para aprovecharnos de Deidara y si encima… podía culpar a Sasuke de todo esto, mejor que mejor, porque era bien conocido por todos… que a un Uchiha solo le podía vencer otro Uchiha, así que veríamos una pelea entre hermanos y eso me gustaría, quería comprobar las habilidades terroríficas de dos Uchiha enfrentados.

El único problema que podía surgirnos, era que se enterasen de que no había nada por lo que pelear y se aliasen contra nosotros, porque si un Uchiha daba miedo, dos ni te cuento… Esperaba que el odio que se tenían fuera tan intenso, que no creyeran las palabras el uno del otro, creando así el conflicto entre ambos.

Esa tarde, pasé el rato preparando y limpiando mis marionetas, porque aparte de amar a Deidara, también amaba mis marionetas, eran mi obra de arte, mi tesoro más codiciado, mis temibles armas de combate, mis fieles amigas, porque incluso tenía a mis padres, era la forma de que no se marchasen de mi lado. Las marionetas eran geniales, algún día, quizá Deidara acabase igual, así… jamás se marcharía de mi lado, estaríamos juntos para la eternidad.


	18. Chapter 18: tú, no

Deidara POV

Comí con Itachi y podía decir con toda seguridad, que me encantaba su sonrisa, era simplemente espectacular, me quedaba embobado mirándole y deseando sus escasas sonrisas. Es verdad que eran muy escasas pero también sabía, que ahora sonreía más que antes y casi todas ellas por no decir todas, eran para mí.

Una vez acabamos de comer, nos retiramos de nuevo a la habitación y es que a Itachi, no le apetecía estar mucho con los demás, aunque dos de ellos, aún no hubieran vuelto de la enfermería. Aquello también me ayudaba a tranquilizarme un poco.

Ya en el dormitorio, Itachi prácticamente se tumbó en la cama y se estaba quedando dormido ¡_No sería porque no había dormido_! Porque dormía como un lirón, no tenía pesadillas como yo, así que era imposible que él tuviera sueño en este momento, aún así, parecía tenerlo. Me acosté a su lado un rato y le acaricié el cabello y la nuca hasta que se quedó completamente dormido.

Pensé en todo aquel momento en la amabilidad de Sasori y no sé, ¿no había algo extraño? Porque la última vez que fue amable conmigo fue para curarme las heridas, meterme en su habitación y violarme, así que no sabía que pensar de su amabilidad. Pensaba en todo eso, cuando me quedé dormido acariciando a Itachi, cuando me desperté, seguía abrazado a mi Uchiha dormilón.

Me di cuenta de un detalle cuando me acerqué a besar su cuello con dulzura y es que su aroma me cautivaba, olía natural, tal cual era él, porque tampoco le vi ponerse nada extraño, se iba a la ducha, se limpiaba y salía tal cual y aún así… su aroma a limpio pero siendo él mismo, me gustaba, me hacía sentir seguro y protegido ¡_olía simplemente a hombre_! A lo que era él. Porque para ser sincero, algunas ocasiones yo me sentía como un niño a su lado, él era fuerte, masculino, serio, era un hombre lo vieses por donde lo vienes aunque sólo tuviera veintiún años, mientras que yo seguía aún teniendo esta mente infantil, más inocente, más llena de curiosidad propia de un niño que de un hombre y eso me asustaba un poco, porque a veces pensaba, que no podía estar a su altura ¿Quién podía estar a la altura de un Uchiha?

Era extraño a la vez, sentirme tan protegido por alguien, pero es que Itachi desprendía seguridad en sí mismo, desprendía confianza y fuerza, era el terror de todo Akatsuki, yo creo que incluso él sólo contra todos en su mejor momento, habría podido vencerles ¡_Hasta detuvo la espalda de Kisame con un Kunai_! Él era así de increíble. ¿Cómo no te ibas a sentir protegido con un chico así? Era hipnotizador verle combatir, porque su Genjutsu era digno de ver, engañaba a cualquiera y nunca perdía su calma. Sí que es verdad que no le gustaba mucho pelear, intentaba evitarlas, pero cuando lo había tenido que hacer, lo hacía sin rechistar, aunque intentase acabar cuanto antes la pelea, él era todo lo contrario a Hidan, a quien le encantaba alargar las batallas para torturar más y más a sus víctimas.

Miré una vez despierto hacia Itachi y seguía profundamente dormido, de verdad que parecía un oso en periodo de hibernación, no había forma de levantarle. Intenté varias cosas, pero nada, no respondió y tenía hambre, me habría gustado ir por algo de comer.

Esperé un rato más y volví a pensar si debería despertarle o no, porque de verdad que me moría de hambre… al final decidí que sí, iba a intentar despertarle de nuevo y aunque lo intenté de mil maneras, no hubo forma. Bueno… entonces le daría una sorpresa, saldría a por algo de comer y lo traería aquí para nosotros. ¡_Ni un terremoto habría despertado a éste tío_! Dormía como un tronco, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando me levanté y cerré la puerta tras de mí para ir por algo de comida.

En la cocina no había nadie, pero también es verdad que era muy tarde, demasiado tarde. Rebusqué entre las cosas haber que había que pudiera llevar a la habitación y sobre todo… busqué las bolas de arroz que tanto le gustaban a Itachi ¡_aún no entendía que no le gustara el bistec_! Pero bueno, le encantaba el arroz, era un caso grave, sonreí al recordarlo. Yo por otro lado, prácticamente estaba buscando un rinoceronte o un búfalo, porque tenía demasiada hambre, claro que no había nada de eso, tendría que conformarme con lo que habían preparado, básicamente arroz y algo de carne.

Cogí la bandeja con la comida para los dos y me encaminé hacia la habitación de nuevo cuando una sombra apareció desde el pasillo en dirección a la cocina y me tensé, más que nada porque no quería cruzarme con nadie. Tenía los nervios al máximo y me había quedado paralizado con la bandeja en la mano, hasta que la sombra llegó hasta la luz y descubrí a Itachi frente a mí, entonces me relajé de golpe.

\- Me has asustado – le dije con una sonrisa.

\- Lo siento – me dijo – no era mi intención

\- Iba a llevarte algo de comer a la habitación – le comenté mientras pasaba por su lado hacia el pasillo, pero él retuvo mi brazo cuando estuve a su lado.

\- ¿Por qué no cenamos aquí? – me preguntó de forma extraña antes de devorar mi boca con fuerza y sentí miedo, tanto… que intenté apartarle de mí.

Al final, tuve que hacer lo que no quería, poner un pájaro de arcilla entre medio de nosotros y explotarlo, por lo que Itachi al verlo, reaccionó alejándose de mí para que no le alcanzara la pequeña explosión.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunté aún asustado

\- ¿No es lo que querías Deidara? – me preguntó él a mí – acostarte con un Uchiha, bueno pues me apetece en este momento.

\- Ya pero a mí no – le dije enfadándome – Estas muy raro – le dije.

\- No, soy un Uchiha Deidara, a ver cuándo vas a mentalizarte de que se hace lo que yo quiero y ya sabes lo que quiero, me ha costado mucho estar estos días contigo pareciendo amable, quiero mi recompensa y la quiero ahora – me exigió acercándose a mí y cogiéndome de nuevo.

\- Suéltame – le dije – sois todos iguales, eres como Sasori, sólo intentas ser amable para obtener lo que quieres.

\- Si Deidara, ¿qué creías? ¿Qué un Uchiha iba a rebajarse a enamorarse de una puta como tú? – me preguntó mientras sonreía – relájate y esto acabará pronto – me dijo

Al principio creí que había algo raro en él, como si no fuera Itachi, como si mis ojos me engañasen, hasta que colocó sus manos en mi trasero subiéndome a una de las mesas y subiéndose él encima de mí bloqueando mis movimientos, en ese momento, que me estaba besando con fuerza y yo llegué a hacerle daño mordiéndole, fue cuando descubrí que era él, porque activó el Sharingan enfadado y cerré los ojos instintivamente intentando evitar el efecto de sus ojos. Cerrar los ojos podía parecer que te mantenía a salvo de él, pero en realidad te debilitaba aún más, porque no podía verle, sólo sentía sus caricias y no quería abrir los ojos por miedo a encontrarme en aquella cruz que Kisame me había dicho.

Una de sus manos estaba sujetando mis muñecas mientras la otra acariciaba todo mi cuerpo y sentí pánico, porque no era el Itachi de la otra vez, no era dulce y amable, era simplemente como cualquier otro de la organización que tenía muy claro lo que quería, disfrutar él sin importarle como me sentía yo.

¿Cómo pude confiar en Itachi Uchiha? Es lo único que ahora me venía a la cabeza, creí que era diferente, confié en él y estaba claro, que no debía confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en él. Me dejé engañar como un completo idiota otra vez y ahora no sólo era mi cuerpo el herido, también mi corazón, porque sangraba, estaba destrozándose a cada caricia lasciva de Itachi, se desquebrajaba a cada beso posesivo suyo, se hacía pedazos a cada palabra sucia y a cada insulto que me decía. ¿Cómo pude haber pasado del odio al amor tan rápido? Eso no me lo perdonaría nunca y me aseguraría de no volver a cometer ese error. Tuvo que haberme matado cuando se lo pedí, ahora ya sabía porque no lo hizo, era por este día, era por lo que me hacía ahora.

Sentí como me bajaban el pantalón y sinceramente… ya todo me dio igual, si al principio quería luchar contra él, ahora ya no sentía esa necesidad, total… si hacia algo me haría más daño, así que simplemente me quedé quieto como un muñeco sin vida, porque a cada gesto que hacía sobre mi cuerpo, me robaba la vida, ya nada me importaba, prefería dejarme, que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo y a ser posible… que me matase cuando acabase.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo y cuando entró en mí, dolió como si me estuvieron partiendo en dos. Traté de no gritar pero era imposible, dolía demasiado como para no hacerlo, incluso las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos resbalando por mis mejillas sin pedirme permiso, porque no quería llorar, pero no podía evitar impedirles que se escapasen. Y sé que fue mi culpa, estaba aquí porque no debí confiar en nadie, estaba aquí porque él me había traído, estaba aquí porque me enamoré de ese bastardo sin sentimientos. Para mí, sólo quedaba esperar y pagar por mis errores, pero no volvería a cometerlos, me juré una y otra vez a cada penetración de Itachi… que jamás me volvería a enamorar y menos, de un Uchiha, porque odiaba todo el clan, odiaba a todos los Uchiha, no volvería a pasar por aquí, no volvería a dejar que un Uchiha jugara con mis sentimientos.

Mi cuerpo empezó a relajarse cuando sentí su velocidad aumentar dentro de mí. Sé que estaba sangrando, me estaba desgarrando a cada movimiento y no podía evitar el dolor, daba igual si estaba en tensión o relajado, así que simplemente quise desmayarme allí mismo, pensé en cualquier otra cosa, pero sólo apareció ante mí la sonrisa de Itachi, era lo único que me calmaba y me daba felicidad ¡_Era_ _irónico que me diera tranquilidad una persona que estaba violándome en este momento_! No quise abrir los ojos en ningún momento y cuando se corrió, salió de mí y me dejó allí tirado diciéndome que podía volver a su habitación cuando quisiera ¡_Como si fuera a hacerlo_! No quería volver a ninguna habitación, no quería volver a Akatsuki, sólo quería largarme de esta maldita organización y en eso me quedé pensando tirado en aquella mesa de la oscura habitación. ¡_Quería escaparme_!


	19. Chapter 19: Escapar

Deidara POV

Me quedé allí solo en la oscuridad, violado y derrotado, porque jamás me lo imaginé de Itachi ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No podía dejar de llorar en silencio, las lágrimas caían hasta sin que pudiera retenerlas, aunque tampoco me esforcé en hacerlo, simplemente dejé que cayesen hasta que no pudiera seguir llorando. No tuve fuerzas ni para levantarme, ni siquiera para vestirme, ya todo me daba igual, fuera donde fuera o hiciera lo que hiciera… seguiría pasando esto, no había otra salida para mí excepto morir, porque empezaba a pensar, que sólo la muerte me libraría de todo mi sufrimiento.

No debí enamorarme del Uchiha y ni siquiera sé cómo había pasado, simplemente ocurrió. Le odiaba, le odiaba con todas mis fuerzas y ahora aún más, no podía más, todo su maldito apellido era despreciable, todo su maldito clan, hasta llegué a pensar que hizo muy bien al aniquilarlos a todos, porque con los dos que quedaban ya era suficiente, el mundo ninja no necesitaba a los Uchiha, eran igual a todos los demás, se aprovechaban, te humillaban y te seducían hasta que te enamorabas completamente para luego hacer esto… dejarte encima de una mesa medio desnudo y violado ¡_simplemente le odiaba_! No quería que ningún Uchiha volviera a tocarme jamás, sentía asco de que lo hicieran.

En realidad… creo que me daba igual si era un Uchiha o cualquier otro, no quería que nadie volviera a tocarme. ¿Qué me quedaba aquí? Es lo que pensaba ahora, porque no veía nada que me importase tanto como para quedarme. Antes aún lo habría pensado por Itachi, pero en este momento, ni eso tenía ya, sólo me quería igual que el resto, para pasar el rato, sólo fue un juguete en sus manos, un muñeco al que moldeó y manejó como quiso hasta conseguir lo que quiso de mí.

Me levanté como pude y me terminé de vestir antes de secarme las lágrimas. Sentía mi corazón romperse a cada gesto que hacía, a cada recuerdo de Itachi, porque recordaba los últimos días con él y era perfecto ¿Por qué había cambiado de opinión conmigo? Estaba confundido ¿Sólo fui su juguete? Espero que si era así… se hubiera divertido a mi costa, haciéndome creer que estaba a salvo para que bajase las defensas.

Caminé hacia la puerta de atrás y todo mi cuerpo dolía como si me hubieran dado la mayor de las palizas, supongo que así me sentía igualmente tras la traición de Itachi. Ni siquiera quise ir hacia la habitación a coger mis cosas no fuera a ser que quisiera repetir, así que la arcilla acumulada en mis manos debía de servir hasta que preparase más, porque yo…me largaba de aquí.

Abrí la puerta de atrás y comencé a caminar hasta que mis piernas dijeron que no podían más, porque estaba destrozado, tanto física como moralmente. Tenía que sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía para poder continuar y finalmente, cuando llegué al acantilado de la montaña, creé un gran pájaro de arcilla y me subí a él para largarme, no quería estar aquí, ni siquiera miré atrás, no me importaba nada ni nadie de los que dejaba a mi espalda.

La brisa en la cara era algo agradable y la verdad… es que me relajaba poder volar, estar a tantos metros de distancia del suelo, era lo mejor, sentía como si pudiera escapar de todas mis desgracias cuando estaba en el suelo, como si no pudieran alcanzarme estando aquí arriba, el cielo era mi dominio y me gustaba, aunque no sé el tiempo que podría mantenerme aquí arriba.

Volé en el pájaro de arcilla alejándome de Akatsuki, de la base, del sufrimiento, de Itachi y aún con lo que me había hecho y con el odio que le tenía, su recuerdo seguía doliéndome y es que no podía evitar amarle ¡_Qué extraño era sentirse así_! Odiando y amando a una persona a la vez.

A medida que me alejaba, sentía dos cosas, una es que me alejaba de todo aquel tormento y la segunda, que me alejaba del amor de mi vida, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, no quería que volvieran a tocarme, ni él ni nadie. Sólo tenía que huir y sé que me estaba jugando mucho, porque cuando se enterasen de mi traición a la organización vendrían a por mí y sería peor, ya lo había vivido una vez, pero aún así, tenía que intentarlo y aunque me cogiesen, ya me daba igual, con tal de que me matasen todo estaría bien.

Paré a descansar en un pequeño bosque a las afueras, a unos cuantos kilómetros de la base, porque había recorrido ya bastante distancia intentando evadirles, aún así conocía a Zetsu, era capaz de encontrarme donde estuviera, era capaz de llegar hasta mí a más velocidad de la que yo podía huir, les avisaría a todos donde me encontraba y eso… no podía evitarlo.

Estaba tan cansado que acabé durmiéndome recostado sobre un árbol pero aún así, me dolía todo, era imposible para mí moverme mucho en estos momentos. Podía escuchar a las aves nocturnas en busca de comida, escuchaba también las ramas de los árboles mecerse con el suave viento y todo… me relajó, hasta que salió volando una bandada de pájaros y supe que algo iba mal, aunque para cuando quise abrir los ojos, ya les tenía encima de mí.

Sólo vi a Kakuzu antes de que me cubrieran el rostro con un saco de tela, pero por las manos que me estaban tocando lascivamente… no era sólo Kakuzu. Me revolví un poco, tampoco es que pudiera hacer mucho después de lo que me había hecho Itachi, así que al final… acabé limitándome a dejarles hacer lo que quisieran, sólo quería que acabasen rápido y a ser posible, que me mataran allí mismo antes que volver a la organización.

Por una risa que escuché, identifiqué a Hidan, además cuando grité del dolor, no tuve duda que era él, porque le encantaba hacerme cortes, era un maldito sádico. Creo que no había ninguna zona de mi cuerpo que se estuviera librando de sus caricias y es que por lo menos… sentía ocho manos, así que había cuatro personas allí, dos las tenía identificadas muy claramente y las otras dos… estuve dudando entre Itachi, Zetsu, Sasori o Kisame, no podría decir con exactitud quienes eran.

Lo único que podía hacer era gritar cuando Kakuzu y Hidan me hacían daño, porque sentía los cortes, sentía sus golpes, sus mordiscos y eso era algo típico de ellos, porque Zetsu o Kisame solo se conformaban con violarme sin hacerme daño, por otro lado… si era Sasori el que estaba, se habría unido a Kakuzu y hidan, porque le gustaba probar las nuevas armas de sus marionetas con alguien y ese alguien… era yo.

Solo pude llorar y agradecí que me hubieran ocultado el rostro, porque así nadie me vería hacerlo, no les daría ese gusto, pero es que no podía evitarlo, dolía demasiado. Sé que me pegaron patadas y que casi me destrozan el estómago de una. Lo único que parecía respetar, era mi cabeza y tampoco durante mucho tiempo, porque hubo un puñetazo que me dio de lleno. Notaba el sabor óxido de mi sangre, seguramente porque del puñetazo me habían partido el labio y de ahí que lo notase.

Me quedé inmóvil e intenté no volver a gritar, intenté hacerme el muerto mientras ellos me quitaban los pantalones de nuevo y me violaba uno detrás de otro, sin prepararme tan siquiera. De todas formas… no paré de sentir sus caricias en ningún momento, porque mientras uno se entretenía, los otros seguían tocándome. No volví a quejarme, intenté pensar en otra cosa, algo que me llevase lejos de donde estaba en este momento y a la mente me vino la sonrisa del Uchiha, supongo que sería lo último que vería o en mi caso… que recordaría, porque no aguantaba más, mis ojos pesaban demasiado para mantenerlos abiertos, mi cuerpo ya no respondía a ningún estímulo, sé que me iba a desmayar del dolor en cualquier momento. Lo bueno es que las siguientes veces en las que entraron en mí los demás, ya ni siquiera me dolía, ya había hecho tanto destrozo el primero que los demás daban igual, ni siquiera notaba cuando cambiaban o si alguno estaba repitiendo o no, no lo sé, imagino que no repetirían pero tampoco estaba seguro.

Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar mientras sentía bajo mi mano apoyada en la tierra un líquido, imaginé que era mi propia sangre por las heridas que me habían hecho, porque dolía tanto que sé que habían destrozado mi cuerpo hasta el límite ¡_De esta no salía_! Eso lo tenía muy claro, ni siquiera podía respirar bien y supongo, que era por alguna de las patadas o incluso por alguna herida de Hidan, porque él clavaba su arma una y otra vez en los órganos haciendo que me desangrase por dentro. Sé que lo había hecho hoy también, porque había sentido las puñaladas, como si te clavaran una Katana una y otra vez en diferentes partes.

Hablaban de algo cuando acabaron y creo… que pensaron que me habían matado porque decidieron quitarme el saco que cubría mi rostro y dejarme allí abandonado tal cual estaba, porque ni se molestaron en vestirme.

Abrí los ojos cuando dejé de sentir su presencia y esperé la muerte, por las heridas que tenía, no tardaría mucho. No sé el tiempo que transcurrió hasta que noté otra presencia que venía hacia mí, lo que me asustó, fue ver bajo la capucha de aquel individuo unos ojos rojos como la sangre y supe al momento que era el Uchiha, pero cuando se quitó la capucha, no era Itachi, era su hermano que venía con su equipo tras él y me miraba desde su altura con superioridad.

Tan sólo era unos meses más mayor que yo y ya era como su hermano, tenía esa misma mirada de los Uchiha, esa altanera como si fueran los mejores ¡Que lo eran! Pero además de creérselo ellos mismos, lo demostraban a cada gesto, a cada mirada, a cada palabra.

\- Está medio muerto – dijo Suigetsu – para ser sincero… sería un buen gesto matarle y que dejase de sufrir – le comentó y yo agradecí sus palabras, porque eso es precisamente lo que quería, dejar de sentir dolor.

\- Nos lo llevamos – dijo Sasuke.

\- Sasuke… no podemos moverlo en su estado – dijo Suigetsu de nuevo – míralo, no aguantará un viaje.

\- Pues curadle aquí lo básico para moverlo, porque nos lo llevamos – repitió el Uchiha.

Era lo que me faltaba, ¿Por qué ninguno de los dos malditos Uchiha podía matarme y ya está? Acabar con mi sufrimiento ¿Tan difícil era? Sólo tenía que desenvainar su Katana y clavarla en el corazón o hacer cualquier otra cosa pero que me matase rápido y sin sufrimiento. Con la vista del Uchiha clavada sobre mí, me desmayé. No volví a sentir nada, no supe si estaba vivo o muerto, no supe si me llevarían con ellos o directamente, estaba muriéndome y no podrían salvarme, no sé qué pasó después de que cerrase los ojos.


	20. Chapter 20: Capturado

Sasuke Uchiha POV

Esa mañana me levanté igual que todas las demás, con la compañía de Karin, pero igual que todas las mañanas, en cuanto acabó su trabajo, me dirigí a la ducha y me esperé allí hasta que se marchaba, generalmente enfadada cuando entraba Suigetsu metiéndose con ella, algo que yo agradecía ¡Menos mal que Suigetsu me ayudaba con ella! Hoy extrañamente, mientras estuve en la ducha, ni siquiera sé por qué pensé en mi antiguo compañero de equipo, quizá haber visto a mi hermano con un chico rubio, había hecho que mi cabeza buscase otro rubio, porque no lo entendía.

Tampoco es que pensase mucho sobre Naruto, realmente lo que estaba pensando… es que ya hacía demasiado tiempo que no escuchabas sus molestos gritos pidiéndome que volviera a la aldea. Sonreí porque la verdad… que ese chico era insistente, llevaba años detrás de mí, siguiéndome el rastro ¿Y todo para qué? Para cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Sakura, pero yo no iba a volver.

Esa villa frenaba mi desarrollo y yo quería matar a mi hermano, era mi único deseo, no había llegado tan lejos para perder todo ahora, iba a llegar hasta el final, costase lo que costase y esperaba que Naruto no se interpusiera en mi camino como solía hacer, porque en este momento… nada ni nadie me impedirían obtener mi venganza.

Me extrañó no haber visto hoy a mi hermano por ningún lado, pero es que la base estaba incluso demasiado silenciosa, no había visto a mucha gente de la organización por allí y Suigetsu se aburría de vigilar un paisaje desierto.

\- Pienso que ha pasado algo – me dijo Suigetsu recostado bajo un árbol a la sombra.

\- Sí, yo también empiezo a creerlo – le comenté – esto está demasiado calmado.

\- Creo que deberíamos dar una vuelta por los alrededores… quizá se hayan movido

\- Sí, movámonos – le comenté – pero busquemos primero a Karin, detectará el chakra mucho más rápido.

\- De acuerdo, pues primero a la base a buscarla – me sonrió Suigetsu.

Volvimos a la base y me encontré a Jugo jugando con unos pájaros, pero Karin no estaba por ningún lado. Todos la buscamos entre los diferentes cuartos de la cueva donde nos escondíamos y finalmente la encontramos fuera, cerca de una fuente en el bosque.

\- Sasuke – kun – escuché a Karin pronunciar cuando me vio y como siempre, colocó esa cara que a mí me ponía de los nervios.

\- Deja de llamarme así – le dije en mi tono serio – odio que me llamen de esa forma.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó Karin.

\- Necesito que busques a mi hermano – le indiqué – y tú tienes más facilidad para localizar el chakra de las personas.

\- Lo buscaré – me dijo empezando a caminar hacia el norte, como si regresáramos hacia la base de Akatsuki.

Volvimos hacia la base y una vez llegamos lo suficientemente cerca, Karin nos confirmó que Itachi estaba aún allí dentro, pero que había poca gente dentro, la mayoría habían salido.

\- ¿Y el chico rubio? – preguntó Suigetsu.

\- No está ahí dentro – nos comentó.

\- Búscale y localízale, vamos a necesitarle.

Karin le buscó durante bastante tiempo y le costó mucho localizarle. Nosotros le buscamos por tierra pero realmente… la mejor en búsqueda era Karin, así que esperaba que lo localizase rápido y nos informase de donde se encontraba aquel chico.

Al final lo consiguió, pero estaban a bastante distancia de dónde nos encontrábamos. Aceleramos todos el paso, saltando de árbol en árbol y aún así, a mi me parecía una distancia eterna, porque parecía que no avanzábamos.

\- ¿Cuánto queda para alcanzar el objetivo? – preguntó Suigetsu cansado de no localizarlo.

\- Unos quince minutos a este ritmo – comentó Karin – pero ese chico que buscáis no está solo – nos dijo – hay por lo menos cuatro personas más y no sé si os gustará lo que estoy sintiendo.

\- ¿Qué sientes? – preguntó Suigetsu con curiosidad.

\- Se está muriendo – nos comentó y ante mi asombro, aceleré el paso separándome un poco del resto.

No podía dejar que ese chico muriese, era mi pasaporte hacia mi hermano. Sólo deseaba poder matar a mi hermano y a Itachi sólo le importaba ese rubio, le necesitaba para atraerle hacia mí. Lo que no entendía era por qué los mismos de la organización iban a querer hacerle daño a alguien de los suyos, no tenía sentido, a mí no se me ocurriría hacerles daño a mi equipo, se supone que los necesitaba.

Puede que no entendiese lo que ocurría, pero debía darme prisa antes de que le mataran, porque no podía permitirme perder la única posibilidad de atraer a mi hermano, le necesitaba con vida y si tenía que matar a media organización de Akatsuki para conseguir mi objetivo, lo haría.

Cuando llegué, sólo me dio tiempo a ver desde la cima de una rama, como aquellos cuatro se marchaban entre conversaciones y risas, ni siquiera creo que se hubieran dado cuenta de que yo estaba aquí. El rubio estaba bajo mis pies. Tenía tanta sangre encima que prácticamente no podía ver nada de él, casi ni le identificaba si no fuera por su cabello rubio. No entendía nada ¿Para qué darle una paliza así? Se supone que eran compañeros, no deberían haberle tratado así. Desde luego estaba destrozado.

Bajé del árbol justo cuando mis compañeros llegaban a la rama donde yo había estado segundo antes y me acerqué hasta el rubio. Creo que me vio y creo que me reconoció, aún así no se movió, tampoco hubiera podido tal y como estaba.

\- Está medio muerto – dijo Suigetsu – para ser sincero… sería un buen gesto matarle y que dejase de sufrir.

\- Nos lo llevamos – comenté.

\- Sasuke… no podemos moverlo en su estado – dijo Suigetsu de nuevo – míralo, no aguantará un viaje.

\- Pues curadle aquí lo básico para moverlo, porque nos lo llevamos – les repetí.

La verdad es que estaba destrozado y podía hacerme una idea de lo que le habían hecho. Se quedó inconsciente al momento mientras Karin empezaba a curar sus heridas, aunque sabía perfectamente que estaba demasiado mal para poder recuperarle ahora mismo, con que lo mantuviera con vida y pudiéramos llevárnoslo, a mí me bastaba.

Me acerqué a él apartando su cabello de su rostro ahora lleno de marcas y moratones, pero yo me fijé en su labio partido por donde aún salía sangre. Al chaval le habían dado una buena paliza.

\- Tu hermano va a matarnos a todos – se quejó Suigetsu – y puede que tú aguantes a un Uchiha, pero los demás no podemos hacerle frente – me comentó.

\- De Itachi me ocuparé yo, sólo necesito que este chico siga respirando, mi hermano vendrá por él – le comenté - ¿Cómo está para llevárnoslo?

\- No es conveniente moverlo Sasuke – me comentó Karin

\- Pues hay que hacerlo, lo llevaremos a la base.

Jugo fue quien lo cargó a su espalda y volvimos a subir a las ramas de los grandes árboles para correr en dirección a nuestra base, bueno… a nuestra cueva. Los demás iban delante pero yo me quedé en la retaguardia y no pude dejar de mirar a aquel rubio.

¿Qué tenía ese chico para haber enamorado a mi hermano? Se suponía que era heterosexual, pero le vi besando a éste chico. Suigetsu se acercó a mí más por la curiosidad de que mirase tanto a ese chico que por otra cosa.

\- ¿También te gusta? – me preguntó sonriendo.

\- No – le dije muy serio – Me preguntaba… ¿qué ha visto mi hermano en él?

\- Es muy femenino – me dijo Suigetsu – el cabello inusualmente rubio, quizá su forma de ser, no lo sé, yo no le conozco, pero de físico ya me atrae, así que es probable que tu hermano se fijara en ambas cosas, su físico y su personalidad - ¿Enserio no te atrae ni un poco? – Me preguntó.

\- Para nada – le dije.

\- ¿Entonces puedo quedármelo yo?

\- Cuando no le necesite más y haya acabado con mi hermano, es todo tuyo – le dije.


	21. Chapter 21: Preso

Deidara POV

Me desperté y me maldije por hacerlo, yo sólo quería morir ¿Por qué diablos estaba despertándome? Malditos Uchiha… ¿Cuánto más tenía que sufrir por ellos? Ambos me dejaban vivo y no lo soportaba más, estaba pasando de uno al otro como un maldito juguete, se entretenían conmigo y todo porque ellos podían hacerlo, eran fuertes, eran superiores a mí y su jodido apellido les permitía hacer lo que querían.

Me fijé en la habitación y sé que había una chica, aunque estaba muy oscuro, sólo dos antorchas en la pared iluminaban la estancia, supuse que estábamos bajo tierra en algún sitio. ¿Qué más podía pasarme ya?

Busqué por la sala algo con lo que poder hacerme daño yo mismo, porque necesitaba matarme y aunque todo el cuerpo me dolía y no sabía si podría siquiera levantarme, tenía que intentarlo antes que caer de nuevo en las manos de un Uchiha, estaba decidido a ello.

La chica de allí de cabello inusualmente rojo, mezclaba algunas sustancias en un bol, creo que era médico, pero no estaba seguro, de todas formas, no sentía en ella un chakra muy fuerte, así que en principio, debería poder contra ella. Creo que si podía moverme lo suficientemente rápido y coger algo, ella no sería capaz de evitar que me matase yo mismo.

Miré la estancia y encontré un bisturí encima de un mueble no muy lejos de donde estaba la chica. Intenté moverme, todo dolía demasiado, pero podía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo, sólo un movimiento, sólo la última vez. Me levanté rapidísimo y cogí el bisturí entre mis manos ante la sorpresa de la chica y la mía porque la puerta se estaba abriendo dejándome ver al Uchiha seguido de otro chico.

Moví el bisturí hacia mí para clavármelo cuando el Uchiha fue más rápido y me tiró al suelo alejando el bisturí de mí, el cual vi resbalar por el suelo mientras el Uchiha me retenía. Intenté moverme, resistirme a su agarre y tratar de volver a coger el bisturí aunque ya estaba demasiado lejos de mí y contra el Uchiha no iba a poder hacer nada.

A mi lado bajo la camilla, lo que vi fueron mis bolsas de arcilla y estiré mi brazo intentando cogerlas, necesitaba cogerlas, podía explotarme a mí mismo con la arcilla, pero Sasuke vio mi intención y escuché como gritaba hacia Karin y Suigetsu que apartase las bolsas. Les vi cogerlas alejándolas de mí y les grité que no se las llevasen.

Estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera sentí cuando Karin me inyectó algo en el cuello que empezaba a relajarme. A medida que perdía fuerza, me di cuenta de que estaba bocarriba con Sasuke encima de mí sujetándome los brazos, sentado sobre mis piernas evitando que me moviera más. Su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío y aunque no decía nada ni tenía el sharingan activado, a mí me daba miedo ese chico, igual que me daba miedo su hermano.

No sé por qué él estaba mirándome, pero lo hacía como si intentara profundizar en mí, como si intentase comprenderme, pero nadie podía comprenderme. Le grité que le odiaba y él sonrió con prepotencia. Seguí diciendo que le odiaba una y otra vez cada vez bajando más el volumen hasta que ya casi notaba como me dormía. Él seguía con su agarre, dispuesto a permanecer allí hasta que me rindiera por completo, hasta que dejase de forcejear contra él, hasta que me durmiera.

\- Mátame, por favor – le dije sin poder evitar llorar – mátame – le repetí cuando le vi abrir los ojos.

\- No – fue su respuesta y me sorprendí de aquello ¡_Estos malditos Uchiha que no podían matarme_! ¿Por qué narices ninguno de los dos lo podía hacer?

\- Te odio – le repetí justo cuando volví a dormirme.

Soñé con Itachi, recordando los buenos momentos juntos aunque fueron apenas dos días, recordando sus caricias suaves y tiernas, sus besos dulces y adictivos, sus palabras de ánimo, pero luego, todo se desvanecía cuando le recordaba tirándome encima de la mesa, cuando le veía sonreír con malicia, cuando sentía sus caricias lascivas recorriendo mi cuerpo y no paraba incluso cuando le gritaba que lo hiciera, recordaba sus ojos rojos que tanto miedo me daban ahora.

Me desperté sobresaltado y seguía en el mismo sitio, tumbado en la camilla de aquella estrecha sala con dos antorchas que no parecían detener sus llamas. Ahora no había nadie pero tampoco había nada encima de las mesas, habían limpiado a conciencia el lugar de cualquier elemento con el que pudiera hacerme daño.

Lloré, incluso cuando entró Sasuke, no dejé de llorar, no aguantaba estar aquí, no soportaba estar vivo y no soportaba a los Uchiha, menos después de la traición de Itachi. Dolía demasiado, casi me atrevería a decir que me dolía más el corazón que el propio cuerpo. De todas formas, no sé el tiempo que estuve dormido, seguramente me habían mantenido durante días así, porque el cuerpo ya apenas me dolía, creo que me habían estado curando las heridas en este tiempo.

Me levanté de la camilla y busqué algo entre los cajones y las encimeras, quería algo aunque fuera para defenderme, pero es que habían limpiado toda la sala a conciencia. Estaba en plena búsqueda de elementos para escapar cuando la puerta se abrió dejándome ver a Sasuke seguido de cerca de Suigetsu. Ambos me miraron con detenimiento y cerraron la puerta tras él.

Les miré y volví a sentir ese gran odio hacia los Uchiha, no soportaba ver a Sasuke como tampoco soportaría ver a su hermano, los odiaba, odiaba a todo ese clan, odiaba sus ojos, odiaba su actitud prepotente.

\- ¿Dónde está mi hermano? – me preguntó Sasuke.

\- Y yo que sé, supongo que en la base – le dije

\- ¿Supongo? Quiero un dato concreto.

\- No tengo datos concretos, estaba intentando huir cuando me habéis capturado – le dije – la última vez que vi a tu hermano estaba en la base – le dije.

\- ¿De qué huías? – me preguntó y sonreí

\- Huía para evitar que me matasen.

\- Pues no llegaste muy lejos.

\- Sigo vivo ¿No? – le dije - ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

\- Para atraer a mi hermano

\- Tu hermano no vendría a por mí ni muerto – le dije – te has equivocado al capturarme a mí.

\- No lo creo, te vi besándole en el estanque.

\- Sí puede ser, pero sólo fui su juguete, su obra de caridad, me ayudó un tiempo para después darme una puñalada por la espalda, como hacen todos. Tu hermano es un cabrón – le dije enfadándole, porque me cogió de la garganta empotrándome contra la pared.

\- No hables así de mi hermano – yo sonreí.

\- Hablaré como me dé la gana – le dije – sois todos iguales, creéis que por vuestro apellido podéis hacer lo que os dé la gana y no es cierto, sólo sois unos pobres infelices.

El rostro de Sasuke estaba muy cerca del mío y con su sharingan activado, a mí me causaba miedo, aún así no pude evitar que mi boca fuera más rápida que mi cerebro.

\- No vuelvas a insultar a un Uchiha.

\- Sólo sabéis tomar las cosas por la fuerza – le dije – no soy disciplinados ni tenéis un buen comportamiento, sólo hay que veros a vosotros dos, persiguiéndoos para mataros como dos cavernícolas en vez de arreglar las cosas civilizadamente, sois basura.

\- ¿Qué tomamos las cosas por la fuerza? – me preguntó sonriendo – no parecía que te disgustase mucho cuando mi hermano te metía la lengua – me dijo – de todas formas yo paso de ti y de todos los chicos, no me gustan, así que puedes estar tranquilo que no te tomaré por la fuerza, al menos no yo – dijo mirando hacia Suigetsu mientras me soltaba y se iba hacia la puerta.

\- Le prefiero a él que a ti.

Aquello creo que fue como un golpe bajo a su orgullo de Uchiha, porque no le entraba en la cabeza que pudiera preferir a cualquier otro que a él. Suigetsu silbó como si quisiera decirme que la acababa de liar, pero mi boca seguía siendo más rápida para hablar de lo que mi cerebro intentaba decirme que parase. Estaba enfadado y cuando me enfadaba, lo soltaba todo.

\- ¿Qué le prefieres a él? – me preguntó enfadado con el Sharingan activado y mirándome fijamente.

\- Sí – le dije – me da asco que un Uchiha pueda tocarme, me dais asco los dos, tanto tu hermano como tú, ojalá os matéis el uno al otro y se extinga vuestro maldito apellido en la pelea, porque dais absoluto asco.

\- Suigetsu… sal de aquí – dijo Sasuke y su compañero se sorprendió.

\- ¿Sasuke? – preguntó sorprendido y dudando.

\- He dicho que salgas de aquí – le gritó

\- ¿No iras a…?

\- No me hagas repetirlo, sal de aquí, cierra la puerta y que no entre nadie.

Supe en aquel momento que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, no era aconsejable enfadar a un Uchiha y me daba igual si era Itachi o Sasuke, los dos eran temibles cuando se enfadaban y desde luego… Sasuke lo estaba, estaba enfadado por mis palabras, estaba enfadado porque sintiera asco por él.

Suigetsu salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él, pero yo no podía apartar mis ojos de los de Sasuke. Empezó a acercarse a mí y tenía miedo, tanto… que mis piernas empezaron a retroceder, empecé a caminar hacia atrás colocando distancia entre nosotros, aunque acabé contra la pared mientras Sasuke seguía acercándose con lentitud, como un cazador acechando a su presa.

\- Repítemelo ahora – me dijo Sasuke con su tono serio - ¿Te doy asco?

\- Sí – le dije – no quiero que me toques si no es para matarme

\- Pues lo siento mucho por ti, pero te necesito hasta que mi hermano aparezca, así que seguirás vivo y si tanto asco te doy… te solucionaré el problema.

No me dio mucho tiempo a reaccionar, porque me tiró al suelo colocándose sobre mí mientras forcejeaba conmigo intentando desgarrarme la ropa. Intenté apartarle de mí, pero acabó cogiendo mis manos y colocándolas a ambos lados de mi cabeza ¡por lo menos si las retenía allí no podía tocarme! O eso creía yo, hasta que sentí algo suave y escurridizo agarrarse con fuerza a mis muñecas enganchando mis manos al suelo. No quise mirar, pero creo que era serpientes y recordé que Sasuke podía invocarlas.

Qué asco me daban las serpientes, era uno de los animales que menos aguantaba. Cerré los ojos y me quedé inmóvil por el miedo de ellas, me daba asco y miedo. Sasuke se dio cuenta y sonrió.

\- No van a hacerte nada – me dijo – pero veo que es la única forma de que te mantengas quieto.

\- Haz que desaparezcan – le pedí – por favor

\- No – me dijo muy claro – porque si desaparecen volverás a intentar resistirte.

\- Déjame por favor, no quiero más.

\- Tú eres quien me ha estado provocando – me dijo y en eso le daba la razón – no puedo dejar que los de mi equipo se crean mejor que yo porque un chiquillo como tú lo diga, está lección la aprenderás.

Sus manos se metieron bajo mi ropa y sinceramente… al menos su tacto era suave y delicado, no era como en Akatsuki, no me hizo daño, no me hizo heridas, ni moratones, no me golpeó y no me mordió, pero tampoco parecía muy interesado en mí, ni siquiera me besó, sólo me tocaba y creo que era porque no consideraba que estar con un chico fuera algo para él, creo que hacía esto por mi culpa, porque le había puesto en evidencia frente a su equipo y no podía permitirse eso, tenía que demostrarles a los demás que nadie podía meterse con él sin tener repercusiones.

Lloré porque no quería volver a sentir a un Uchiha conmigo, no quería que me tocasen, ni que pudiera hacerme nada y mucho menos Sasuke, porque aunque odiaba a los Uchiha, en el fondo seguía queriendo a su hermano, no podía hacerme esto Sasuke, no podía hacerle esto a su propio hermano, por mucho que se odiasen ¿Qué era yo para los Uchiha? ¿Un juguete que pasaba de unas manos a otras? Y encima esas serpientes no paraban de moverse cogiendo mis muñecas y no lo aguantaba, odiaba su tacto, odiaba sentir miedo de esos bichos, odiaba como me aprisionaban dándole plena libertad a las manos de su dueño.

Sasuke ni siquiera tuvo delicadeza para quitar la ropa, la rasgó y la destrozó, no tenía paciencia para quitarla, pero por lo menos era delicado en el tacto, no me hacía daño y eso era importante para mí. Creo que no quería besarme porque no se atrevía a admitir que pudiera besar a un chico. Se dedicó a prepara mi entrada mientras yo no podía hacer otra cosa que llorar tirado en aquel suelo teniendo miedo del Uchiha y sus serpientes.

\- Eres igual que tu hermano – le dije de golpe y él se sorprendió, pero no sacó sus dedos de mi interior.

\- No vuelvas a decir eso, yo no soy como él – me dijo enfadado.

\- Sí lo eres – intenté sonreírle aunque no paraba de llorar – sois iguales, utilizáis a los demás, os aprovecháis de los débiles, vas a hacerme lo mismo que él me hizo.

\- ¿Te acostaste con él? – me preguntó y sonreí, pero a él no pareció sentarle bien – entonces te enseñaré que yo soy mejor que él – me dijo muy seguro entrando en mí.

Grité al sentirle dentro y aunque dolía, por lo menos sabía que no haría más daño que ese, porque no iba a besarme, ni a morderme, no iba a hacerme daño, sólo necesitaba sentirse superior a su hermano. Se movió dentro de mí y creo que incluso lo estaba disfrutando, al menos Sasuke, porque aunque intentaba camuflarlo, su respiración se había acelerado y creo, que podría ser por el tiempo que llevaba sólo.

Terminó dentro de mí y me dio asco, porque no quería sentir nada de los Uchiha dentro de mí, pero a Sasuke me pareció que le sentaba mal mi cara de asco porque de golpe, se lanzó a mi rostro besándome y aunque intenté apartarme, no lo conseguí, dejando que entrase su lengua en mi boca con brusquedad. Cuando se separó, le vi sonreír.

\- No pongas esa cara, es un honor hacerlo con un Uchiha – me dijo sonriendo con prepotencia.

\- Eres un cabrón – le dije – me das asco, tú y todo tú clan. No quiero que me toques.

\- Pues mala suerte, porque creo que tú y yo, nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien.


	22. Chapter 22: Despertar

Itachi Uchiha POV

Moví el brazo por la cama para descubrir que no encontraba el cuerpo de Deidara a mi lado y abrí los ojos sobresaltado ¿dónde estaba? Si le había dicho que no saliera de aquí. Me puse nervioso, más cuando me di cuenta de que era de día y yo recuerdo que me había acostado después de comer, así que había pasado toda la tarde y la noche, era algo imposible para mí, porque nunca dormía tanto. Sinceramente… jamás me dormía después de comer y sentía un pequeño dolor de cabeza, no era muy fuerte, pero estaba como algo desorientado o mareado.

Me levanté y busqué en el baño por si Deidara estaba allí, pero nada ¿Por qué saldría cuando le dije que no lo hiciera sin mí? Seguramente porque me había saltado la hora de cenar y tendría hambre, pero eso no excusaba que no hubiera vuelto a la habitación conmigo después de coger algo de comer. Estaba claro que aquí pasaba algo… eso o se había ido de misión, cosa que dudaba.

Ni siquiera quise ducharme, primero quería encontrar a Deidara, así que salí por el pasillo para encontrarme una base extrañamente silenciosa y vacía, cada vez esto me gustaba menos. Aquí había pasado algo, eso estaba claro.

Busqué por toda la base, pero sólo me crucé con Konan que leía un libro en una de las salas, así que le pregunté a ella donde se había metido toda la gente… su contestación fue que no tenía ni idea, cuando ella se había levantado, ya estaba todo tal cual lo podía ver en este momento.

Salí de la sala donde estaba Konan y le pregunté directamente a Pain, pero éste ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que faltaba la gente, así que ahora éramos dos buscando y creo que él iba a darles una buena bronca por no avisar de su salida.

En mi búsqueda, llegué hasta el estanque, más que nada porque prácticamente era como nuestro lugar… o yo lo sentía de esa manera, era un lugar especial para mí, había estado allí con Deidara dos veces, porque me lo encontraba siempre allí, así que esperé que estuviera en ese sitio, pero nada, era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

Seguí mi ruta por los alrededores hasta que me encontré con Sasori dibujando en un cuaderno el paisaje y es que me sacaba de los nervios desde que había besado a mi chico, seguro que él tenía algo que ver, sobre todo porque caí rendido tras comerme aquella bandeja que él nos había ofrecido.

\- ¿Dónde está? – le pregunté

\- ¿Quién? – me preguntó él a mí.

\- Deidara – le dije.

\- ¿Has perdido a tu rubio? – me preguntó con una sonrisa – pues no sé donde está, la última vez que le vi, andaba en tu habitación.

\- No te hagas el gracioso, eres su compañero de equipo, tienes que saber dónde está.

\- No lo sé, no tengo porque saber donde se mete todo el tiempo, igual que tú no sabes donde se mete Kisame.

\- Kisame sabe cuidarse solo – le dije.

\- Deidara también – me comentó y sonreí.

\- Sí, tan bien sabe cuidarse que hasta tú le ofreciste protección a cambio de que saliera contigo, eres un desgraciado ¿Dónde está?

\- No lo sé, la última vez que le vi, estabais comiendo en el salón – me dijo.

Le cogí del cuello y lo estampé contra una de las rocas del fondo activando mi sharingan enfadado, porque estaban acabando con mi paciencia y me moría por saber donde estaba Deidara, necesitaba asegurarme de que estaba bien.

\- ¿Dónde está? – le pregunté.

\- No lo sé – me contestó – salió a coger algo de cena y no sé más, pregúntales al resto – me dijo y le solté de mala forma.

\- Si me entero que le ha pasado algo, os destrozaré a todos ¿Has entendido eso?

\- Sí – me dijo – pero sigo sin saber dónde está.

Volví a la base y entré por la enfermería descubriendo que no estaban Hidan ni Kakuzu y eso me cuadraba menos, porque aún deberían estar en la enfermería, no era una ilusión cualquiera en la que les había metido. Salí de allí cabreado y caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta principal y esperé sentado en las escaleras mirando el camino.

Esperé como media hora antes de ver aparecer por el camino a Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan y Zetsu que venían sonriendo y hablando sobre algo, claro que al verme se callaron de golpe y se hicieron los tontos.

\- ¿Una agradable conversación? – les pregunté y Kisame fue quien me contestó.

\- Sí, algo así – me dijo.

\- ¿Y Deidara? – les pregunté

\- No sé de qué me hablas, debería estar contigo, te lo llevaste tú ¿lo has perdido?

\- No lo he perdido – les dije - ¿Qué le habéis hecho?

\- Nosotros nada – me dijo Kakuzu – no le hemos visto, pero tu hermanito Sasuke estuvo por aquí, así que no sé, pregúntale a él por si lo ha visto – me dijeron.

\- ¿No se os ocurre otra historia que meter a mi hermano en esto? – les pregunté sonriendo.

\- No le estamos metiendo – dijo Hidan esta vez – puedes sentir el chakra de tu hermano ¿O es que estás perdiendo facultades?

\- No estoy perdiendo facultades, sé que mi hermano me espía, pero nunca se ha acercado a la base, así que no me vengáis contando historias raras. ¿Para qué querría mi hermano llevarse a Deidara?

\- Pues no lo sabemos – dijo Zetsu – eso tendrías que averiguarlo tú mismo.

\- De todas formas escuché unas explosiones a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí – me dijo Kisame – creía que estaba entrenando, sí quieres ir a ver, estaba en aquella dirección – me comunicó – pero si se ha cruzado con tu hermano, ese chaval posiblemente… ya esté muerto.

\- Tú te vienes conmigo – le dije a Kisame para empezar a caminar hacia donde habían visto por última vez a Deidara.

\- Itachi, lo más seguro es que tu hermano haya terminado con él

\- Cállate y comienza a caminar – le amenacé encendiendo el sharingan y caminó delante de mí en silencio.

Me mantuve en silencio sin perder de vista a Kisame y es que como le hubieran hecho algo, lo mataba allí mismo sin contemplaciones. Tardamos casi medio día en llegar y cuando lo hicimos, Deidara no estaba allí, en su lugar había sangre, demasiada sangre, sin embargo, a mí me llamó la atención la cara que puso Kisame, porque no era un rostro normal o de preocupación, era de sorpresa, como si esperase encontrar algo y no lo hubiera hecho. Supongo que imaginaría verse el cuerpo de Deidara allí muerto, pero no estaba.

\- ¿Dónde está? – le pregunté.

\- No lo sé – me dijo – tendría que estar aquí

\- ¿Cómo que tendría que estar aquí?

Con mi pregunta Kisame se sorprendió mucho e intentó inventarse algo, lo sabía por la forma en que me estaba mirando. Trataba de mentirme.

\- Cuando vimos a Sasuke estaba aquí Deidara.

\- ¿Cuándo visteis a Sasuke? Me habías dicho que escuchaste las explosiones a distancia ¿Cómo que visteis a Sasuke?

\- Le vimos porque atacó la base – me comentó – creí que Deidara estaba contigo hasta que escuché las explosiones.

\- Pero no fuiste a ayudarle… en lugar de eso… os volvisteis todos para la base ¿Por qué? Son cosas que no entiendo.

\- Lo siento Itachi, no le di importancia, ni siquiera sabía si era Deidara, se suponía que estaba contigo en la habitación. No iba a meterme yo sólo con tu hermano, sería un suicidio – me dijo.

\- Claro… ¿y lo mejor era dejar a Deidara solo con mi hermano?

\- No, supongo que no – me dijo.

\- Piérdete de mi vista porque te aseguro que te destrozo como continúes frente a mí mucho tiempo.

Kisame salió corriendo en dirección a la base y creo que ellos sabían más de lo que me estaban contando, pero no tenía pruebas para acusarles, no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado aquí, a excepción de que había mucha sangre en el suelo, de que había algo de arcilla y por tanto, estaba claro que Deidara había estado tumbado sobre esa hierba y que sentía la presencia de mi hermano, porque también había estado aquí.

Iba a buscar a mi hermano, de hecho empecé a caminar siguiendo su rastro, porque como hubiera tocado lo que era mío, se iba a enterar de lo temible que podía ser su hermano mayor, más si lo había matado, porque Deidara era mío y aunque en toda mi vida me habían quitado y alejado de todo lo que amaba, como mi clan, mi familia, mi villa, todo por cumplir con mi estúpida misión, esta vez estaba harto y por una vez en mi vida, no iban a quitarme lo único que me había importado tras todo aquello.

Supongo que yo siempre fui el que asesinó a todo su clan, pero no era verdad, en parte sí, pero fue por la sublevación, me lo pidieron como ANBU y yo cumplí. Lo gracioso fue cuando en vez de felicitarme me echaron las culpas y tuve que abandonar mi villa como un exiliado. Encima de que les salvé a todos los de aquella villa de la masacre que podía haber realizado mi clan, era yo quien debía largarse como un prófugo de la justicia y estaba harto de hacer las cosas correctas y me tratasen como un criminal, estaba harto de perder siempre yo lo que más me importaba, esta vez no pasaría lo mismo. Deidara era importante para mí y lo recuperaría fuese como fuese.


	23. Chapter 23: Habitación

Sasuke Uchiha POV

Salí del cuarto donde se encontraba Deidara y me crucé con Suigetsu a la salida, quien me estaba esperando con la espalda contra una pared. Estaba sonriendo aunque permanecía con la cabeza gacha como si fuera a reclamarme algo y estaba seguro de lo que era.

\- ¿No decías que no te gustaba hacerlo con chicos? – me preguntó.

\- Y no me gusta – le dije – Tú le oiste, me estaba desprestigiando y eso no puedo permitirlo, soy un Uchiha y como tal le he demostrado ser.

\- No, le has demostrado que puedes violarlo porque lo tienes cautivo, no le has demostrado nada más, sigue pensando de ti igual o peor de lo que lo hacía antes – me dijo – odiaba a los Uchiha y con tu actuación lo has acrecentado.

\- ¿Y por qué no me avisaste?

\- Lo intenté, pero me tiraste fuera mandándome callar – me dijo medio enfadado.

\- Podías haberlo dicho – le dije aunque eso no me lo creí ni yo.

\- ¿Y pasar por encima de tu autoridad? Paso, que me conozco tus venganzas – me dijo sonriendo

\- ¿Cuándo no has pasado por encima de mi autoridad?

\- En realidad delante de la gente nunca.

\- Ya pero cuando estamos solos te las saltas todas – le dije forzando una sonrisa de medio lado y haciéndole sonreír a él.

\- A solas no me ven si te paso por encima, así que no hay problema de que te vengues de mí. – Suigetsu colocó una sonrisa y sabía lo que iba a preguntarme – bueno cambiando de tema… ¿Qué tal? ¿Te ha gustado la experiencia?

\- Cállate – le ordené empezando a caminar por el pasillo.

\- ¿eso es un sí o es un no? – me preguntó de nuevo y con la mirada que le coloqué de reojo y tan intimidatoria, acabó callándose.

Me crucé con Karin cuando iba hacia mi habitación y ante el asombro de Suigetsu, le comenté que terminase de curar a Deidara y una vez recuperado, lo llevase a mi habitación. Karin intentó quejarse y Suigetsu sonrió como si tuviera la respuesta a su pregunta, pero realmente… lo que yo pensaba es que tenía un nuevo juguete y estaba un poco harto de que Karin entrase en mi habitación todas las mañanas, quería cambiar, quería probar algo nuevo y Deidara parecía perfecto, encima… fastidiaría a mi hermano y eso me gustaba el doble.

Tampoco es que pudiera negar que no me había gustado, era un chico y me dio un poco de corte porque jamás había tocado a uno, pero la verdad… no estaba tan mal, como decía Suigetsu, no podía quedarse embarazado y por lo tanto, sólo era diversión. A mí me daba igual desahogarme en un lugar que en otro y teniéndole a él que no podría quejarse de lo que le hiciera porque era mi prisionero… todo era perfecto.

Lo mejor de todo, es que me libraba de Karin y su pesadilla de soportar todas las mañanas escucharla pedirme algo serio, porque no quería nada serio con ella y ya estaba empezando a cansarme su cancioncita de todos los días. Deidara fue la mejor forma que se me ocurrió para apartarla de mí definitivamente y el trabajo, seguía teniéndolo todas las mañanas.

\- Sasuke –Kun – escuche que decía ahora Karin – pero si Deidara está en su habitación no podré entrar a despertarle.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho que quiera que entres? – le pregunté y Suigetsu sonrió de medio lado ocultando la sonrisa como pudo mientras agachaba la cabeza.

\- Pero…

\- No hay peros, a partir de este momento Deidara estará en mi cuarto ¿Qué entendido para todos? – les pregunté a todo mi equipo y ellos asintieron – Suigetsu, ve con Karin y cuando esté curado, lo llevas a mi habitación.

\- De acuerdo – me dijo sabiendo perfectamente que tenía miedo de que Karin le hiciera algo por lo que acababa de pasar. Básicamente, Suigetsu iba a controlar la situación.

Llegué a mi habitación y me acosté un rato. Ahora no podía quitarme de la cabeza lo que había hecho, porque a mí no me gustaban los chicos y sin embargo… toda mi maldita vida había acabado con algún chico, empezando por besarme en la academia con el imbécil de Naruto. Aquella vez fingí que lo odiaba, intenté escupir pero tampoco fue algo que me hubiera disgustado.

Supongo que no quería hacer nada con Deidara, pero aquello de que me desprestigiase no lo soporté y menos que me igualase a mi hermano, porque mi hermano era sólo un asesino, mató a todo mi clan y yo no era como él, creo que se lo estaba demostrando porque pude matarle y no lo hice, estaba aquí y estaba vivo, le estaba curando sabiendo que era amigo de mi hermano. Creo que aún era un poco blando aunque intentaba aparentar que no lo era.

Acabé durmiéndome en la cama y tuve pesadillas de nuevo con lo de mi clan, viendo a mi hermano y sus ojos rojos asesinando a mis padres, sintiéndome aterrorizado cuando me perseguía para decirme que le odiase y que cuando tuviera sus mismos ojos volviera a por él, pues ahora ya los tenía, era más fuerte que él y se lo demostraría, acabaría con él.

Me desperté sobresaltado cuando escuché un ruido en la puerta y le cedí el paso para ver a Suigetsu que traía a Deidara y lo empujaba con suavidad dentro de mi habitación.

\- Aquí te lo traigo, Karin dice que ya está bien, al menos lo suficiente para moverse por su cuenta.

\- Gracias Suigetsu, puedes irte a descansar.

\- De acuerdo, hasta luego.

Suigetsu cerró la puerta marchándose y yo miré a Deidara, allí de pie, junto a la puerta y sin moverse, teniéndome miedo y sin saber qué hacer.

\- Acércate – le dije.

\- No gracias, estoy bien aquí.

\- Acércate – le ordené y se acercó un poco – más – le dije hasta que le tuve más o menos frente a mí.

No sé si es que me estaba retando o me tenía tanto miedo como para acercarse. Al final cansado de tener que estar dándole ordenes, cogí su muñeca y le obligué a sentarse en la cama donde yo estaba recostado. El me miró con miedo pero no le dije nada, le miré los ojos rojos y su cuerpo todavía con algunas heridas aunque ninguna seria.

\- Deberías acostarte un rato – le dije – necesitas descansar.

\- ¿No vas a…?

\- ¿No voy a qué?

\- A violarme – me dijo y yo sonreí.

\- No, ni siquiera lo habría hecho antes si no me hubieras provocado como lo hiciste, deberías aprender a callarte algunas cosas de las que piensas

\- Si, es posible – me dijo – pero aunque no quiera hacerme usted nada sigo odiando a los Uchiha.

\- ¿Por qué? – le pregunté.

\- Porque su hermano es el culpable de que acabase en Akatsuki, siendo violado y humillado por todos, porque es el culpable de que me enamorase y luego me violase encima de una mesa como hacían todos los demás.

Me quedé un poco sorprendido porque era muy claro y muy sincero, no me imaginaba a un chico como él, con tanto carácter como para enfrentarse a mí y hablarme de esto, de decir tan abiertamente el odio que sentía por los Uchiha.

\- Mi hermano no es de los que violarían a alguien y menos si ya lo tiene en su poder ¿Para qué? Sería absurdo – le dije y él pareció enfadarse más.

\- Sé lo que vi, era él, tenía el sharingan activado.

\- No te lo discuto lo que viste, pero no lo entiendo, es como si tú te acostases conmigo voluntariamente ¿Para qué iba a violarte si ya te tengo?

Deidara pareció pensarlo ahora un segundo, creo que dudaba de lo que había visto, pero no tenía dudas de que vio ojos rojos. Yo creo… que podría ser alguna ilusión o algún clon o alguna técnica de alguien de su organización, porque mi hermano aunque yo le odiaba… sé que era incapaz de hacer algo así, más después de ver la dulzura con que le besaba en el estanque.

Iré a traerte algo de comer – le dije – debes de tener hambre.

\- Un poco – me dijo aunque su estómago hacía un buen rato que estaba rugiendo.

\- Ya – le dije sin mucho interés.

Cuando me levanté de la cama para ir a por algo de comer, Deidara me preguntó si iba a devolverle a Akatsuki. Desde luego por el miedo en sus ojos, creo que no quería volver y es que si era cierto aquello que me decía, yo ganaba algo más, porque tenía una forma de atraerle a mí sin necesidad de mantenerle cautivo.

\- Hagamos un trato – le dije – no te devuelvo a Akatsuki con dos condiciones – Deidara me miró confuso – la primera que no intentes matarme mientras duermo – le dije.

\- ¿Puedo intentarlo cuando estés despierto? – me preguntó irónico y sonreí.

\- Puedes intentarlo si estoy despierto, no creo que ganes nada a excepción de una humillante derrota, cosa que dudo. Yo te prometo no pegarte, no violarte ni hacerte nada que no quieras, pero no podrás salir de mi base, estarás en mi equipo.

\- Vale ¿y la segunda? – yo sonreí - ¿Sexo?

Si lo haces voluntariamente conmigo cuando te lo pida, te prometo que dejaré que me pidas que me comporte bien cuando tú lo digas, no me enfadaré contigo ni te violaré aunque estés gritando a los cuatro vientos cuanto me odias. Creo que es un buen trato, nadie va a tocarte excepto yo, no volverás a Akatsuki a sufrir, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño, sólo son dos condiciones, no intentar matarme y tener sexo voluntario cuando te lo pida.

\- Vale – me dijo

\- ¿Estás seguro de que aceptas? Porque a mí me gusta despertarme bien por las mañanas – le dije con una sonrisa y él entendió a lo que me refería. - ¿Aceptas? Todas las mañanas me desahogo sin faltar ni una.

\- De acuerdo, pero no puede violarme ni forzarme, ni pegarme.

\- Te lo prometo.

\- Ni devolverme a Akatsuki.

\- Si, no dejaré que te lleven con ellos de nuevo.

\- Entonces acepto.

\- Estupendo, voy a traerte algo de comer – le dije saliendo de la habitación para ir a buscarle algo de comida.

Cuando volví con la comida, se había quedado dormido en mi cama. La verdad es que parecía un chico con una personalidad que no me cuadraba para estar en Akatsuki, tenía miedo de volver con ellos y cuando me senté en un borde de la cama y le aparté un mechón de cabello de su rostro, me di cuenta, de que quizá no sentía nada por él, pero el trato no estaba nada mal, yo ganaba un amante y él protección completa frente a cualquiera.


	24. Chapter 24: Baños

Sasuke Uchiha POV

Cuando llegué a la habitación, Deidara estaba dormido. Dejé la bandeja con la comida en una de las mesillas y le desperté para que comiera algo. Ahora parecía más tranquilo, parecía tener menos miedo en su mirada y se acercó hasta la comida con rapidez y es que tenía que tener mucha hambre.

Sonreí al verle comer casi con ansiedad y me extrañó cuando me agradeció por la comida. Supongo que con el trato que habíamos hecho todo se había quedado más tranquilo y la verdad es que conmigo tenía poco que temer, ya le había dicho que no iba a tocarle siempre y cuando no intentase matarme.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto por mí? – me preguntó.

\- ¿Y por qué no? – le pregunté – no tengo nada en tu contra, sólo busco a mi hermano.

\- De verdad que sois raros, no entiendo esa fijación que tenéis por mataros el uno al otro – me dijo – pero bueno… a mí me da igual, es una cosa vuestra, menos Uchiha en el mundo.

\- De verdad que nos odias ¿No?

\- Sois despreciables, os sentís orgullosos, prepotentes, causáis terror allá por donde vais y siempre hay que hacer lo que vosotros digáis.

\- En realidad te dejé elegir el trato conmigo – le dije sonriendo.

\- Si, pero me dejaste elegir porque tú tenías el poder, podías hacerlo, eras más fuerte y sabías que puedes darme a elegir entre dos opciones, no me diste la opción de irme sin que pasara nada.

\- Es más divertido si pasa algo – le comenté – en algo tenía que salir beneficiado yo – le sonreí.

Deidara terminó de comer todo lo que le traje y miró toda la habitación intentando descifrar donde iba a dormir él. No podía evitar sonreír, porque en mi habitación sólo estaba mi cama y sinceramente… conociendo a Deidara y su genio, no sé si estaba realmente a salvo con él, era capaz de intentar asesinarme mientras dormía, aunque bueno… tampoco es que yo durmiera mucho, así que me daría cuenta de sus movimientos y podría reaccionar, aún así, me apetecía dormir tranquilo sin tener que estar preocupándome de él.

\- ¿Dónde voy a dormir yo?

\- Depende – le dije – si te vas a portar bien te dejo dormir en la cama.

\- ¿Contigo? – me preguntó preocupado.

\- Te he prometido no tocarte – le dije sonriendo – yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, no te tocaré si no quieres, además… si estás aquí en mi habitación tendrás más fácil darme placer por las mañanas como prometiste

\- Lo sé – me dijo muy seguro – entonces me voy a dormir, pero ni se te ocurra tocarme hasta la mañana

Deidara era como un niño pequeño, un poco más y era capaz de separarme la cama con una línea divisoria con tal de que ni le rozase, no podía evitar sonreír cuando él no se daba cuenta y en parte, me hacía una ligera idea de por qué mi hermano había podido llegar a fijarse en él, era guapo, divertido y se enfadaba enseguida, además… nos odiaba y eso… por lo menos a mí, me atraía mucho, porque estaba cansado de tener que evitar a la gente, de intentar escaparme de todos, pero con él era diferente, porque no me seguía, me odiaba y no quería nada conmigo, eso hacía que yo si quisiera algo con él, quería demostrarle que no podía escapar de un Uchiha, que éramos los mejores.

Deidara se acostó en mi cama y me dio la espalda mientras yo me tumbaba también dándole la espalda y riéndome por dentro, porque era muy divertida la situación, hacía demasiado tiempo que no me divertía tanto con alguien.

El rubio se durmió enseguida y desde luego, me quedó claro que no iba a hacerme nada malo. Moví la cabeza y me giré para mirar su espalda ¡Estaba completamente dormido! No había forma de que se despertase ni aunque hubiera venido un tsunami.

Me dormí muy rápido también y si soy sincero… creo que soñé con Naruto, con aquel cabello rubio, con sus ojos azules, con su sonrisa y esa maldita fuerza de voluntad para conseguir todo lo que deseaba.

Me desperté un poco sobresaltado cuando sentí que me estaban tocando y me giré para ver como la espalda del rubio chocaba contra la mía. Se estaba acurrucando y creo que es porque tenía frío. De verdad que era como un niño pequeño, me ponía límites y luego era él quien se los saltaba para acercarse a mí buscando calor.

Me incorporé un poco para comprobar si seguía dormido o estaba despierto y al oírle preguntarme de mal humor si me pasaba algo, no pude evitar sonreír.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté.

\- Sí – me dijo con voz seca.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- He dicho que sí.

\- ¿Entonces por qué estás temblando?

\- Del odio que te tengo.

\- ¿Y por eso te acercas tanto a mí? – le pregunté sonriendo – Venga deja de fingir, ¿Tienes frío?

Deidara ahora se había girado un poco para mirarme y asintió. Normal que tuviera frío, en esta cueva solía hacer bastante frío, supongo que mi equipo y yo nos habíamos acostumbrado ya, pero él, era un caso aparte. Me levanté para coger una manta y se la eché por encima antes de volver a acostarme. Me sorprendió escuchar un "_gracias_" por su parte.

\- No eres tan malo como pareces – escuché que decía Deidara.

\- No hables muy alto – le comenté – no quiero que los demás se enteren de que soy blando

\- Ya… típico de los Uchiha, poneros esa máscara de frialdad y no demostrar sentimientos.

\- Algo así – le dije volviendo a darle la espalda para dormirme.

No tardé en volver a coger el sueño pero durante toda la noche, sentí la espalda de Deidara pegada a la mía. Supongo que dejó de temblar entre mi calor y la manta que le había dejado. Cuando me desperté la siguiente vez, entraba algo de luz por uno de los diminutos agujeros de ventilación, pero lo que me sorprendió fue encontrarme a Deidara frente a mí con los ojos abiertos y mirándome.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – le pregunté

Tampoco me dio mucho tiempo de reacción, porque se tiró encima de mí y se subió encima a horcajadas mirándome. No sé si quería intentar matarme o quería hacer algo más excitante, más que nada… porque aquel era nuestro trato.

Dudó unos segundos, sé que dudaba de hacer esto y más conmigo, porque no nos conocíamos, no sabíamos nada el uno del otro y por supuesto… seguía pensando en aquel beso que se dio con mi hermano y es que… estaba seguro de que por mucho que propagase a los cuatro vientos que odiaba a mi hermano, en el fondo, estaba enamorado de él y sé que yo hacía mal aprovechándome de su situación, pero tampoco era algo que me importase mucho. Quería hacerle daño a mi hermano y el rubio era perfecto para poder conseguir mi objetivo.

Me incorporé un poco cuanto pude y pasé mi mano por su nuca para atraerle y besarle. Tembló y me extrañó un poco que lo hiciera, no creía que fuera un chico que se asustase por un simple beso, pero luego recordé sus palabras con los de Akatsuki y creo, que sé por lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Prefieres que no te bese? – le pregunté y él se sorprendió

\- No – me dijo – no es eso, sólo tengo que acostumbrarme ¿No quieres hacerme daño, verdad?

\- Te lo prometí, no te haré daño, sólo sexo y lo haré con cuidado

\- ¿Por qué quieres sexo conmigo? A ti no te gustan los chicos.

\- Por mi hermano – le dije – voy a vengarme de mi hermano.

\- ¿Soy sólo un instrumento para tu venganza? – me preguntó dudando.

\- Vale suena algo mal – le dije – lo siento, no tengo sentimientos por ti, todo lo que hago, siempre es pensando en mi hermano – le comenté – quiero que sufra, quiero hacerle daño igual que él me lo hizo a mí. ¿No le odiabas?

\- Sí, le odio.

\- ¿Qué te impide entonces hacerlo conmigo?

\- Sigo queriéndole – me dijo a punto de llorar – después de todo lo que me ha hecho, sigo queriéndole, soy imbécil, sólo fui un juguete en sus manos, se aprovechó de mí como hacían los demás.

\- Ey, yo no voy a aprovecharme de ti, es un trato, te prometí que te protegería de todos.

\- Lo sé

\- Hagamos una cosa… sólo necesito desahogarme, hazlo como quieras, como más tranquilo estés.

\- Vale.

Volví a acostarme y sentí sus manos temblando mientras bajaban hacia mi pantalón. La verdad es que dudaba si quitarlo o no, dudaba hasta de si meter las manos o no, al final lo hizo y me gustó el tacto de sus manos en mi miembro, sobretodo porque no había caído hasta que lo sentí, pero las bocas de sus manos me provocaban más placer de lo que Karin había provocado en mí las últimas veces. Quizá Suigetsu tenía razón y probar con alguien nuevo era lo que necesitaba.

Me centré en disfrutar y Deidara a medida que avanzaba en su trabajo, se le notaba más confiado, empezando también él a disfrutar el momento, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta de que cumplía mi palabra y no le iba a hacer daño.

Le paré antes de que pudiera correrme y es que no quería hacerlo allí. Deidara aún estaba lleno de sangre, ahora estaba reseca ya, pero estaba asqueroso, porque lo que le habían limpiado no era suficiente.

\- Vente conmigo a la ducha – le dije y él dudó – necesitas lavarte, estás asqueroso

\- Gracias – me dijo irónico por mi insulto.

\- No te lo tomes a mal, es que… lo que te ha lavado Karin es como si no hubiera hecho nada.

Acabé levantándome al baño y mientras él se daba una ducha rápida para quitarse la suciedad, yo preferí darme un relajante baño lleno de espuma hasta arriba. Deidara no tardó en acabar de limpiarse y le indiqué antes de que saliera del cuarto, que se metiera a la bañera conmigo y lo hizo.

Se sentó frente a mí y ambos nos miramos fijamente. Estaba claro que Deidara no quería nada conmigo pero yo sí quería algo con él. Me acerqué besándole y él se alejó un poco de mí recordándome que no podía tocarle sin su permiso ¡Un trato era un trato! No tocarle sin su permiso, pero eso no decía que él no me diera permiso.

\- Te daré lo que quieras si lo haces conmigo ahora voluntariamente – le dije sonriendo.

\- ¿lo que quiera? – me preguntó.

\- Qué te parece… si te ofrezco aceptar un orden tuya en el momento, lugar y día que quieras, pero sólo una.

Deidara sonrió mientras lo pensaba y es que yo no era precisamente el mejor en recibir órdenes, era yo quien las daba siempre, así que sabía perfectamente, lo que me costaba decirle eso y darle el poder durante una vez.

\- Está bien – me dijo subiéndose encima de mí y besándome.

Desde luego Deidara era fácil de convencer en este aspecto, no necesitaba utilizar la fuerza con él, más valía sutileza e inteligencia, tratarle bien tenía sus ventajas, yo disfrutaba más que si tenía que estar violándole mientras él me recordaba una y otra vez cuanto me odiaba, porque confundir a una persona que te odia era lo mejor, empezar a hacerle pensar lo maravilloso que eres, quitarle ese odio, hacer que hiciera cualquier cosa conmigo voluntariamente y todo eso… le haría daño a mi hermano.

Sus manos tocaron todo mi torso y yo coloqué las mías en su cintura y posteriormente, bajé hacia su miembro cogiéndolo entre mis manos para hacerle gemir. Entre el agua, sus manos dulces tocándome cada centímetro de mi piel y el calentón que llevaba ya de antes, cuando Deidara se colocó sobre mí y se hundió completamente mi miembro en él, me dio un escalofrío, era estrecho y cálido, aunque sé que le había dolido por el gesto de dolor que puso. Tuve que esperarme un rato hasta que se relajó, pero acabó moviéndose él encima de mí mientras yo le ayudaba. Al principio muy lento, pero cada vez más rápido haciendo que lanzase gemidos al igual que él. Esto sería una buena venganza para mi hermano, porque esperaba que viniera a por su chico y viera como lo hacía conmigo voluntariamente.


	25. Chapter 25: Enamorándome

Sasuke Uchiha POV

Una de mis metas era ver a mi hermano destruido, que no volviera a alzar su cabeza orgulloso, que me reconociera como el más fuerte y supongo que por eso cogí a Deidara, pero cuando lo capturé, no esperé sentir esto, porque ahora… me gustaba su compañía, me gustaba verle comer en mi habitación, me gustaba tocarle, me gustaba que me tocase, me gustaba cuando tenía relaciones con él y hasta cuando sólo dormíamos, todo de él me atraía.

Habría mentido si dijera en este momento que sólo lo cogí por destruir a mi hermano, porque puede que ese fuera mi deseo inicial, pero ahora mismo… si mataba a Itachi, no sé si quería darle mi preciado trofeo a Suigetsu, le quería para mí aunque por las noches… había empezado a soñar con Naruto y eso sí era muy raro, porque hacía demasiado tiempo ya, que no le tenía en cuenta para nada. Él pertenecía a Konoha, yo un desertor, él quería ser Hokage y yo era un simple criminal sin sueños ni esperanzas, sólo con una venganza de por medio.

Me desperté frente a Deidara y pude asegurar, que algo sentía por él, quizá no era amor, porque no paraba de pensar en Naruto y no sabía por qué, yo nunca me había fijado en mi compañero de equipo y desde luego… Deidara y Naruto no se parecían en nada… bueno… en que los dos eran extrañamente rubios con ojos azules, pero nada más.

Aparté un mechón de cabello del rostro de Deidara y es que cuando dormía y dejaba de quejarse o insultarme, hasta parecía un ángel. Sin embargo cuando empezaba a abrir la boca… sólo encontraba de ella que salieran insultos hacia los Uchiha, hacia Akatsuki, hacia todas aquellas personas a las que odiaba ¡_Que no eran pocas_! Y sobre todo… ese maldito gruñido que tenía al finalizar las frases, aunque debo admitir, que en parte me hacía gracia escucharlo. Supongo que era un gran chico para mi hermano, si dejase de meterse con los Uchiha lo sería, porque podía ser muy dulce y tierno, yo sólo había podido comprobar eso en el sexo del otro día, pero sé que podía serlo, quizá era eso lo que le gustaba a mi hermano de él, porque dudaba que fuera su carácter arisco y con facilidad de enfados.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud mientras le estaba acariciando el cabello y se sorprendió de verme, creo que en realidad se sorprendió de que estuviera siendo algo más cariñoso con él que los días anteriores, porque me había basado en chantajes para tenerle.

\- Lo siento – me dijo Deidara de golpe – ahora mismo haré mi trabajo

\- Eh, tranquilo – le comenté – no hace falta hoy ¿vale? Descansa – le comenté

\- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó – dijiste que tenía que hacerlo todas las mañanas.

\- Hoy te lo perdono, pero sólo porque estoy a gusto mirándote dormir. Con estar abrazado a ti hoy, me sobra.

\- Hoy te has levantado muy extraño – yo sonreí con sus palabras.

\- Es posible – le dije justo antes de darle un beso suave y dulce.

Me quedé un rato abrazando al rubio y es que sólo me apetecía eso, estar un rato tranquilo con alguien, no me hacía falta nada más.

\- ¿Echas de menos a tu familia? – me preguntó el rubio.

\- Sí - le dije – bueno a mi madre, mi padre era demasiado exigente y nunca se fijaba mucho en mí, sólo tenía ojos para mi hermano, pero aún así, le echo también de menos. Me habría gustado que reconociese mi fuerza y en su lugar, lo único que dijo tras años admirando a mi hermano, fue que no me hiciera como él. Me habría gustado entender a qué se refería con aquello – le confesé.

\- No lo sé, tu hermano tampoco habla mucho del tema.

\- Dejemos de hablar de mi hermano – le dije – no me gusta hablar de él.

\- ¿Y de qué quieres hablar?

\- Ahora mismo… ya no quiero hablar – le dije besándole y subiéndome encima de él acariciando su torso.

Su torso aún tenía alguna herida, pero pasé mis manos con lentitud acariciando cada centímetro de su piel intentando no hacerle daño. Me centré en sus pezones, pellizcándolos con suavidad, haciéndole cosquillas con la yema de mis dedos y finalmente, acabé levantándole la camiseta para acceder a ellos con mi boca, lamiéndolos y mordisqueándolos hasta que se erizaron para mí. Deidara gemía y acabó quitándose la camiseta mientras enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello presionando mi cabeza aún más hacia sus pezones. Sentía sus gemidos y me excitaban, me excitaba saber que le gustaba, porque el primer día tenía un miedo terrible y ahora, se estaba relajando, creo que porque se había dado cuenta de que no le haría daño alguno.

Sonreí a cada gemido que daba, a cada jadeo de placer y aunque ahora mismo me hubiera dicho que me odiaba, no me lo habría creído, porque podría odiarme, pero no había duda de que disfrutaba conmigo tanto como yo con él. Seguramente no había amor de por medio, sólo era sexo, pero mi mentalidad estaba empezando a cambiar, ya no le sentía como ese objeto utilizable sólo para fastidiar y atraer a mi hermano, ahora yo también le deseaba, era mi juguete y a él no parecía importarle siempre y cuando no le hiciera daño. Debía agradecerles a los de Akatsuki todo el daño que le hicieron, porque eso… me hizo más fáciles las cosas para manipularle a mi antojo.

Levanté mi cabeza para ir hasta su rostro y besarle con pasión, ni siquiera tuve mucho cuidado cuando metí mi lengua dentro de él y recordaba cuando besé a Naruto la primera vez, el asco que me dio, y mírame ahora… metiéndole la lengua a otro chico sin miramiento alguno, recorriendo toda su boca, haciéndome el dueño de este rubio, porque él era mío, era mi juguete, era mi amante, era sólo mío yo se lo demostraría.

Supongo que ahora me daba menos vergüenza hacerlo con un chico, mandé todas aquellas exigencias de mi padre bien lejos, porque quería hacerlo, quería ser yo mismo, no quería que nadie pudiera controlarme de nuevo, haría lo que quisiera y en este momento, quería follarme a Deidara hasta que gritase él mismo que era sólo mío.

Toqué suavemente de nuevo sus pezones cuando mis manos empezaron a bajar y Deidara gimió ahogándolo en mi boca. Desde luego me gustaba que lo hiciera, sentía como mi miembro empezaba a despertar entre el roce contra sus piernas, sus besos y sus gemidos. Deidara consiguió escaparse de mi boca y cogió mi cuello besándolo y succionándolo. De verdad que le sentaría mal a mi hermano si le viera así, calentándome.

Me sorprendí cuando me dio la vuelta colocándose él encima y besándome. ¿Quién iba a decirme que era el chico tímido y con miedos que encontré hace unos días? Ahora con tal de que no le devolviera a Akatsuki hacía cualquier cosa, aunque tampoco creía que estuviera pasándolo mal. Lo que me preocupaba… es que estuviera pensando en mi hermano más que en mí, pero era algo que no podía evitar.

Metió las manos bajo mi pantalón y gemí ahora yo sintiendo como masajeaba mi miembro. Tenía unas manos suaves y delicadas pero lo peor de todo… eran esas bocas que tenía, porque me daban el doble de placer cuando lamían y chupaban mi miembro, aún así, bajó el mismo y se la metió en la boca haciéndome arquear la espalda mientras él me decía que lo disfrutase ¡Yo sí que iba a hacerle disfrutar! Porque sí él era capaz de guardarse su miedo para hacer esto por mí, yo me sentía casi obligado a enseñarle, que del sexo se podía disfrutar.

Tuve que pararle para no irme en su boca, porque desde luego, ni Karin había conseguido excitarme tanto como él. Cuando subió hacia mí, les coloqué a cuatro patas sobre la cama y le metí un dedo tras haberlo lubricado con mi saliva. Se quejó un poco, era algo normal pero no quise seguir dilatando su entrada con más dedos, hasta asegurarme de que dejaba de dolerle el primero. Cuando llevaba tres dentro, estaba gimiendo y cuando metí la punta de mi miembro despacio, tras los primeros cinco segundos de dolor, empezó a gemir con desesperación a cada movimiento.

Supe que había encontrado su lado más sensible cuando se le escapó un gran jadeo en uno de mis gestos que llegó casi hasta el fondo. Encontrado su punto, me lo hacía más fácil, porque sabía dónde tenía que darle para que sintiera el doble de placer.

\- Mastúrbate para mí – le susurré al oído mientras el cogía con una mano su miembro y empezaba a masajeárselo gimiendo más si era posible y desde luego, me excitaba verle darse placer él mismo mientras yo seguía penetrándole.

No tardé mucho en correrme y Deidara tampoco. Le besé la espalda antes de salir y le comenté que se viniera a la ducha para limpiarse. Nos duchamos juntos, aunque no volví a tocarle. Cuando nos secamos y nos arreglamos, Deidara casi me suplicó si podía salir de mi cuarto, así que al final, colocándome aquellos ojillos a los que no podía negarme, le indiqué con una sonrisa que me acompañase a la cocina a comer algo en vez de traérselo aquí yo.

En la cocina, Karin nos miró mal, bueno… a Deidara y es que suponía que había escuchado las jadeos, porque eso tenía que haberse escuchado por toda la base. A mí lo que pensase Karin me daba un poco igual, pero se le notaba a la legua que estaba celosa del rubio. Sinceramente… me daba más placer Deidara que ella y no iba a cambiar eso.

\- ¿No odiabas a los Uchiha? – preguntó Karin hacia Deidara enfadada cuando ya estábamos todos en la mesa.

\- Los odio – le dijo Deidara.

\- Pues gemías como una gata en celo mientras te follaba un Uchiha – dijo Karin con una sonrisa de maldad.

\- No se puede evitar gemir con un Uchiha – le dijo Deidara con prepotencia mientras todos nos reíamos a escondidas – supongo que no lo sabes por qué no lo has probado.

\- Serás cabrón – dijo Karin intentando subirse por encima de la mesa para golpearle, pero Suigetsu la cogió al vuelo y yo me puse en medio de Deidara para defenderle.

\- Karin – le grité su nombre – fuera de la mesa

\- Pero… Sasuke- kun – escuché que decía.

\- He dicho que te largues de la mesa, coge tu comida y fuera – le recriminé.

Deidara me miró extrañado como si no se terminase de creer que le había defendido a él frente a otro miembro de mi equipo, pero ya se lo dije, nadie le tocaría mientras estuviera conmigo, era el trato y yo los tratos… los cumplía al pie de la letra. El había cumplido su parte, me había dado sexo voluntariamente y yo no iba a romper nuestro acuerdo.

\- Gracias – escuché que me decía Deidara.

\- Ya te lo dije, nadie te tocará mientras estés conmigo – le recordé.

\- ¿Entonces no me entregarás a Akatsuki? – me preguntó con preocupación.

\- Si vienen a por ti, mataré a todos si es necesario, pero no te irás con ellos.

Aunque dije todo aquello, no era Akatsuki quien me preocupaba, ni siquiera mi hermano, era Karin, porque sus celos, me harían tener que controlarla constantemente, pero eso sí, me ocuparía de hacer gemir bien fuerte a Deidara para que nos escuchase bien, porque estaba harto de que Karin siempre se creyese con derechos sobre mí, le demostraría, que incluso Deidara… me excitaba el doble que ella.


	26. Chapter 26: Atrapados

Deidara POV

Estos días en la base de Sasuke habían sido… tranquilos. Puede que tuviera un trato con Sasuke que me obligase a mantener relaciones con él, pero no era tan malo dentro de lo que cabía, porque al menos me trataba bien y disfrutaba ¡algo muy extraño para mí! Porque la única vez que yo disfruté en el sexo, fue con su hermano ¿Debía ser cosa de Uchiha? Porque ya dudaba, sólo con ellos había conseguido disfrutar y no sentir aquel inmenso dolor que había sentido con Akatsuki.

Realmente… aunque había estado aquí unos días, aún seguía soñando con Itachi todas las noches, a veces tenía pesadillas con él, más concretamente con el día en que me violó, pero no quise decírselo a Sasuke aunque suponía, que él intuía algo, porque me despertaba lleno de sudor y gritando que parase.

Quizá Sasuke no tuviera claro que en la pesadilla estaba su hermano, pero desde luego se hacía una idea de lo que estaba soñando. Si tenía que elegir ahora mismo entre Akatsuki y quedarme aquí en la base de Sasuke teniendo relaciones con él, prefería quedarme, porque puede que siguiera amando a Itachi pese a lo que me hizo, pero no quería volver a sufrir y Sasuke me protegía de todo.

Como era costumbre, tuve sexo con Sasuke antes de acompañarle al comedor para desayunar, tenía mucha hambre y lo único que me ponía nervioso de salir, era tener que aguantar a Karin, sus celos y sus insultos, aunque al final… Sasuke acababa echándola de la mesa, creo que ya era una costumbre casi. A mí no me molestaba mucho, puede que me estuviera ganando su odio, pero no se atrevería a tocarme a mí, porque le crearía graves problemas con Sasuke. No creo que ella buscase esos problemas, así que al final… hablaba mucho pero hacía poco.

En verdad… quizá por eso también disfrutaba saliendo de la habitación, porque sabía que se enfadaba enseguida y no podía hacerme nada mientras Sasuke no se lo permitiera y teniendo en cuenta de que sentía predilección por mí, me sentía mucho más seguro y confiado.

Como siempre, me senté al lado de Sasuke y debía reconocer, que tenía un olor muy parecido a su hermano, eso hacía que recordase aún con mayor fuerza a Itachi y yo sólo quería olvidarle. Si por mí fuera, no quería volver a verle nunca pero otra parte de mí, recordaba los buenos momentos y me gustaban esos momentos con él. Odiarle y quererle ¿Cómo era posible?

Karin como siempre, se puso a insultarme, aunque esta vez ni siquiera Sasuke se molestó en responderle, fue Suigetsu quien lo hizo antes de guiñarme un ojo con descaro, aunque por el quejido que escuché después de aquello, creo que Sasuke le había dado una buena patada bajo la mesa. Miré a Sasuke para comprobar que seguía con su semblante serio y callado, la verdad es que sólo cuando estábamos en la habitación es cuando yo le había visto sonreír algo. Creo que no le gustaba aparentar que tenía emociones cuando estaba con los demás ¡_Era igual que su hermano_! Aunque ambos se enfadasen si lo llegaba a comentar.

Cuando regresamos a la habitación, Sasuke estaba raro, pero no quise preguntarle por si le sentaba mal, al fin y al cabo… entre él y yo no sucedía absolutamente nada, no teníamos una relación, sólo era sexo, disfrutábamos los dos, cumplía mi parte del trato y él la suya, nada más, sólo nos unía este contrato oral que manteníamos en secreto para el resto del mundo.

\- ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta? – me preguntó y no supe que responderle.

\- ¿Fuera? – le pregunté porque hacía días que no salía de esta cueva.

\- Sí, claro que fuera, por la cueva no sería un gran paseo – me sonrió.

\- ¿Dónde iremos? – le pregunté

\- ¿Tienes miedo de encontrarte con Akatsuki o qué? – me preguntó él a mí.

\- Un poco

\- Ya te dije que no dejaré que te lleven con ellos, voy a protegerte, sólo es dar una vuelta, iremos dónde quieras.

\- No conozco nada de aquí.

\- No muy lejos hay una montaña que siempre tiene nieve ¿Te apetece ir?

\- Vale – le dije.

Sasuke cogió lo necesario y me dio una mochila a mí con cosas, supongo que sería comida o cosas por el estilo, puede que incluso armas, porque de Sasuke me creía cualquier cosa. Nos fuimos solos aunque los demás se quejaron, pero Sasuke con un único gesto, les hizo callar a todos y al final, acabaron acatando sus órdenes ¡_Como siempre_!

Tardamos bastante en llegar, la ventaja, es que desde abajo hasta la cima, fue lo más fácil, porque yo pasaba de subir andando, así que creé un pájaro de arcilla y subimos volando. Claro que también es cierto que Sasuke dudó bastante en si devolverme la arcilla o no, creo que no terminaba de fiarse de que no intentase matarle, pero yo tenía claro que no quería matarle, me había tratado bien ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

Cuando llegamos a la cima, me encantó la vista y sobre todo… la nieve, era fría, suave y me encantaba, hacía demasiados años que no había vuelto a verla. Estaba entretenido jugando con la nieve y viendo a Sasuke sonreírme como si estuviera vigilando a un niño pequeño cuando el mismo Sasuke se acercó hasta mí besándome, metiendo la lengua en mi boca con pasión pero cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré tras la espalda de Sasuke unos ojos rojos ¡_Itachi_!

Grité y me eché hacia atrás hasta que Sasuke se dio cuenta y se giró para encarar a su hermano mientras me dejaba a mí a su espalda protegido. Creo que estaba en medio de un conflicto familiar.

\- Aléjate un poco de mí – escuché a Sasuke decirme.

\- Aléjate tú de él – le dijo Itachi a su hermano – y no vuelvas a besarle.

\- ¿Qué pasa Itachi? ¿tanto le echas de menos? Le besaré las veces que me de la gana.

\- No te lo repetiré – le dijo enfadado

\- No me des órdenes – Itachi pareció sonreír.

\- Nunca aprendiste a escuchar a tu hermano mayor, me da igual si tengo que matarte para llevármelo.

\- No vas a llevártelo, se lo prometí.

\- ¿qué se lo prometiste? – preguntó Itachi – no me toques las narices Sasuke y devuélveme a mi chico.

\- No es tu chico – se quejó Sasuke – si insistes en llevártelo de nuevo a Akatsuki, tendré que matarte.

\- Lo intentarías hiciera lo que hiciera, sólo vives para matarme. Te aseguro que te destrozaré si no me lo devuelves.

\- Pues hazlo, porque se queda conmigo.

No sé muy bien que estaba pasando aquí, porque les vi comenzar a pelear y me asusté cada vez que la katana de ambos se clavaba en el cuerpo del otro… claro que eran ilusiones, jugaban con el Genjutsu y yo no podía diferenciar cual era el real de la ilusión. Supongo que ellos se aclaraban bien con sus ojos, aunque me asusté el doble cuando vi a Itachi activar el Amaterasu.

Aquello era imposible de detener, ni siquiera les reconocía, así que… ¿cómo iba a detener esta batalla? Sinceramente, no quería que se mataran entre ellos, eran hermanos por dios. Estaba pensando en ello cuando uno de los Kunais que se lanzaron rebotó en otro y se desvió hacia mí. Intenté apartarme cuando sentí el peso de alguien que me apartaba. Tuve miedo de abrir los ojos y ver de quien de los dos se trataba, pero cuando lo hice, era Itachi, claro que no duré mucho en sus brazos porque Sasuke vino más cabreado que nunca, así que tuvo que soltarme para poder bloquear a su hermano.

\- He dicho, que no te lo llevarás.

\- ¿Por qué no voy a llevármelo? – le preguntó Itachi a Sasuke.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, le prometí que no volvería a Akatsuki.

\- ¿Por qué no va a volver?

\- No quiero volver – le grité y ambos se detuvieron un segundo, aunque creo que entre la pelea y mi grito, algo iba mal… porque escuchaba un ruido atronador venir hacia nosotros.

\- Corred – fue lo que escuché de Itachi mientras alguien tiraba de mí, creo que Sasuke.

Corrimos hacia una de las cuevas que nos indicó Itachi y la curiosidad me hizo mirar hacia atrás para ver la avalancha de nieve que nos perseguía. Me asusté, pero seguí corriendo tras ellos. Itachi entró primero por la cueva y siguió corriendo hacia el fondo mientras Sasuke me empujaba delante de él para que entrase. Le vi venir tras de mí corriendo y la nieve impactó contra el muro de piedra deteniendo la avalancha, aunque gran parte de la nieve, llegó hasta donde nos encontrábamos, al menos hasta nuestros pies.

Volvimos unos metros sobre nuestros pasos para ver la entrada cubierta de nieve. Estábamos atrapados y eso podía ser algo bueno para las locas fanáticas de los Uchiha que vivían en la villa de Konoha, para mí, era un desastre, una calamidad, porque intentaban matarse y estaban aquí encerrados juntitos. No sé si sería capaz de hacer que no se matasen.


	27. Chapter 27: conversaciones

Deidara POV

No sé qué narices estaba pasando aquí, pero ambos hermanos parecían querer matarse sin tener un problema más grave ahora mismo, que el haberme besado con Sasuke. De todas formas, Itachi estaba dispuesto a llevarme de vuelta a Akatsuki, pero yo no quería volver y supongo que Sasuke jamás se lo permitiría.

Para colmo no sólo tenía que soportar a ambos con su arrogancia y sus formas de comportarse, sino encima… me había quedado atrapado con ellos bajo ese montón de nieve.

\- Busquemos otra salida – comentó Sasuke caminando hacia el interior de la cueva.

\- A mí no me des órdenes – le dijo.

\- ¿Podéis parar ya los dos? – me enfadé – sois como niños y sinceramente… no quiero quedarme aquí hasta morir, así que busquemos una salida.

Nos pusimos a caminar, aunque aquellos dos se miraban fatal, era como si fueran a matarse el uno al otro en cuanto me despistase y además de eso… tenía un grave problema, me daba miedo Itachi desde que me había violado. No se lo había contado a Sasuke con clara exactitud lo que ocurrió, sólo sabía eso, que Itachi había abusado de mí. Él iba delante de mí abriendo el camino y no podía parar de mirarle, porque sentía miedo y atracción al mismo tiempo ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Temblaba sólo con ver su espalda, con sentir su presencia frente a mí, temblaba por lo que significaba Itachi, él era eso, un Uchiha, alguien fuerte que podía hacer lo que quisiera, yo no era rival para él ¿Y si volvía a violarme? ¿Quién se lo iba a impedir? Era mucho más fuerte que yo. Pensaba en ello cuando sentí como cogían mi mano y me giré para ver a Sasuke tras de mí sonreírme intentando tranquilizarme.

La verdad es que me calmaba un poco, porque según las leyendas, a un Uchiha sólo lo paraba otro Uchiha, quizá era por eso por lo que Itachi mató a todo su clan, porque sólo otro Uchiha sería capaz de hacerlo.

Caminamos durante más de una hora por aquella gruta hasta que llegamos a un lugar mucho más ancho, con agua, porque además veía las gotas caer desde las estalactitas hacia el estanque que se formaba abajo, seguramente porque la acumulación de nieve por encima de nosotros, hacía filtraciones hacia aquí.

Itachi se paró y observó el lugar antes de bajar desde nuestro oscuro pasillo hacia la abierta estancia. Le vi detenerse en la orilla y tocó el agua con la mano poniendo una cara que yo interpreté como ¡_Esta congelada_!

\- Descansaremos un rato aquí y luego seguiremos buscando – nos dijo con su voz seria y firme.

\- No estoy cansado – dijo Sasuke para llevarle la contraria.

\- Pues yo sí – le dijo ahora Itachi llevándole también la contraria, porque dudaba que él estuviera cansado.

La cuestión para estos dos, era discutir por todo, de verdad que eran como niños. No se habían visto en años y por lo que yo supe por las noticias que llegaban a Akatsuki, la última vez Itachi sin mediar prácticamente palabra con su hermano, le había roto la muñeca antes de meterlo en aquella ilusión que lo dejó en coma durante unos días.

Me senté en una de las rocas a descansar y vi como los hermanos se sentaban bien distantes aunque no paraban de mirarse con el Sharingan encendido. Eran un caso… ¿Es que no iban a parar? Al parecer no.

\- ¿No ibas a matarme cuando tuvieras mis ojos? – preguntó burlón Itachi

\- Lo haré – dijo Sasuke sonriendo

\- ¿Estás esperando a que me duerma o qué? Tal y como eres, un cobarde.

\- Prefiero ser un cobarde que un traidor – le dijo Sasuke con odio – mataste a toda tu familia, a todo el clan, eres despreciable.

\- Hablas mucho para no entender nada ¿Cuánto ven tus ojos, Sasuke? – le preguntó Itachi.

\- Ven lo único que me interesa ver, tu muerte.

No recuerdo muy bien que pasó después de aquello, porque se liaron al combate. Yo sólo veía copias y más copias, cada vez que la katana se clavaba en Itachi, cuervos y más cuervos por su clon. No sé si estos dos podrían finalizar una batalla, porque yo sólo veía genjutsus. Me asusté un poco cuando vi el chidori de Sasuke activado, pero Itachi lo bloqueó bien aunque no pudo evitar que le atravesara la Katana.

Creí que era el original cuando cayó al suelo mirando a Sasuke, pero cuando movió sus dedos indicando hacia la derecha, me di cuenta, de que Itachi seguía de pie y el clon del suelo empezaba a desaparecer con cuervos ¡_Como para vencer a un Uchiha_! Yo ni siquiera identificaba cual era real y cual la copia. Sasuke también se levantó y le miró.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, el Itachi que estaba de pie, estaba atravesado con una Katana por la espalda, mientras el Sasuke que yo creía era real, se deshacía en un montón de serpientes blancas. ¿Qué narices les pasaba a estos con tantos genjutsus? A mí me volvían loco porque tampoco eran los originales ninguno de aquellos dos.

\- Ya basta – les grité – dios parad esto, estoy cansado de vuestras malditas ilusiones, es un truco sucio y rastrero para los que no podemos seguiros.

Los dos se detuvieron y cuando me miraron, me di cuenta de que no se habían movido de sus rocas donde estaban sentados al principio. ¿Todo había sido una ilusión mía? Habían estado luchando con copias todo el rato y no se habían movido, era para volverse loco.

\- Me debes una orden Sasuke – le dije y pude ver que Itachi habría desmesuradamente los ojos. – Quiero que pares y que aclaréis las cosas, me tenéis harto con tanta pelea ¿Por qué no podéis hablar como personas civilizadas? Arreglad esto sin peleas y es una orden Sasuke – le dije porque me la debía por lo del baño.

Vale – me dijo chasqueando los labios como si no le hubiera gustado nada – te lo prometí. No le mataré hasta que no arreglemos las cosas civilizadamente – me dijo intentando darle la vuelta a mi orden y no le recriminé nada porque al menos iban a hablarlo en vez de utilizar el genjustu para intentar matarse el uno al otro.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber Sasuke? – le preguntó Itachi de forma civilizada.

\- ¿Quién te ayudó a masacrar al clan? – le preguntó – dijiste el día de la masacre que había alguien más y tú sólo no podrías haber asesinado a todos, así que había alguien más ¿Quién es el otro Uchiha que te ayudó? – Itachi sonrió.

\- Muy perspicaz, Uchiha Madara, aunque si quieres matarle como a mí, no podrás. Creíste que él estaba muerto como también creíste que yo era un hermano mayor afectuoso contigo, todo era una ilusión Sasuke – le dijo Itachi – somos expertos en las ilusiones, deberías saberlo.

\- No es cierto – le dije cuando vi a Sasuke ponerse nervioso y su hermano me miró directamente – le querías, protegías a tú hermano ¿Por qué ibas a dejarle vivir si no te importase?

\- Para medir su capacidad –me dijo Itachi y sonreí.

\- Eres un pésimo mentiroso Itachi. Le dejaste vivir… porque no podías matar a tu hermano

\- Puede que sea verdad – me dijo – pero eso no me impide matarle ahora, porque tú vendrás conmigo y me da igual si tengo que matarle para conseguirlo.

\- No vas a llevártelo

\- ¿Por qué les mataste? – le pregunté

\- Porque quería probar mi fuerza – dijo Itachi simplificando y aunque yo no vi su mentira ahí, si la vio Sasuke.

\- No es cierto ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le preguntó Sasuke – mis ojos ya no son lo que eran antes, puedo ver a través de tus mentiras.

\- Sigues tan presumido como siempre Sasuke – le criticó su hermano pero sonrió y creo… que era con dulzura – les maté a todos porque iban a revelarse, fue una orden de los ANBU y sólo un Uchiha puede matar a otro Uchiha. Te dejé vivir porque hice un trato con ellos de que te mantendrían a salvo. Se tomó todo el suceso como una traición por mi parte para evitar las habladurías y la deshonra del clan Uchiha, se evitó para que pudieras seguir tan presumido con tu apellido como lo eres ahora… Sasuke – le dijo su hermano y me sonó a verdad.

\- ¿Te utilizaron?

\- Lo hice voluntariamente para que no soportaras las expectativas de papá, para que no te vieras involucrado en la masacre que iban a hacer los Uchiha en la villa, así que sí, los maté a todos menos a ti, no podía matarte, eras mi hermano. Supongo que ya no importa mucho cuanto intenté salvarte, porque te has ido de la villa.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

\- No iba a contártelo nunca – le dijo Itachi – supongo que me estoy volviendo blando. Pero te aseguro una cosa… no me quitarás a Deidara, perdí mi clan, mi familia, mi Villa, mi posición en los ANBU y fui tachado de traidor, puedo perderlo todo pero no permitiré que me quiten a Deidara, ni tú ni nadie.

\- Él no quiere volver contigo después de lo que le hiciste.

\- ¿De lo que le hice? ¿Qué le hice yo? – preguntó Itachi dudando y sus ojos pasaron de Sasuke a mí - ¿Qué te hice? – me preguntó directamente y me atraganté, las palabras no me salían.

\- Le violaste – le dijo Sasuke muy directo

\- ¿Qué yo le violé? Sólo hemos tenido relaciones una vez y me lo suplicaste tú cuando estábamos en mi cama. Te dije que no era necesario, que necesitabas curarte antes.

\- Fue en el comedor – le dije

\- ¿En el comedor? Creo que te estás equivocando porque yo no he hecho nada contigo en ningún comedor.

Aquello me sorprendió pero yo le vi, tenía aquellos ojos rojos y aunque cerré los ojos para no caer en su Genjutsu, fue él, le vi a él allí en la puerta, era su voz la que me habló.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no fuiste tú? – le preguntó Sasuke.

\- Cuando yo me desperté era de día y Deidara no estaba, me dijeron que tú le habías atacado – le dijo Itachi a Sasuke

\- Espera, espera – dijo Sasuke - ¿Qué yo le había atacado? Yo le encontré en el suelo medio muerto y lo llevé a mi base para curarle, además quería tenerlo sólo para atraerte y matarte – le confirmó Sasuke

\- Si tú no lo atacaste y yo no lo violé... – empezó Itachi y tanto Sasuke como Itachi cayeron de golpe – Akatsuki.

\- Voy a matarlos a todos – dijo Sasuke – han estado jugando con nosotros

\- Es tú culpa – dijo Itachi – utilizaron tu odio hacia mí para hacerlo.

\- ¿Mi odio? ¿Y qué pasa con el tuyo? Querías matarme para llevártelo.

\- Tú querías matarme porque cumplí una orden de la villa para protegerla.

\- Parad ya los dos – les dije – han estado jugando con nosotros – les comenté - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

\- Matarles a todos – dijo Sasuke y pude ver a Itachi sonreír

\- No dejaremos a nadie con vida – le confirmó Itachi

\- ¿Juntos? – preguntó Sasuke hacia su hermano como intentando hacer las paces con él

\- Juntos – le confirmó Itachi – salgamos de aquí, hay mucho que hacer.


	28. Chapter 28: venganza

Deidara POV

Sasuke decidió adelantarse un poco para comprobar si había alguna salida y me dejó a solas con Itachi. La verdad es que yo seguía sin saber muy bien qué pensar de todo esto, puede que ellos hubieran hecho las paces y me gustaba verles tan unidos, porque eran buenos chicos, pero a mí me seguía dando un poco de miedo.

\- Así que temblabas todo este tiempo por mi culpa – dijo Itachi sonriendo

\- ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que dices la verdad?

\- Porque lo ojos de mi hermano ven a través de las ilusiones y las mentiras, él sabe que estoy diciendo la verdad ¿No te fías de él?

\- ¿Debería fiarme de algún Uchiha?

\- Se me olvidaba tu eterno odio a los Uchiha – me sonrió – vale respóndeme a esto… si quisiera violarte ¿Por qué intentar enamorarte? Es más… ya habíamos tenido relaciones, si puedo tenerlas contigo voluntariamente, ¿para qué iba a violarte si ya querías acostarte conmigo por tu propia voluntad?

\- No lo sé, quizá te da morbo – le dije

\- Deidara… no quiero violarte – me dijo – siempre que me has dicho que parase lo hice, incluso en el estanque cuando me dijiste que te soltase lo hice. No quiero hacerte daño, te quiero, quiero que estés conmigo, nada más. ¿Me dejas acercarme? – me preguntó sonriendo.

Asentí y se acercó para darme un abrazo, aunque él también dudó de si abrazarme o no cuando me vio temblar y es que era difícil quitarme aquellos recuerdos de la memoria, había tenido demasiadas pesadillas con él. Cuando al fin me abrazó, creí que sería peor, pero sentía calidez, sentía su cariño, su afecto y lo había echado de menos, no supe cuánto hasta ese abrazo.

Su rostro se hundió en mi cuello y sentí algo húmedo, creo que estaba llorando y lo creí con mayor fuerza cuando sentí que apretaba más su abrazo.

\- No vuelvas a asustarme así ¿Vale? – me pidió.

\- Lo siento – le dije – creí que eras tú

\- No vuelvas a dudar de mí por favor, no te haría nada que no quisieras. – me abrazó aún más y no quise decirle nada, aunque realmente no me hacía daño – no vuelvas a desaparecer así, creía que te había pasado algo.

\- Fueron ellos – le dije – cuando me escapé, sentí a Hidan y a Kakuzu, pero había dos más.

\- Kisame y Zetsu – me dijo Itachi –les vi a los cuatro cuando volvían, fueron los que me dijeron que había sido mi hermano quien te había atacado. Creí que te había matado.

\- No, Sasuke se portó bien conmigo – le aclaré – me cuidó y me prometió que no me devolvería a Akatsuki, me ha estado protegiendo.

\- Me alegro – me dijo – pero que no vuelva a tocarte – casi me amenazó – no soporto que te toquen, ni aunque sea mi hermano - Yo sonreí.

\- Y yo que creí que entre hermanos lo compartíais todo – le dije de forma irónica.

\- Ni hablar – me dijo sonriendo – tu eres sólo mío.

Aparté un poco su rostro de mi hombro y le besé con suavidad. Itachi no me dijo nada, cerró los ojos y continuó mi beso con delicadeza agarrando mi nuca con su mano para atraerme más a él. Ahora que lo recordaba bien, éste tacto no era el mismo al que sentí aquella vez cuando me violaron, creo que empezaba a entender lo que había pasado, no era Itachi, se habían hecho pasar por él, su olor, su forma de tocarme, todo era diferente.

Un carraspeo tras de mí, nos hizo separarnos y pude ver a Itachi sonreír. Tras él estaba Sasuke con una sonrisa mirándonos. Le miré confundido, pero me di cuenta de algo importante en los ojos del pequeño y es que no estaba interesado en mí, al menos no estaba enamorado, porque no estaba enfadado, ni sentía celos, sólo nos miraba con una sonrisa. Creo, que muy en el fondo, reconciliarse con su hermano le había sentado bien a Sasuke y no quería quitarle la posibilidad a Itachi de ser feliz.

\- Hay una salida un poco más adelante – nos dijo Sasuke – será mejor que nos movamos.

\- Sí, vamos – me dijo Itachi ayudándome a ponerme en pie.

Seguí a Sasuke por el túnel hasta la salida al otro lado de la montaña. Itachi salió tras de mí y miramos el paisaje para comprobar donde nos encontrábamos ahora mismo.

\- Estamos a casi un día de la base de Akatsuki – dijo Itachi serio

\- ¿Cómo entraremos? – preguntó Sasuke

\- Pues por la puerta – le dije - ¿Por dónde quieres entrar? – Sonrió – vamos Sasuke… eres un Uchiha, no tendrás miedo de un par de tíos de Akatsuki ¿No?

\- Vete al cuerno – le dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

\- No creí que tendría que aliarme contigo de nuevo para vencer a la organización – le comentó Itachi.

\- Esto sólo será una alianza temporal hermanito – le comunicó Sasuke.

\- ¿Y luego qué? ¿volverás a intentar matarme?

\- No – dijo muy serio – no sé qué haré después de que acabemos con esos tíos – dijo sincerándose – ya pensaré en algo.

Empezamos a caminar y ahora me sentía mucho más seguro, no creí que volvería a Akatsuki, no era mi intención en absoluto, pero ellos querían venganza, así que les seguí ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Además… no iba sólo con un Uchiha, iba con dos ¿Qué podía pasarme?

\- ¿No vas a llamar a tu equipo? – preguntó Itachi

\- Para acabar con esos tíos, no me hace falta – le comentó – cualquiera de nosotros dos podría hacerlo solo, pero si colaboramos… acabaremos más rápido ¿tengo que dejarte a alguien en concreto? – preguntó Sasuke sonriendo.

\- Puestos a elegir… Kakuzu – dijo Itachi – creo que es el que más daño te hizo ¿No? – me preguntó

\- Sí – le contesté.

\- Entonces me lo pido – me sonrió Itachi guiñándome un ojo.

Descansamos sólo cuando conseguimos ver desde una colina la base de Akatsuki. Creo que ellos querían estar lo más descansados posibles antes de entrar allí aunque aquella noche, si vino alguien que detectó nuestra presencia, Pain.

Me asusté un poco al verle allí pero tanto Itachi como Sasuke se levantaron mirándole fijamente y esperando a que él hablase. Pain se acercó a ellos mirándome a mí esta vez, aunque no dijo nada.

\- Suponía que eras tú – dijo Pain hacia Itachi – has estado varios días fuera y ya sabes que no está permitido irse sin informar.

\- Lo sé – dijo Itachi – pero tenía que ir a por Deidara – comentó y Pain volvió a mirarme.

\- ¿Alguien me cuenta qué está pasando? – Preguntó Pain mientras me miraba.

\- Es muy fácil de explicar, tiene una panda de cabrones en su organización – le dijo Sasuke muy directo – y creo que te están tomando el pelo, porque en mi equipo no hay esta insubordinación – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Vaya con tu hermanito – le dijo Pain mirando a Itachi.

\- No hay remedio con él, es así de presumido desde que nació – Le confirmó Itachi – pero en algo tiene razón, voy a matar a la mayoría de los de la organización – le dijo.

\- Dame un motivo para que pueda aceptar eso Itachi – le comentó Pain.

\- Han torturado y violado a Deidara como han querido y cuanto han querido, voy a acabar con ellos, no merecen vivir. Me pusieron en contra de mi hermano para que le matase y no pienso perdonarles. Voy a entrar ahí por la mañana, tendrás que elegir un bando – le comentó Itachi.

\- Yo le haría caso y elegiría nuestro bando – comentó Sasuke sonriendo – porque nadie quiere enfrentarse a un Uchiha, mucho menos, si son dos y están muy enfadados.

Pain tras mirarme a los ojos fijamente durante unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos, acabó comentando que no entráramos juntos, sería más fácil cogerles si entrábamos por varias puertas. Nos comentó que los reuniría por la mañana a todos en la sala de reuniones como si fuera a asignar misiones.

Por la mañana, yo me fui con Itachi mientras Sasuke se iba sólo por la puerta de atrás. Cuando entramos, estaba muy nervioso porque no quería volver a este lugar y aunque estaba con Itachi, me daba un poco de miedo ir allí a verles la cara de nuevo. Podía escuchar a Pain al otro lado y al final, cuando entramos, todos nos miraron atónitos y sorprendidos.

\- ¿Quién fue? – preguntó Itachi mirando al resto de Akatsuki mientras Pain nos miraba en silencio. - ¿Quién se hizo pasar por mí? – preguntó ahora más directo pero nadie respondió, yo permanecí a su espalda.

Aunque no respondieron, Itachi tenía activado el sharingan y estaba inspeccionando a todos los que estaban allí.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Enserio? – preguntó Itachi mirando a Kisame y aunque éste tembló cuando se fijó en Itachi, empezó a caer al suelo mientras gritaba. Creo que Itachi estaba haciendo algo, quizá alguna de sus torturas.

Veía como se estaba muriendo y aunque los demás se acercaron hacia Itachi corriendo, cogí arcillas entre mis manos y creé varios animales que explotaron frente a Itachi para ahuyentar a los demás de él. Hidan salió corriendo hacia atrás cruzándose con Sasuke que abría en ese momento la puerta de atrás.

\- Vaya – dijo Sasuke al verle de frente – me toca el más divertido de todos – sonrió – ¿Tú eres el que no puede morir? Pues tendré que descuartizarte.

\- Kakuzu volverá a coserme – le dijo Hidan sonriendo

\- Kakuzu estará muertos en un par de segundos, mi hermano es peor que yo para estas cosas – le sonrió mientras empezaba la pelea contra Hidan.

Ayudé a Itachi en lo que pude, pero también es verdad, que me ordenó quedarme atrás cuando fue a enfrentarse a Kakuzu. Ante mi asombro… Pain también entró al combate, claro que entró él y sus seis muñecos, cada uno con su habilidad particular. Konan por otro lado, se mantuvo también al margen, a la espalda de Pain para cubrirle en caso de que lo necesitase.

Me quedé allí, ayudando con mis explosiones en lo que pude y viendo la batalla, pero para cuando acabó, Sasuke aunque magullado, estaba bien, Hidan destrozado en trozos por el suelo y ni aún así, mantenía su bocaza cerrada. Sasori cayó en coma por alguna habilidad que Itachi había hecho sobre él y Kisame y Kakuzu, estaban en el suelo sin moverse, creo que muertos entre Itachi y Pain.

\- Creo que tendrás que buscar nuevos miembros – dijo Sasuke sonriendo y se sentó en una de las sillas descansando un poco tras el trabajo bien hecho.

\- ¿No te interesa a ti o a tu equipo? – preguntó Pain sonriendo hacia Sasuke.

\- Paso – le comentó – estamos muy bien con nuestra libertad.

\- Te persigue toda la villa de Konoha ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes seguir huyendo?

\- No lo sé, lo comprobaremos – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Nosotros también nos iremos – dijo Itachi de golpe – Deidara y yo nos vamos de la organización.

\- ¿Enserio? – Preguntó Pain.

\- Sí – le contestó Itachi – yo no suelo bromear.

\- De acuerdo – comentó Pain – podéis iros, pero me gustaría que os quedaseis, podríais ser compañeros de equipo – intentó convencer a Itachi pero yo le negué con la cabeza, sólo quería irme.

\- Te lo agradezco Pain, pero… yo le condené a Deidara a este lugar y creo que me toca devolverle su libertad. Nos marchamos.


	29. Chapter 29: Nuevo comienzo

Itachi Uchiha POV

En realidad… Pain intentó convencerme un par de veces más, pero con todo este lío que se había montado con Deidara, no puso pegas a que nos marcháramos, me comentó que buscaría nuevos miembros aunque… no quería perderme a mí, pero bueno… fue mi decisión y en algo tenía razón Deidara, yo era Itachi Uchiha, nadie me paraba y si no quería quedarme no me quedaba y menos después de todo lo que había sucedido.

Acompañamos a Sasuke hacia su base y le comenté cuando no me escuchaba Deidara, que no volviera a tocar a mi chico si alguna vez nos encontrábamos, porque era capaz de cortarle las manos y otra cosa si volvía a ponerle un solo dedo encima, ya fuera voluntariamente, por tratos o acuerdos o por obligación.

Mi hermano sonrió y me prometió no volver a tocarle ni insinuarse, aunque no sé si podía fiarme exactamente de él. Un poco celoso me encontraba porque hubiera tenido relaciones con Deidara, porque era mi hermano y mi chico, todo eso era extraño o a mí me lo parecía. Tampoco quise preguntarle a Deidara quien de los dos era mejor, porque no quería tener la posibilidad de que me dijera que prefería a mi hermano, aunque una cosa estaba clara… me quería a mí, porque se vino conmigo.

Caminamos durante días tras dejar a mi hermano con su equipo, pero tampoco nos corría prisa, éramos traidores en todas las villas, criminales de rango S buscados para asesinarnos, así que no teníamos un sitio al que ir, sólo caminábamos, pasábamos por algunas pequeñas aldeas y nos quedábamos sólo uno o dos días. Ya encontraríamos algún lugar donde poder empezar de nuevo y que nadie nos conociera, de momento… teníamos que alejarnos de todo.

Deidara a cada día que pasaba estaba mejor, me costó un poco que volviera a confiar en mí, no le toqué apenas en varios días, algún beso de vez en cuando y como mucho… dormir abrazados, pero dormir, porque no me atrevía a hacer nada más con él. No quería forzarle a hacer cosas que no quisiera y con todo lo que había vivido, incluido el creerse aquella mentira de que era yo quien le había violado, no quería arriesgarme a perderle por una tontería. Ahora parecía recuperarse, porque a veces, era él quien buscaba mi contacto. En ocasiones era un simple roce de manos, en otras se atrevía hasta a besarme y cuando ya se atrevía del todo… me abrazaba por las noches y me acariciaba el abdomen o el pecho.

En parte me gustaba su delicadeza, su ternura y cuando le veía dormir, sabía perfectamente que era la pareja perfecta para mí, porque puede que le faltase algo de fuerza, pero eso se aprendía, yo mismo me ofrecí a entrenar con él para ayudarle a mejorar y es que sabía perfectamente, con un buen entrenamiento, podía ser muy bueno.

Al final, acabamos a las afueras de un poblado pequeño y muy alejado de Konoha, ¡_cuanto más alejados mejor_! Es lo que pensaba yo, porque no quería problemas con la villa ahora que todo se había desvelado. Puede que tras saberse la verdad de la matanza de mi clan, me pudieran ver como un héroe, pero yo no quería eso, sólo quería vivir tranquilo junto a Deidara sabiendo que mi hermanito estaba sano y salvo. Aunque ahora tenía serias dudas, porque era un traidor como yo y eso me ponía nervioso, me hacía pensar si realmente estaría bien o no.

Las últimas semanas, estuvimos construyendo una pequeña casa de madera en el interior del bosque, oculta para los de la aldea pero no muy lejos, para poder ir a por provisiones cuando nos hiciera falta. Aún no sé cómo íbamos a conseguir dinero o de qué trabajaríamos, supongo que siempre podía coger alguna misión ninja en la que me pagasen y hacerla con Deidara, pero ya veríamos.

Al menos en la casa se podía vivir bien, no era algo lujoso, para ser sincero era bastante básica, pero era confortable, sobre todo estando con mi chico, que era lo más importante de la casa. Ahora hasta me daba algo de miedo perderle de vista por si me lo volvían a robar. Sonreí por las tonterías que llegaba a pensar, pero al verle allí arreglando uno de los grifos del agua que goteaba, sabía perfectamente que él era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida.

La casa por dentro ya estaba por lo menos amueblada, entre Deidara y yo habíamos construido los muebles. Estaba en la cocina tumbado bajo el fregadero arreglando una tubería cuando sentí que alguien tocaba mis tobillos y me sacaba de allí empujándome hacia fuera. Vi a Deidara sonriéndome y le sonreí ¿Qué le pasaba hoy a este? Se sentó encima de mí y me besó con pasión.

Me dio la sensación de que Deidara estaba listo para tener relaciones conmigo, le había costado un poco recuperarse de aquella impresión, supongo que no era fácil pensar que yo le había violado y aunque alguna vez tuvo pesadillas, ahora estaba mucho mejor que cuando le encontré. Le separé un poco de mí para que me dejase hablar.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto, Dei? – le pregunté.

\- Sí – me dijo con una sonrisa – quiero estar contigo, te quiero – me comentó.

Pasé mi mano por su nuca y le atraje hasta mí besándole con mayor fuerza mientras mi otra mano se situaba en su cintura acariciándole por encima de la fina camiseta que llevaba puesta. No sabía del todo si estaba bien, pero yo me moría de ganas de volver a hacerle mío, porque así lo sentía, él y yo, siempre juntos, iría donde él quisiera, le protegería de lo que fuera, sólo quería estar a su lado, no tener que separarme de él ni un segundo.

\- ¿Qué tal si probamos esa cama que has construido? – me preguntó Deidara con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Me parece una gran idea – le dije sonriendo.

Me incorporé e incluso antes de que él se levantase de encima de mí, le cogí de la cintura y me levanté cargándole. Le vi reírse y me encantaba su risa. Sé que no le gustaba mucho no le gustaba esto de que le cargasen, pero a mí sí me gustaba hacerlo. Caminé con él en brazos hasta la cama y le besé durante todo el camino.

Le dejé en la cama con suavidad y me tumbé sobre él sin soltar sus besos y es que me encantaban, los había echado tanto de menos cuando desapareció. La verdad, es que todo de Deidara me excitaba, aunque me encontré con un Deidara bastante cambiado desde que vino de la base de Sasuke, porque no esperé que pusiera la mano en mi pecho, enrollase su pierna a mi cintura y me forzara a quedarme abajo subiéndose él encima de mí. Sonreí porque generalmente era yo quien dominaba, pero bueno, por un día, quizá podría dejarle, no sería lo mismo mañana.

Me besó con más fuerza incluso de la que yo había utilizado con él y le dejé, aproveché para meter mi lengua dentro de su boca explorándola por completo, jugando con su lengua, luchando ambos por el control del otro. Deidara me encantaba, porque parecía tan inocente y tan dulce a veces y era tan posesivo en otras como hoy, me gustaba no saber qué día estaba dulce y que día posesivo, porque siempre me sorprendía.

Sus manos empezaron a levantarme la camiseta mientras acariciaba mi torso. Bajó hasta mi ombligo y empezó a besarme entero, creo que no dejó ni un solo centímetro de piel sin besar hasta que llegó a mi pecho y besó, lamió y succionó mis pezones haciéndome gemir.

Enredé mis dedos a su cabello y lo cogí provocando que me mirase con una sonrisa antes de que le besara y volviera a colocarle bajo mi cuerpo, porque a mí, no me convencía esto de dejarme hacer, me gustaba dominar y lo sabía tanto él como yo. No tuve paciencia ni para quitarle la camiseta, directamente la rompí ¡ya le compraría otra si hacía falta! Pero a mí en este momento me estorbaba mucho.

\- Ey – se quejó por lo de la ropa y me encantó su cara de enfado

\- Shh – le ordené para que se callase volviendo a apoderarme de su boca – molestaba – le dije con una sonrisa y me sonrió.

\- Eres muy bruto – me dijo.

\- No sabes cuánto, pero lo descubrirás – le sonreí mientras empezaba a bajarle el pantalón.

Lo terminé de quitar y lo acaricié entero mientras él cogía mi cabello para obligarme a subir a besarle. De verdad que me gustaba este Deidara sin vergüenzas ni traumas, me encantaba verle sonreír y me gustaba cuando tomaba la iniciativa.

Metí mis dedos en su boca y me excitaba verle lamerlos, tanto, que no pude resistirme a besarle, a buscar con mi lengua la suya entre los huecos de los dedos en un morboso juego. Saqué mi mano sin detener mis besos y comencé a meter los dedos en su interior con lentitud y suavidad, creando círculos para dilatarle. Se quejó un poco al principio, pero enseguida escuché sus gemidos ahogándose en mi boca mientras una de sus manos se enredaba en mi cabello y con la otra bajaba un poco mi pantalón para masturbarme dándome placer.

Ahora que lo escuchaba un poco, la cama a veces hacía un leve sonido y me entraba la risa cuando lo escuchaba ¡_Creo que tendría que arreglar para la próxima vez ese maldito ruido_! No sé yo si la cama aguantaría, porque no pensaba hacer sexo tranquilo, estaba demasiado excitado para estar tranquilo, Deidara iba a saber lo que era el sexo salvaje con un Uchiha.

Quité su mano de mi miembro para coger el mío y posicionarme. Entré en él despacio y con calma porque no quería hacerle daño o al menos, quería hacerle el menor posible. No paré hasta el fondo aunque escuché un leve quejido del dolor. Me detuve un poco y aproveché para besarle el cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja sacando una sonrisa de él.

Empecé a moverme despacio y aunque al principio seguía viendo su rostro de dolor, sus rasgos fueron suavizándose hasta que empecé a escucharle gemir de placer, fue entonces cuando empecé a aumentar el ritmo hasta alcanzar el ritmo que me gustaba a mí.

Acabé colocándole a cuatro patas sobre la cama mientras le sujetaba con mi mano su cabello y entraba y salía de él una y otra vez mientras gemía y jadeaba. Escucharle era música para mis oídos, me excitaba cada sonido que salía de su boca. Cogí su cintura con una mano para poder impulsarle más hacia mí y llegar más hondo mientras con la otra mano le masturbaba. Si pudiera ver su rostro en este momento, debía estar sonrojado y la verdad, es que me apetecía mucho verle, tanto, que salí de él para darle la vuelta y cogerle hasta que enredó sus piernas en mi cintura.

Le empotré contra la pared de la casa mientras volvía a entrar y salir de él. Se agarró a mis hombros y nuca con fuerza, pero yo sólo le escuchaba gemir y sonrojarse mientras me pedía que fuera más rápido. Creo que ni siquiera con mi antigua novia había escuchado gemir tanto como hacía Deidara en este momento, aunque también es cierto, que jamás había empotrado a nadie contra la pared debido a la excitación que tenía.

Me corrí dentro sin poder impedirlo mientras sentía el líquido de Deidara esparcirse por mi abdomen, porque ahora que lo miraba bien, había estado masturbándose mientras le empotraba una y otra vez.

Le dejé en la cama de nuevo y volví a sentir ese crujido ¿habíamos roto algo de la cama? No me habría extrañado mucho si fuera así, pero me reí cuando me tumbé a un lado de Deidara descansando y le escuché sonreír por el ruido ¡Él también lo había escuchado!

\- Creo que hay que revisar la cama – me dijo sonriendo.

\- A este paso, voy a tener que hacer una nueva – le dije – porque como sigamos así, no va a durar mucho – le sonreí besándole.

\- Te quiero, Itachi – me susurró.

\- Y yo a ti, Dei.


	30. Chapter 30: Encuentros

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Mis pies se remojaban en el río cerca de mi base y es que… había preferido venir sólo para poder pensar y no había podido evitar descalzarme para sentir la fría agua correr entre mis dedos. Qué suerte había tenido mi hermano de encontrar al amor de su vida en esa macabra organización en la que había entrado. Me sentía confuso, siempre creí que mi hermano era un traidor y ahora me daba cuenta, de que fue un héroe sacrificado por esa maldita aldea.

Ahora más que nunca, no deseaba volver, porque no podía vivir en un lugar donde sabía cómo habían tratado a mi hermano, echado a la calle como un perro sin dueño sólo por cumplir sus estúpidas ordenes y salvarles de una sublevación, porque nadie habría sobrevivido a los Uchiha si se levantaban en armas.

Me tumbé en la piedra donde estaba sentado dejando los pies dentro del agua y miré el cielo. Veía pasar las nubes por encima de mí y tuve que colocar el brazo cerca de los ojos cuando salió el sol que se escondía tras una de aquellas nubes dándome de lleno. Se estaba muy tranquilo y esto es precisamente lo que necesitaba, porque siempre había tenido muy claro lo que quería, pero ahora… estaba claro que tenía que pensar qué hacer con mi vida, porque la venganza no entraba en mis planes.

¿Podría ir a alguna villa? ¿Pero a cuál? Porque en todas había matado a alguien, así que era buscado en todas, creo que era el criminal más buscado del mundo exceptuando mi hermano. ¿Dónde iría? ¿Qué haría? ¿Mi vida perecería lentamente mientras me escondía en mi oscura cueva con Karin despertándome todas las mañanas con su cantinela? Quería algo mejor que eso, quería quizá lo que había encontrado mi hermano, una vida feliz, lejos de venganzas, asesinatos, traiciones…

Creo que no podría hacerlo, no era bien recibido en ningún lado y el único que no paraba de buscarme era Naruto. Por dios que era pesado ese rubio siguiéndome a todos lados. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, porque ya hacía demasiado tiempo que no se metía en mi camino y empezaba a echar de menos sus apariciones. ¿Qué excusa iba a ponerle ahora? Siempre le dije que quería venganza por lo que hizo mi hermano, por eso me fui, por eso no volvía ¿Qué tenía que decirle?

En realidad era muy sencillo, no quiero volver porque querrían matarme, era un traidor, sería juzgado como un criminal y antes de que me cortaran el cuello prefería morir solo en mi oscura cueva.

Una gota cayó en mi mejilla y me di cuenta, de que el sol se había cubierto por unas oscuras nubes ¡_Qué rápido cambiaba el clima en esta región_! Aunque sabiendo lo cerca que estábamos de la aldea de la lluvia, era de esperarse, todas las tardes solía llover. Supongo que ésta era la aldea donde más seguro me encontraba, quizá porque la ciudad la controlaba Pain y sinceramente… me fiaba más de él Tampoco sé cuando se hizo el dueño, pero me sentía… quizá no era "_seguro_" la palabra que buscaba, pero si me sentía tranquilo, sin ser buscado las veinticuatro horas del día.

Un ruido de hojas no muy lejos de aquí me sorprendió, porque por aquí no solía venir nadie. No me levanté de la piedra, me quedé allí quieto dejando que la lluvia cayese sobre mí, pero coloqué la mano en el mango de la katana esperando que el que estuviera por allí cerca, pasara de largo sin percatarse de mí, pero preparando un posible ataque por si venía.

Al parecer hoy no era mi día de suerte, porque aunque no me levanté a mirar quien era, escuché la molesta voz de Naruto en un "te encontré, Teme" Cerré los ojos por la pesadez de ese chico ¿De verdad no me iba a dejar en paz? ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a estar persiguiéndome?

\- ¿Tengo que hablar con el hokage para que me dejes tranquilo? – le pregunté con mi mal genio habitual mientras me levantaba y le miraba, venía con un perro de Kakashi, ahora empezaba a entender cómo me había encontrado, por el maldito olor.

\- Estás muy lejos de casa – me dijo

\- No, tú estás muy lejos de casa idiota, vuelve por dónde has venido antes de que te mate.

\- No vas a matarme

\- ¿Quieres apostar? – le pregunté y tragó hondo al ver mis ojos hablándole con seriedad – no soporto tus continuas persecuciones, ya te he dicho muchas veces que no volveré.

\- Sí lo harás, porque no dejaré de perseguirte, se lo prometí a Sakura.

Fue lo que me faltaba por escuchar, lo hacía por Sakura… ya ni siquiera lo hacía porque él quisiera llevarme de vuelta, lo hacía porque esa maldita chica que no paraba de agobiarme cuando estaba allí se lo había pedido, pero claro… el idiota sólo tenía ojos para ella, soltaba a los cuatro vientos siempre lo enamorado que estaba de ella.

\- Me han dicho que Akatsuki está disuelto – comentó Naruto – y que tuviste algo que ver.

\- No se han disuelto – le sonreí – los he matado a todos – le comenté excluyendo de esto a mi hermano, porque no quería que fueran tras él también.

\- Así que al final… realizaste tu venganza… mataste a tu hermano.

\- Sí – le dije muy seguro

\- Entonces vuelve conmigo a Konoha Sasuke, no tienes nada más que hacer.

\- No voy a volver a Konoha Dobe – le dije – allí no hay nada para mí, sólo soy el traidor y yo no lucharé por una villa que expulsó a mi hermano por cumplir con sus deseos.

\- ¿De qué hablas Sasuke?

\- Lo que oyes, son los culpables de destrozar la vida de mi hermano, de convertirlo en un criminal de rango S, no voy a ir con ellos para que hagan de mi vida un infierno del que puedan sacar algún interés.

\- No lo harán, te lo prometo.

\- ¿Quién eres tú para prometer algo así? No eres nada en la villa, sólo un títere más de ellos. Un títere muy molesto que corre por los árboles gritando mi nombre como un loco… y no quiero volver, puedes ahorrarte los numeritos y volverte a casa.

\- Voy a ser Hokage – me dijo

\- Sí, eso dices desde que naciste – le sonreí – que estupidez.

\- Sasuke, es enserio – me dijo con un tono de voz que realmente… creí que iba enserio – me van a nombrar Hokage cuando se vaya Kakashi del puesto – me dijo – están ultimando los detalles, las otras villas ya han aceptado mi nombre.

\- Ahora mucho menos volveré, no quiero ser el favorito del jefazo – le dije sonriendo. ¿Qué hace Kakashi de Hokage?

\- No eres el favorito y para explicarte todo eso… necesitaría mucho tiempo, las cosas ya no son lo que eran Sasuke, todo está cambiando.

\- Bueno pues con tanto cambio, no quiero ver cómo te follas a Sakura encima de la mesa cuando vaya a darte los informes de las misiones – le dije enfadado y se sorprendió.

La verdad es que yo tampoco entendí porque me dio aquel arrebato, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, se lo había soltado. Creo que mi cerebro iba más rápido procesando que mi boca, porque lo solté todo, se supone que sólo era un pensamiento. Naruto se había quedado paralizado con aquello.

\- Voy a llevarte a la villa Sasuke y espero que decidas que sea por las buenas.

\- Ya sabes que nunca será por las buenas Naruto, prefiero matarte antes que volver

Naruto se acercó hacia mí, estaba tan cerca que desenvainé la Katana colocándosela en el cuello, pero incluso así, avanzó otro paso hacia mí clavándose un poco él la katana, sacando un par de gotas y me había quedado inmóvil

\- No vas a matarme, Teme – me dijo muy serio y realmente… no quería hacerlo, tenía razón en eso.

Miré sus ojos azules serios, con decisión de llevarme fuera como fuera y no pude evitar pensar que me encantaban esos ojos, me atraía su decisión, su fuerza de voluntad, su perseverancia hasta conseguir lo que quería.

\- No lo harás Sasuke – me sonrió ahora de medio lado con prepotencia como yo solía hacerle a él siempre cuando éramos niños y trabajábamos juntos en las misiones – te conozco demasiado, tus sentimientos hacia nosotros te traicionan, sigues pensando que soy tu mejor amigo, no puedes matarme.

\- Si puedo – le dije apretando un poco la katana a su cuello y sacando un quejido de dolor casi imperceptible de Naruto.

Realmente… creo que esto era mi límite, porque llevaba razón, no podía matarle, algo dentro de mí gritaba que apartase la katana de su cuello, veía la sangre caer de su cuello a la hoja de la espalda y no podía evitar que me doliese a mí también ¿Por qué no se alejaba? No tuve mucho más tiempo de pensar, porque caí al suelo sintiendo un pinchazo en mi nuca ¿Me habían disparado algo? Tras de mí vi a Sakura y con la mano busqué en mi nuca lo que me había lanzado, un dardo con algo que hacía tuviera sueño.

\- Te mataré –le dije a Naruto antes de caer al suelo

\- Te he dicho que estaba controlado – oí gritar a Naruto hacia Sakura.

\- Iba a matarte

\- No iba a hacerlo – le dijo Naruto.

\- Ya no es el Sasuke que conocías

\- Sigue siendo el Teme de siempre – se quejó Naruto – no tenías porque haberlo hecho, podía convencerle

\- Sí, tu cuello no dice lo mismo – se quejó Sakura aunque empezó a curar su cuello mientras yo me dormía.


	31. Chapter 31: encerrado

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Me dolía la cabeza cuando empecé a despertarme. Recordaba que había algo en mi cuello y me toqué buscando que era, pero ya no había nada. ¡_La zorra esa me las iba a pagar todas_! ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerme esto? Se suponía que era un asunto no zanjado entre Naruto y yo, ella no tenía nada que ver en esto. Iba a matar a Sakura cuando saliera de aquí, iba a saber de una vez por todas quien era Sasuke Uchiha y demostrarle… que a mí no podían drogarme de la forma en que lo hizo.

Miré a mí alrededor intentando saber donde estaba, pero no veía mucho a parte de una oscura celda y un silencio atronador. Me toqué la frente de nuevo y apreté los parpados cerrándolos todo lo que pude debido al dolor que cruzaba mi cabeza ¡_Por dios_! ¿Qué me había metido esa zorra?

No sé por qué, mi mente empezó a recordar el cuello sangrando de Naruto ¿Estaría él bien? Seguramente, porque no iba a hacerle nada ¿Por qué no podía matarle? Era muy sencillo, le tenía a mi completa merced, sólo tenía que haber clavado un poco más la Katana, pero no lo hice ¿Por qué diablos no lo hice? Si lo hubiera hecho ya estaría muy lejos de aquí, no tendría que soportar este dolor de cabeza y no tendría que preguntarme dónde me habían encerrado.

Una luz apareció al fondo y ni siquiera quise moverme de donde estaba tumbado, preferí quedarme allí tirado, aunque lo que sí hice, fue darle la espalda al pasillo, porque ni siquiera tenía importancia para mí quien viniera, me daba igual.

\- ¿Sasuke? – escuché que me llamaba una voz femenina cuando llegó la luz hasta mi celda.

\- Lárgate – le dije

\- Tenemos que hablar – me dijo Sakura

\- Lárgate maldita zorra – le dije – te aseguro que aún estando aquí puedo matarte.

\- Sé que me odias en este momento, pero ibas a matar a Naruto, no me dejaste otra opción.

\- ¿Tú eres idiota o te lo haces? ¿De verdad creíste que mataría a Naruto? – le pregunté desde mi sitio sin darme la vuelta.

\- Le estabas clavando la katana en el cuello, estaba sangrando.

\- Él se la estaba clavando, se acercó a la cuchilla, yo no la moví ni un milímetro, me dolía a mí más ver como se la clavaba, estuve a punto de quitarla, pero Naruto lo impedía – le dije y ella se sorprendió.

\- ¿Te han informado de lo que ocurrirá ahora? – me preguntó.

\- No, pero me lo imagino, supongo que acabarán conmigo, sólo soy un traidor.

\- Naruto quiere que vuelvas al equipo – me aclaró.

\- Ya, pero tú no quieres, ni vuestro nuevo muñeco ese que intenta suplantar el hueco que dejé.

\- Se llama Sai – me dijo Sakura.

\- Me da igual como se llame, ninguno de los dos queréis ¿es eso?

\- Sí – me dijo – Entiéndelo… intentaste matarme, no confío en ti para las misiones.

\- ¿Y a mí nadie me pregunta si quería volver? – Sakura se sorprendió – no quiero trabajar con vosotros, no quería volver, tú le pediste a Naruto que me buscara y desde luego es tan imbécil que te lo prometió y no paró de buscarme hasta que ha conseguido traerme, ¿Y ahora qué Sakura? ¿Me querías de vuelta para matarme? Siempre tuviste a Naruto a tus pies y no le hiciste caso, pero he visto como le miras, sé que le quieres.

\- ¿Qué pasa si es así? – me preguntó – tú nunca me hiciste caso, ¿No puedo cambiar mis sentimientos?

\- Sí, claro que sí – le dije – pero para obtener un amor que rechazaste tantas veces, has sido capaz de utilizar a Naruto para que me buscase mientras tú seguías a su lado, mientras le llorabas y te hacías la victima para que te quisiera más, vas a matarme a mí con tal de tenerle a él. Impresionante Sakura.

\- ¿Por qué te mataría para obtener a Naruto? – me preguntó.

\- Porque sabes perfectamente lo que siento por él – le dije y se sorprendió – sabes que Naruto no pararía de buscarme y no estaría contigo, pero si me matáis ahora, Naruto dejará su estúpida misión de búsqueda y estará contigo, no tendrás ningún rival en su amor.

\- Hasta que al fin lo admites – me sonrió

\- Lo sabías de hace mucho tiempo ¿verdad? – le comenté sonriendo y me giré hacia ella – incluso desde antes de que marchase sabías que sentía algo por él aunque jamás lo dije. Supongo que ya no tienes rivales, quédatelo, si es tan imbécil para dejarse manipular por alguien como tú ya no me interesa. – le mentí

\- Naruto jamás se fijaría en ti, lamento decirte que sólo tiene ojos para mí ahora, tú solo fuiste fruto de la promesa que me hizo y ahora… después de que todos votemos en tu contra y mueras, Naruto ya no tendrá que buscarte más, será todo mío. Has sido un incordio todos estos años – me dijo

\- Y tu una zorra, pero da igual, no ibas a cambiar lo sepas o no, espero que disfrutes de ese cabeza hueca.

\- Lo haré – me dijo – me acordaré de ti mientras esté entre sus piernas jadeando, recordaré todo lo que sentías por él mientras le grito su nombre y él me penetra.

\- Pues sí que te aburre el sexo con él si tienes que pensar en mí – le dije irónicamente haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras, o fingiendo más bien que no me afectaban, aunque a ella sí pareció afectarle mis palabras.

\- Eres un cabrón Sasuke – me dijo – solo eres un maldito traidor que espero que ardas en el infierno

\- Te recuerdo Sakura… que yo controlo el fuego, soy un Uchiha – le dije sonriendo – el infierno será perfecto para mí, pero ya vendrás tú, zorra, porque disfrutaré descuartizándote pedazo a pedazo.

\- Disfrutaré tu ejecución – me dijo sonriendo para marcharse.

Volví a quedarme allí solo, pero no quise levantarme. Seguía tirado en esto a lo que se supone… llamaban cama, porque era un montón de paja mal puesta en un rincón. No sé el tiempo que pasó, pero ya estaba muy aburrido cuando escuché una voz, una chirriante y molesta voz, así que era Naruto, venía hacia aquí tan molesto como siempre. Una luz empezó a verse por el pasillo, creo que traían una antorcha mientras guiaban al rubio hacia mi celda.

Me levanté aún con el dolor de cabeza y me acerqué a los barrotes quedándome en la esquina oscura por donde se acercaban los pasos y la luz. Aún escuchaba su voz y es que para ese imbécil era imposible estarse calladito, aún recordaba el examen a Chunnin y los quebraderos de cabeza que me dio, ni siquiera podía recordar una simple frase el cazurro de él.

Una sombra llegó por el pasillo y saqué el brazo enganchando por el cuello de la chaqueta naranja esa tan llamativa a un sorprendido Naruto, que abrió los ojos al ver cómo le agarraba.

\- Voy a matarte pedazo de imbécil – le grité justo cuando lo acercaba hacia mí y se golpeaba en la frente contra los barrotes de mi celda.

Se quejó al momento y los guardias intentaron hacer que soltase mi agarre del rubio. Uno casi me parte la muñeca intentando que soltase y escuché a Naruto gritarles que no me hicieran daño mientras intentaba soltar los brazos de sus guardias de los míos.

Los guardias soltaron cuando Naruto se enfadó diciendo que me dejasen en paz y se quedó quieto mirándome, sin apartar mis manos del cuello de su chaqueta. No entendía por qué narices no había dejado que le soltasen de mi agarre ¿Tan idiota era o es que quería que le matase de verdad?

\- ¿Qué te ocurre Sasuke? – me preguntó con aquella mirada seria, la misma que tenía cuando la espada se clavaba en su cuello.

\- Te dije que no quería volver ¿Era esto lo que querías? ¿Para encerrarme aquí es para lo que querías que volviera?

\- Quería que volvieras conmigo al equipo – me gritó – te quiero en mi equipo, como antes, eres mi amigo.

\- No, no lo soy, somos rivales Naruto, soy el traidor y me has vendido, tú me has entregado a la misma muerte y caerá sobre tu conciencia cuando me maten sin dejarme defenderme, porque sabrás… que me cogieron por tu culpa.

\- No van a matarte

\- ¿De verdad eres tan idiota? – le pregunté sonriendo – fueron capaces de convertir a mi hermano en traidor cuando él les había ayudado, cuando cumplió las órdenes, si son capaces de eso… ¿Crees que no son capaces de matarme? De verdad estas ciego, no puedes ver lo que es esta villa, es un nido de víboras que se pisotean los unos a los otros por el poder y los ninjas decentes como mi hermano acaban siendo utilizados para sus fines y luego abandonados.

\- ¿Qué es eso de tu hermano? – me preguntó.

\- Si quieres saber los secretos ocultos de la villa ve y pregúntale al Hokage – le dije – pero te aseguro, que desde el momento en que me trajiste, has firmado mi sentencia de muerte y no creí que moriría por tu culpa, eres imbécil, me has traicionado – le dije soltándole y empujándole hacia atrás de los barrotes para alejarle.

\- No te he traicionado – me gritó pero yo me alejé hacia la pared del fondo.

\- Lárgate – le dije.

\- Sasuke – dijo mi nombre acercándose a los barrotes y cogiéndolos con las manos

\- He dicho que te largues, no quiero volver a verte, me has matado – le dije echándole la culpa de mi situación y es que era su maldita culpa que yo estuviera aquí.

Los guardias cogieron de los brazos a Naruto para insistirle en que debía salir fuera porque su presencia me estaba poniendo nervioso pero Naruto se agarró a los barrotes con fuerza mientras los guardias intentaban apartarle de allí.

\- Voy a sacarte de aquí ¿Me escuchas? – me preguntó pero no le respondí, estaba demasiado enfadado con él incluso para hablarle, de todas formas no me lo creía, porque en esta villa de mentirosos, después de lo que le hicieron a mi hermano, sabía que a mí tampoco me perdonarían como no lo hicieron con él – Vas a salir y volverás al equipo conmigo, te lo prometo.

Aquello me cabreó, porque jamás me había prometido nada a mí, todas sus promesas siempre habían sido para otra persona y conocía a la otra persona. Sakura, esa que quería verme muerto.

\- No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir – le grité acercándome a los barrotes y cogiendo sus manos con las mías evitando que pudieran llevárselo los guardias.

Su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío y por primera vez, sus ojos azules habían cambiado esa seriedad a la mirada que yo recordaba de él, aquella llena de dudas, a la tierna, a la que tenía cuando era un chiquillo inocente, pero yo ya no era aquel chiquillo inocente como aún seguía siéndolo Naruto cuando no aparentaba ser serio.

\- Tú sólo tienes ojos para la zorra de Sakura – le grité – ve ahora con ella y toma tu recompensa, seguro que te premia muy bien por haberme traído de vuelta, al fin y al cabo, cumpliste tu promesa con ella. Nunca has hecho nada por mí Naruto, sólo pensabas en Sakura, me buscaste porque ella te lo pidió y te aseguro, que ella ahora va a pedir que me maten porque me tiene miedo, así que ve con ella, te lo has ganado, felicidades Naruto, conseguiste lo que llevabas años deseando, meterte en su cama aunque sea a costa de mi muerte.


	32. Chapter 32: Justicia

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Me desperté ahogándome cuando me lanzaron un cubo de agua fría encima de la cara para descubrir que seguía atado a esta silla. Volví a maldecir a Naruto por haberme traído ¿No se lo dije que no quería volver? ¿No podía imaginarse ese imbécil lo que iban a hacerle a un traidor? La tortura hasta que declarase todos mis crímenes y decidiesen mi muerte.

Sacudí mi cabeza y por lo cansado que estaba sabía que no me habían dejado dormir mucho, aquí dentro sin luz y sin ventanas, no podía saber qué hora era, o si era de día o de noche, no podía decir cuánto había pasado o cuánto había dormido, no sabía nada, sólo una tenue luz de una antorcha iluminaba ahora el lugar cuando dejó pasar a un hombre alto y moreno con un rostro macabro.

Cogió una silla y se sentó frente a mí mirándome con prepotencia y sintiéndose superior a mí, pero yo no le sentía superior, yo era un Uchiha, si me soltaba las manos le destrozaría, si sólo tuviera un poco de fuerza, estaría suplicando clemencia bajo el filo de mi katana. Y seguramente ni siquiera tendría misericordia de él, le mataría y no sentiría nada.

\- Vaya, vaya – comentó con una sonrisa – Sasuke Uchiha en mis celdas, que gran honor ¿Vas a contarme lo que quiero saber?

\- No – le dije muy directo aunque no sabía lo que quería saber.

Me pegó un puñetazo tan fuerte que escupí sangre al suelo. Lamí mi labio con la lengua para notar el sabor metálico y es que creo, que me había partido el labio.

\- ¿Mataste a tu hermano? – me preguntó.

\- Sí – le dije sonriendo – y te mataré a ti también en cuanto salga de aquí.

Recibí otro puñetazo y volví a escupir sangre pero me daba igual, sonreí y aunque sentía la sangre en mis labios, me dio igual. Levanté la cabeza con todo mi orgullo Uchiha y le miré como miraba a todo aquel al que iba a matar, con odio y sintiéndome superior.

\- No me mires así – me dijo pero no cambié la mirada – he dicho que dejes de mirarme así – me golpeó tan fuerte que tumbó la silla y me golpeé en la cabeza contra el suelo. Creo que estaba sangrando - ¿Dónde está tú equipo? – preguntó.

Me dolía mucho la cabeza y ahora mismo no podía enfocar bien la vista por el golpe, veía las cosas borrosas y si me hubieran dicho algo, no sé si asimilaba bien de lo que hablaban. Me había quedado un poco atontado con el golpe. Noté algo que caía sobre mí mojándome y supe por el olor, que estaban orinando encima de mí mientras escuchaba risas, tampoco sabía exacto cuanta gente había o cuantos estaban haciéndome esto, porque no podía ver bien, todo estaba borroso.

Me levantaron la silla cuando acabaron y aquel hombre volvió a preguntar algo que no entendí muy bien, así que tuvo que repetírmelo y es que… la cabeza me daba vueltas, no podía escuchar bien, sentía un molesto pitido en mi oído y sacudí la cabeza un poco intentando centrarme. Creo que era algo sobre Naruto de lo que me hablaban.

\- Cabrón – fue lo que salió de mi boca al escuchar ese nombre – lo mataré – les dije – os mataré a todos, os rebanaré enteros como hice con Hidan y abandonaré vuestros restos en el desierto para alimentar a los buitres.

\- ¿Aún tienes ganas de bromear con nosotros Sasuke?

\- No me llames así – le dije sonriendo – para ti sigo siendo un Uchiha.

\- Tú y tu orgullo – me dijo el que parecía el jefe de todos ellos mientras cogía mi barbilla y me obligaba a mirarle – voy a quitarte ese orgullo que tienes – me dijo riéndose – te convertiré en mi puta, acabarás suplicando por mi polla como la zorra que eres.

\- Atrévete a tocarme y te cortaré la polla –le amenacé.

\- Cogedle – dio la orden mientras me desataban y me inmovilizaban poniéndome de rodillas en el suelo y me obligaban a apoyar la cabeza en la fría piedra. Sentía un pie apoyado en mi mejilla evitando que pudiera mover la cabeza.

Sentí como bajaban mi pantalón y alguien se colocaba tras de mí tocando mi miembro con una de sus asquerosas manos mientras yo intentaba moverme para impedirlo.

\- ¿Habéis visto alguna vez la polla de un Uchiha? – preguntó con una sonrisa el jefe mientras los demás sonreían diciendo que no. Me quitó la ropa interior dejándola al descubierto y la tocó un poco mientras yo seguía intentando revolverme contra ellos. – aquí la tenéis – dijo – no me extraña que tengas ese orgullo tan subidito, menuda polla Sasuke.

\- Te he dicho, que no me llames así – le amenacé otra vez

\- De acuerdo, puta – me dijo de golpe y ahí sí intenté removerme para golpearle, pero no pude, todos me sujetaban. - ¿Quién quiere comerle la polla a la Zorra? – preguntó burlándose y de repente sentí como alguien se la estaba metiendo en la boca.

Intenté aguantar los gemidos mordiendo mi ya magullado labio mientras el jefe tocaba mi trasero una y otra vez e incluso me golpeaba en él como si le excitase eso. Sentí su lengua jugar de golpe en mi entrada lubricándome y sé que quería follarme. Intenté impedirlo pero empecé a sentir sus dedos entrando y no pude evitar gritar.

\- Así zorra, grita ¿Nunca te han metido la polla, verdad? – me preguntó irónico – claro que no, un Uchiha jamás deja que se la metan, sois vosotros quienes la metéis, orgullo Uchiha – me dijo – pues hoy vas a probar lo que es una buena polla dentro de ti.

\- Entonces tendrás que ir a buscar la buena polla –le dije sonriendo – porque la tuya es tan pequeña que ni siquiera la siento.

Alguien me pegó un puñetazo en el estómago mientras sentía como iban cambiando de bocas en mi miembro y el jefe empezaba a meter su polla en mí. No puede evitar gritar, sobre todo cuando llegó hasta el fondo dilatándome a lo bestia.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? – le pregunté sonriendo – entonces no la echarás de menos cuando te la corte – le amenacé nuevamente y él empezó a reírse mientras empezaba a moverse.

\- Mirad chicos, me estoy follando un Uchiha – comentó sonriendo – va a ser una gran puta, vendré todos los días por ti Zorra, hasta que acabes suplicándome tú mismo que te la meta.

\- Cuando salga de aquí voy a torturarte todos los días hasta que supliques que te corte esa mini cosa a la que llamas polla – le grité.

\- Claro, al Uchiha sólo le gusta la polla del Uzumaki – gritó y me paralicé al escuchar aquello, porque ahora mismo sentía odio por Naruto por haberme traído aquí, no entendí como no pude matarle, por qué había soñado con ese idiota.

\- Tráeme al Uzumaki y lo descuartizaré frente a ti – le grité intentando no gemir con sus penetraciones, aunque no tardó en salir de mí y me quitaron el pie de la cara para levantarme dejándome arrodillado frente a él.

\- Abridle esa bocaza que tiene – les dijo y uno de ellos cogió mi mandíbula abriéndola sin dejarme cerrarla.

Metió su polla dentro de mi boca y ahora podía ver algo mejor, veía a todos los demás que habían entrado con él masturbándose frente a mí mientras observaban la escena. Me atragantaba con su polla y no me dejaban cerrar la boca para poder tragar toda la saliva que estaba acumulando.

Salió de mi para que pudiera escupir todo aquello pero volvieron a cogerme mientras lo introducía de nuevo. Juro que lo habría mordido si ese cabrón no me sostuviera la mandíbula evitando que la cerrase y creo que por eso le pedía que la mantuviera abierta, porque hasta él sabía que le mordería y se la arrancaría a mordiscos si era necesario.

Se corrió dentro de mi boca y me dio asco, pero no me dejó moverme, metió su miembro hasta el fondo metiendo su líquido hasta mi garganta dándome arcadas.

\- Traga puta, trágatelo todo, sé que te encanta.

Salió de mi boca y dejó que los demás que habían estado masturbándose me lanzaran su líquido encima de mí manchándome entero. Cuando acabaron, todos se vistieron y se largaron diciéndome que volverían mañana para ver si quería cooperar más y les daba de una vez la información que estaban buscando.

Quizá era por la adrenalina del momento, pero cuando empecé a relajarme, me dolía todo, sobre todo la cabeza del golpe, sé que aún estaba sangrando y empezaba a quedarme dormido… o desmayarme, no lo sé bien, pero mi vista se nublaba cada vez más hasta que ya no pude aguantar los ojos abiertos.


	33. Chapter 33: por ti

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Aquella noche no pude dormir, no esperaba que metieran a Sasuke en aquella fría prisión, pero supongo que no se fiaban de él, en realidad yo era el único imbécil que me fiaba hasta el punto de tener su katana en mi cuello clavándose y aún decirle que no me iba a matar.

Me levanté temprano porque estaba demasiado angustiado por Sasuke, así que fui hacia la prisión de Konoha para enterarme allí, de que nadie podía entrar a verle. Me enfadé, porque yo le había traído aquí y quería verle, exigía verle. Caminé hasta la oficina del Hogake, actualmente Kakashi porque casi le habían obligado. Entré hasta sin llamar para verle durmiendo tras un montón de papeles e informes. Se sobresaltó por la forma en que abrí la puerta e irrumpí en la oficina.

\- Quiero ver a Sasuke – le grité

\- Naruto no me armes escándalos a estas horas de la mañana – me dijo.

\- Exijo ver a Sasuke, yo lo traje y quiero verle.

\- Vale – me dijo algo mosqueado mientras firmaba un papel – toma, enséñalo en la puerta.

Cogí el informe de Kakashi y volví a la prisión. El vigilante de la puerta me miró extrañado, pero no era quien para contradecir una orden del hokage, así que me dejó pasar. Me indicó dónde estaba la celda del Uchiha y caminé solo por aquel oscuro pasillo con una antorcha. No me gustaba nada lo que veía, porque los presos solían estar todos en el suelo tumbados sin moverse y a mí, algo me decía que pasaba algo aquí, algo malo. Apresuré el paso porque tenía miedo de encontrarme igual a Sasuke y cuando llegué a su celda, la verdad es que estaba en el suelo, no se movía y olía mal.

\- ¿Sasuke? – le llamé pero no recibí respuesta. Así que abrí la celda aunque un vigilante vino corriendo para decirme que no podía entrar, pero a la distancia que estaba de mí, yo ya estaba dentro arrodillándome ante el cuerpo de mi amigo – Sasuke – le grité para que despertase pero no lo hacía.

Cuando moví mi mano de su cabeza, me di cuenta de que la tenía manchada en sangre. Me asusté, le revisé la cabeza para ver aquella herida mientras uno de los guardias llegaba hasta mí diciéndome que tenía que salir.

\- Seréis cabrones, está herido –le grité – tenéis que llevarle a un médico

\- Está dormido – dijo uno de ellos.

\- Y una mierda, tiene sangre, o lo lleváis al médico o lo llevo yo –le dije empezando a coger el cuerpo de Sasuke en brazos.

\- No puedes sacarlo de aquí, el prisionero no puede salir de la celda – me dijo enfadado.

\- Me lo voy a llevar, a las buenas o a las malas – le grité enfadado y ambos guardias se asustaron dejándome pasar con Sasuke en brazos.

Le saqué a la calle y frente a la luz, me di cuenta de que le habían hecho algo, porque estaba lleno de heridas además de ese horrible olor que desprendía ¿Qué narices le habían hecho allí dentro? Por las calles la gente me miraba y cuchicheaban sobre Sasuke, la gente de la villa le temía, pero a mí me daba igual, escuché decir que debía estar en la cárcel, pero no pensaba dejarle allí, quería llevarle al hospital, necesitaba que le curasen, que me dijeran que estaba vivo.

Llegué al hospital y los enfermeros se paralizaron al verme entrar con Sasuke, creo que aunque grité que me ayudasen, nadie quería ayudar al moreno, le tenían miedo y yo estaba a punto de perder la paciencia con esa maldita indiferencia que todos tenían hacia mi amigo. Me estaba cansando tanta hipocresía, porque él seguía siendo el Sasuke que yo conocía, el que me insultaba y peleaba conmigo, el orgulloso Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más guapo y popular de la villa que tenía que esconderse de todas las chicas de la villa.

Sakura salió en ese momento por uno de los pasillos hablando con un paciente y corrí hasta ella, aunque al ver a Sasuke con la cabeza recostada sobre mi pecho e inconsciente, dio dos pasos hacia atrás como si le tuviera miedo también.

\- Cúrale – le dije.

\- Naruto no puede estar aquí, tiene que estar en la prisión.

\- He dicho que le cures – le amenacé esta vez yo enfadado – era nuestro compañero de equipo, así que haz algo por él. ¿Cuántas veces te salvó en alguna misión? – le pregunté y ella se enfadó.

\- ¿Cuántas veces ha intentando matarme Naruto? – me preguntó a mí.

\- Ninguna – le dije - ¿No conoces a Sasuke? ¿Tu? Sasuke es así, es arrogante y orgulloso pero no es un mal chico, yo no le tengo miedo, es mi amigo y mi compañero de equipo, así que sálvale – le dije.

\- Puede que tú no le tengas miedo, pero yo sí – me dijo Sakura

\- Estaré contigo todo el tiempo, no te hará nada, te lo prometo, confía en mí si no lo haces en él. Por favor Sakura, ayúdale – le dije poniendo los ojos más suplicantes que pude poner.

\- Está bien, pero lo hago sólo por ti – me dijo a regañadientes – ponlo en esa camilla.

Me quedé en aquella sala sentado en una silla esperando a que Sakura le curase. Me aburría de estar allí sin hacer nada, viendo como Sasuke no se movía y como esa luz verde salía de las manos de Sakura. Al menos Sasuke parecía tener mejor pinta cuando acabó Sakura de atenderle.

\- Ya está – me dijo Sakura – pero necesitará reposo. Deberías devolverlo al sitio que le corresponde.

\- Gracias Sakura – le dije – pero no quiero devolverle a ese sitio, ¿No has visto lo que le han hecho?

\- Naruto… él eligió su camino cuando decidió abandonar la villa, sabía lo que le pasaría si volvía.

\- Sí pero no ha vuelto, lo he traído, es mi culpa que esté así.

\- Naruto… gracias – me dijo Sakura y me sorprendí.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque cumpliste la promesa, lo has traído, pero ya no es el Sasuke que una vez conocimos, debes darte cuenta de eso, este es un Sasuke lleno de odio.

\- El Sasuke que yo conocía estaba lleno de odio – le dije – sólo pensaba en venganzas, así que sigue siendo el mismo.

\- Naruto date cuenta, quiere vernos muertos a todos, no puede estar libre y lo sabes.

\- Sakura… sabes que te aprecio, pero no comparto esa misma opinión que tú, Sasuke no va a volver a esa mugrienta celda.

\- Está bien – accedió – perdóname Naruto, no quería ofenderte, pero ya sabes que me preocupo por ti, te quiero – me dijo y me sorprendí.

Sakura se acercó hasta mí y me quedé inmóvil, ¿cuántas veces había soñado que ella me besaba? Demasiadas veces, pero siempre había tenido ojos solamente para Sasuke y ahora… estaba frente a mí diciéndome que me quería. Me besó y no pude evitar al sentir la calidez de sus labios en corresponderla, tanto, que incluso mi mano se posó en su nuca para atraerla más hacia mí metiendo mi lengua a jugar con la suya. La besé y me gustaba tanto, quería a Sakura, la amaba, lo había hecho desde que era un niño y ahora era mía, me besaba a mí, me elegía a mí, después de tantos años y tantos sufrimientos, me había escogido incluso por encima de Sasuke.

Sakura sonrió cuando se alejó de mí y me comentó que me esperaba esta noche en su casa. Le prometí que iría, porque lo había deseado demasiado tiempo, pero cuando salió por la puerta, escuché una media sonrisa de esas tan típicas de Sasuke.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Teme? – le pregunté.

\- Eres imbécil – me dijo sonriendo – de verdad que eres el perrito faldero de esa zorra, espero que disfrutes con ella esta noche.

\- No vuelvas a llamarla así – le dije enfadado – sólo pareces estar celoso

\- ¿Celoso? ¿de ella? Venga ya, vas a hacer el ridículo – me dijo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque estoy seguro de que eres virgen, tanto reservarte para Sakura –chan… - comentó en tono burlón y luego empezó a reírse – por dios, ni siquiera sabrás meterla – se cachondeó de mí.

\- ¿Y tú que sabrás? No has estado aquí en casi cuatro años

\- Sé que sigues siendo virgen y que harás el ridículo esta noche.

La verdad es que era virgen, en eso tenía razón y me resultaba extraño hablar de estas cosas con Sasuke, porque hacía años que no habíamos estado unidos como antes. Quería preguntarle qué hacer o cómo hacerlo para no quedar en ridículo como él decía, pero no sabía cómo sacarle ese tema sin que él se riera de mi, al menos que se riera aún más de lo que ya lo hacía.

\- ¿No eres virgen Sasuke? – le pregunté.

\- No – me dijo muy seguro - ¿Enserio tenía razón y no lo has hecho nunca? – me preguntó

\- Deja de reírte de mí.

\- No me río de ti – me dijo – pero es que me cuesta creer que de verdad te reservaras para… Sakura – dijo su nombre con desprecio, pero al menos no la insultó.

\- ¿Podrías explicarme qué hacer? – le pregunté y él me miró extrañado.

\- Naruto, esas cosas no se explican, se practican. Además la primera vez seguramente te irás enseguida por el placer o simplemente costará mucho que se te levante – me dijo - tendrás que practicar con ella y rezar para que cuando te corras rápido, ella no te lo tenga en cuenta, ahora lárgate y déjame descansar un poco, quiero estar solo.

\- Sasuke por favor, no me dejes hacer el ridículo.

\- He dicho que te largues, tu cita te espera – me dijo enfadado – pásalo bien.

Salí de allí y el hokage vino para hablar con Sasuke sobre su condición. A mí me echó una bronca por haberle sacado sin permiso, pero me dejó irme sin un gran castigo por mis acciones. Caminé hacia la casa de Sakura y realmente… pensaba en las palabras de Sasuke, porque es cierto que no lo había hecho nunca, pero se supone que había que meterlo y ya está ¿No? No podría ser tan complicado ¿O sí?

Ahora estaba nervioso, tanto, que incluso cuando llegué a casa de Sakura no supe muy bien cómo comportarme, sobre todo cuando se tiró encima de mí en el sofá y empezó a besarme. Ni siquiera me estaba excitando, estaba tan nervioso que no había forma, estaba temblando por si hacía algo mal, tenía miedo de meter la pata con ella. "Gatito asustadizo" me vinieron a la mente aquellas palabras con la misma voz de Sasuke, porque él siempre decía eso, siempre me llamaba así y lo odiaba.

Lo peor de todo, es que al final, tuve que frenar a Sakura porque fui incapaz de concentrarme para hacerlo con ella, me gustaban sus besos pero ahora sólo podía pensar en las palabras de Sasuke y en que metería la pata, en que iba a quedar en ridículo, ¡_ni_ _siquiera se me levantaba_! Hasta en eso tuvo razón Sasuke. Aquel día, tampoco pude dormir pensando en el ridículo que ya habría hecho dejando a Sakura de esa forma, porque prácticamente, había salido espantado de su casa.


	34. Chapter 34: trabajo

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Ver a Sakura metiéndole la lengua a Naruto, no era precisamente lo que me habría gustado ver nada más despertarme, más cuando le invitaba esa noche a su casa ¡_Y todos sabíamos para qué_! Esa zorra quería tirárselo, lo sabía, desde que yo la rechacé y me marché de la villa, ella había cambiado radicalmente sus sentimientos hacia Naruto y no era eso lo que me fastidiaba, era el hecho de que yo vi lo mal que trataba a Naruto siempre cuando él corría tras ella y ahora… sólo había que verla, detrás de él como si fuera su segundo plato. Eso era lo que realmente odiaba, porque no sintió nada por él hasta que yo me fui.

De verdad que estaba empezando a odiar a esos dos, Sakura por ser tan… ¡odiosa! Y Naruto por ser imbécil y dejarse manejar así ¿De verdad que no se daba cuenta? De todas formas importaba bastante poco, porque seguramente, yo acabaría muerto y Sakura… bailaría sobre mi tumba justo antes de meterse en la cama de Naruto.

Aún así me gustó eso de despertarme en aquel momento para enterarme de las cosas, porque saber que Naruto era virgen y que además… su primera vez sería con Sakura, me daba la oportunidad de meterle tanto miedo en el cuerpo que no sería capaz de hacer nada, al menos no hoy con la cabeza pensando en todo lo que le había dicho. Quizá no podía impedir que Sakura se acostase con él cuando yo muriese, pero sí podía arrebatárselo esta noche, porque hoy… Sakura tendría que arreglarse el calentón solita, Naruto no sería capaz de hacer nada con el miedo que le metí.

Kakashi entró en cuanto se fue Naruto y era lo que me faltaba, más broncas, más discusiones y más intentos de convencerme. Le di la espalda nada más le vi entrar y cerré los ojos intentando dormirme, pero Kakashi dio la vuelta a la camilla y se sentó frente a mí.

\- No quiero hablar – le dije seriamente.

\- Sigues siendo igual que cuando entrenabas conmigo – me dijo – igual de orgulloso y terco, te dije que la venganza no solucionaría las cosas Sasuke.

\- ¿Cuándo voy a volver a esa prisión? – pregunté pasando de su comentario.

\- En cuanto te recuperes un poco – me contestó.

\- Genial, despertadme cuando suceda eso.

\- Sasuke… he venido a ofrecerte algo, un trato.

\- No me interesa – le dije dándole la espalda otra vez.

\- Sasuke… Naruto habló conmigo para que volvieras al equipo con ellos, los ancianos del consejo no se fían de ti, pero estoy dispuesto a darte una oportunidad siempre que ayudes en las misiones.

\- Paso – le dije – que se ocupe el gato asustadizo y su equipo de las misiones.

\- Vamos Sasuke, recapacita, ya sabes lo que te espera en prisión, todos aquí te odian, no te dejarán tranquilo.

\- ¿Por qué iba a ayudaros? ¿Por qué iba a ayudar a la gente que me odia? ¿por qué ayudar a la Villa que despreció a mi hermano después de ayudarles?

\- Porque tu hermano hizo un trato para que pudieras quedarte en la villa, él no quería que te marchases.

\- ¿Qué gano yo si acepto?

\- Librarte de la prisión Sasuke, intervendría por ti. Irás con Naruto, veinticuatro horas al día.

\- ¿Me pones vigilancia? – le pregunté - ¿Al imbécil ese? Naruto ni siquiera…

Me quedé callado un momento, porque iba a decir que no le importaba nada, pero ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, no parecía mala idea, no por Naruto, más bien por Sakura ¿Qué haría ella cuando me viera libre y encima… en su equipo? No parecía nada mal, porque además, la pondría celosa si Naruto no podía separarse de mí por vigilarme, podría ser mi venganza para ella por todo lo que me dijo en la prisión.

\- Acepto – le dije a Kakashi - ¿Cuándo empiezo?

\- Mañana por la mañana en mi despacho, les informaré a todos de que vuelves a estar operativo.

\- Perfecto.

Dormí esa noche en el hospital y al parecer, a Sakura le había avisado Kakashi de lo que iba a pasar, porque entró echa una furia insultándome como solía hacer últimamente. Que dolor de cabeza me estaba poniendo con sus chillidos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ha fallado tu cita? Creía que estarías imaginándome mientras te metías entre las piernas de Naruto, o el Dobe no da la talla o te ha dejado plantada – le dije sonriendo y se cabreó aún más, tanto, que intentó darme una bofetada, pero le paré la mano – Uh… a mí no me vengas así, si estás enfadada con ese rubio asustadizo, pégale a él.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste? – me preguntó enfadada soltando su brazo de mi agarre.

\- ¿Qué tenía que decirle yo? – pregunté - ¿te ha dejado plantada? – sonreí.

\- Eres un capullo – me insultó – pero te diré algo, puedes retrasarlo todo lo que quieras, pero acabará en mi cama, no en la tuya – me dijo.

\- Yo no le quiero en la cama, los vírgenes son muy aburridos, te dejan hacer a ti todo el trabajo – le comenté mintiendo claramente, porque me daba igual si Naruto era virgen o no – pero que te voy a contar a ti, eres una zorra, te habrás tirado a media villa antes que a Naruto – me reí y casi me pegó de nuevo.

\- Vete al infierno.

\- Ya estoy en él… sólo hay que verte a ti – le dije - nos vemos mañana

\- ¿Mañana? –me preguntó cuando ya estaba en la puerta para irse.

\- Sí, estoy en tu equipo, nos lo pasaremos en grande.

\- ¿Así que tendré que vigilar mi espalda por si me atacas?

\- Oye encanto… yo nunca ataco por la espalda, me verás bien, te lo aseguro – le amenacé y salió de la habitación enfadada.

El resto de la noche ya no tuve más visitas, por venir… no vinieron ni las enfermeras a comprobar si estaba bien y es que todos aquí me tenían pánico. Menuda faena me iba a tocar, ahora tendría que ir protegiendo encima a Naruto además de que me iba a controlar, odiaba que me vigilasen.

Por la mañana vinieron un par de ninjas de élite a recogerme, más bien a custodiarme hasta la oficina del Hokage. Me cambié de ropa y les seguí hasta el edificio central aunque toda la gente me miraba como si fuera un bicho raro. Supongo que a partir de ahora sería siempre así, yo sólo contra el mundo, todo porque el maldito de Naruto me había traído de vuelta a esta mierda de Villa.

Llegué hasta la oficina y me hicieron entrar para encontrarme allí a un sonriente Naruto alegre de verme en el equipo, a Sakura con su cara de odio y al muñeco ese que habían adquirido en mi ausencia para suplantar mi puesto ¡_Ni que ese chaval pudiera compararse un poquito a mí_!

Les explicaron a todos la situación y quitando a Naruto que estaba encantado de tenerme de vuelta, al resto no pareció hacerles ni pizca de gracia. Salí de allí y Naruto tal y como le habían pedido, no me quitaba ojo de encima, aunque tampoco me lo quitaba Sakura tras enterarse que tendría que irme a la casa de Naruto a partir de ahora. ¡_A esta se le acabaron los planes con mi rubio mientras yo estuviera fuera_!

Se marcharon a casa y yo me quedé a solas con Naruto. Un tenso silencio se hizo entre nosotros mientras caminábamos hacia su casa, aún recordaba dónde vivía. Naruto parecía querer preguntarme algo o incluso maldecirme, pero no sé si es que no se atrevía.

\- Fuiste un imbécil – me dijo de golpe.

\- ¿Aún me guardas rencor por lo de ayer? – le preguntó sonriendo mientras me fijaba en lo mal que me miraba la gente por la calle.

\- No pude hacerlo con Sakura por tu culpa y ese era mi mayor sueño.

\- ¿Yo qué culpa tengo? Estuve en el hospital, no te lo impedí.

\- Me metiste dudas

\- Dije verdades de lo que puede ocurrir.

\- ¿A ti te ocurrió? – me preguntó de golpe - ¿Lo has hecho con alguien, verdad? ¿Quién fue la primera Sasuke? – me preguntó.

\- No la conoces – le dije muy serio

\- ¿Fue cuando estabas con Orochimaru?

\- Sí, había mucha gente en su guarida y alguna de las chicas era guapa, ya no importa mucho, la mayoría están muertas – le dije muy serio.

\- ¿Debería hacerlo con alguien antes que con Sakura? – me preguntó extrañamente serio.

\- Si no quieres quedar en ridículo, te lo recomendaría, sí.

\- ¿Quedaste en ridículo la primera vez?

\- No pienso contarte eso – le dije, pero la verdad es que un poco sí, prácticamente la otra me había violado, yo no sabía hacer mucho y me daba vergüenza, ahora era todo lo contrario.

Para ser sincero, me detuve un momento mirando a Naruto seguir caminando. Si hubiera podido… seguramente lo habría hecho con él, porque además me excitaba mucho saber que era virgen, yo quería ser el primero en estar con él, aunque eso supusiera que debería dejarle entrar en mí. Ahora mismo no me importaba mucho después de lo que me habían hecho en prisión.

\- ¿Sasuke? –me preguntó al verme parado en mitad de la calle – vamos Sasuke, necesitas una buena ducha, apestas.

\- Gracias imbécil – le dije aunque sonreí de medio lado cuando él ya no miraba. Echaba de menos nuestras discusiones y es que… creo que tras lo vivido con mi hermano y Deidara junto a aquellos sueños que tuve de Naruto, me estaba dando cuenta, de que le quería.


	35. Chapter 35: primera misión

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Caminamos hasta mi casa y durante todo el trayecto, ninguno de los dos mencionó palabra alguna, aunque yo me moría de ganas de saber sólo una cosa… ¿Qué le había pasado allí dentro para que oliese tan mal? No pude evitar mirar a la gente mirarnos con miedo en los ojos y las madres que apartaban a sus hijos alejándolos todo lo que podían del Uchiha. En aquel momento… me sentí mal de haberle hecho regresar, supongo que él tenía razón, yo era imbécil, me dejé llevar por la promesa de Sakura y le traje conmigo de vuelta, esperaba tenerlo en mi equipo, pero no imaginé que pasaría esto.

\- Sasuke – le llamé cabizbajo - ¿Qué ocurrió allí dentro? –le pregunté pero no respondió - ¿Sasuke? – le pregunté.

\- Es una prisión Naruto, como cualquier otra ¿qué querías que pasara?

\- No lo sé – le dije - ¿Te han hecho algo?

\- ¿Algo como qué? – me preguntó él a mí.

\- No lo sé, ¿Qué te hicieron para que apestes como lo haces?

\- Qué más da – me dijo – ya estoy fuera, es lo que importa, ¿No?

Me di cuenta de que yo me había detenido, pero Sasuke no lo hizo, pasó por mi lado caminando tranquilamente, con la cabeza tan alta como siempre, con su orgullo por delante y supe, que él no me contaría nada. No sabía lo que le habían hecho, pero supuse que le habrían torturado. ¿Tan poco confianza tenía en mí ya que ni siquiera me pedía ayuda? Bueno Sasuke nunca me pedía ayuda, se cortaría la lengua antes que pedirme ayuda, pero ¿No contarme nada? Se supone que éramos amigos, me contó hasta lo de su hermano antes de marcharse ¿Por qué ahora ya no contaba conmigo?

Sasuke aún recordaba donde vivía y has abrió la puerta de mi casa con la llave de emergencia que yo siempre mantenía oculta en lo alto del marco de la puerta ¿Cómo podía recordar todo eso? Abrió él y entró para torcer el labio como solía hacer, provocando ese sonido suyo que parecía un gruñido de desaprobación.

\- No está muy ordenado, pero es que no esperaba visita – intenté disculpar el desorden.

\- No hace falta que lo jures – me dijo - ¿Dónde puedo ducharme? – me preguntó.

\- La última puerta del fondo – le aclaré – las toallas limpias están detrás de la puerta.

\- De acuerdo – me dijo y me habría gustado escuchar un "_gracias_", pero supongo… que él era Sasuke Uchiha, nunca agradecía nada.

Cerró la puerta corredera tras él y miré hacia allí, estaba preocupado por él, quería saber que le ocurría, quería saber qué pensaba en este momento, quería ayudarle de alguna forma pero no sabía qué hacer si él no se dignaba a hablar conmigo. No recordé la poca privacidad de mis puertas hasta que vi la silueta de Sasuke a través del papel de la puerta y es que siempre había vivido solo, mis padres lo colocaron y no lo cambié ¿para qué iba a cambiarlo si vivía solo? Nadie me veía, pero ahora… estaba yo ahí paralizado como un bobo mirando la silueta de Sasuke quitarse la ropa.

Puede que fuera una tontería, porque sólo veía su sombra, pero aún así, le estaba viendo desnudarse y algo dentro de mí, hizo que me sonrojara un poco y apartase la vista. Decidí pasar por mi habitación y recogerla un poco, porque tendría que dormir o aquí… o en el sofá, porque mi casa era realmente pequeña, una habitación, un aseo, la cocina y el salón, para mí sólo, no me hacía falta nada más, no echaba en falta nada. Tampoco es que tuviera comodidades… no sé si el Uchiha acostumbrado a su gran mansión en el clan Uchiha vería confortable ese cuchitril, pero debería adaptarse, yo no era del clan más prestigioso de la villa.

Mientras recogía la habitación de ropa que tenía por el suelo y guardaba el futón en el que dormía, me di cuenta de una cosa importante, Sasuke no tenía ropa para cambiarse y había entrado al baño con la sucia ¿Sería capaz de ponerse la sucia de nuevo? Esperaba que no fuera así. Busqué en mi armario una camiseta negra de las antiguas que tenía y un pantalón junto a la ropa interior.

Salí de la habitación y llegué hasta la puerta viendo la silueta de Sasuke al fondo mientras escuchaba el agua. Toqué a la puerta y me dijo que pasara ¿De verdad quería que entrara? Pues entré y verle allí desnudo me impactó un poco. La verdad es que había cambiado bastante de cuando éramos unos niños.

Estaba de espaldas a mí y no podía verle bien, pero su trasero no estaba nada mal, miré el mío y lo comparé con el suyo ¡Creo que estaba mejor que el mío! ¿Cómo hacía para tener ese trasero? ¿Entrenaba todos los días o qué? Yo también quería uno así de terso y respingón como el suyo, que morro tenía.

Quizá su trasero me impactó, pero es que me sorprendía cada músculo de él, sus brazos ahora fuertes demostraban sus músculos cuando se contraían y volvían a estirarse mientras se lavaba el cabello, su espalda era ancha y sus piernas estaban realmente fuertes. Era increíble, si alguna chica le veía desnudo, creo que se desmayaría aquí mismo.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día o vas a decirme para qué entraste? – me preguntó mirándome de reojo, con aquella mirada suya tan característica.

\- A traerte ropa limpia – le dije.

\- Ya tengo ropa.

\- Sí y huele fatal, está asquerosa.

\- No voy a ponerme tú ropa Dobe – me dijo.

\- Sí lo harás Teme, porque voy a llevarme tu ropa a lavar ahora mismo, así que a menos que quieras salir desnudo, te la pondrás – le amenacé cogiendo su ropa y saliendo de allí.

¡_Qué duro era Sasuke_! De verdad que se inventaba cualquier cosa con tal de discutir conmigo, pero echaba de menos sus insultos, echaba de menos sus discusiones y echaba de menos que confiase en mí, quería volver a la relación que teníamos antes de que se marchase, quería que volviera a ser mi amigo, que hablara conmigo de cualquier cosa como antes. Supongo que era mucho pedirle al Uchiha.

Eché su ropa a lavar y cuando salió, le vi vestido con mi ropa, aunque ponía mala cara cuando se daba cuenta de que le observaba. Yo creo que le gustaba mi ropa aunque se quejase, porque de vez en cuando, le pille oliéndola y es que seguramente, olía a mí, porque solía ponérmela yo.

\- ¿Te pasa algo Sasuke Teme? – le pregunté con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Huele mal – me dijo

\- Ti si que olías mal – le dije – mi ropa huele a mí

\- Pues eso – me dijo justo antes de que le cogiera del cuello de la camiseta y lo acercase hasta mí.

\- Repítemelo

\- Huele… mal – me repitió despacio mientras sonreía como si no fuera a entenderlo si lo decía rápido.

No pude evitar pegarle un puñetazo tirándolo al suelo y me subí encima de él golpeándole hasta que me di cuenta de algo, no se estaba defendiendo ¿Por qué no se estaba defendiendo? Él solía pegarme también cuando empezábamos a pelear por cualquier tontería.

\- ¿Por qué paras Naruto? – me preguntó enfadado mientras yo seguía encima de él con el cuello de su camiseta fuertemente cogido y el otro puño en alto viendo como sangraba levemente del labio.

\- ¿Por qué no te defiendes? – le pregunté

\- ¿Quería que lo hiciera? – Me preguntó – vamos Naruto, pégame, lo estabas deseando

\- No es cierto

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No puedes matarme?

\- No, ni puedo ni quiero matarte Sasuke, quiero que vuelvas a ser el Sasuke de antes.

\- Éste es el que soy ahora Naruto, date cuenta, soy un peligro para todos, éste no es mi sitio, deja que me vaya.

\- No quiero que te vayas – le grité

\- ¿Es porque Sakura te lo pidió? – me preguntó y me quedé inmóvil – lo sabía – dijo decepcionado. Duerme en tu habitación, yo dormiré en el sofá – me dijo apartándome de encima de él mientras le veía marcharse al sofá.

Vi a Sasuke colocarse las mantas encima y se cubrió con ellas completamente, así que tras mirarle varios segundos que me parecieron eternos y no entender por qué no se había defendido de mí, me marché a la cama. Tampoco pude dormir mucho pensando que Sasuke estaba en el sofá, pensando en qué quería saber que le ocurrió en la prisión, pensando, en por qué no se defendió de mí, pensando… en por qué odiaba tanto a Sakura ahora.

Me desperté en mitad de la noche y acabé en uno de los sillones viendo dormir a Sasuke. Estaba muy cansado, quizá era por eso por lo que no me había atacado, porque ahora que lo pensaba, estaba muy débil cuando lo saqué de la prisión y yo, imbécil de mí, ni siquiera le había dicho si quería cenar algo antes de dormirse, pero parecía tan cansado, se había quedado completamente dormido y entonces, me di cuenta que agarraba con su mano la empuñadura de un Kunai ¿Enserio dormía armado? No quise decir nada. Me quedé toda la noche viéndole dormir, cuidando su sueño, protegiéndole mejor de lo que haría ese kunai que tenía en su mano ¡_Este chaval estaba tan reventado que no se habría despertado ni con un terremoto_!

A la mañana siguiente cuando se despertó, se quedó asombrado porque le había dejado el desayuno en la mesa y le faltó tiempo para lanzarse a comer, de verdad que tenía mucha hambre ¿Qué habían hecho en prisión, matarle de hambre? De eso estaba convencido, ni siquiera le habrían dado comida, por eso estaba tan débil.

Un mensajero llegó a mi casa para avisarnos de que debía partir mi equipo a una misión en Suna y era obligada, Gaara nos requería para algo, así que tras desayunar los dos, preparamos las cosas y partimos hacia la salida de la villa, donde ya nos esperaban Sai y Sakura, mi preciosa Sakura a la que tanto quería.


	36. Chapter 36: imposible

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Ver a Naruto entrar en el baño y quedarse atontado mirando, me resultó extraño y eso que no me había girado y sólo veía mi trasero ¿Tenía marcas aún de la tortura de prisión? Si era así me pillaba fijo las mentiras que pudiera soltarle y es que… no pensaba decirle lo que me habían hecho, menuda humillación para alguien como yo. Una cosa era saberlo yo ¡_y ya me sentía bastante mal por lo ocurrido_! Como para encima… que lo supieran los demás.

Aquello me hizo pensar en algo en lo que hasta ahora, no había caído ¿Sakura sabría lo que me había pasado? Porque fue ella quien me curó cuando Naruto me sacó de prisión y me llevó al hospital, por las heridas debía saberlo. Podía soportar que Naruto se enterase de que me habían golpeado, de que me habían dejado sin comer e incluso, de que se hubieran orinado encima de mí… entre otras muchas cosas que hicieron, pero mi orgullo no soportaría que supiera cómo me penetraron entre todos, como se divirtieron con mi cuerpo cuando no podía defenderme, era demasiada humillación incluso para mí y prefería olvidar esa parte, no porque le tuviera miedo o asco, era por orgullo, no quería que nadie supiera que podían follarme, de que tenían derecho a entrar en mí, porque no era así, nadie tenía derecho a entrar en mi de nuevo ¡_yo era un Uchiha_!. Bueno… quizá a Naruto le habría dejado pero claro… sólo tenía ojos para Sakura, así que era obvio quien de los dos sobraba en la ecuación, y era claramente yo.

Ahora me encontraba aquí, caminando el último bajo la atenta mirada de todo el equipo ¡_ni que fuera a escaparme_! Con lo divertido que iba a ser esta misión… Sonreí, porque si esa pelo chicle se creía que se iba a follar a Naruto delante de mí, lo tenía claro. Puede que el rubio no fuera para mí, que ni siquiera se fijase en mí, pero una cosa estaba clara… esa no iba a disfrutar de Naruto mientras yo estuviera aquí.

Me miraba mal, bueno como yo la miraba a ella y es que si en un pasado nos soportábamos… ¡_bueno yo soportaba sus constantes gritos de Sasuke-kun_! Ella ahora no me soportaba a mí. Cómo cambiaban las cosas, mi fan número uno que buscaba meterse en mi cama a como diera lugar, ahora intentaba meterse en la cama del chico que me gustaba a mí y al que había despreciado mientras yo vivía en la villa ¡_Qué irónico_!

Y luego estaba el tío pálido ese que contrataron para sustituirme, ¡_pero si no era ni la mitad de bueno de lo que era yo_! De verdad que el nivel en la villa bajaba a ritmo acelerado. Para colmo, el tío raro ese… Sai creo que se llamaba… se puso a hablarme sobre el miembro de Naruto y no pude hacer otra cosa que reírme ¡_Creo que me caería bien la imitación barata de mí_! Porque además Naruto se ruborizaba escuchando decir que la tenía pequeña y Sakura se cabreaba con Sai por mentir ¡_ni que ella la hubiera visto_! Pero ahora que Sai lo decía, a mí me daba un poco de curiosidad.

\- ¿Tú también la tienes pequeña Uchiha? – me preguntó

\- ¿Quieres verla o qué? – le pregunté sonriendo de medio lado como solía hacer.

\- ¿Podría? – me preguntó.

\- Seréis guarros – dijo Sakura de golpe hacia Sai y hacia mí.

\- Voy a enseñártela – le dije de broma y Naruto se apresuró a quitarme las manos de mi pantalón mientras me decía veinte insultos posibles y me reñía por intentar mostrarle mi intimidad.

\- Naruto… es mía – le dije – puede verla si yo quiero que la vea ¿Tienes algún problema? – le pregunté y se sonrojó para mi sorpresa negándolo.

\- No hace falta Uchiha – me dijo Sai – es muestra suficiente de que es más grande que la de Naruto – dijo sin siquiera verla ¡_Tampoco iba a enseñársela_! Pero quería hacer rabiar un poco al equipo.

\- ¿Qué pasa que si quiere enseñarla es porque la debe tener más grande que yo? – se quejó Naruto.

\- Él se atreve a enseñarla, tú no, así que algo tendrás que esconder.

Este chaval a mí cada vez me caía mejor, se metía con Naruto y eso ya era suficiente, porque desde que estaba como un perrito detrás de Sakura, cualquier cosa para molestarle, me servía. No soportaba la idea de que estuviera todo el día con Sakura.

\- Enserio… ¿No tenéis otro tema que hablar? – se quejó Sakura.

\- ¿No te gusta el tema? – preguntó Sai dudando.

\- Creo que es porque se siente mal de que la rechacé hace años y no pudo vérmela – le dije a Sai riéndome y Sakura me miró realmente mal.

Suna estaba a mitad de camino cuando anocheció y ninguno quisimos pasar el desierto de noche, así que justo cuando llegamos al límite del bosque y se nos abría frente a los ojos el desierto, decidimos acampar un poco al interior, resguardándonos entre los árboles. Sakura se negó a hacer la ronda de vigilancia y Naruto se ofreció voluntario a hacerla, aunque yo no podría dormir sabiendo que Sakura estaría tonteando con Naruto.

\- La haré yo – les dije

\- No pienso darte un arma a ti – me dijo Naruto

\- Naruto no te ofendas… pero no tengo nada que cortar… según Sai entre tus piernas no hay nada de interés – le dije sonriendo de medio lado y me agarró del cuello de la camiseta dispuesto a pelear de nuevo.

\- repítemelo Teme– me dijo

\- Baka – le dije – no tienes nada que me interese entre tus piernas, pero quizá Sakura quiera hacerte algún favorcito – le dije

\- Déjale que haga él la guardia si quiere – dijo Sakura de golpe – toma – me lanzó un Kunai que casi se clava en mi pie – por si necesitas defenderte.

\- Pues menos mal que llevo la katana – susurré porque era la verdad… el kunai ese que me había lanzado Sakura no me servía para nada.

Todos se largaron a dormir y me quedé con la espalda recostada en un árbol junto a una hoguera. De verdad que no entendía lo que Naruto veía en ella, lo que estaba claro… es que yo no tenía ni una posibilidad con Naruto, estaba enganchado a más no poder con esa chica. Quizá eso me desanimaba un poco, pero no pensaba demostrarlo, ni a Naruto ni a Sakura.

Vi una sombra moverse de una tienda hacia el bosque y supe que esa sombra, era Sakura, el chakra la delataba. Seguida a ella, otra sombra apareció y ese… estaba seguro de que era Naruto, porque querían hacer algo mientras yo estuviera de guardia ¡_pues delante de mis narices no lo iban a hacer como que yo me llamaba Sasuke Uchiha!_

Les seguí sin alejarme mucho del campamento y vi a Sakura lanzarse besando a Naruto con pasión, encima éste le correspondía ¿Estaba celoso? Pues un poco sí, no iba a negarlo, después de las noches que me había levantado completamente excitado con los sueños que tenía con el rubio, ver a Sakura encima de él besándole, me ponía enfermo. De verdad que no se cortaban un pelo esos dos.

Saqué un cordel de hilo de uno de mis bolsillos del pantalón y lo lancé por encima de varias ramas haciéndolas sonar como si fuera algún animal. Sakura se asustó enseguida, Naruto no tanto porque le decía que siguiera y siguió. Sería cabrón Naruto.

Busqué por los alrededores del bosque hasta que encontré una de las arañas tan típicas de esa zona, cogí la más grande y peluda que vi y la mandé con delicadeza hacia donde estaban ellos, con tanta puntería la araña, que empezó a subir por la pierna de Sakura haciendo que ésta intentaba tocarse la pierna por el cosquilleo que le producía.

Me reí mucho cuando se dio cuenta de que era una araña y empezó a gritar como una loca mientras Naruto apartaba al animal y le indicaba que todo estaba bien, que podían seguir. ¡_De verdad que yo mataba a Naruto_! En realidad iba a matar a Sakura, que tenía la mano encima del miembro de Naruto mientras lo masajeaba por encima del pantalón.

\- ¿Qué haces? – escuché una voz a mi espalda

\- Joder que susto me has dado.

\- ¿Qué hacen esos dos? – preguntó Sai

\- Comprobar el tamaño del miembro de Naruto ¿Tú qué crees?

\- Si intentas hacer que dejen esas guarrerías, probaría a asustar a Sakura con algo más fuerte.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Tú atento al ruido y actúa – me dijo sonriendo para luego desaparecer haciendo varios ruidos a los alrededores, ruidos que podían confundirse claramente con enemigos.

Naruto ahí sí se percató y lanzó a Sakura al suelo temiendo que fuera una emboscada. Le vi prepararse para un posible ataque y no puede evitarlo… cogí el Kunai que Sakura me había casi clavado en el pie y lo lancé con fuerza empotrándolo en uno de os árboles justo encima de su cabeza, cortando un par de mechones de su horrible pelo rosa.

Sakura gritó y yo salí de entre los árboles mientras Naruto se enfrentaba a mí por el lanzamiento del Kunai.

\- ¿Qué narices haces teme? Podías haberla matado

\- Venga ya – le dije – tengo buena puntería, además deberíais darme las gracias, he venido en cuanto habéis gritado, creía que estabais en peligro. Se supone que teníais que estar en las tiendas ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – les pregunté y Naruto se vio pillado entonces.

Sai apareció por la espalda de Naruto y miró a Sakura en el suelo gritando que yo había intentado matarla ¡_lo que me faltaba por escuchar hoy_!

\- Sakura… si quisiera matarte ya lo estarías hace tiempo – le dije

\- Sasuke – me llamó la atención Naruto

\- ¿Qué? – le pregunté de mal humor – ah ya sé, protege a tu novia ¿Por qué no vas entonces a Kakashi y le dices que he intentado matarla? Así me ahorráis tener que ver como pasáis de la misión para iros a revolcar como conejos – le grité y me llevé un puñetazo de Naruto que me dolió más por el motivo que el propio puñetazo.

\- No vuelvas a hablar así de Sakura –me gritó – no te lo permito.

\- Me ha quedado claro Naruto – le dije - ¿Sabes qué? Paso, haz lo que quieras, me voy a dormir y espero que no me mate algún enemigo mientras en vez de hacer la guardia, os estáis revolcando – le dije demostrándole que nuestra confianza… terminaba aquí.

Empecé a caminar y quería alejarme de todo, ni siquiera pensaba dormir, ver como había protegido Naruto a Sakura incluso frente a mí, me dejó claro que yo para él, no significaba nada ¿Cómo quería que confiara en él? ¿Cómo se atrevía luego a mirarme a la cara y preguntarme por lo que me había pasado en prisión? A él no le importaba nada de mí, sólo tenía ojos para Sakura.

\- ¿De dónde narices vienes tú? – gritó Naruto a Sai

\- De mear – le respondió cogiendo el mismo camino que yo había tomado.

Aquella noche no dormí, me subí a una de las grandes ramas de un árbol con la katana y me quedé despierto. A veces miraba a Naruto abajo en la hoguera haciendo la guardia pero cuando él giraba a mirarme, yo cambiaba la vista y pasaba de él, no quería volver a saber nada. En este momento estaba demasiado enfadado con él.

Al menos de todo esto conseguí algo, Sakura no volvió a intentar nada con Naruto, pero también me quedó claro a mí, que estaba perdiendo, no podía competir contra ella, Naruto jamás tendría ojos para mí. Perdía el tiempo con él.


	37. Chapter 37: confesiones

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Miraba a veces a Sasuke despierto en aquella rama. Iba enserio lo que me dijo, no se fiaba de mí y prefería estar despierto a quedarse dormido y que yo no hiciera bien la guardia ¡Qué cabezón era! Ni siquiera entendía porque estaba de esa forma, parecía tener un grave problema con Sakura y no entendía nada. ¿Desde cuándo se llevaban tan mal esos dos? Aunque ahora estaba seguro de algo, Sakura ya no sentía nada por Sasuke, así que era mi momento de aprovechar.

Sakura y Sai sí se habían ido a dormir, pero yo seguía aquí vigilando, aunque realmente más que vigilar veía a Sasuke mirando el cielo recostado en aquella rama con katana enfundada… pero en la mano por si tenía que utilizarla. Recordaba el puñetazo que le había dado y me dolió más a mí que a él, de eso estaba seguro. No sé que me pasó, no quería pegarle pero mi cuerpo fue más rápido que mi mente, era quizá su forma orgullosa de hablar lo que me había cabreado tanto…no lo sabía, porque tenía que acostumbrarme, él era un Uchiha, siempre había sido orgulloso, se mordería la lengua antes que disculparse o bajar de su pedestal, prefería recibir mis golpes a tener que humillarse.

En realidad… esa cualidad era la que más me gustaba de él, porque muchos decían que era arrogante, pero no era cierto, jamás fue arrogante, era orgulloso, nadie podía meterse con su clan, ni con su familia, no permitía que nadie le humillase y desde luego… jamás iba a disculparse, todo lo que hacía lo hacía por algo, nunca se arrepentía de nada, miraba hacia adelante y no dejaba que la gente le tomase el pelo, nadie controlaría jamás a Sasuke, de eso estaba seguro.

Ya no sabía si era su orgullo que era fuerte o simplemente, es que era tan fuerte que su orgullo también se había fortalecido, porque desde la infancia, no le había vuelto a ver llorar, ni siquiera por su clan. Le vi meterse en muchas peleas cuando decían algo malo de su clan o de su familia, quizá sí era algo arrogante, pero venía por su familia, estaba en el clan más prestigioso de Konoha, todos deseaban ser como él, nacer en su clan, tener sus ojos, tener su orgullo y su fuerza de voluntad y es que Sasuke… Sasuke era especial y por tanto… había que saber llevar su carácter. No porque te insultase te creía inferior a él, no, era todo lo contrario, te apreciaba, quizá por eso me gustaba que me insultase, me hacía pensar que estábamos muy cerca y por eso… me dolió cuando desconfió de mi.

El cambio de turno llegó y fue Sakura quien salió a relevarme. Pude ver a Sasuke mirarnos fijamente como si pensara que empezaríamos otra vez, pero no quería hacer nada con Sakura, menos después de la bronca que me había dado Sasuke y es que… aunque no quería demostrárselo, me tomaba muy enserio todo lo que él decía, porque era mi mejor amigo, siempre lo había sido, no quería estar peleado con él, en realidad quería ir y pedirle perdón, pero no quería hacerlo frente a Sakura. Lo dejaría para mañana.

Miré una última vez hacia Sasuke quien me giró la cara enfadado, de verdad que era orgulloso, aunque no llevase la razón, él no bajaría a disculparse, tendría que ir yo. De todas formas, esta vez le daba la razón, yo había hecho algo mal, no podía hacer estas cosas en la guardia.

Me fui a mi tienda a descansar y cuando ya casi estaba cogiendo el sueño, me di cuenta de que no quería dormir si Sasuke no lo iba a hacer. No sé si Sasuke estaría mañana bien para la misión, necesitaba descansar, no lo había hecho en prisión y el único momento que tuvo para dormir decente, fue en el sofá de mi casa, que tampoco era precisamente cómodo, quizá debí dejarle la cama, quizá no debí golpearle hoy, quizá no debí darle motivos para que desconfiase después de haberle visto dormir en un lugar seguro con un kunai en la mano. No sé por todo lo que había pasado, pero sabía una cosa… él pensaba que estaba en constante peligro y no bajaba su guardia nunca.

Iba a salir de la tienda cuando escuché a Sakura hablar con Sasuke, que seguía en la altura del árbol. Abrí un poco para poder escuchar mejor y me quedé helado, desde luego no se llevaban nada bien esos dos.

\- No te hagas la víctima Sasuke, no te queda. Deberías irte a dormir, mañana será un día duro.

\- Si eres tú la que va a vigilar prefiero estar despierto – le dijo Sasuke – eres capaz de meterte en la tienda de Naruto y dejarnos sin vigilancia.

\- ¿Te importaría mucho si estoy con Naruto? – le preguntó sonriendo.

\- Haz lo que quieras – le dijo – me da lo mismo, sólo quiero acabar esta misión de una vez.

\- Acabarás volviendo a esa prisión de donde no debiste salir Sasuke – le comentó Sakura

\- Seguramente volveré – le dijo – No tardarás en mandarme allí de nuevo.

\- Tuviste suerte de que Naruto te sacase de allí ¿Ya le has contado lo que te ocurrió? – le preguntó y me sorprendí.

¿Qué tendría que contarle? Todo el mundo sabe las cosas que pasan en la prisión. No te hagas ahora la simpática, me curaste porque él te suplicó, yo no te importaba nada – le dijo y me sorprendí.

Quizá debería contarle a Naruto todo lo que vi mientras te curaba, tendría que contarle como te hicieron todas y cada una de tus heridas, como te dejaron sin comer hasta que no podías ni ponerte en pie, como te desgarraron cuando te violaron, al gran Sasuke Uchiha – aquello hizo que abriera los ojos enormemente y me di cuenta, que con mi sorpresa había salido un poco de mi tienda y Sasuke me miraba con cierto miedo.

\- Cállate – le gritó Sasuke a Sakura intentando que dejase de contar cosas cuando me vio aparecer, pero yo ya me había enterado.

\- ¿Por qué Sasuke? – le preguntó Sakura - ¿No quieres que nadie sepa que violaron al gran Uchiha?

\- He dicho que te calles – le volvió a gritar.

\- Te humillaron bien, tu olor delataba como se habían meado encima de ti ¿Lo hicieron antes o después de violarte?

Me dio el tiempo justo de frenar el kunai que había lanzado Sasuke hacia Sakura y ésta se sorprendió porque se quedó a centímetros de su cara. Si yo no lo hubiera cogido estaba muerta. Cuando miré hacia arriba, Sasuke no estaba.

\- ¿Lo has visto? Intenta matarme – me dijo Sakura cabreada y asustada.

\- Te has pasado – le dije – sigue con la vigilancia, yo iré a por él.

Salté hasta la rama donde antes estaba Sasuke y corrí entre las ramas persiguiéndole ¿Dónde se habría metido? Supongo que ahora mismo, no querría ver a nadie, que yo me enterase de aquello… debía haber sido una puñalada a su enorme orgullo, todos le veíamos como el chico fuerte, el que nunca lloraba, el prepotente, el que tenía todo bajo control, enterarme de que incluso alguien como él, podía ser violado sólo porque le consideraban un traidor, me dolió, me dolió en lo más profundo de mi ser y es que iba a hablar con más de uno cuando llegase de la misión, no podían hacer esas cosas, menos a Sasuke.

Para colmo… me sentía responsable de que sufriera aquellos abusos y vejaciones, porque fui yo quien le hizo volver en contra de su voluntad, era yo quien debía estar pendiente de él ahora, vigilándole veinticuatro horas al día como si fuera un delincuente ¡_Qué lo era para la villa_! Pero es que yo no lo veía así, seguía viendo al Sasuke perdido de cuando éramos niños, el Sasuke que necesitaba la aprobación de su padre, el que tenía que ser el mejor para no desilusionar a su clan, quien siempre estaba serio y no pudo tener una infancia feliz como cualquier otro niño, porque estuvo bajo las estrictas normas del clan Uchiha, bajo todo ese orgullo, tenía que demostrar siempre, que un Uchiha estaba por encima de todo el mundo.

Le encontré de milagro en un pequeño claro del bosque, estaba de pie mirando la luna, de pie mientras la espera hierba cubría hasta casi sus rodillas ¿Por qué se había detenido ahí?

\- Lo siento – me dijo de golpe cuando bajé del árbol hacia el claro donde él estaba - ¿Está bien? – me preguntó

\- Sí – le dije

\- ¿Vas a decirlo? – Me preguntó aunque la voz se le quebró e intentó recuperarse - ¿Vas a decir que he intentado matarla para que me devuelvan a prisión?

\- Nadie va a devolverte allí Sasuke, te lo prometo.

\- Tú no puedes prometer nada, tú me metiste allí.

\- No sabía nada Sasuke, no me lo contaste

\- ¿Qué querías que te contara? – Me preguntó gritando – ¿Qué abusaron de mí? ¿Qué me golpearon hasta casi matarme? ¿Qué no comí en tres días? ¿Qué entraban en mi celda cuando tenían ganas de mear? ¿Qué Naruto? ¿Te importaba algo? Tú sólo tienes ojos para Sakura, ve con ella, estoy bien.

\- No estás bien – le dije y me dolía cuando me contó aquello, porque intentaba hacer que no le importaba, pero la voz se le rompía al hablar, le importaba, le habían herido, habían ido a por su orgullo, a por lo más importante para un Uchiha – déjame ayudarte

\- No puedes – me dijo

Me acerqué hasta él y cogí su brazo con fuerza girándole hacia mí, viendo entonces sus ojos negros como si fueran a llorar, aunque intentaba retener las lágrimas, intentaba hacerse el fuerte como siempre hacía, intentaba tragarse su dolor y la vergüenza. No pude evitar abrazarle y se derrumbó, sus rodillas fallaron y retuve su caída como pude, acercándole con lentitud al suelo hasta que ambos tocamos con las rodillas el suelo. Coloqué su rostro en mi pecho y acaricié su cabello.

\- Llora Sasuke – le dije en susurro – no lo diré, te lo prometo, desahógate.

\- No puedo más – me dijo agarrándose con fuerza a mi camiseta mientras lloraba, creo que era la primera vez que le veía llorar y algo me estaba rompiendo, no quería verle llorar, me dolía verle así – No me devuelvas allí, por favor, deja que me vaya.

\- No puedo hacerlo Sasuke, debo vigilarte, lo sabes.

\- Por favor, déjame marcharme.

\- Sasuke… no volverás a prisión, te lo prometo, no voy a dejar que te ocurra nada malo.

\- Tú no puedes impedirlo, amas a Sakura y ella quiere verme en prisión.

\- No es cierto Sasuke

\- ¿Por qué nunca me crees? – Me gritó – eres un maldito cabezón, no entiendes nada.

\- Si entiendo lo que pasa, estás celoso porque crees que te estoy quitando a la chica

\- ¿Qué? – Me gritó – no me interesa Sakura

\- ¿Entonces por qué estás así?

\- Dios…. Ves como no entiendes nada ¿Cómo vas a impedirlo si no sabes ni lo que ocurre?

\- Cuéntamelo Sasuke, somos amigos.

\- No Naruto, éramos amigos, me has traicionado por esa zorra.

\- Sasuke no te metas con ella

\- Claro, porque ella siempre será más importante que yo. Yo tenía razón, no te importo, ni siquiera me has preguntado si estaba bien después de enterarte de todo lo que me ha pasado.

\- Sé que estás bien – le dije – tu eres Sasuke Uchiha, jamás me dirías que estás mal aunque lo estés. Estaré aquí siempre para ti Sasuke, cuando quieras hablar de lo ocurrido o necesites ayuda, ven a mí.

\- No confío en ti Naruto, no desde que eres capaz de pegarme por Sakura. Volveré a prisión y tú… no harás nada – me dijo culpándome.

\- Yo no confío en ti Sasuke –le dije – me has ocultado todo lo que pasó.

\- ¿Cómo iba a decírtelo? Creía que me conocías, me han herido en lo más profundo de mi ser Naruto, han ido a por mi orgullo ¿Sabes lo que es tener que decirte que abusaron de mí? Ningún Uchiha ha tenido una humillación como la mía

No pude evitar abrazarle con más fuerza y es que, sentía un dolor inmenso cada vez que Sasuke decía que habían abusado de él. Sentía la rabia correr por mis venas y es que… Sasuke me importaba más de lo que quizá reconocería nunca, era mi amigo de la infancia y de esta iba a enterarme, porque como supiera los nombres de esos cabrones, iban a enterarse de quien era Naruto Uzumaki enfadado, nadie tocaba a mi Uchiha sin mi permiso y desde ya decía, que nadie tenía permiso a tocarle.

\- Lo siento – le dije casi llorando – lo siento Sasuke, perdóname, es mi culpa, te traje aquí, te puse en bandeja de plata para las humillaciones, lo siento.

Noté como las manos de Sasuke se agarraban con mayor fuerza a mi camiseta y lloraba, estaba llorando y le dejé hacerlo, aunque ocultaba su cara en mi pecho evitando que le viera ¡_Su orgullo siempre por delante_!


	38. Chapter 38: conflictos de dormitorio

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Me sentía imbécil, estaba ahora sentado en la rama del árbol esperando a que amaneciera y cada vez que pensaba en cómo había llorado frente a Naruto, me sentía débil, impotente e imbécil ¿Desde cuándo Uchiha Sasuke lloraba frente a ese Dobe? Lo único que me reconfortaba un poco era saber que no diría nada, porque no quería que nadie se enterase de ese pequeño detalle de debilidad.

El gran problema de esto, es que ahora Naruto me miraba con unos ojos lastimeros ¡_Sentía lástima de lo que me habían hecho_! Yo no quería su maldita lástima, quería que me viera como siempre, el orgulloso y altanero Sasuke Uchiha que tenía todas las situaciones bajo control.

Esa mañana salimos de nuevo para cruzar el desierto y extrañamente… todos mantuvimos un aterrador silencio, yo no quería hablar de nada, menos desde que Naruto se enteró de lo que me habían hecho en prisión, Naruto no se atrevía ni a mirarme, le daba lástima y no sabía de qué hablarme ¡_Era el colmo_!, Sakura después de meter ayer la pata con Naruto soltándole todo y ver como se lanzaba a ayudarme, prefería mantener el silencio para no provocar un mayor acercamiento del rubio hacia mí y Sai… Sai simplemente prefería el silencio para no llevarse otra bronca como la de ayer.

Llegamos a las puertas de Suna y todo parecía fantástico, al menos para mi equipo a quienes recibieron con los brazos abiertos, porque a mí todos me apuntaron con sus armas ¡_Creo que nadie les había avisado de mi visita_! No se quedaron tranquilos hasta que llegó Gaara y les obligó a bajar las armas alegando que así no se trataba a los invitados.

Les seguí por las calles y la gente me miraba mal, supongo que debería empezar a acostumbrarme a esto. Me di cuenta al mirar hacia delante que Naruto me observaba con esos malditos ojos lastimeros ¡_como odiaba esos ojos_! Yo no era el "_pobre Uchiha_" yo era el "_Orgulloso Uchiha_" quería que dejara de mirarme así, con lástima, no necesitaba ni su lástima ni su compasión, quería que fuera el Naruto de siempre conmigo.

Gaara nos invitó a hospedarnos en su casa, pero yo casi prefería irme a un albergue o un hostal, no quería importunar más con mi visita, pero prácticamente me obligó a quedarme. Aún recordaba cuando peleé contra él tras el examen, de verdad que este chico había cambiado mucho.

Los únicos que realmente me saludaron con decencia, fueron los hermanos de Gaara, pero bueno… ellos dos nunca habían tenido prejuicios y si estaba aquí, intuían que era por algo, así que no hacían preguntas y me trataban como siempre ¡_y lo agradecía mucho_! Puede que no hablase mucho con ellos, pero es que yo no solía hablar mucho con nadie, así que tampoco me lo tuvieron en cuenta.

Para dormir… Sakura se fue a una habitación ella sola y nos dejó a los chicos repartirnos las otras dos habitaciones, claro que yo no quería ir con Naruto después de lo que había ocurrido ayer y de que supiera todo aquello.

\- Me voy con Sai – dije seco y Sai se asombró de aquello.

\- Ni hablar – dijo Naruto – él solo quiere… solo quiere verte cierta parte – dijo de mal humor

\- A mí me da igual, sólo voy a dormir – le dije.

\- No puedes irte con él y punto – me dijo.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque yo soy el responsable de vigilarte, me encomendaron a mí esta misión, así que tienes que venir conmigo las veinticuatro horas del día.

Vale, de aquello ya ni me acordaba, era cierto que se lo habían pedido a Naruto y que era el encargado de vigilarme, para mi mala suerte.

\- Está bien – le dije – pero no ronques mucho, quiero dormir – le dije entrando en la habitación.

La habitación no estaba mal… salvo por una cosa, sólo había una cama, así que directamente me tiré en ella escuchando la chirriante voz de Naruto cuando cerraba la puerta entrando también.

\- ¿Qué haces Teme? – me preguntó.

\- Dormir – le dije - ¿Estás ciego o qué?

\- Eso lo veo, digo que te apartes un poco y me dejes un hueco

\- ¿Por qué tendría que dejarte un hueco? Yo he llegado primero Dobe, busca otro sitio para dormir.

\- Sólo hay una cama, así que hazme un hueco Teme – me gritó.

\- El suelo estará bien para ti – le dije – aunque… siempre puedes irte a la habitación de Sakura, ¿no es lo que llevas deseando desde que iniciamos la misión? ¿Meterte en su cama?

Me asustó un poco cuando sentí el cuerpo de Naruto encima de mí y le vi con el puño levantado como si fuera a pegarme. Sonreí después de la sorpresa que me dio, no esperaba que se lanzase tan rápido a defender a esa zorra.

\- Pégame Naruto – le dije – vamos, sé que lo estás deseando

\- ¿Qué te pasa con ella? – me preguntó

\- Me está robando lo único que me importa

\- No te entiendo – me dijo bajando el brazo

\- Da igual, déjalo, sólo quiero dormir.

Naruto bajó de mí y se quedó en uno de los lados de la cama mientras yo me giraba dándole la espalda alejándome lo más a la esquina posible, quería alejarme de él porque tenerle tan cerca me provocaba demasiada excitación y no quería que la sintiera. Cogí uno de los kunai y lo agarré con fuerza metiendo la mano bajo la almohada sin soltar el arma y es que no me fiaba de que intentasen matarme en cualquier lugar, no me fiaba de nadie.

La luz se apagó y miré por la ventana viendo las estrellas en el cielo, desde Suna se veían con una gran claridad, nada las cubría y eso me gustaba. Escuchaba la respiración de Naruto y notaba como a veces se hundía un poco el colchón dejándome saber que se giraba a mirarme, así que él tampoco se había dormido, pero yo sí me hice el dormido, no me moví absolutamente nada.

\- ¿Qué te está robando Sasuke? – me preguntó de golpe.

\- Duérmete Dobe – le dije

\- ¿Qué te está robando? – me volvió a preguntar.

\- A mi mejor amigo – le dije – ya no me queda nada Naruto, no tengo nada por lo que merezca la pena quedarme en la villa. Me lo quitaron todo, sólo quiero irme – le comenté.

Naruto se giró de golpe hacia mí incorporándose de la cama, pero yo no quise girarme, ya me había humillado bastante diciéndole eso, ya me habían humillado bastante contándole lo de prisión, no quería seguir soportando esto, mi orgullo ya no aguantaba más.

\- ¿Eso crees, Sasuke? – me preguntó.

\- Sí – le dije – ve con Sakura, da igual.

\- Sasuke… sabes que tú y yo siempre seremos amigos y sé que te ha costado decir eso porque tienes un orgullo demasiado grande para confesarlo, pero… quiero que sepas, que yo jamás heriría tu orgullo.

\- Vale, ahora déjame dormir – le dije intentando que dejara el tema de una vez.

\- Sasuke… - me llamó y me giré a mirar sus impresionantes ojos azules - ¿Dijiste enserio lo de la primera vez? – me preguntó ruborizándose - ¿Haré el ridículo?

\- Seguramente – le dije muy sincero

\- Ayúdame Sasuke – me dijo de golpe – por favor.

\- Ya me lo pediste una vez y te dije que es practicar, no puedo ayudarte Naruto.

\- Por favor… sólo un beso, enséñame ¿Cómo se hace?

¡_Esto iba a costarme demasiado_! No podía besar a Naruto sin querer más de él y estaba convencido de que no querría. Quizá podía explicarle la teoría sin tener que hacer nada, creo que es lo que él quería, porque a mí no me veía como nada más que su amigo. Le miré fijamente a los ojos y levanté el brazo hacia su mejilla.

\- Le tocas la mejilla – le dije – pero no con agresividad, sino con calma y ternura, si tiene algún mechón de cabello suelto, primero retíraselo y colócalo tras su oreja – Miré a Naruto completamente rojo escuchando con atención y sé que me arrepentiría de esto, porque lo haría con otra persona – acaríciale con suavidad y luego acércate con lentitud hacia sus labios. No dejes los ojos abiertos cuando hagas contacto, a mí por lo menos, no me gusta – le aclaré – no sé qué más enseñarte ya, el resto tendrás que practicar.

\- Sasuke… cogeré a los que te hicieron eso – me dijo y me tensé

\- No quiero hablar del tema Naruto

\- Pero…

\- Deja de mirarme así Naruto – me enfadé – deja de mirarme con lástima, no necesito eso.

\- ¿Qué necesitas? – me preguntó enfadado él.

\- Necesito… - iba a decirle que a él, pero me callé, porque sabía que sería demasiado para mi orgullo que él me rechazase, no podía decirlo – necesito… - no pude evitar que una lágrima resbalase por mi mejilla y me sentí imbécil de nuevo, otra vez débil frente a él.

Noté una mano en mi mejilla y cuando levanté la cabeza para mirarle, vi su rostro acercarse al mío mientras su pulgar secaba la lágrima que estaba cayendo ¿Estaba utilizando lo que yo le había dicho? Me había quedado paralizado viendo como cerraba los ojos, sintiendo como sus labios hacían contacto con los míos con suavidad y estuve a punto de llorar aún más, pero me contuve, supongo que porque no soportaba la idea de un Uchiha llorón, yo debía ser fuerte, así que me tragué los sentimientos, pero dejé a Naruto que me besase.

De verdad que era novato en esto, no sabía llevar bien el ritmo y acabé imponiendo el mío para que se dejase llevar. Lo bueno, es que aprendía rápido y se dejaba llevar bien. Pasé mi mano por su nuca y le atraje hacia mí pidiendo permiso con mi lengua rozando su labio inferior para que abriera un poco… y lo hizo, me dejó espacio para entrar a jugar con su lengua. Al principio no supo qué hacer pero enseguida cogió mi ritmo.

Me sorprendió aún más cuando su pierna se enrolló en mi cintura y se subió encima de mí cogiendo el ritmo del beso, acariciando mi abdomen mientras levantaba la camiseta ¿Enserio quería hacer esto? ¿Seguro que era Naruto y no me lo habían cambiado?

\- ¿Naruto? – le pregunté por qué no entendía que estaba pasando

\- Shh – me mandó callar – yo no heriré tu orgullo Sasuke – me repitió quitándome ahora la camiseta y pasando su mano por mi pecho antes de volver a besarme.

No aguantaba más, si es lo que quería, pues por mí genial, es lo que tendría, porque no tenía fuerzas para reprimirme más estando con él, le necesitaba, le quería, le amaba y aunque mi orgullo me impidiera decírselo, yo sabía perfectamente lo que sentía por él.

Noté sus manos temblorosas, porque tenía miedo, creo que no tenía miedo de hacerlo conmigo, tenía miedo de fallar la primera vez, miedo de todo lo que le dije, de hacer el ridículo.

\- Cálmate Naruto – le susurré – yo lo haré por ti, sólo déjate llevar – le indiqué y él asintió.

Le tumbé de nuevo en la cama y esta vez subí yo encima de él, porque no estaba dispuesto a dejar que un novato llevase la voz cantante, él no sabía nada de esto, así que supongo… que al final me tocaría enseñarle a mí. Levanté su camiseta y estiró los brazos para permitirme quitársela.

Pasé mis yemas por su fuerte abdomen haciéndole algunas cosquillas antes de meter mi boca y recorrer todo su pecho a besos hasta llegar a sus pezones. Le escuché jadear cuando los mordí con delicadeza, cuando los chupé y los besé. Cuando le miré, supe que me había enamorado de sus preciosos ojos azules, de esa inocencia suya que tenía en este momento. Le besé de nuevo y es que me encantaba su boca, me gustaba su lengua y me daba igual si era un novato ¡_podía enseñarle_! Mientras él fuera sólo mío podía hacerlo, no me importaba si era virgen o no, total… dentro de un rato dejaría de serlo y sé que era raro en mí, pero si necesitaba dejar de serlo y entrar, le daría permiso, sólo a él.

De verdad que no sabía hacer nada, al final, tuve que explicarle que tenía que lubricarme antes de entrar, hasta le enseñé como hacerlo cuando me metí sus dedos en mi boca lamiéndolos con toda la seducción que pude sacar mientras sentía su miembro crecer rozando contra el mío al estar yo sentado encima de él. Jadeó mi nombre de forma seductora a medida que metía sus dedos en mi interior y me excitaba demasiado escucharle.

\- Sasuke – le escuché susurrar - ¿Estás seguro de esto? – me preguntó

\- Hazlo Naruto – le dije

\- No quiero hacerte daño.

\- Joder Naruto – me quejé – soy un ninja ¿Crees que vas a matarme por entrar en mí? Estoy acostumbrado al dolor, venga, hazlo de una vez… ¿O es que no quieres dejar de ser virgen?

\- Si quiero – me dijo

\- Una cosa – le dije – ni se te ocurra contar que te he dejado entrar o te mataré ¿Queda claro? – le pregunté salvando así lo que podía quedar de mi orgullo.

\- Vale, no diré nada, te lo prometo.

Como me temía, Naruto estaba tan nervioso, que no acertaba a entrar, así que al final, tuve que coger yo su miembro entre mis manos y sentarme encima de él penetrándome yo. Dolía, no iba a negarlo, pero saber que era Naruto quien lo estaba haciendo me llenaba de satisfacción, porque le deseaba sólo a él. Naruto gimió mientras me comentaba lo bien que se sentía y no me extrañaba, la primera vez que se prueba, es una sensación única, algo nuevo y emocionante, eso es lo que él estaba experimentando ahora mismo.

Empecé a moverme encima de él mientras me miraba y cada vez cogía mayor velocidad, aunque cuando veía la cara de Naruto a punto de correrse por la excitación, bajaba el ritmo. Él se había quedado quieto disfrutando y yo tenía un problema, necesitaba disfrutar también, así que tuve que pedírselo al final cogiendo su mano derecha y llevándola a mi miembro.

\- Naruto, tócame – le pedí

\- Vale – me dijo empezando a mover su mano en mi miembro haciéndome gemir.

Con la excitación que llevaba ya por sentir que era Naruto quien estaba bajo mí gimiendo y su mano en mi miembro, no iba a aguantar mucho, así que aceleré el ritmo escuchando el jadeo final de Naruto mientras me decía que iba a correrse y yo le daba permiso. Me corrí en su mano a los pocos segundos después de que él lo hubiera hecho en mi interior.

Cuando salí de él y me tumbé en la cama, escuché que había sido genial, incluso me agradeció que lo hubiera practicado con él ¡_Aquello no me gustó_! ¿Practicado? ¿Yo era sólo eso? ¿El chico con el que practicar antes de follarse a la zorra esa? ¿Yo era con quien podía aprender y quedar en ridículo para no hacerlo luego con Sakura? Mi orgullo cayó en picado, pero no quise demostrárselo, aunque me enfadé tanto, que le pegué un puñetazo ¡_y es que me sentía imbécil por haberle dejado entrar en mí_! Creía que podía sentir algo y no, me había utilizado. Le pegué un puñetazo y detrás otro hasta que vi su labio sangrar y él detuvo mi siguiente puñetazo enojado.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre Sasuke? – me preguntó limpiándose con el dorso de la mano la sangre de su labio.

\- Nada – le dije levantándome de la cama y colocándome la camiseta y el pantalón.

\- ¿Dónde vas?

\- A dar una vuelta – le dije

\- ¿Te pasa algo? – me preguntó - cuéntamelo

\- No

\- ¿Es algo que he dicho o hecho?

\- No – le dije

\- ¿No querías hacerlo conmigo? –me preguntó dudando - ¿Es eso? O quizá… ¿Es que no querías que nadie entre en ti? – me preguntó casi gritando y me enfadé el doble al escuchar aquello.

\- Sólo era para practicar ¿No? – le dije muy serio – espero que disfrutes con Sakura la próxima vez, pero acuérdate del trato, esto nunca ha pasado entre nosotros, tú jamás has entrado en mí – le dije aunque mis propias palabras me partieron en dos, me dolía, me dolía su traición, creía que lo hacía conmigo porque me quería y sólo lo hacía para no quedar mal con Sakura, me había utilizado ¡_me había dejado utilizar_! ¡_Yo, Sasuke Uchiha_! – Si vuelves a tocarme… te mataré – le amenacé.

Salí de la habitación y caminé hasta la terraza donde me quedé toda la noche. Hacía frío, las noches en el desierto eran horribles, pero me dio igual, era mejor que estar en la habitación, al menos aquí… nadie me vio llorar.


	39. Chapter 39: evitándote

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Cuando me desperté, Sasuke aún no había vuelto a la habitación ¿De verdad estaba tan enfadado conmigo? ¿Qué había hecho yo? Yo no hice nada, sólo le había pedido ayuda y hasta le agradecí que me hubiera ayudado… ¿Qué le ocurría? Creía que era mi amigo, que quería ayudarme con esto, que quería ayudarme para que no quedase en ridículo con Sakura, pero es como si le hubiera sentado mal.

¿Por qué no entendía que yo no iba a dejar de ser su mejor amigo? No iba a abandonarle por Sakura como él creía. Salí del dormitorio vistiéndome y me encontré en la cocina a Gaara, el resto de mi equipo aún no se había despertado.

\- Buenos días – le dije a Gaara.

\- Buenos días – me comentó mientras tomaba un café.

Me senté colocándome también un café y es que lo necesitaba con la nochecita que había tenido. Debía reconocer algo… me gustaba la forma dominante de Sasuke, me gustó que él hubiera sido el primero, pero no le entendía, él sabía perfectamente lo que sentía por Sakura pero debía saber que no abandonaría su amistad por ella.

\- ¿Noche complicada? – me preguntó Gaara

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Porque parezco de insomnio ¿Recuerdas? – me dijo – escuché a Sasuke salir a la terraza anoche, no quise molestarle, pero creo… que estaba llorando.

\- ¿Sasuke llorar? – le pregunté incrédulo – imposible

\- Yo sólo te digo lo que vi – me dijo Gaara.

\- ¿Es enserio? – le pregunté.

\- Naruto… ¿De verdad no ves lo que está pasando? – me preguntó con una sonrisa – te explicaré algo, creo que la relación entre Sasuke y tu es algo más que simples amigos Naruto, puede que incluso pasara algo por la noche, ni siquiera le dejaste irse con Sai, sientes algo por ese chico y no te estás dando ni cuenta. Los celos te matan, no puedes permitir que vaya con ningún otro chico.

\- Claro que siento algo por él, somos amigos desde pequeños

\- Creo… que aún te falta mucho por aprender Naruto – me dijo levantándose con su café para marcharse hacia la terraza donde se suponía estaba Sasuke – os une algo muy fuerte a ese chico y a ti, Naruto y no me refiero a la amistad solamente – fue lo último que me dijo antes de salir.

No sé de qué iba todo esto, pero algo tenía claro, Gaara también parecía estar enfadado conmigo por algo ¿Qué pasaba hoy? Primero se enfadaba Sasuke y ahora Gaara. ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo mal? Me estaban tocando las narices hoy y estaba dispuesto a enfrentarme a quien fuera con tal de averiguar qué pasaba.

Me levanté de la cocina y me dirigí a la terraza, Gaara estaba allí sentado en la barandilla mirando a Sasuke durmiendo en una hamaca. Al menos le había tapado con una manta y es que las noches aquí eran realmente frías.

\- ¿Puedo hablar con él? – le pregunté a Gaara

\- Está durmiendo – me dijo.

\- Ya lo veo, esperaré a que despierte si hace falta, pero tengo que hablar con él.

\- No creo que sea conveniente – me comentó – ¿Qué vas a decirle Naruto? – me preguntó

\- Quiero que me explique las cosas

\- ¿No conoces aún a Sasuke? Haz lo que quieras, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver – me dijo Gaara bajando de la barandilla para marcharse.

Esperé a que Sasuke despertase, pero no lo hacía, parecía demasiado cansado y aún así, seguía manteniendo el kunai en su mano ¡_De verdad que no lo soltaba nunca ni durmiendo_! ¿De qué tenía miedo?

Me acerqué a él y cogí su mano para quitarle el kunai, pero se despertó de golpe colocando el arma en mi cuello. Me quedé quieto y Sasuke me miraba confundido, como si no supiera qué hacer.

\- Sasuke, soy yo, suéltalo – le dije y quitó el cuchillo de mi garganta.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó – joder, no me despiertes así Dobe – me dijo

\- ¿Por qué no entraste a dormir? – me preguntó.

\- Roncas – me dijo enfadado

\- ¿Por qué estás enfadado? – le grité

\- ¿Tú qué crees? – me dijo – acabas de utilizarme

\- No te he utilizado, dijiste que me ayudarías.

\- Yo no dije que te ayudaría, te dije que te enseñaría a besar en la teoría y tú me besaste, creía que querías algo conmigo.

\- ¿Cómo iba a querer algo contigo Sasuke? Eres un chico y encima sabes que me gusta Sakura – le dije – ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Lo que me sucede es que yo también estaba muy convencido de que me gustaban las chicas – me dijo – pero me enamoré de ti, no puedo evitarlo, no me gusta que me utilices para luego irte con Sakura.

\- ¿Estás mal de la cabeza? – le pregunté sin creérmelo – Somos amigos Sasuke, eres mi mejor amigo ¿Crees que me tragaré ese cuento de que te has enamorado? Eres un Uchiha, no te gustan los chicos.

\- No lo sé, ¿Por qué iba a dejar que me follases si no sintiera algo por ti? – me preguntó

\- Yo quiero a Sakura – le dije

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? Lo repites todo el tiempo y estoy harto de escucharte decir eso, estoy harto de que defiendas a esa zorra – me dijo enfadado y sentí su mano coger mi miembro, no puede evitar gemir – notas eso Naruto, puede que no te gusten los chicos, pero eso fue mío anoche, fuiste mío, ahora lárgate y déjame en paz Naruto – dijo soltando mi miembro.

\- Creí que querías ayudarme.

\- ¿No te he ayudado suficiente? – me preguntó – te he dejado follarme para que no hagas el ridículo con tu amiga, ahora ayúdame tú a mí – me dijo.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Quiero que dejes que me vaya

\- ¿Por qué quieres irte de la Villa?

\- Porque no soporto verte con ella – me comentó – porque no soporto ver a la gente que tiró a la calle a mi hermano tachándole de traidor, porque no soporto que todos quieran matarme cuando estoy allí, deja que me vaya – me dijo.

\- ¿Qué te impide irte?

\- Tú, porque en cuanto intente marcharme volverás a perseguirme, querrás traerme de vuelta porque se lo prometiste a la zorra esa y tanto la amas qué harías cualquier cosa por ella. No quiero que me sigas y para que no lo hagas tendría que matarte… y no puedo hacerlo, te amo demasiado.

\- No puedo dejar que te vayas – le dije – lo siento Sasuke, no puedo dejar que te vayas.

\- Entonces no vuelvas a tocarme, vuelve con tu chica y déjame en paz, porque no soporto verte.

\- Sasuke… no soy gay – le aclaré – lo siento ¿vale? Pero no sé qué decirte ni qué hacer ahora mismo contigo, sólo lamento que anoche te confundiera.

\- Ya, déjalo Naruto. Veo claramente que te sientes raro estando conmigo, lárgate.

Salí de allí con rapidez porque no podía creerme que Sasuke hubiera soltado eso. ¿Qué me quería? ¿Desde cuándo un Uchiha se enamoraba de un chico? Se supone que era mi mejor amigo ¿Insultaba a Sakura por simples celos? ¿Enserio le había lanzado aquel Kunai a la cara por celos? Ahora mismo sólo tenía una cosa clara… a mí no me gustaban los chicos y en realidad, creía tenerlo claro, porque anoche había disfrutado entrando en Sasuke ¡Joder! ¿Qué diablos me pasaba? Yo no era así, no era como Sasuke, a mí me gustaba Sakura.

Tenía claro qué hacer, acercarme a Sakura y alejarme de Sasuke, tenía que alejarme de él, me estaba confundiendo, yo no sentía nada por Sasuke, sólo fue una noche de placer, sólo fue practicar para tener relaciones perfectas con Sakura ¿entonces porque no podía sacarme los gemidos de Sasuke de la cabeza? ¿Por qué no paraba de sentirme culpable por alejarme de él sabiendo que estaba sufriendo por mi culpa? ¿Por qué no podía dejarle irse como él me pedía una y otra vez? Creo que era egoísta, no quería perder a mi mejor amigo, pero tampoco quería perder a Sakura, me estaba volviendo un maldito egoísta que no quería perder nada y con esto… estaba haciendo sufrir a mi mejor amigo.

Sakura estaba ya en la cocina cuando entré y casi agradecí que no se hubiera enterado de nada. Sasuke entró tras de mí, pero quería alejarme de él, yo no volvería a caer en esto, no era gay y tenía que demostrarlo. Me acerqué a Sakura y la besé frente a todos. Ella correspondió mi beso aunque escuché como a Gaara se le caía algo de las manos y se hacía añicos contra el suelo. Cuando me separé de ella y miré hacia atrás, Sasuke ya no estaba aquí y Gaara me miraba negando con la cabeza como si hubiera metido la pata hasta el fondo, luego se marchó.

No volví a ver a Sasuke en toda la tarde, Sakura, Sai y yo hicimos la misión a la que habíamos venido. Gaara nos acompañó también con alguno de sus ninja de élite y cuando acabamos, quise hablar con él, así que cogí su brazo y lo aparté del resto del grupo.

\- ¿Qué necesitas Naruto? – me preguntó.

\- ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

\- Un poco – me dijo – pero no te preocupes, me has ayudado mucho con tu actitud.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Creía que Sasuke era tuyo – me dijo muy directo – pero bueno, creo que has dejado claro que no te gusta, así que puedo aprovechar.

\- ¿Te gusta Sasuke? – le pregunté

\- Desde el examen, es fuerte, es orgulloso, es como yo, tiene mi misma mirada, tiene la misma soledad que tenía yo en el pecho, me encanta ese chico, la única razón de que no quisiera nada con él, eras tú, te respeto mucho para meterme en medio de vuestra relación, pero si no tenéis nada… creo que intentaré algo con él – me comentó – quizá le proponga venir a Suna a vivir, sería mejor sitio que Konoha donde todos le odian.

\- No puedes llevártelo – le dije asustado – no puedes quitármelo.

\- Yo no te lo estoy quitando Naruto, tú has elegido a Sakura, yo elijo a Sasuke, tranquilo… no le obligaré a nada que él no quiera. Gracias por dejarme el camino libre con él.

Cuando volvimos a la base, no encontré a Sasuke en la habitación, pero sí escuché el grifo del agua en el baño, así que supuse que se estaba duchando. Recordaba a Sasuke en la ducha de mi casa, recordaba su cuerpo perfecto, recordaba también su cuerpo desnudo encima del mío, sus gemidos, sus movimientos, sus besos suaves y delicados, su paciencia para enseñarme y yo… yo le había traicionado por Sakura, pero es que no podía cambiar lo que sentía, quería a Sakura, toda la maldita aldea lo sabía. Ya no sabía qué hacer para no perder a Sasuke, porque Gaara le propondría venir a Suna y sé que aceptaría para no verme más. Estaba enfadado conmigo pero aún así, seguía siendo un maldito egoísta que me negaba a perderle aunque le hicieran daño ¿qué narices pasaba conmigo? Él había abierto su maldito orgullo y yo… yo le había herido donde más le dolía.

Cuando Sasuke salió del baño ya cambiado, ni siquiera me dio tiempo a reaccionar, no me dejó ni hablar, directamente me dijo que se iba a la habitación de Gaara a dormir y me puse celoso, no quería que Gaara lo tuviera, pero estaba claro… que hoy iba a proponerle que se quedase en Suna con él.

Aquello no fue lo peor, sino escuchar de la habitación de al lado los gemidos de Gaara y sé, que seguramente estaba haciendo algo con Sasuke, en su caso… supe que Sasuke estaba haciendo algo con Gaara, porque jamás dejaría dominarse, era un Uchiha y desde luego… por los gritos y jadeos de Gaara, se lo estaba pasando en grande.

Aquella noche lloré en mi habitación y no lo entendía, siempre había dicho que me gustaba Sakura y ahora estaba llorando por Sasuke ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Decidí olvidarme de esto, Sasuke sólo era mi amigo, sólo un amigo, Sakura era todo lo que yo quería.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, Gaara y Sasuke estaban desayunando juntos y sonreía ¡Sonreían! Esos dos…. Si yo nunca les había visto sonreír ¿Cómo podían sonreír? Sasuke estaba muy guapo, sus ojos brillaban y creo… que había aceptado ir a Suna con él, más después de lo de anoche, pero me sorprendió cuando al recoger nuestras cosas, él también recogió las suyas.

\- ¿Dónde vas Sasuke? – le pregunté

\- ¿Dónde voy a ir? A la villa

\- ¿No te quedas aquí?

\- ¿Me espías ahora?

\- Gaara me contó que quería proponerte quedarte.

\- Y lo hizo, pero se supone que estoy bajo vigilancia, así que no me queda más remedio que aguantarme y volver contigo, aunque va a pedir diplomáticamente al Hokage mi traslado, supongo que en unas semanas podría estar viviendo aquí – me dijo

\- ¿Dormiste bien anoche? – le pregunté enfadado.

\- Dormí estupendamente, gracias por preguntar.

\- Gaara debía estar también muy contento – le dije

\- ¿Qué?

\- Le escuché gemir bien alto anoche

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

\- Lo hiciste con él ¿Verdad?

\- Dios Naruto, estas paranoico – me dijo sonriendo de medio lado – no hice nada con Gaara – me dijo pero no le creí – de todas formas, aunque lo hubiera hecho, que más de daba a ti, vete con Sakura ¿No llevas todo el día esquivándome? No hace falta que disimules que te doy asco desde que te enteraste que me calienta alguien de mi sexo. – me dijo saliendo de la habitación

¡_Ni que fuera imbécil_! claro que había hecho algo con Gaara, le escuché gemir bien alto y hasta el propio Gaara me había confesado que le gustaba Sasuke. Me estaba mintiendo y lo sabía. ¡_Se habían acostado_!


	40. Chapter 40: mi clan

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Naruto estaba completamente loco desde que le dije mis sentimientos ¡_Ahora se creía en derecho a decidir con quién podía o no acostarme_! El viaje de vuelta fue… extraño, ni siquiera nos hablábamos entre nosotros, a excepción de Sakura que estaba super empalagosa con Naruto, no paraba de darle besos y lanzarse encima de él ¿De verdad tenía que aguantar yo esto? Y no sólo en la misión, se supone que vivía con Naruto por todo ese asunto de la vigilancia ¡por favor que alguien me matase a seguir soportando esas escenitas!

Naruto estos últimos días, pasaba de mí, no me hizo caso, no me habló y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban, la cambiaba de vista. Estaba enfadado conmigo por acostarme con Gaara ¡_y no me había acostado con él_! Naruto estaba mal de la cabeza… le decía que estaba enamorado de él y me saltaba con que me había acostado con su mejor amigo… no había quien le entendiera ¿cómo iba yo a acostarme con su mejor amigo?

No podía negarle que había tenido una conversación con él aquella noche, sí, pero me propuso lo de irme a Suna, cosa que acepté con tal de quitarme a Naruto de encima. ¿Para qué iba a quedarme? ¿Para ver como Naruto se tiraba a Sakura todas las noches en su casa? No podía ver eso, me hacía daño sólo con pensarlo.

Aquella noche paramos a descansar cuando acabamos de cruzar el desierto. Sakura se empeñó en hacer la primera ronda y aunque todos se fueron a dormir, yo pasé, no me fiaba de ella, así que no quise dormirme. Salí a pasear un poco y cuando volví, me pilló Sakura.

\- ¿No duermes Sasuke? – me preguntó con ironía

\- No – le dije de forma seca

\- Me han dicho que te lo pasaste muy bien con Gaara – me criticó y tenía esa estúpida sonrisa.

\- Me lo pasé en grande, pero no fue con Gaara, me acosté con tu novio – le dije y me pegó una bofetada

\- No digas tonterías – me dijo y me reí.

\- Pregúntale a él – le dije – Me la metió cómo quiso y cuanto quiso, puedes llevártelo si quieres, pero jamás podrás quitarme su primera vez, yo la tuve, te la arrebaté.

\- No parece que quiera verte – me dijo.

\- Puede ser, no me quiere a mí – le dije aunque me dolió – pero me llevo su primera vez.

\- Tendrás que llevártela, porque no descansaré hasta verte muerto Sasuke

\- Lo sé, pero hazlo rápido, no soporto verte más tiempo.

Me fui hacia uno de los árboles y quería dormir un rato, pero Sai me pilló en aquel momento, supongo que él era quien haría la guardia.

\- ¿Así que Sakura intenta matarte? – me preguntó con su cara seria

\- ¿Ahora espías mis conversaciones? – le pregunté

\- Algo así, la escuché de casualidad ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a Naruto?

\- Como si fuera a creerme, defenderá a Sakura, como siempre hace.

\- Sí, eso es muy posible. No sé da cuenta de sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Qué sentimientos? – le pregunté incrédulo.

\- Venga ya, Naruto está loco por ti – me dijo – solo que no se ha dado cuenta, no cree que eso sea posible. Ten un poco de paciencia con él, se dará cuenta.

\- Es probable… cuando me maten – le dije – seguro que cuando ya no esté, es cuando ese Dobe se daría cuenta de algo.

Sai sonrió y creo que en el fondo, ambos sabíamos que Naruto era demasiado lento para darse cuenta de las cosas, pero Sakura era mucho más rápido y lista, acabaría atrapándome y tenía una gran desventaja en esta villa, yo estaba solo, completamente solo, nadie me quería en la villa, todos harían lo que fuera por quitarme del medio, pero Naruto… Naruto no se daba ni cuenta ¡_Qué feliz vivía ese Dobe en su ignorancia_!

\- ¿De verdad lo hiciste con Naruto? – me preguntó Sai y sonreí - ¿Y la tiene pequeña? – me preguntó

\- Para nada – le comenté y él sonrió.

Cuando nos pusimos en marcha al alba… no podía ni con mi alma, necesitaba dormir urgentemente, sentía como me estaba debilitando por momentos por la falta de sueño y todo por culpa de ese maldito rubio imbécil. Qué ganas tenía de llegar a casa, en realidad… no sé si eso era buena idea, porque era quedarme a solas con Naruto o aguantar a Sakura ¡_no sé cuál de las dos cosas era peor_!

Al llegar a la Villa, los guardias nos detuvieron a la entrada antes de darnos el paso y como no… me miraron con dudas, miedo y odio ¡_Desde luego no era bien recibido_! Caminé siguiendo al resto del grupo pero el problema real vino cuando nos quedamos solos Naruto y yo, porque automáticamente se giró lanzándome las llaves de casa y diciéndome que fuera yo allí que él tenía cosas que hacer. Supe en aquel momento, que me estaba evitando.

Llegué a su casa y me tiré en el sofá quedándome dormido, cuando me desperté, era muy tarde pero Naruto no había vuelto. Si antes tenía alguna duda de que me estaba evitando, ahora no tenía ninguna y menos cuando entró, saludó y me comunicó que estaba tan cansado que se iba a dormir. Ni siquiera me dejó hablar a mí, así que nada, me quedé en el sofá leyendo un pergamino de los que tenía por su casa hasta que amaneció. Tal y como amaneció, Naruto volvió a desaparecer alegando lo mismo que ayer, que tenía cosas que hacer ¡_Me esquivaba_! No quería verme, lo tenía comprobado.

Esa mañana, fui a hablar con Kakashi, ya que estaba de Hokage ahora, él era el único que podía quitarme a Naruto de encima. Todos me miraron fatal, los niños se asustaban al verme, algunos ninjas me arrojaron cosas por la calle pero pasé de todo, no merecía la pena ni girarme. Llegué hasta la oficina y que sorpresa… no me dejaban entrar a ver a Kakashi por si quería asesinarle ¡Claro…lo más normal del mundo! Les di todas mis armas a la entrada y aún así, no se fiaron de mí, porque me acompañaron hasta el despacho y no me dejaron solo con él hasta que Kakashi no lo ordenó.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Sasuke? – me preguntó.

\- Quiero que me quites a Naruto de encima – le dije sin rodeos.

\- Tú siempre tan directo ¿Qué ocurre?

\- No quiero estar con él – le dije

\- Algún motivo habrá

\- Sí, que no se ocupa de vigilarme, me está rehuyendo.

\- Hablaré con él – fue su solución

\- No quiero que hables con él, quiero que venga otro a vigilarme.

\- Está bien – me dijo – Te asignaré a Dajimu – explicó y no lo conocía por el nombre

\- ¿A quién? – le pregunté.

\- Un ANBU, está en el departamento de Raíz – me explicó.

\- ¿En el departamento de Danzo? – Pregunté enfadado – busca otro, anzo fue el responsable de que mi hermano fuera exiliado.

\- No hay otro, tiene que controlarte alguien de élite, Naruto o Dajimu.

\- Está bien – le dije – me aguantaré entonces.

Salí de allí cuando Kakashi me permitió irme tras conocer a mi nuevo carcelero, era raro y sé que me odiaba, como todos los demás, pero era mejor que soportar los desplantes de Naruto constantemente. Dajimu se sorprendió cuando me vio ir hacia casa de Naruto y me dijo que yo ya no podía ir allí.

\- Ya lo sé – le dije – sólo quiero recoger mis cosas ¿Puedo?

\- Sí – me dijo siguiéndome.

Entré en el oscuro y solitario piso y empecé a recoger las cosas bajo la atenta mirada de Dajimu, que comprobaba todo lo que metía por si intentaba algo ¡_no sé que esperaba… que le rebanase el cuello quizá_! No sé. Naruto entró de golpe corriendo con la respiración acelerada.

\- ¿Qué coño haces Sasuke? – me preguntó enfadado y Dajimu lo cogió antes de que me atacase.

\- Irme – le dije - ¿No lo ves?

\- ¿Dónde vas a ir?

\- A mi casa, por si no lo recuerdas… soy un Uchiha, mi antigua casa sigue en el clan.

\- Esa casa está hecha polvo – me dijo.

\- Lo sé, pero es mejor que ver cómo me evitas todo el día.

\- ¿Prefieres a ese de raíz que a mí para vigilarte? – me preguntó confuso.

\- Sí – le dije – no puedo seguir a tu lado, ve a revolcarte a gusto con Sakura, ahora ya puedes hacerlo, deja de preocuparte por mí, pediré un cambio de equipo en cuanto pueda, así no tendrás que ir esquivándome.

\- No te estoy esquivando Sasuke – me gritó

\- No, claro que no, hace dos días que no te veo, pero no me estás esquivando.

\- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Me soltaste esa bomba de que sentías algo por mí y luego te revolcabas con Gaara.

\- Ya te he dicho que no me revolqué con Gaara – ni siquiera me di cuenta de que Sai entraba en ese momento por la puerta.

\- Chicos – nos llamó.

\- Cállate – le gritamos Naruto y yo a la vez provocando que callase.

\- Te escuché claramente, Gaara estaba gimiendo.

\- Ya, pues no era yo quien estaba allí.

\- Dijiste que ibas a dormir a su habitación

\- Fui a hablar con él sobre lo de Suna.

\- Chicos – volvimos a escuchar de Sai y le miramos – era yo

\- ¿Qué? – nos preguntamos los dos a la vez

\- Yo me acosté con Gaara – nos dijo.

\- Espera… ¿Me diste tú habitación para poder quedarte con Gaara? – le pregunté.

\- Si – contestó Sai.

\- ¿Dormiste en la habitación de Sai? – me preguntó Naruto

\- Sí, Gaara sólo quería hablar conmigo, ya te lo dije, pero nunca me crees.

\- ¿Enserio eras tú, Sai? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Quería pasar una noche con él y él conmigo, así que le cambié mi habitación a Sasuke y yo me fui con Gaara, los gemidos eran por mi culpa, Sasuke no se acostó con él.

\- Eres imbécil – le grité a Naruto.

\- Sasuke no te vayas – me dijo – lo siento, creía que eras tú. Gaara me dijo que estaba enamorado de ti

\- Fue para darte celos Naruto – me explicó Sai – llevo meses viéndome con Gaara, estamos saliendo.

\- Estupendo Naruto, claro… porque cuando yo te digo que no me follaba a Gaara no me creías, vete al cuerno Dobe.

Me largué de allí y me aguanté las ganas de llorar, me aguanté el dolor de mi pecho rompiéndose, aguanté la humillación y sus desplantes, aguanté la soledad, porque estaba solo, como siempre lo había estado.

Tal y como decía Naruto, la casa estaba hecha polvo, no sólo mi casa, todo el clan, nadie se había molestado en entrar a arreglarlo, lo habían dejado como estaba. Dajimu me seguía sin perderme de vista y cogí una espada de madera del suelo, seguramente de algún niño de los que había antes de ser masacrados. Encima me ponían a este tío, uno de los hombres de Danzo, uno de los causantes de que mi hermano fuera desterrado.

Caminé hasta mi casa y los recuerdos eran dolorosos, recordaba a mi hermano, recordaba a mis padres, mis abuelos, toda la gente del clan, pero ahora sólo había polvo y maderas destrozadas, ni siquiera las puertas cerraban.

\- ¿Seguro que prefieres quedarte aquí? – me preguntó Dajimu.

\- Sí – le dije – es mi hogar

\- Es tétrico – me dijo.

\- Lo sé, pero sigue siendo mi casa.

Saqué un futón destrozado de uno de los armarios y busqué otro para mi compañero. No tardé en acostarme aunque sí tardé mucho en dormirme. Supongo… que yo no fui suficiente para Naruto, aquello me dolió en el alma, me dolió en el orgullo, yo no era bastante para él pero esa zorra sí lo era ¡Sasuke Uchiha ya no valía nada! así me sentía. Dijo que no heriría mi orgullo, pero había dado de lleno en él, me había destrozado y no lo soportaría más, no volvería a humillarme frente a él, no volvería a ser este Sasuke, tenía que recuperar al anterior, al orgulloso Sasuke Uchiha con el que nadie quiere meterse. No perdonaría jamás a Naruto, esta traición, no la perdonaría.


	41. Chapter 41: peligro

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Dormí poco, pero creo que se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre para mí, desde que llegué a Konoha… ¡_bueno desde que me trajeron obligado a Konoha_! Sólo había dormido bien cuando estuve en casa de Naruto y era una estupidez, porque me sentía seguro estando con él, creía que si pasaba algo, él llegaría a protegerme ¡_qué equivocado estaba_! Ahora sabía que sólo hacía todo esto por Sakura. No era yo quien le importaba.

De todas formas… tampoco me importaba ya mucho saber algo del rubio, porque sabía perfectamente que nadie me quería aquí, sólo era el traidor, el asesino de clase S, nadie se fiaba de mí, nadie me veía como alguien de la villa, sólo era un extraño al que era mejor eliminar.

\- ¿Por qué no querías que ese chico te vigilase? – escuché que me preguntaba Dajimu

\- No me caen bien los del clan Uzumaki – le mentí

\- ¿Sabes que es el último de la descendencia Uzumaki, verdad? – me preguntó.

\- Sí, eso dicen. Parece ser que no es tan diferente a mí después de todo, quedamos pocos Uchiha y sólo queda un Uzumaki. Medio Namikaze medio Uzumaki – le dije – el maldito Dobe al que todos creían huérfano viene de dos de los clanes más importantes de la villa ¿no es irónico? – Le pregunté sonriendo – y sigue siendo un Dobe.

\- Los Uzumaki eran expertos en sellos, te habría vigilado mejor que yo – me comentó.

\- Pues no lo quiero conmigo – le dije – que se quede con sus apellidos y sus clanes reencontrados, paso de él. No le necesito.

Me levanté y salí a dar una vuelta por el destrozado jardín de mi casa, o más bien… la casa de mi familia, porque ya ni siquiera la sentía mía. Echaba de menos a mi hermano, él siempre tenía todo bajo control, me habría gustado que me explicase qué demonios tenía que hacer ahora, porque no sabía qué hacer. ¿Tenía que pelear para ayudar a la villa que le había desterrado? Porque en este momento lo único que deseaba… era matar a Danzo, uno de los que desterraron y arruinaron la vida de mi hermano.

Dajimu me siguió cuando salí por la villa y como siempre, la gente me miraba mal y me insultaba. Me acerqué hasta el estanque del centro y me senté un segundo a ver mi reflejo en el agua. Recordaba mis entrenamientos cuando era pequeño aquí, cuando quise perfeccionar mis técnicas de fuego y entonces… vi algo en mi cuello, tenía una marca, creo que era un sello ¿Cuándo me había hecho esto? ¿Los sellos no eran la especialidad de los Uzumaki? ¿Habría sido Naruto? Lo dudé, era imbécil perdido hasta para pensar en algo así de complejo, esto no era de Naruto.

Miré mejor el sello, eso parecía demasiado reciente, empecé a pensar que quizá había sido Dajimu mientras dormía, era demasiado complejo para alguien como Naruto, pero no lo era para alguien perteneciente al ANBU y la verdad… es que no me fiaba de alguien que trabajaba para Danzo, no después de lo que le hicieron a mi hermano, eran capaces de cualquier cosa con tal de proteger la villa y para ellos, yo era el traidor, un enemigo de la villa, me querían fuera y nadie parecía darse cuenta de ello, al menos Naruto no se daba cuenta de que estaba en constante peligro.

Tras mi espalda apareció la figura de Danzo y lo vi por el reflejo del agua del estanque. No quise girarme cuando empezó a hablarme y ciertamente… el sello era algo suyo, estaba confirmado ¿Qué narices me habían puesto? Esa era mi gran pregunta, para qué diablos servía este sello.

\- ¿Intentas bloquearme? – le pregunté - ¿debilitarme? – le pregunté.

\- No Sasuke, no me serviría de nada debilitarte. Es un sello de control

\- ¿De control? – le pregunté.

\- Sabré dónde estás, qué haces, incluso podré ordenarte que hagas algo, puede que ni siquiera recuerdes lo que hagas cuando salgas del trance – me resolvió sonriendo.

\- ¿Quieres manipularme? – le pregunté.

\- Sólo eres un arma más Sasuke, quizá eres un traidor pero serás bueno en el campo de batalla, si te perdemos tampoco será una gran pérdida, nadie te quiere aquí.

\- Eres un cabrón, ¿No tuviste suficiente con lo que le hiciste a mi hermano?

\- Tu hermano decidió proteger a la villa

\- Sí, pero supongo que no creía que tú lo tirarías a los leones como un criminal sólo para querer alzarte como hokage. No serás hokage – le dije – va a serlo Naruto, estaba decidido.

\- Sí, esperemos que no le pase nada en este tiempo ¿Verdad?

\- No te atrevas a tocarle – le amenacé girándome hacia él

\- No voy a ser yo quien le mate, Sasuke – me dijo y entonces lo entendí, por eso el sello.

\- No lo mataré.

\- No tienes más remedio, puedo controlarte desde donde quiera cuando quiera, sólo tengo que ordenártelo y saldrás como un fiel perrito a hacerme el recado, no sé si recordarás después que lo mataste – me sonrió – eliminaremos dos pájaros de un plumazo, se acabó el Kyubi y se acabó el traidor, os matareis entre vosotros y si Naruto no se atreve, tranquilo, la justicia te atrapará por haber asesinado a tu compañero, así que igualmente… estás muerto. De todas formas Sasuke… te agradezco que me ayudes a ser hokage, tu aparición por la villa me ha venido perfecto.

Danzo se marchó y supe que estaba en problemas, porque no sé cuando me mandaría atacar, pero si él tenía razón… lo haría sin pensar, no sería yo mismo, él contralaría todo lo que haría y no podía matar a Naruto ¿Qué debía hacer? Para colmo Dajimu me vigilaba constantemente, no me dejaría huir, no me dejaría poner distancia entre Naruto y yo.

En algo tenía ventaja frente a Dajimu, yo era más rápido y utilizaba mejor el Genjutsu, podía meterle en una ilusión antes de que él se diera cuenta de que lo había hecho. Miré hacia el agua y vi el reflejo de Dajimu mirándome, quizá aprovechando el agua no me haría falta ni que me mirase a los ojos, sólo tenía que conseguir que viera mi reflejo. Activé el Sharingan y cuando miró hacia el agua, lo metí dentro de la ilusión.

Hice que todo pareciera igual, yo sentado en el muelle mirando el reflejo mientras en realidad, me marchaba de allí. Debía avisar a Naruto, debía hacerlo antes de que Danzo pusiera en marcha su plan, porque no sé cuánto tiempo estaría consciente de lo que hacía.

Corrí hasta la casa de Naruto y comprobé un par de veces que Dajimu no me seguía, de hecho… cogí el camino más largo intentando despistar hacia donde me dirigía en realidad, di varios rodeos hasta llegar a la casa de mi compañero. Entré por la ventana porque ya ni siquiera tenía llaves de su casa. Todo estaba oscuro y en silencio, seguramente no estaba ¡_Estaría ocupado con Sakura_! Busqué entre los cajones hasta que encontré papel para poder dejarle una nota y lo hice, pensé en el futuro, porque iba a acabar muerto, iban a matarme y nadie se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Terminé de escribirlo y lo dejé encima de la mesa para que pudiera leerlo, no sé si el dobe se daría cuenta, pero puestos a que iba a morir, le dejé todas las cosas claras, lo más claritas que pude dejarlas. Escribí mi nombre abajo del todo y al doblar el pergamino, escribí el nombre de Naruto en la cubierta para que supiera que era para él específicamente.

Me dispuse a irme cuando un agudo dolor en el cuello hizo que me cayese al suelo mientras me agarraba el sello ¡dolía demasiado! Y escuchaba algo, había un susurro, un molesto ruido y un susurro en él. Intenté no escucharle, tapé mis oídos con las manos y traté de evitar que la voz llegase a mí, pero cada vez sonaba más y más fuerte. No diferenciaba con claridad lo que quería hasta que subió el volumen dejándome entender que matase a Naruto ¡no iba a hacerlo! Traté de resistirme, me removí en el suelo tapando con más fuerza los oídos, no quería escucharlo, no quería sentir este dolor, pero no paraba. Grité justo cuando sentí que alguien me tocaba el brazo y cuando miré, vi a Naruto frente a mí ¡Esto iba peor! Tenía que alejarse de mí pero no podía decírselo, ni siquiera me salía la voz.

Naruto estaba hablando, le veía mover sus labios pero no podía oírle, sólo escuchaba esa maldita voz pidiéndome que le matase. Supuse que me estaba preguntando qué me ocurría, pero no estaba seguro, se le veía preocupado ¡_y eso era raro en é_l! Porque últimamente sólo veía a Sakura.

\- Vete – le dije pero no se movió y acabé gritándole – lárgate, aléjate de mí – le pedí.

Me sentía extraño, porque no me estaba rindiendo y sin embargo, parecía que mi cuerpo estaba empezando a reaccionar al sello, empezaba a perder la voluntad, quería presionar mis manos contra los oídos pero el agarre se estaba soltando. Mi cuerpo ya no respondía como yo quería, me estaban empezando a controlar y tuve miedo de que Naruto tan cabezón como siempre, no se moviera de mi lado.

No pude evitar atacarle, no quería hacerlo, estaba consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y trataba de evitar que mi cuerpo se moviera, pero no podía, menos mal que Naruto esquivó mi ataque. Ahora ni siquiera podía hablar con él, trataba de gritarle que se fuera, que se alejase, de explicarle que no era yo, pero no podía hablar, mi cuerpo no respondía a nada de lo que yo ordenaba, sólo podía ver a Naruto frente a mí dudando de qué hacer conmigo, gritándome que parase el ataque, pero mi cuerpo se movía una y otra vez, y cada puñetazo que le di me dolía más a mí que a él ¿Por qué no conseguía que mi cuerpo parase? Ahora casi rezaba para que Naruto me matase antes de que yo le matara a él.

Desenvainé mi Katana y grité interiormente del susto cuando corté su mejilla, aunque Naruto bloqueó mi mano con la suya evitando que moviera de nuevo la Katana hacia él. Su pierna bloqueó la mía y me tiró al suelo cayendo él encima de mí ¡_Sé que trataba de inmovilizarme_! Pero no creo que eso funcionase mucho tiempo.

\- Para ya Sasuke – me gritó - ¿Qué te pasa?

Mi pierna se enrolló en su cintura tumbándole a él en el suelo mientras yo me ponía encima. Levanté la Katana para clavársela en el pecho pero por suerte Naruto me dio un puñetazo que me distrajo el tiempo justo hasta que pudo darme de nuevo la vuelta. Cogió mi brazo y lo golpeó varias veces contra el suelo para que soltase el arma. Me dolía, sentía el dolor aunque no podía gritar, aunque no podía decírselo, sentía como me estaba rompiendo la muñeca, pero mi cuerpo se resignaba a soltar el arma hasta que al romperla del todo, solté. Grité aunque Naruto no podía oírme.

\- Sasuke – me gritó – déjalo ya

¿Y qué narices cree que quería hacer? No quería matarle pero no podía evitar que mi cuerpo se moviera por sí solo. Mi mano sana cogió su cuello con fuerza y le estaba ahogando, de hecho… creo que estaba activando el sharingan porque le vi cerrar los ojos mientras intentaba soltarse de mi mano. Consiguió soltarla un poco, aunque notaba aún como agarraba su cuello, no con tanta fuerza como antes, pero seguía allí. Le vi acercarse hacia mi cara y me sorprendió cuando me besó ¿Qué narices estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué me estaba besando?

Sentí una lágrima correr por mi mejilla y sé que mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando a eso, al sentimiento hacia él porque estaba temblando, aún así mi mano se negaba a soltar su cuello. Cuando se separó de mí, noté que mis labios se estaban moviendo y acercó su oreja intentando escucharme, no paré de pedirle ayuda por si podía oírle y creo que se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba porque le vi abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, pero no estaba seguro. Para colmo, Sakura entró por allí corriendo, supongo que movida por el ruido y me vio intentando matar a Naruto ¡_Era estupendo para empeorar mi situación_!

\- Voy por ayuda – gritó Sakura.

\- No lo hagas – gritó Naruto – no es Sasuke, bueno sí es él, pero no lo es.

\- Naruto intenta matarte – le gritó.

\- No es Sasuke – le gritó Naruto – Sasuke no me mataría, necesita ayuda.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a darte cuenta Naruto? Sasuke ya no es el que era, míralo, trató de matarme a mí, trata de matarte a ti.

\- He dicho que te quedes ahí, si avisas a alguien de esto tú y yo rompemos – le amenazó – puedo pararle.

Naruto me dio tal puñetazo en el estómago y luego en la cabeza, que ya no recuerdo nada más de lo que ocurrió ¡_Sería bruto el tío_! Vale dejarme inconsciente era una buena forma de pararme, pero esta me la pagaría, aún me dolía todo el cuerpo.


	42. Chapter 42: trampas

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Cuando me desperté, no sabía dónde narices estaba, era una habitación amplia y estaba… ¿estaba atado? ¿Por qué diablos estaba atado yo? Me encontraba en un futón y tenía ¿Ropa de Naruto puesta? Venga ya ¿Qué narices había pasado? No recordaba mucho aparte de que estuve en el estanque ayer ¿Qué hacía yo en la casa de Naruto? Es más… ¿Qué hacía en la cama de Naruto atado y con su ropa puesta?

Intenté soltarme las manos pero no había forma, de hecho, me estaban haciendo daño las cuerdas, creo que me quedaría una buena marca en las muñecas. Mira que era bruto ese chico hasta para atar a alguien, que poca delicadeza tenía. La puerta se abrió cuando intentaba morder las cuerdas y vi entrar a Naruto con una bandeja de comida.

\- ¿Estás mejor Teme? – me preguntó.

\- Serás desgraciado ¿Qué coño me has hecho? – le pregunté enfadado - ¿es un fetiche tuyo esto de atarme? ¿Has abusado de mí?

\- Pero qué narices dices… ayer intentaste matarme, tuve que atarte para evitar que lo consiguieras y te cambié de ropa metiéndote en mi cama para que estuvieras más tranquilo.

\- Si claro… ¿y tengo que creerme esa chorrada? Desátame – le grité

\- ¿Cómo sé que no es uno de tus trucos para intentar matarme?

\- ¿Qué te has tomado? – Le pregunté - ¿Cómo voy a querer matarte? Estrangularte ahora mismo por intentar abusar de mí de esta forma puede, pero matarte sería demasiado.

\- ¿No te acuerdas de nada?

\- ¿Qué? ¿de qué tengo que acordarme? Joder Naruto desátame, me está doliendo.

\- No me fio – me dijo ¡_sería desgraciado el tío_!

De verdad que me dolían las muñecas, no sé cómo había atado estos nudos pero me estaban destrozando, encima habría sido tan bestia de dejarme atado toda la noche. ¿Qué narices me había hecho este tío? Menudo dolor de cabeza tenía ahora mismo, ni siquiera podía recordar cómo había llegado aquí. ¿Qué hacía yo en casa de este Dobe? A parte de lo evidente… dejar que abusase de mí, porque a ver… ¿Qué quería que pensase al encontrarme atado en su cama? Si quería sexo salvaje podía habérmelo pedido o a Sakura ya que le gustaba tanto esa chica, pero… ¡_Raptarme para esto era pasarse_!

\- ¿Tienes hambre Sasuke? – me preguntó con suavidad mientras se acercaba hacia mí

\- Desátame por favor – le supliqué – me duele Naruto

Naruto me miró con ojos lastimeros y al final, dejó la bandeja de comida en un lateral para sacar un kunai y cortar las cuerdas que me mantenían preso. Mis manos cayeron al suelo y me quejé por el golpe. Cuando Naruto me quitó las cuerdas, podía ver marcas y sangre ¡De verdad que era bruto apretando las cuerdas! Él también se sorprendió un poco.

\- Lo siento Sasuke – me dijo – pero no sabía qué hacer anoche contigo.

\- Pues pedirme el sexo en vez de abusar de mí habría sido una buena opción.

\- Ya te he dicho que no te he tocado – me gritó – intentaste matarme y tuve que atarte, incluso te rompí una muñeca cuando intentaste clavarme la katana.

\- ¿Dónde está? – le pregunté asustándome - ¿Dónde están mis armas?

\- En el armario – me dijo

\- Las necesito – le dije porque me sentía inseguro sin ellas.

\- No te hacen falta Sasuke, lo que necesitas es comer algo ahora mismo, no te preocupes de las armas, estoy aquí contigo.

\- Sí… menuda ayuda – le dije

\- ¿No confías en mí o qué Teme? – se enfadó.

\- Pues la verdad… no mucho – le aclaré

\- ¿Así me agradeces que te ayudase ayer? Podían haberte matado Sasuke, si llego a decir lo que tratabas de hacerme ahora mismo estarías caminando a una horca.

\- Yo no hice nada ayer – le grité

\- ¿Entonces si no hiciste nada donde narices estabas?

\- Estaba… - intenté pensar pero no recordaba lo que hice anoche – estaba… vale… no sé donde estaba, pero yo no intentaba matarte.

\- Lo sé, pero te pasaba algo Sasuke, te encontré en mi casa revolviéndote en el suelo de dolor y de repente… me atacaste, sin previo aviso.

\- ¿Qué me pasa? – le pregunté con las manos temblando - ¿Qué me está pasando Naruto?

\- No lo sé – me respondió – me pediste ayuda, es como… si no fueras tú.

\- Lo siento – le dije – lo siento Naruto, no quería hacerte daño.

\- Lo sé, estoy contigo. Cálmate, encontraré lo que te ocurrió

\- ¿Y si no puedes?

\- Lo encontraré – me dijo muy seguro colocando su mano en mi mejilla.

Seguía tirado en el suelo de madera, tapado con el futón de Naruto y con las muñecas donde se habían quedado, ni siquiera tenía fuerza para levantarme, sólo quería estar tranquilo un rato, quería descansar, estaba demasiado agotado.

\- Sasuke… tienes que comer algo – me dijo Naruto.

\- Sólo necesito descansar Dobe – le dije cerrando los ojos.

\- Come primero y vete luego a dormir.

\- Vale – le dije

Naruto me ayudó a incorporarme y comí con él. Me destrozaba estar así con él, me dolía demasiado verle tan cerca de mí y saber que no había nada entre nosotros, le quería y él pisoteaba mi corazón una y otra vez, cada vez que se acercaba a mí, me hacía ilusiones, me gustaba, me enamoraba más de él y entonces… siempre acababa apareciendo Sakura en la conversación y si no era ella específicamente, era el amor que sentía por ella.

Cada vez que le veía, sentía dolor, sabía que me rechazaba, que no me quería y aún así, le veía y no podía dejar de sentir esto, de sentir que le deseaba, que le quería, que me había enamorado del último Uzumaki, del dobe más grande de toda la villa.

Comí y fui a dejarme caer sobre el futón cuando sentí las manos de Naruto en mis hombros frenando mi caída ¡_ni que fuera una damisela en apuros desmayándome_! ¿Qué le pasaba a este hoy?

\- Sasuke – me llamó.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Naruto

\- ¿No recuerdas nada de anoche? – me preguntó

\- Ya te he dicho que no

\- Lloraste – me dijo – me pediste ayuda.

\- Yo no hago esas cosas – le dije.

\- Si lo hiciste – dijo dejándome en el futón mientras se acercaba hacia mí.

No entendía nada de lo que pasaba y menos cuando se acercó cada vez más hasta besarme y me dejé, lo peor de todo es que me estaba dejando, Naruto me manipulaba a su antojo y me sentía imbécil por ser el único Uchiha que se dejaba manipular de esta forma, debía ser la oveja negra de la familia.

Como dolía sentirme como un maldito juguete en sus manos, me utilizaba para luego irse con Sakura, jugaba conmigo, me destrozaba a mí, pisaba mi corazón y destruía mis sentimientos, eso es lo que sentía en sus besos, pero me gustaba demasiado, le quería demasiado para negarme cuando me tocaba, cuando me besaba.

Cogí su nuca y le acerqué a mí metiendo mi lengua en él, le quería con locura y no me había dado cuenta en tanto tiempo. Naruto no se negó a besarme, me seguía, incluso metió sus manos por mi abdomen haciéndome gemir en su boca. Me di cuenta en aquel momento, que una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Era porque me sentía utilizado? ¿Solo un juguete en sus manos? Seguramente era eso, porque me sentía así, me sentía el Uchiha más despreciable de todos.

\- Vuelves a hacerlo – escuché a Naruto decirme – cuando te beso, lloras.

\- Entonces deja de hacerlo – le susurré – me haces daño Naruto

\- ¿Te hace daño besar? – me preguntó.

\- Sí Naruto, puede que en tu cabeza cuadrada no entiendas nada, pero no soporto que los besos no signifiquen nada para ti, yo no soy como tú, cuando te beso sé que te quiero, pero tú sólo me estás besando para practicar, me haces daño, me estás utilizando.

\- No es cierto Sasuke, no te utilizo

\- ¿Entonces qué haces? ¿Me quieres?

Naruto se paralizó y no sabía que contestarme. Sonreí de medio lado y es que estaba claro, ya sabíamos lo que ocurría, lo sabíamos los dos, él quería a Sakura, no a mí y yo ya no quería seguir siendo su juguete más tiempo.

\- Tu silencio habla por sí solo, me voy Naruto, vuelvo a mi casa. Gracias por la comida – le dije levantándome y me dio igual seguir con la ropa de él, sólo quería marcharme.

Fui al armario y busqué mis armas, quería marcharme de allí cuanto antes, no aguantaba más. Me coloqué la katana y guardé el resto de mis armas para ir a la puerta. Naruto me siguió intentando que parase, pero no quería parar, quería irme, necesitaba salir de esa casa e intentar arreglar mi destrozado corazón.

Caminé por la calle y para colmo, estaba lloviendo ¡_era lo que me faltaba_! Seguí adelante aún mojándome y pude ver a Naruto tras de mí caminando con rapidez intentando aún explicarme lo que le estaba pasando, algo de que estaba confundido ¿Qué narices iba a estar confundiendo si cada vez que me besaba enseguida soltaba su amor por Sakura? Estaba harto de esto. No aguantaba más, quería que Naruto dejase de hacerme daño de una maldita vez.

Giré en una calle y me choqué contra alguien provocando que Naruto que venía detrás, me alcanzase, pero ambos nos quedamos mirando a la gente frente a nosotros, una de ellas Sakura que acompañaba a cinco ninjas de élite que me miraban.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – le preguntó Naruto.

\- Sasuke queda detenido – me dijo uno de los ninjas.

\- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó Naruto – no podéis detenerle sin más.

\- Por intento de asesinato.

\- ¿qué? – pregunté - ¿cuándo?

\- En la misión a Sakura y ayer intento a Naruto, Sakura está de testigo

\- ¿Qué narices dices Sakura? – se enfrentó Naruto a ella y yo sonreí

\- Vale – les dije - ¿No hay forma de que me creáis, verdad? Pues que le vamos a hacer – les dije acompañándoles, ya sabía dónde me llevarían, de nuevo a prisión.

\- No podéis llevároslo – se quejó Naruto

\- Naruto, vuelve a casa – le dijeron los ninja mientras me llevaban con ellos.


	43. Chapter 43: ¡Fuera!

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

¡_De vuelta en prisión_! Cada vez me caía mejor Sakura, ahora me preguntaba por qué no dejó Naruto que mi Kunai atravesara su cabeza… todos estaríamos más tranquilos sin ella, pero claro, al final siempre era yo el que acababa pagando el pato por todos. Me senté en el otro extremo de la celda, apoyando mi espalda en la pared y simplemente… esperé y esperé, porque aquí dentro no había nada más que hacer.

De momento ni siquiera me habían llevado a la prisión, estaba en el calabozo esperando la sentencia o la decisión de alguien superior que dictaminase que debía ir a la prisión, cosa que sucedería, porque teniendo en cuenta que la mitad de los que vinieron eran ANBU, supongo que Danzo estaría no muy lejos de su brillante plan.

Ahora que recordaba a Danzo… me vino a la cabeza cuando me contó su plan de asesinar a Naruto, pero yo no recordaba haber hecho nada ¿Era a eso a lo que se refería Naruto cuando me dijo que había intentado asesinarle esta noche? ¡_Estaba muerto_! Si eso se confirmaba que era verdad, estaba perdido, ni siquiera Naruto me salvaría de esta. Si es que cuando dije que no quería volver a la villa lo decía por algo ¿Por qué no me escuchaba ese cabeza hueca cuando hablaba?

Supongo que ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba muerto, estas serían mis últimas horas antes de que decidieran la sentencia, pero yo sabía muy bien lo que iban a declarar, tenía a Sakura como testigo y me odiaba, haría cualquier cosa en mi contra con tal de quedarse con Naruto, además, ya había dicho lo que iba a disfrutar viéndome morir y luego estaba Danzo, claro que iban a matarme.

Aquella noche no me sorprendió ver a un montón de gente, parecía el día de visitas, pero era algo que suponía iba a ocurrir, todos querrían que supiera lo contento que estaban de que por fin… me matarían. Si decía que no estaba asustado mentiría, pero no pensaba demostrarlo, yo era un Uchiha, sería sarcástico y orgulloso hasta el final, como todo buen Uchiha. Sakura fue la primera en aparecer ¡_Cómo no_! Para decirme lo mucho que se alegraba.

\- Bueno, yo me alegro de haberme follado a tu novio – le dije sonriendo y pegó en los barrotes con fuerza echa una furia, aunque yo me reí.

\- Eres un cabrón.

\- Sí, me lo has repetido unas cuantas veces, suerte que ya no tendré que escucharte más

\- Vete al infierno Sasuke – me dijo.

\- Te veré allí, zorra.

Sakura se marchó sonriendo, supongo que pensando en que ya no me vería más porque tenía razón, acabaría muriendo en poco tiempo. La siguiente visita que tuve creo que fue la más interesante… Danzo.

\- A ti no esperaba verte – le comenté – de hecho no quiero verte, guardias – grité – sacadlo de aquí.

\- Tú no querrás verme pero cambiarás de idea cuando me escuches – me dijo

\- ¿Vas a proponerme un gran trato para salvarme?

\- No – me dijo sonriendo – tú no tienes solución – me comentó con una gran sonrisa – pero para que veas que soy bondadoso, te permitiré salvar a Naruto

\- Oh, que generoso ¿por qué tendría que fiarme de ti?

\- Porque no tienes más opción – me dijo – puedes quedarte aquí a esperar tu muerte o puedes salvar la vida de Naruto antes de que te maten.

\- ¿Cómo lo hago? – le pregunté.

\- Sólo tienes que alejarle de ti.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿En qué te ayuda eso?

\- Me ayuda mucho si consigues deprimirle, porque perderá su interés en ser Hokage, quítalo de mi camino y podré dejarle vivir.

\- ¿Lo único que te interesa es ser Hokage? – le dije sonriendo – genial… escúchame bien, si tocas a Naruto, vendré del mismo infierno a destrozarte.

\- Tú ocúpate de que salga de mi camino y estará bien. Disfruta tú última noche Sasuke, me ocuparé de que seas ejecutado mañana mismo.

\- Siempre es un placer hablar contigo – le dije sonriendo – espero no volver a verte.

\- No lo harás, pero dime una cosa… ¿Dónde está tu hermano? – me preguntó y de verdad… ¡_Qué manía tenían todos con preguntar por mi hermano_!

\- Le maté – le dije.

\- No te creo – fue su contestación.

\- Peor para ti, puedes ir a preguntarle a Akatsuki… oh perdona… también los maté – le sonreí con prepotencia, él también sonrió.

\- Me encantará ver si mañana en la horca sigues con el mismo orgullo y prepotencia que ahora mismo.

\- Uchiha hasta la muerte – le dije sonriendo

\- Hasta nunca, Sasuke – me dijo marchándose

Me quedé solo un buen tiempo, a oscuras y aburrido. Miré por la ventana y es que… el cielo estaba encapotado, oscuro, ni siquiera veía la luna. Estuve un buen rato viendo llover, viendo como las gotas caían contra la cornisa de la ventana abarrotada. Llegué incluso a mojarme un poco cuando rebotaban, pero me daba igual, estaba bien mojándome un poco, ya todo me daba igual, para mañana estaría muerto, yo al menos lo sabía y es que Danzo no amenazaba en vano.

Escuché de nuevo la puerta, pero ni siquiera traían luz. Los pasos venían hacia mí, caminaban por el pasillo y cuando llegó a mi celda, descubrí a Naruto, era el que me faltaba para hoy. Mi gran duda al verle allí fue… ¿Tenía que hacer caso a Danzo o no? Estaba claro que Danzo nunca hablaba en broma, pero no sé si mataría a Naruto o no, desde luego lo había intentado conmigo, de eso estaba convencido.

\- ¿Cómo estás Sasuke? – me preguntó agarrando los barrotes.

\- Perfectamente – le dije - ¿y tus guardias de seguridad?

\- No necesito guardias de seguridad para venir a hablar contigo.

\- ¿Tampoco luz? – le pregunté.

\- No – me dijo sonriendo

\- ¿Sólo has venido a ver cómo estaba? – le pregunté

\- Algo así, también he venido a comentarte que me mandan de misión.

¡_Qué casualidad_! Le mandaban de misión justo para el día en que tenían pensado matarme a mí, cómo no. Miré a Naruto porque seguramente… ésta era la última vez que le vería, supongo que ya daba igual lo que le dijera, no volvería a verle.

\- Naruto – le llamé acercándome a los barrotes donde él estaba - ¿Te acuerdas cuando éramos pequeños? – le pregunté sonriendo.

\- Sí Sasuke.

\- Te tenía un poco de celos – le comenté – porque tú no tenías que volver a casa y aparentar que todo estaba perfecto, no tenías que enorgullecer a tu padre siempre.

\- No tuve padres Sasuke, ya lo sabes. Estaba solo.

\- Sé que es duro vivir sin ellos, pero aún así, mi padre era mucho peor, créeme, mira como acabó todo mi clan.

\- Quería ser como tú – me dijo sentándose junto a mí, notaba su espalda golpear entre los barrotes contra la mía – eras fuerte, inteligente, todas las chicas te querían, no sé, eras perfecto Sasuke.

\- ¿Me haces un favor Naruto? – le pregunté y me afirmó – no seas Hokage – le comenté – por favor.

\- Pero… es lo que más deseo, lo sabes.

\- Sí, lo sé, pero… por favor Naruto, no puedo explicártelo pero, hazme caso una vez en tu vida – le comenté.

\- ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?

\- Lo es, nada más Naruto, te lo suplico si es lo que quieres – le dije recordando las palabras de Danzo y si tenía que suplicarle para mantenerle vivo, lo haría – Naruto por favor, mantente lejos de ese cargo.

\- Vale – me dijo – no lo entiendo, pero querré tu explicación para cuando vuelva de esa misión.

\- Me parece bien – le dije, porque para cuando él volviera, yo ya no estaría. - ¿Puedo pedirte una última cosa? Un deseo personal – le aclaré.

\- ¿Un deseo personal? ¿A qué viene eso Sasuke?

\- Por si nunca salgo de prisión – le dije sonriendo, disimulando que todo estaba bien cuando no lo estaba.

\- ¿Cómo no vas a salir? Pero bueno vale, ¿Qué quieres?

\- Que digas que me quieres, sólo una vez

\- Sabes que no es cierto.

\- Miénteme si es necesario Naruto, sólo una vez.

\- ¿Estás bien Sasuke? – me preguntó.

\- Perfectamente, por favor Naruto, es algo simple lo que te estoy pidiendo.

Naruto se giró hacia mí y metió la mano entre los barrotes cogiendo el cuello de mi camiseta acercándome hacia él. Sé que me había puesto rojo y agradecí que los guardias no hubieran entrado y que no hubiera traído ninguna antorcha, porque así no podía ver mi vergüenza.

\- Te quiero, Teme – me dijo susurrándome de tal forma, que me puso el vello de punta al momento, por su tono de voz, hasta me lo creí y más, cuando impulsó la mano que sostenía mi camiseta hacia él para besarme a través de los barrotes.

Me dejé besar y aunque me extrañaba que el novato este cogiera el mando, de verdad que había aprendido, porque su beso me estaba seduciendo, me estaba excitando e incluso… llegué a creer que de verdad quería dármelo, que podía sentir algo por mí. Metió su lengua dentro de mi boca de forma dominante y me encantaba, me gustaba ver que había aprendido bien, que por fin, no era yo el que tenía que estar siempre dominando y ser perfecto.

Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla, pero no porque sintiera que el corazón se me rompía por culpa del Dobe, sino… porque era mi último beso con él, porque iba a morir mañana y él no se había enterado, se iba esta misma noche a una misión y no volvería a verme, no volvería a verle nunca más, no volvería a escucharle decir que me quería, aunque fuera mentira, daba igual, sólo quería creer que era así por una noche.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? – me preguntó

\- Por nada – le dije

\- Te sacaré de aquí, te lo prometo, cuando vuelva te sacaré de aquí.

\- Vale – le dije aunque sabía que no llegaría a tiempo, que nadie le contaría mi situación y aunque yo se lo hubiera dicho, él no podía hacer nada, al menos, le libraría de tener que ver mi ejecución.

Naruto se levantó para irse por el pasillo de regreso a la sala principal, supongo que se iría a la misión ahora mismo.

\- Adiós, Naruto – le susurré y no sé si llegó a escucharme, pero a mí el corazón se me rompió en mil pedazos en cuanto escuché la puerta cerrarse dejándole salir.

Aquella noche en prisión, no fue diferente a la última vez, volví a encontrarme con aquellos tipos de la otra vez, me violaron como quisieron pero ya todo me daba igual, estaba muerto igualmente, nadie podía salvarme ya. Lo peor de todo, es que quisieron asegurarse de que no podrían salvarme, porque incluso antes de que amaneciera, me clavaron una katana en el abdomen, hiriéndome lo justo para poder ir hasta la horca, porque si no me mataba la horca… me mataría la herida aunque nadie la vería, nadie sabía, que ya me estaba muriendo incluso antes de ir a mi ejecución.


	44. Chapter 44 misiones equivocadas

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

¡_Sasuke en prisión y a mí me mandaban a una estúpida misión_! ¿De qué iba esto? Porque encima… ni siquiera iba con el equipo, me mandaban solo y a mí me olía mal todo este asunto, había muchas cosas que no me cuadraban y aunque no quería enfadarme con Sakura… no entendía por qué había delatado a Sasuke, entendía que le tuviera miedo, pero le dije que yo lo controlaba.

¡_Vale Sasuke era incontrolable_! También sabía eso, pero conmigo se calmaba, no tenía el mismo carácter autoritario conmigo como tenía con los demás. Venga… si incluso me había dejado penetrarle, estaba claro que se rendía ante mí, sólo era un chico que buscaba cariño y afecto, me insultaba mucho y despotricaba sobre mí, pero luego… luego me veía y se le caían los calzoncillos, era un chico inofensivo a menos que le provocasen demasiado y Sakura, aunque no quisiera decírselo… se estaba pasando, hasta el punto de que Sasuke llegara a odiarla y no me extrañaba, yo mismo le dije que dejara el asunto tranquilo y lo primero que hizo al salir de mi casa, fue ir a contarlo.

Sé que Sasuke no quería verme en este momento, que estaba enfadado conmigo y me lo merecía, le había utilizado en Suna, le había hecho pensar que me gustaba para poder practicar con él y luego… lo tiré como un trapo sucio, incluso estuve evitándole hasta que pidió el cambio ¿Y qué hice yo? Cabrearme con él por pedir el cambio, ¿Pero que esperaba? ¿Qué después de cómo le traté corriera a mis brazos? Pues no, estaba muy molesto conmigo y hasta sus sentimientos tenían un límite, no hablemos de su paciencia, porque desde que huyó de la villa, su paciencia cada vez era menor.

Aunque sabía que no estaba contento conmigo ni con mi actitud, había una cosa que me preocupaba mucho, no podía sacarme de la cabeza su "_miénteme_" ¿Tanto deseaba escucharme decirle que le quería? No sé qué narices me estaba pasando con él, decía que me gustaba Sakura pero me excitaba con Sasuke, le besaba en cuanto tenía la oportunidad, creo… que me gustaba Sasuke y no me había dado cuenta hasta que me había pedido que le mintiese y es que cuando le dije que le quería, sentí algo en el corazón, sentía que era real lo que le estaba diciendo, que no estaba fingiendo, quería decírselo de verdad.

Caminaba hacia la misión y a cada paso que daba, sentía dolor, sentía como si alejarme ahora mismo de Sasuke fuera el error más grande que estaba cometiendo, pero debía ir a esa misión, me la habían ordenado. Intenté convencerme de que vería a Sasuke en cuanto volviera de ella, pero no paraba de cruzarme por la mente cuando Sakura dijo que en prisión le habían violado ¿Y si lo habían hecho? Estaba amaneciendo y entonces… recordé que había olvidado los informes en mi casa ¡_Tenía que llevar esos informes_! Así que no me quedaba más remedio que volver a la villa.

Por suerte no había recorrido mucho trozo y enseguida estuve allí. Extrañamente, no había mucha gente por la calle, cosa que no me explicaba, porque siempre había una gran cantidad de gente caminando por aquí, más aún cerca de mi casa, porque vivía en el centro. Las tiendas también estaban cerradas y no entendía que pasaba, se suponía que hoy era día laboral.

Fui a mi casa directamente a recoger los documentos y busqué por todos lados ¿Dónde los había metido? Estaba absorto mirando por todos los rincones cuando algo llamó mi atención encima de un mueble de la cocina… un pergamino con mi nombre ¿Cuándo y quien había dejado eso ahí? No lo había visto y eso que había pasado veinte veces por la cocina estos días.

Me acerqué hasta allí para leer el pergamino. Claramente ponía mi nombre pero no era eso lo que me llamó la atención, sino que era la letra del Teme. ¿Qué podía decirme el Teme en una carta que no pudiera decirme en persona? Si hasta estuve con él en la prisión y ahora que lo pensaba bien… estuvo muy raro el día de la prisión, eso es que estaba pasando algo y no me gustaba nada el rumbo que tomaban las cosas.

Abrí la carta para encontrarme que tampoco era muy larga, pero no me gustaba como empezaba, más que nada, porque que empezase Sasuke disculpándose no era una opción para mí, yo conocía al Sasuke auténtico, ese chico fuerte y altanero, el que era capaz de desafiar a todos sin medir las consecuencias porque se creía el mejor y no me cuadraba con esa imagen, el Sasuke que me pedía perdón.

"_Lo lamento Dobe, no era mi intención enamorarme de ti, no quería causarte tantos problemas y supongo que ahora… ya no hay vuelta atrás. Debiste dejar que me marchase porque ya no hay solución, pronto ya no tendrás que preocuparte por mí, estaré muerto y lamento haber intentado matarte, ni siquiera era yo, me están utilizando para verte muerto, así que cuando ya no esté, cuídate, no debes confiar en la gente de la villa, no todos están de tu parte. Siempre te querré. Adiós, Dobe_".

¿Qué me quería y se despedía? De eso nada, nadie iba a matar a Sasuke, nadie le pondría un dedo encima a Sasuke mientras yo estuviera aquí ¿era por eso por lo que me estaban alejando? ¿Iban a matarle y no querían que yo estorbase en su ejecución? Pues tenía una cosa muy clara, si se atrevían a tocarle un solo pelo, iba a aniquilarlos a todos.

¿Le habían obligado a asesinarme? ¿Era por eso que le escuché susurrarme esa noche que le ayudase? Mataría al que le había controlado, nadie dominaba a un Uchiha y menos si era el mío. Porque me estaba dando cuenta de un pequeño detalle… no me había enfadado tanto ni siquiera cuando Sakura estaba en peligro, era por Sasuke por quien me ponía así, estaba preocupado por él, no podía permitir que le matasen, él no había hecho nada, siempre estaba cuidándome la espalda como un buen compañero y yo le había hecho daño una y otra vez por no querer aceptar todo lo que me pasaba con él.

¡_Por Dios_! Me puse celoso de Gaara, le besaba siempre que tenía oportunidad, el corazón se me salía del pecho cada vez que me decía que me quería, era Sasuke ¡_Quería a Sasuke_! Y sé que era muy lento para darme cuenta de las cosas, Sasuke también sabía eso, pero solo esperaba… que no fuera tarde, porque no soportaría que le matasen por mi culpa. Yo le había traído a esta villa que quería verle muerto y yo le sacaría de aquí.

Salí corriendo de casa y ni siquiera quise seguir buscando los papeles ¡Que le dieran a la misión! No iban a alejarme de Sasuke mientras lo mataban, no les dejaría hacerle nada. Ahora empezaba a entender los secretismos que tenían estos días conmigo, que la villa estuviera prácticamente desierta o la prisa por encarcelar a mi compañero, todo lo tenían planeado, me mandaban fuera para que no pudiera evitarlo mientras asesinaban a la única persona en esta maldita villa que me importaba de verdad.

Llegué hasta la plaza principal y había mucha gente, incluso pude escuchar como gritaban que matasen al traidor y no supe si liarme a puñetazos allí mismo o qué, pero intenté avanzar a empujones hacia adelante, tenía que llegar hasta Sasuke. Podía ver al fondo una tarima de madera y un verdugo afilando una katana ¿Iban a cortarle la cabeza? ¿De qué iban? Vi a Danzo al fondo y por su sonrisa supe una cosa, no veían a Sasuke como un traidor, querían sus ojos, querían su maldito sharingan.

Por un pasillo lateral traían a Sasuke pero algo no iba bien, ni siquiera podía moverse, estaba caminando… pero lento como si le doliera algo tanto, que no pudiera moverse con normalidad ¿Qué diablos le habían hecho en prisión? Seguí avanzando empujando a la gente y aunque alguno se giró de mal humor a decirme algo, al reconocerme, se apartaron abriéndome paso.

Leyeron los cargos contra Sasuke, le veía en la plataforma y le habían obligado a arrodillarse frente al a multitud colocándole la cabeza en una tarima pequeña para hacer bien el corte. ¡_Tenía que llegar a él_! Al menos había llegado hasta las escaleras justo cuando terminaban de leer y algunos se sorprendieron cuando me vieron subir corriendo hacia Sasuke con desesperación.

Vi al verdugo levantar la katana y a Sasuke cerrar los ojos esperando el golpe cuando me lancé sobre él haciendo que el verdugo detuviera la katana a escasos dos centímetros de mi cuello. Sentía la fría mejilla de Sasuke junto a la mía, porque había apoyado mi cabeza sobre la de él para evitar que dieran el golpe. Mi mano acariciaba el cabello de Sasuke y sé que había abierto los ojos de la sorpresa al verme allí.

\- ¿Qué haces Naruto? – Me preguntó Kakashi – sal de ahí.

\- No – le grité – no voy a salir, si le matáis a él tendréis que matarme a mí también, no me apartaré.

\- ¿Naruto? – escuché la voz de Sasuke demasiado apagada, como si le costase hablar.

\- Shh, estoy aquí, estoy contigo – le dije.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Márchate – me pidió Sasuke – ya no puedes ayudarme, no hagas que te maten a ti también.

\- Naruto – me gritó Danzó – apártate y vete a cumplir la misión que se te ha encomendado.

\- No – le dije – no me iré sin Sasuke.

\- Es un traidor – me gritó Danzo.

\- Le quiero – le grité yo haciendo que Sasuke se sorprendiese más – no voy a irme sin él, no tenéis derecho a juzgarle sin pruebas, no era él quien intentaba asesinarme.

\- Tenemos un testigo.

\- Pues se equivoca – le grité – Sakura ni siquiera estaba allí para verlo, no era Sasuke.

\- Propongo que se posponga la ejecución hasta que se demuestren pruebas de la intervención de Sasuke en el asunto – dijo Ibiki de golpe y se lo agradecí.

\- No te metas en esto Ibiki – le dijo Danzo.

\- Parece que tienes muchas ganas de ver muerto a ese chico ¿Hay algún motivo en especial por el que no se pueda posponer unos días mientras dejamos a Naruto que busque pruebas de su inocencia? – preguntó y Danzo, tuvo que negar dejando libre a Sasuke.

Ayudé a Sasuke a levantarse pero no podía, sus piernas fallaron y menos mal que no le había soltado, porque tuve que agacharme con él entre los brazos ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué no podía moverse si había parado su ejecución?

\- ¿Sasuke? – le llamé.

\- ¿Así que te gusto? – me preguntó sonriendo – eres muy lento para darte cuenta.

\- Lo sé Teme, lo siento pero te quiero ¿Me has oído? Te quiero y no te estoy mintiendo.

\- Lo siento, Dobe – me dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y entonces cuando aparté mi mano de su abdomen hacia su rostro, vi que se lo había manchado de sangre.

Me miré yo pero no llevaba sangre ¿Cómo me había manchado la mano de sangre? Abrí su chaqueta descubriendo su camiseta empapada en sangre. Levanté la camiseta para ver la herida, le habían atravesado con algo afilado, seguramente algún cuchillo o incluso una espada ¡_no querían dejarle vivo_! Me preocupé, no sé cuánto tiempo llevaba sangrando, no sé si aguantaría.

\- ¿Sasuke? – volví a preguntarle aunque no respondió – no me hagas esto Sasuke, no puedes morir ahora ¿Me escuchas? – le grité llorando – vamos Sasuke, eres un maldito Uchiha, no puedes morir aquí, no delante de mí, no cuando acabo de darme cuenta de que te quiero – miré hacia Danzo y el resto de los que estaban allí frente a mí - Un médico – grité – necesito un médico.

Miré hacia Sakura, pero ésta en vez de ayudarme, se marchó, Sasuke tenía razón, sólo era una maldita zorra egoísta. Por suerte Ibiki e Ino acudieron corriendo a ayudarme, quedándose sorprendidos de que estuviera herido.

\- ¿Es grave? – pregunté al no ver que Sasuke reaccionase ahora a nada de lo que le hacíamos, se había desmayado, seguramente por el dolor.

\- Sí Naruto – me dijo Ino – No sé si puedo curarle esto, aún estoy aprendiendo – me dijo.

\- Ayúdale – le dije – por favor tienes que salvarle – le pedí casi llorando.

\- Lo intentaré Naruto.

Ibiki cargó a Sasuke para llevarlo al hospital y aunque me dijeron que estaba grave, yo no quería perder la esperanza, necesitaba que le salvasen, no podía ver mi vida sin él en este momento, le quería, sé que era tarde, que le había hecho daño, pero le necesitaba, ahora me daba cuenta, que podía vivir sin Sakura, pero no sin Sasuke, él era todo lo que quería en mi vida, quería poder volver a besarle, poder decirle que le quería, poder abrazarle y pasar toda la noche junto a él. ¡_Era mi Uchiha_! Gruñón, mandón y altanero, un maldito orgulloso, pero era mío y no podía morir aquí, no frente a mí, no sin haber podido pedirle perdón por todo el daño que le había causado.


	45. Chapter 45: Nuevas pruebas

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Aún no entendía cómo podían ocultarme algo así, encima mandarme fuera para que no molestase y dejarles matarle a gusto, pero no contentos con eso… encima le habían apuñalado por si alguien le salvaba de alguna forma, así que tenía clara una cosa… alguien se estaba tomando muchas molestias para matar a Sasuke y me preocupaba ¿Quién querría con tantas ganas ver muerto a Sasuke? No lo sabía, pero quería averiguarlo.

Llevamos a Sasuke al hospital pero sentía como su vida se escapaba cada vez más rápido, empezaba a dejar de respirar, no paraba de sangrar y ya no sabía qué hacer aunque Ino que estudiaba medicina desde hacía unos años, intentaba detener la hemorragia.

Ibiki lo dejó en una de las camillas y aunque la gente nos miraba fatal, a mí me daba igual, quería que salvasen a Sasuke, tenían que salvarse pasase lo que pasase, él era todo lo que quería y sé que llegaba tarde, porque era mi maldita manía llegar tarde ¿Por qué no podía llegar a tiempo por una vez? En el examen chunnin llegué tarde cuando le atacó Orochimaru, llegué tarde cuando aquellos cinco le reclutaron, llegué tarde cuando decidió marcharse, llegaba tarde ahora que casi lo matan.

Ino se me metió con Sasuke dentro de una sala con otros médicos que yo no conocía, pero como Ino me tranquilizó diciendo que eran de su confianza, no quise preocuparme más. Lo único que me preocupaba ahora mismo, era no volver a ver a Sasuke con vida por mi maldita culpa, porque no era capaz de llegar nunca a tiempo cuando él me necesitaba. Me sentía imbécil e inútil, me lo había avisado tantas veces, tantas veces me dijo que le dejase irse y yo lo había retenido a mi lado, tantas veces dijo que me quería y yo lo rechacé para darme cuenta ahora, de que no podía vivir sin él.

Lloré en el pasillo donde me dejaron a solas y aunque apoyé la espalda contra la pared, acabé resbalando por ella hasta que quedé sentado en el suelo llorando sin poder parar. Era Sasuke el que estaba allí dentro muriéndose. Tanto le había buscado, tanto había deseado que volviese, que se uniese de nuevo a mi equipo, recordaba sus sonrisas egocéntricas cuando me llamaba gato asustadizo, sus ojos llenos de ese brillo porque me salvaba el culo en casi todas las misiones, recordaba su altanería cuando hablaba con todo el mundo porque era un maldito Uchiha que se creía el ser más poderoso de la tierra cuando no lo era, pero aún así, me encantaba su actitud, porque cuando él estaba a mi lado, yo sentía que éramos capaces de hacer cualquier cosa.

Éramos perfectos trabajando en equipo, siempre me decía que le molestaba, que era un incordio, pero siempre acababa contando conmigo, éramos inseparables, siempre lo habíamos sido, desde la academia. Trabajábamos bien juntos, podría haber llegado a decir que nadie podía pararnos cuando estábamos unidos y verle ahora allí tirado en esa camilla desangrándose porque yo… había llegado tarde, me había intentando avisar de mil formas y no le había creído, me maldecía por eso.

Mientras Sasuke estuvo en el hospital con Ino, acompañé a Ibiki a revisar el caso, porque me hizo contarle todo lo que recordaba del incidente con Sasuke, pero la verdad es que no recordaba mucho aparte de que me había intentado matar y de que me pidió ayuda, no sabía exactamente que estaba buscando Ibiki y sé que tenía que contarle todos los detalles, porque era él quien había conseguido detener la ejecución y darme tiempo a arreglar todo esto, confiaba en él, además… era el líder en interrogación y tortura, era experto en este tipo de casos, así que mi confianza era máxima en él, pero es que no sabía que más contarle que pudiera a ayudarle a descubrir lo que pasó aquel día.

\- Haber Naruto… repitámoslo – me pidió ya casi cansado - ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- No lo sé, cuando llegué a mi casa Sasuke estaba allí tirado en el suelo y me pidió que me marchase y de repente se volvió loco y me atacó.

\- ¿Eso es lo único que recuerdas?

\- Sí, no sé, ¿Te sirve que le besé y lloró? – le pregunté casi con dudas.

\- ¿Le besaste? – me preguntó.

\- No sabía cómo hacer que parase, intenté todo lo que se me ocurrió que no fuera matarle.

\- Pues la verdad es que eso no tiene mucha relevancia – me dijo - ¿Nada más que sea curioso? Algún efecto secundario… algo.

Pensé en algo que hubiera pasado con Sasuke que no cuadrase y entonces recordé que sí había algo en todo aquello.

\- No lo recordaba – le dije – al día siguiente no recordaba lo que había hecho.

\- ¿Nada?

\- No, se creía que le había secuestrado en mi casa o algo así, no sabía ni como había entrado en mi casa, no recordaba haber venido él allí. ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

\- Pueden ser varias cosas y estoy tratando de descartar.

\- ¿Y qué opciones estás barajando?

\- No voy a contarte nada hasta que esté seguro, son experimentos militares, no estás autorizado a saber esas cosas.

\- ¿Y la herida que tenía? – le pregunté preocupado – ¿Por qué le atacaron antes de la sentencia?

\- Creo que alguien, quería verle muerto fuera como fuera y le hicieron esa herida para que muriese aunque fallase la sentencia y decidiesen liberarlo.

\- ¿Quién puede odiarle tanto?

\- Toda la villa –me dijo Ibiki – o prácticamente, recuerda que para ellos, sigue siendo un traidor, no le consideran alguien fiel a Konoha.

\- Pero es mi amigo, voy a ser el futuro Hokage.

\- ¿Crees que eso les importa mucho? – me preguntó Ibiki – ya has visto como está la cosa, no creo que tu amigo vaya a ser bien recibido ni aunque salvase a toda la villa, están obsesionados y sólo ven a un traidor.

\- Pues vaya asco de villa – le dije sin poder evitarlo.

\- Cuida tu lenguaje jovencito – me regañó – no es propio del futuro Hokage hablar así.

\- Qué cuiden ellos las formas de comportarse – me quejé – es Sasuke, sigue siendo el mismo chico.

\- A mí no tienes que convencerme, tú también venías de padre Hokage y mira como te trató la villa durante tanto tiempo… no se cambia la mentalidad de tanta gente de la mañana a la noche y deberías saberlo muy bien.

En eso le daba la razón a Ibiki, mi padre había sido Hokage, uno de los mejores y a mí no me trató precisamente bien, ni a mi madre y eso que era de uno de los clanes más prestigiosos ¿Por qué sería diferente con Sasuke? La gente a veces era cruel y no iba a perder mi tiempo intentando adivinar el por qué, sólo me interesaba que Sasuke estuviera bien. Si le pasaba algo no iba a poder perdonármelo jamás.

Cuando volví por el hospital después de que Ibiki me interrogase cincuenta veces, él se marchó a buscar más pruebas y yo entré por la habitación donde habían dejado a Sasuke. Seguía dormido, pero a mí me dio igual, me hice un hueco en su camilla y me subí a ella tumbándome con él mientras le pasaba el brazo por la cintura. Si debía quedarme toda la noche allí para protegerle, lo haría, pero nadie iba a entrar a hacerle algo.

Me había dormido cuando escuché la puerta que se abría y supe que era muy tarde. Me tranquilicé cuando vi a Ino acercarse y comprobar la temperatura de Sasuke y hacerle un par de pruebas más, aparte de cambiarle el vendaje.

\- Ino – la llamé - ¿Por qué le ayudaste? – me preguntó.

\- Bueno… supongo que no soy aún un gran médico como Sakura, me falta mucho que aprender pero… necesitabas un médico, nadie quiso ayudar y supongo que aún me importa Sasuke.

\- ¿Sabes que es gay, no? – le pregunté y ella sonrió.

\- Creo que lo has dejado bastante claro con tu declaración pública frente a toda la villa – me dijo – me gustaba mucho cuando era pequeña y creo que esos sentimientos nunca se olvidan, ya no estoy loca como para perseguirle –me sonrió – pero aún recuerdo, que fue el primer chico por el que me volví loca. Necesitaba ayuda y yo estaba allí, para algo me hice médico, no soy yo quien decido quien vive o muere, es mi obligación atender a todos y tratar de salvarles. A mí Sasuke no me ha hecho nada, así que ¿Por qué no iba a ayudarle? – me preguntó.

\- No lo sé, toda la villa parece odiarle.

\- La villa le tiene miedo, pero es lo que tiene ser fuerte, a Gaara también le tienen miedo y a ti un poco por lo del kyubi, la gente se asusta con facilidad, pero a mí, no me asustáis. Que descanséis – me dijo acabando de vendarle de nuevo el abdomen y saliendo de la habitación.

Por la mañana, la gente se reunió de nuevo en la plaza para tratar de resolver el asunto de Sasuke y a mí me vinieron a buscar antes. Me habría gustado quedarme con Sasuke hasta que despertase, pero tuve que ir. Sasuke vino custodiado por varios guardias y podía ver sus gestos de dolor cada vez que se movía. Me miró desde la distancia donde le habían dejado y estaba bien hasta que se cayó al suelo sin motivo alguno chillando y agarrándose el cuello como había hecho la noche que le encontré.

Miré a Ibiki a mi lado para indicarle que era eso lo que había visto aquel día antes de que se volviera loco y me atacase, tampoco me dio mucho tiempo a reaccionar para decirle más, porque volvió a atacarme como aquella vez. Por suerte, Ibiki estaba cerca, lo detuvo y le vi poner la mano en su cuello haciendo gritar aún más a Sasuke, pero podía verlo, le estaba quitando algo, creo que un sello que yo no había visto la otra vez. Ni siquiera entendía como Ibiki lo había visto antes que yo, quizá lo intuía y es que él era de interrogación y tortura, puede que hubiera visto más veces ese tipo de sellos.

Sakura como no… volvió a decir que Sasuke tenía un comportamiento demasiado agresivo y aunque hasta Danzo y los del consejo le apoyaron, fue Ibiki quien intervino comentando lo del sello y explicando lo que era. Todo se quedó en silencio y yo no podía creerme que alguien… hubiera estado controlando a Sasuke para intentar matarme a mí ¿Quién narices era el que lo controlaba?

A Sasuke no tuvieron más remedio que soltarle porque lo que Ibiki decía… era prueba suficiente para soltarle, nadie se metía con Ibiki, ni los del consejo, además Kakashi y él eran viejos amigos, así que no les quedó de otra, que devolverme a Sasuke a mi custodia. Cuando salimos de aquella reunión, Ibiki me comentó en secreto, que pensaba que era Danzo el del sello, porque poca gente sabía hacer ese tipo concreto de sellos. Por suerte para mí, Ibiki me calmó diciendo que ya no había problema de que le controlasen, así que podía dormir tranquilo por las noches sin esperar a que intentase matarme.

Cuando me encontré con Sasuke, casi no podía ni caminar y le dolía todo. Pasé su brazo por mis hombros y le ayudé a caminar hacia mi casa. Me miraba como si dudase de algo, puede que dudase ahora mismo si se había imagino mi escenita delante de todos diciendo que le quería o si había sido real, porque con esa herida que tenía y el dolor, creo que pensó que lo había imaginado. No le comenté nada hasta que llegamos a mi casa y le ayudé a tumbarse en el futón.

\- ¿Hoy no vas a atarme Dobe?

\- No – le dije – oye Sasuke… lo siento, debes estar harto de mí y mi lentitud para ayudarte – él sonrió.

\- Tenía la esperanza de que vendrías.

\- ¿Por qué? – le pregunté.

\- Porque siempre llegas tarde… pero siempre llegas – me dijo justo antes de quedarse dormido.


	46. Chapter 46: sufrimiento

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Las palabras de Sasuke me hicieron darme cuenta de algo y es que tenía razón, yo siempre había llegado tarde a todos los sitios, ahora llegaba tarde para enterarme hasta de mis propios sentimientos y es que parecía que la gente sabía más sobre ellos que yo mismo, hasta Gaara se había dado cuenta mucho antes que yo de que me gustaba Sasuke, de que sentía todo esto por él y no por Sakura como yo siempre había dicho.

Sakura supongo que me había desilusionado, fue la chica más guapa de la academia, estuve enamorado de ella toda la vida pero ella sólo tenía ojos para Sasuke, tanto… que a mí me trataba como una basura y cuando realmente empezó a fijarse en mí, supongo que me ilusioné demasiado, era lo que siempre había deseado, pero al ver como delataba a Sasuke cuando le pedí que no lo hiciera y como se marchaba cuando le pedí ayudar para curarle… me di cuenta que aquella chica de la que me había enamorado en mi niñez… no existía, sólo creía ver a una chica estupenda donde había una chica egoísta que al no poder conseguir a Sasuke acabó fijándose en mí.

Sasuke era diferente, no le gustaba nadie, pero aún así, él siempre estuvo a mi lado, me ayudó, no me trató como una basura aunque no paraba de meterse conmigo. Aún recuerdo su maldita frase en el examen chunnin, ¿Cómo narices quería que recordase una frase tan larga? Pero claro, hasta en eso había pensado el Uchiha, porque sabía que yo era un cazurro que le diría "lo siento, lo olvidé" y era verdad, no podía acordarme de frases largas, era malísimo en los exámenes y llegaba tarde, pero también tenía razón en una cosa, siempre estaba allí para ayudarle, aunque tarde… llegaba para ayudarle, él confiaba en mí por mucho que tardase, creía que llegaría a tiempo, creía en mí, siempre lo había hecho y seguía haciéndolo, era el Sasuke que yo conocía, no había cambiado y le quería, me gustaba tal y como era.

No había pegado ojo en casi toda la noche, culpa mía porque decidí quedarme despierto cuidando de Sasuke. Parecía que necesitaba dormir mucho, ya que en cuanto me tumbé a su lado, se agarró a mí inconscientemente, hundió su rostro en mi pecho descubierto y se durmió abrazado a mí, ¡_no se despertó en toda la noche_!

Le miré dormir y le acaricié el cabello, no podía evitar sonreír al verle de nuevo conmigo, no quería que se marchase nunca, quería que estuviera siempre a mi lado, con él todo mejoraba, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, de que la persona más importante para mí, con la que no podía vivir si la perdía, era Sasuke, no Sakura, Sasuke era como de mi familia, le necesitaba a él y sólo a él.

Vi como fruncía el ceño cuando por la ventana empezó a entrar luz y al empezar a abrir los ojos, no pude empezar a sonreír al verle casi como un niño pequeño intentando desperezarse, era tan tierno cuando dormía y pensar… que cuando estaba despierto seguía siendo orgulloso y cabezón. Abrió los ojos encontrándose conmigo, bueno… encontrándose a él agarrado a mí, por lo que soltó con rapidez y se apartó un poco.

\- ¿Pero qué? – fue a preguntar

\- ¿También tengo yo la culpa de que te agarres a mí para dormir?

\- Yo no me he agarrado a ti, además… ¿qué estoy haciendo en tu casa? –me preguntó

\- Necesitabas un sitio para quedarte y sinceramente… no me gusta tu casa, estás más seguro aquí.

\- ¿Más seguro? - me preguntó incrédulo – te recuerdo que casi me matan por tu culpa.

\- Te recuerdo que llegué a tiempo.

\- Por favor Naruto… siempre llegas tarde a todos los sitios, casi haces que nos mate a Sakura y a mi Orochimaru en el examen ¿te acuerdas?

\- Me entretuvo una serpiente – intenté excusarme – por cierto… enviada por Orochimaru.

\- Con Gaara cuando escapó, dejaste que te durmieran.

\- Pero me despertaron – me dijo – llegué a tiempo para ayudarte

\- Naruto… siempre llegas tarde

\- Pero te gusto – le dije de golpe y vi como su gesto cambió a no de sorpresa mientras se sonrojaba, creo que no se esperaba aquello.

\- No te lo creas tanto – dijo cambiando su mirada a otro lado intentando que no viera su sonrojo y sonreí.

Me abalancé un poco sobre él cogiendo su rostro con fuerza para que me mirase y besándole sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Creí que me daría un puñetazo por la insolencia, por no haberle pedido permiso, pero no, se dejó besar y yo creo… que hasta lo estaba disfrutando. ¿Cuántas veces había besado a Sasuke? Debía suponer ya que esto era el destino, porque siempre me pasaban estas cosas con él y no con Sakura, ya desde la academia, siempre acababa besándome con él.

\- Te quiero Teme – le susurré y no sabía muy bien como tomarme su reacción, porque se había quedado quieto como si no se lo creyese.

\- No es cierto – me dijo – dices eso para que te deje practicar, sólo quieres a Sakura.

\- Ni la nombres – le grité y se sorprendió, me di cuenta de que le estaba gritando y no era culpa de Sasuke que yo estuviera enfadado con Sakura – lo siento, no quería gritarte, es sólo…

\- Le pediste ayuda – me dijo muy serio – pero ella pasó de ti – intuyó y no sé como sabía eso, pero supongo, que era pura intuición Uchiha – no le caigo muy bien, es algo normal.

\- No me dijiste nada

\- ¿Qué tenía que decirte?

\- Que querían matarte, que te utilizaban ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- ¿Me habrías creído? – me preguntó – sólo creías a Sakura, era una pérdida de tiempo intentar llegar hasta ti, Naruto.

\- Ahora estoy contigo, cuéntame las cosas Sasuke, quiero ayudarte.

\- Te dije que dejases que me marchara, pero no me haces caso, no puedo estar aquí, esta villa ya no es mía ¿No lo entiendes? Sólo tienes que mirar cómo me trata la gente. Soy el traidor Naruto, me tienen miedo y ni siquiera me he defendido. ¿Sabes qué pensarán de mí cuando me vean en acción?

\- Me da igual lo que piensen los demás, lo que yo sé y los demás no, es que duermes más tranquilo cuando estás conmigo, hasta se te olvidó coger el kunai – le dije y se miró la mano viendo que no tenía ningún arma cerca.

\- Me lo quitaste tu.

\- No Sasuke, no lo cogiste, te sientes más seguro cuando estoy yo, sabes que estando yo aquí puedes dormir porque nadie te hará nada, te protegeré, es la única forma en que te relajas.

\- No es cierto, tú no podrías protegerme, yo soy más fuerte que tu.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo Sasuke, no sabes de lo que soy capaz ahora.

\- Tú tampoco – me dijo y sonreí por su maldito orgullo.

\- Te quiero y te protegeré.

\- No soy tu puta damisela en apuros ¿sabes? – me regañó – soy capaz de defenderme solo, no necesito que me protejan, vengo del clan más prestigioso de la villa, soy más fuerte que todos los de esta villa.

\- Pero no has querido defenderte – le dije – muy honorable, sigues siendo tan tierno como un oso de peluche – le dije – no quieres matar a la gente.

\- Sólo mato cuando hay necesidad de ello y ahora mismo no me hacía falta, pero si tengo un par de nombres en mi lista y ni tú ni nadie podrá evitar que los mate – me dijo muy sincero.

\- Sigues igual de vengativo – le comenté serio – pero igualmente… eres mi Uchiha – le dije besándole, pero en cuanto notó el roce de mis labios se apartó de mí.

\- No me toques – me dijo – ya te o avisé la última vez, no quiero que vuelvas a tocarme.

Ahora que lo decía, si que recordaba que me dijo que no volviera a tocarle, fue el día que nos acostamos por primera vez, supongo que aquel día metí bien la pata con Sasuke, porque ahora pensaría que sólo quería repetirlo para practicar.

\- Sasuke… - le llamé acercándome un poco a él.

\- No me toques - me gritó.

\- No te tocaré – le dije – hazlo tú

\- ¿Qué? – me miró sorprendido.

\- Si no quieres que yo te haga el amor, házmelo tu a mí.

\- Estás loco – me dijo sonrojándose.

\- Vamos Sasuke, te estoy dejando, eras un Uchiha ¿No? Decías que nadie entraba nunca en ti y yo lo hice… te estoy dejando que entres en mí, te estoy dejando ser el Uchiha que querías, si así puedo tenerte no me importa, házmelo, lo has hecho más veces que yo, así que déjame probarte, quiero saber como lo hace un Uchiha – le dije de la forma más morbosa que pude para que aceptase, pero él me miraba con dudas.

\- ¿Naruto? – me preguntó aún dudando.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga para que me perdones Sasuke? Me estoy bajando los pantalones ante ti ¿No es suficiente? Te estoy dando el control, no miento cuando digo que te quiero, haré lo que sea para que tú me quieras.

Sasuke se abalanzó esta vez sobre mí besándome mientras acariciaba mi pecho desnudo, parecía ahora desesperado por tocar mi cuerpo, por besarme. Si nuestra primera vez fue tranquila gracias a que Sasuke intentaba enseñarme y quitarme el miedo, ahora estaba viendo al auténtico Sasuke, el chico salvaje y posesivo, me gustaba este Sasuke que besaba cada parte de mi cuerpo, que mordía mis pezones, que los lamía haciéndome gemir como un loco, la verdad… pues si era cierta la reputación de los Uchiha, sabía lo que hacía y sólo me dejaba gritar de placer ¡_y aún no habíamos prácticamente ni empezado_!

Me daba un poco de vergüenza aún hacer esto con Sasuke y sé que debía de estar rojo como un tomate mientras le veía besar mi torso, pero tampoco quería quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, dejándole a él todo el trabajo como la primera vez que lo hicimos. Coloqué mis temblorosas manos en su cintura y me mentalicé para quitarle la camiseta que le había dejado para dormir. Se dejó quitársela para mi asombro.

Lo que no me esperaba, es que Sasuke se subiera a horcajadas encima de mí y se bajase el pantalón un poco dejándome ver su miembro ahora cerca de mi boca mientras él sonreía. Creo que imaginaba lo que quería, pero aún así, me daba un poco de vergüenza, porque nunca lo había hecho y no sabía si lo haría bien o no, aún así, abrí la boca y le dejé metérmela mientras empezaba a jugar mi lengua en su punta y poco a poco, ir bajando para meterla en profundidad y volver a salir con lentitud haciendo que Sasuke sacase gemidos que intentaba acallar.

\- No te los calles teme – le dije sonriendo antes de volver a meterme su miembro en mi boca.

\- ¿Sabes cuántos sueños he tenido sobre este momento? – me preguntó cogiéndome del pelo y forzando a que metiera un poco más profundo su miembro – me gusta hasta el fondo Naruto – me dijo sonriendo y me dejé indicar la velocidad que él quería, me gustaba cuando agarraba mi cabello con fuerza y me obligaba a meterla y sacarla una y otra vez.

Sentí un poco de dolor cuando su dedo empezó a preparar mi entrada, lo metió hasta el fondo con cuidado y empezó a abrirlo para poder meter el segundo. Era una sensación algo incómoda al principio pero una vez me acostumbraba, tampoco estaba tan mal. Tampoco es que pudiera quejarme mucho con su miembro en mi boca acallando mis sonidos, así que le dejé hacer, al fin y al cabo, él tenía más experiencia en estos temas que yo.

Sacó mi miembro de su boca en uno de esos gemidos que tanto me gustaba escucharle y se preparó para entrar en mí. Me besó con fuerza antes de empezar y no pude quejarme mucho, pero sentía cuando entraba y sé que Sasuke estaba teniendo cuidado, que me besaba para camuflar un poco el dolor, pero aún así lo sentía, notaba su miembro abriéndose paso a través de mi intentando alcanzar el fondo y no sé si yo le había hecho sentir lo mismo a Sasuke, pero sentía como si nunca acabase, entraba tan lento, que hasta su miembro me parecía enorme.

Llegó al fondo y se detuvo, sentía mis paredes abrirse intentando adaptarse al grosor del miembro de Sasuke y luego como volvía a salir para entrar con un nuevo golpe. Lo repitió varias veces con cierta lentitud hasta que empezó a coger velocidad al sentir que ya no me dolía.

Agarré mis piernas a su cintura y cuando me quise dar cuenta, le estaba pidiendo que entrase más, quería que me llenase entero, quería que entrara hasta el fondo. Grité y jadeé tanto, que hasta Sasuke se preocupó de que los vecinos acabasen escuchándonos y llegaran a pensar que me estaba haciendo algo malo.

\- Sigue y deja de preocuparte de los vecinos – le grité – ellos no tienen un maldito Uchiha entre las piernas – le grité y sonrió.

Me gustaba mucho su sonrisa, pocas veces la podía ver, pero me encantaba, incluso cuando sonreía creyéndose el mejor, seguía gustándome. Le escuché gemir, respirar con dificultad por el cansancio y es que había aumentado tanto el ritmo, que llegué a pensar que estaba a punto de terminar y así fue, se vino dentro de mí, sentía el líquido entrando, una sensación de calor recorriéndome, pero no esperé que me dijera las siguientes palabras.

Naruto… si me prometes no hacerlo con Sakura, te dejo entrar

Aquello me sorprendió, porque no esperaba que Sasuke dijera algo así, no después de cómo le había tratado, pero quería entrar en él por un único motivo, él me había demostrado el placer que se podía sentir abajo y yo quería llegar a ser exactamente como él o incluso superarle, ser mejor, darle aún más placer, así que sin previo aviso le di la vuelta dejándole bajo mi cuerpo empezando a lubricarle para colocarme luego en una mejor posición para entrar. Le puse a cuatro patas y agarré su cabello con fuerza casi inmovilizándole.

Esta vez sí conseguí entrar a la primera no como la otra vez que tuvo que guiarme Sasuke hasta su entrada. Entré y jadeé, seguía tan estrecho como la última vez que recordaba, él tampoco pudo evitar el gemido cuando me sintió al fondo. Toqué su trasero y cuando le di una palmada lo único que escuché de él fue un "_Naruto no te pases_" de enfado, pero ahora que no podía moverse con mi miembro dentro y su cabeza inmovilizada por tenerle sujeto el cabello, le di otra palmada ¡_Me arrepentiría de esta cuando le soltase_! Pero que me quiten lo bailado…

Le monté como quise y a la velocidad que me dio la gana hasta que descubrí, que tenía razón en sus palabras, cuando una vez alcancé el fondo gritó de placer tanto como yo antes, creo que le pillaría el tranquillo a esto enseguida, si conseguía que Sasuke me dejase hacérselo más veces. Sonreí al conseguirlo y sé que Sasuke estaba sonrojado, no estaba acostumbrado a ser él quien gritaba de placer, si no que era él siempre el que daba el placer y el que escuchaba como todos gritaban por él, creo que aprendería algo nuevo de esto y es que… a mí me gustaba oírle gritar por mí, me deseaba a mí y ambos lo sabíamos.

Me corrí dentro de él y apreté su trasero aún más contra mi cuerpo para meterle mi líquido todo lo hondo que pude, no quería que saliera nada de él, iba a demostrarle… que este Uchiha…era mío.

Cuando salí, aprovechamos para ir a la ducha y nos acostamos a dormir un rato, yo tenía mucho sueño y aunque Sasuke no parecía tener sueño, no dijo que no a quedarse tumbado conmigo allí desnudos. Me dormí con las suaves caricias de Sasuke por todo mi cuerpo.


	47. Chapter 47: equipo Taka

**Suigetsu POV**

Hacía días que no veíamos a Sasuke y lo había buscado por todas partes. Él y su puñetera manía de irse solo a saber dónde cuando se agobiaba, mucha excusa de que quería estar solo y ahora desaparecía, al menos podría decirnos dónde se largaba y no dejarnos a todos tirados en la base esperándole sin hacer nada.

Karin cada día estaba más insoportable pensando en Sasuke, al principio la aguantaba y le decía que ya volvería, Sasuke era así, a veces se largaba un par de días y luego volvía con alguna misión o algo que hacer, pero cuando pasaron más de cuatro días, empecé a preocuparme y a la semana… ya estaba seguro de que pasaba algo, porque Sasuke nunca tardaba tanto en volver.

Caminé por todos los alrededores de la base e incluso fui a ver a Pain a su torre en la villa de la lluvia para preguntar si sabía algo, pero era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, nadie sabía nada de Sasuke a excepción de un leve rumor de que estaba por Konoha ¡_cosa que dudaba_! Sasuke no quería volver, así que ni de coña podía estar allí, sería uno de los tantos rumores que soltaban que eran falsos.

Pan exactamente me dijo lo mismo… que había escuchado que estaba por Konoha y aunque yo no me lo creí, Pain me aseguró que con el miedo que tenía la gente a Sasuke, desde luego podía ser muy cierto ese rumor, porque la gente de Konoha no soltaría esa bomba sin fundamento, lo dirían para que las otras villas quisieran o pidieran que lo ejecutasen, estaba buscando en todas, era normal, crearía un complicado orden diplomático, no se podía sostener, todas las naciones le buscaban por alguno u otro crimen, así que todas… estarían mandando solicitudes a Konoha para que le asesinasen.

¡_De verdad que Sasuke se había metido en un buen lío_! ¿Cómo narices se le ocurrió volver a Konoha? Y sin avisarnos encima. ¿Qué había en Konoha tan importante como para abandonar nuestro equipo y coger camino a esa villa que le despreció durante tanto tiempo a su hermano y a él? No sé si esto era una buena idea… pero yo no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo nuestro duro trabajo por a saber qué… había formado el equipo, éramos buenos y estábamos sin hacer nada porque nuestro jefe se había largado de visita a su villa.

¿Qué pasaba ahora con la venganza de su hermano? La deseaba con tanta fuerza que había renunciado a todo por ella, incluso a Konoha y ahora volvía… ¿Y su venganza? ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Habíamos trabajado hasta el agotamiento siguiendo a su hermano y ahora…no teníamos ni una pista de dónde estaba ¿En qué pensaba Sasuke? Desde luego iría en persona si era necesario a preguntar qué ocurría aquí, porque estaba perdido, no sé qué misión teníamos, ni qué debíamos hacer, ni a quien debíamos ayudar o a quien matar… Sasuke debía decidir estas cosas y no estaba con su grupo.

Decidí llevar a Karin a inspeccionar las cercanías a la base por si encontraba el rastro de Sasuke, podía localizar el chakra, para eso la utilizaba Sasuke, para buscar a su hermano, para encontrarle, así que ahora… nosotros la utilizaríamos para encontrarle a él. Tal y como decían los rumores… ¡_Estaba en Konoha_!

\- ¿Qué hace en Konoha? – me preguntó Karin y Jugo subió los hombros en forma de duda.

\- No lo sé, pero vamos a averiguarlo – les dije – recogemos – les ordené

\- ¿Nos ponemos en marcha?

\- Sí – les dije – hacia Konoha.

Tardamos en llegar y es que nos habíamos distanciado demasiado, aún con las quejas de Karin, no nos detuvimos ni por la noche, seguimos corriendo entre los árboles y sólo paramos unos minutos a descansar cuando ya no podíamos más, pero me negué incluso a dormir, había que llegar, quería una explicación de lo que pasaba y quería que fuera algo muy convincente, porque no soportaría que nos hiciera esto por una tontería.

Llegamos al amanecer, podía ver salir el sol a mi espalda y como el cielo se teñía de ese color rojizo tan característico. Llamé a Karin y se colocó a mi lado buscando el chakra de Sasuke. No tardó en localizarlo, estaba en el centro de Konoha ¿En el centro? ¿Qué narices hacia un traidor de Konoha en el centro de la maldita villa?

\- ¿Nos dispersamos? – Me preguntó Karin – habrá muchos guardias custodiando ¿Cómo vamos a entrar?

\- Como siempre lo hemos hecho – le dije – con sigilo y con técnicas ninja.

\- No podemos crearles ilusiones, eso es cosa de Sasuke

\- Lo sé, pero podemos camuflarnos con el entorno, nos vemos en la ubicación donde está Sasuke.

\- De acuerdo – dijo Jugo empezando a utilizar sus habilidades para entrar.

No vi lo que hizo Karin, pero era experta en camuflar el chakra, así que bueno… no me preocupaba mucho. Yo entré por mi especialidad… el agua. Llegué el primero y eso sí era extraño, porque esperaba que Karin llegase antes, más que nada por lo desesperada que estaba por ver a Sasuke.

Estaba frente a un bloque de apartamentos ¡_Muy cutre por cierto_! Y sentía el chakra de aquel rubio hiperactivo por todos los sitios… ese incordio que no paraba de molestar a Sasuke, el que nos encontrábamos por todos los lados a los que íbamos ¡_Era pesado con ganas_! Siempre gritándole a Sasuke que volviera a Konoha con él y entonces… caí en algo ¿Había vuelto Sasuke por él? No estaba seguro pero lo iba a descubrir.

Subí a uno de los tejados contiguos y fui a mirar por la ventana cuando me sobresaltaron Karin y Jugo que llegaban en ese momento hasta donde yo estaba. Los dos me miraron y Karin empezó a contarme sus tonterías de siempre sobre Sasuke y cuánto deseaba verle, aunque claro… cuando yo miré por la ventana al interior, creo que no era eso lo que Karin querría ver, hasta yo me había sorprendido y sonrojado al ver como aquel rubio hiperactivo, penetraba una y otra vez a un indefenso Sasuke al que agarraba del cabello para mantenerle inmovilizado.

Karin se puso de los nervios, no aguantaba que alguien estuviera con Sasuke y mucho menos… que fuera él quien estuviera recibiendo, para mí… ver a Sasuke así me chocó mucho, siempre había visto al Sasuke duro y frío, el que no me dejaba hacer nada con él, ni siquiera me dejaba chuparle su miembro y ahora… resulta que estaba dejando que ese chico le penetrase, no lo entendía, yo me moría de ganas desde que le conocí, él lo sabía y jamás me dejó acercarme, pero a ese chico le dejaba y no lo entendía.

¿Había vuelto a Konoha para darse unos revolcones con ese chico? Me estaba enfadando y por un momento, se me cruzó la idea de intentar follármelo yo también, es lo que había deseado pero otra parte de mí, decía que no podía forzarle, era Sasuke, podía destrozarme antes de que me diera cuenta, era un maldito Uchiha, ni siquiera le vería atacarme, era rápido, creaba ilusiones y tenía la defensa absoluta gracias a su hermano, el Susanoo, era imposible acercarme a él y tenerle para mí. Estaba un poco celoso de Naruto y verle… no me calmaba.

\- Voy a matar a ese chico – escuché decir a Karin - ¿Cómo se atreve a tocar a mi Sasuke?

\- Creo que no es tu Sasuke… - le dije – no creí que se dejase montar como una zorra – le dije casi en susurro a Karin y esta se extrañó por mis palabras.

\- ¿Suigetsu? – Me llamó con una cara de preocupación - ¿Estás celoso?

\- No – le mentí – es que no creí que Sasuke se dejase hacer esas cosas con tanta facilidad, no esperaba eso de un Uchiha, encima con él.

\- ¿Le conoces?

\- No mucho, lo justo para saber que es un cazurro, no está a la altura de Sasuke pero ahí está, penetrándole – dije antes de dar la vuelta y emprender camino para alejarme de aquel sitio.

\- ¿Dónde vas?

\- Necesito alejarme un poco, cuando acabe, dile que le espero en el parque de las afueras – le comenté a Karin.

Salí de allí porque no soportaba ver más aquella escena, podría decir que me molestaba, pero realmente… ver a Sasuke así me excitaba, me excitaba por el simple hecho de que es lo que yo siempre quise, pero él jamás me dejaba, primero se folló a Deidara antes que estar conmigo y no sé si era porque se parecía a Naruto en algunos aspectos o porque era el novio de su hermano y quería destrozarle, pero me daba igual, yo sólo quería que hubiera estado conmigo al menos una vez, probar de lo que eran capaces los Uchiha, pero no… él nunca quiso nada conmigo.

Lo de Deidara lo pasé, creí que era su forma de vengarse de su hermano, que le llamaba algo la atención pero nada más, pero esto… esto se pasaba, no soportaba que prefiriese a ese zoquete antes que a mí, él nunca estuvo enamorado de Sasuke, pero yo sí, ¿Por qué no podía verme a mí? ¿Por qué se dejaba follar por ese rubio descerebrado? No podía pensar en otra cosa.

Llegué hasta el parque y me quedé en un claro alejado del bullicio, no quería que nadie pudiera verme y montar otro escándalo. Me mantuve solo y en silencio mucho tiempo, ya era casi media mañana cuando vi a Sasuke aparecer caminando hacia mí, supongo que me encontró por el chakra… y aunque me alegraba de que estuviera bien, mi conversación no iba a ser la que él esperaba, porque no entendía muchas cosas, porque no soportaba verle con Naruto humillándose así por alguien que le despreciaba una y otra vez.

\- Suigetsu – me llamó con su tono grave y bajé del árbol mirándole con mi talante más serio, supo que me pasaba algo porque siempre estaba bromeando con él, pero hoy no iba en broma.

\- ¿Jugando a las familias felices en Konoha? – le pregunté de golpe y se sorprendió.

\- No – me dijo – Intentando escapar, Naruto me capturó hace unos días.

\- Hace más de una semana – le dije – y por cierto… ¿Cómo intentas escapar? ¿Poniéndole el culo a Naruto como una maldita gata en celo? – le pregunté cabreado - ¿Ahora eres su puta o qué?

\- A mí no me hables en ese tono – me dijo serio y me tensé, sobre todo porque vi como su mano iba a la empuñadura de la katana.

\- ¿Estoy mintiendo acaso? – le pregunté – te he visto revolcándote con él. He venido porque estaba preocupado de que te hubiera pasado algo, pero ya veo que era innecesario, estás perfecto.

\- No me montes un ataque de celos – me dijo de golpe y abrí los ojos – sabes que mi historia con Naruto se remonta a mucho antes de conocernos tú y yo, no me hagas elegir Suigetsu, porque sabes perfectamente lo que acabaría eligiendo.

\- No esperaba que dejases tu venganza y todo lo que habíamos planeado por dejarte follar por ese rubio.

\- ¿Qué venganza? – me preguntó gritando – mi hermano se ha largado con Deidara, todo mi maldito clan iba a revelarse, Itachi fue quien pagó los platos rotos y luego lo expulsaron después de utilizarle. No puedo vengarme, hizo su trabajo, ya no tengo nada por lo que pelear.

\- ¿Es razón para quedarte con Naruto?

\- No puedo quedarme aquí y lo sabes, me odian.

\- En eso te doy la razón, las otras naciones no te dejarán tranquilo, te quieren ver muerto, no tienes futuro a su lado y lo sabes, tú única vida es lejos de esta villa.

\- Lo sé – me dijo – pero no voy a renunciar a Naruto ahora – dijo con una mirada de odio que no había visto ni en sus mayores momentos de ira. Creo que era capaz de cualquier cosa por proteger a ese rubio, así que decidí zanjar el tema por miedo a que se pusiera en mi contra.

\- ¿Qué hará ahora el equipo Taka? – le pregunté

\- No lo sé Suigetsu, aún tengo que pensar qué haremos a partir de ahora.

\- Vale… estaremos a las afueras de la villa si nos necesitas – le dije de forma seca marchándome.

\- Suigetsu – me llamó está muy más serio aún que antes – que sea la última vez que te metes en mi vida, me dejo follar por quién me dé la gana ¿Queda claro? – me preguntó.

\- Clarísimo – le dije enfadado.


	48. Chapter 48: termas

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Cuando me desperté, no sentía el peso de Sasuke en mi brazo y por mucho que le busqué con el otro, no lo encontré. Me preocupé por no sentirle y abrí los ojos de golpe viendo que no estaba en el futón, se había levantado y supuse… que se había marchado a algún lado, aunque no sabía dónde y eso me preocupaba más, porque toda la villa le odiaba, así que no me gustaba que saliera solo por ahí, yo quería estar con él en todo momento por si necesitaba ayuda, por si necesitaba un testigo que desmintiera las cosas que la gente podía llegar a inventarse de él.

Me levanté con rapidez y fui al armario a buscar mi ropa. No había hecho nada más que quitarme el pantalón del pijama buscando el de salir a la calle, cuando la puerta corredera de la habitación se abrió dejándome ver a Sasuke completamente vestido. Me quedé en shock al verle, pero él se sonrojó al verme sin el pantalón.

\- ¿Ya vamos así? –me preguntó sonriendo - ¿No puedes estar ni un segundo con el pantalón en su sitio? – preguntó burlándose y sonreí.

\- Contigo por aquí es imposible – le bromeé

\- Naruto… estás demasiado cachondo últimamente, te sentará mal – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Me sentará mal sólo si me rechazas – le dije acercándome a él para besarle - ¿Dónde has ido Sasuke? – le pregunté de golpe y me miró extrañado.

\- A resolver un problema – me dijo.

\- ¿Qué problema?

\- Un problema con mi equipo.

\- ¿Con tu equipo? ¿Está aquí tu equipo? – pregunté.

\- Eso parece, se han preocupado por mi larga ausencia y querían saber si me había pasado algo. Ya lo he arreglado.

\- Vale – le dije por no meter más problemas.

Desayuné con él y la verdad… seguía preocupándome que su equipo hubiera venido, no porque tuviera celos de que tuviera que compartir mi tiempo con Sasuke con ellos, sino… porque no quería que Sasuke se marchase y ellos había venido para llevárselo, sabían tanto como yo, que para Sasuke era un riesgo quedarse en esta villa, así que iban a intentar convencerle para volver a irse y yo no iba a consentir que nadie me separase de Sasuke, era mío y lo quería a mi lado siempre.

Quizá estaba un poco enfadado desde que me enteré que su equipo estaba por aquí y Sasuke lo notó enseguida, no tenía la misma facilidad que Sasuke para aparentar que las cosas estaban bien cuando no lo estaban, él sabía camuflar sus sentimientos pero yo no, lo que sentía es lo que sentía, le quería y estaba enfadado con poder perderle.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – me preguntó Sasuke de golpe dando un sorbo a la leche.

\- ¿Te acostabas con los de tu equipo? – le pregunté y es que me estaba destrozando la duda.

\- Mmm no – me dijo – aunque Karin venía a despertarme todas las mañanas… ya me entiendes.

\- ¿Y me lo dices así tan tranquilo? – le pregunté enfadado.

\- Tú has preguntado – me dijo con su seriedad de siempre - ¿Tenía que mentirte?

\- No – le dije – o sí, no sé Sasuke.

\- Pues decídete – me dijo - ¿Estás celoso? – me preguntó sonriendo.

\- Puede que un poco – le dije haciendo un puchero como un niño pequeño y vi a Sasuke saltar por encima de la mesa para llegar a mí y cogerle por la nuca mientras me acercaba a besarme.

\- Te quiero a ti, Dobe – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Ya… pero te la chupaba Karin por las mañanas – le recordé y empezó a reírse

\- Bueno… pues te la chuparé yo a ti a partir de ahora ¿qué te parece? – aquello me hizo sonreír.

\- Me parece genial – le dije besándole mientras le acercaba más a mí y le obligaba a sentarse a horcajadas en mis piernas.

Parte de lo que estaba encima de la mesa se calló al suelo, pero me dio igual, prefería arrastrar a Sasuke por toda la mesa con tal de que estuviera sentado encima de mí. Le besé con posesión y es que… sentía que era mío, había tardado en darme cuenta pero nadie iba a apartarme de él, ni la villa ni su equipo. Sasuke se dejó besar mientras agarraba con fuerza mi cabello acariciándome.

\- Voy a ir a comprar unas cosas – le comenté a Sasuke, más que nada porque tenía algo que hacer y no quería que él viniera - ¿Qué te parece si me esperas como un buen chico y cuando venga… te invito a un relajante baño en las termas?

\- ¿Con sexo incluido? – me preguntó con picardía.

\- Por supuesto, te daré todo lo que quieras Sasuke, ya lo sabes.

\- Entonces me parece bien – dijo besándome mientras se levantaba de encima.

Cogí las llaves de casa y salí para ir a comprar cualquier cosa que necesitase para la cocina, algunas patatas… algo de ramen, cualquier tontería que viera para camuflar mi salida ante Sasuke.

Busqué al grupo de Sasuke, porque iba a tener unas palabras con ellos, no me fiaba de ninguno y tenía que dejarles claro… que Sasuke era mío, les gustase o no. Les encontré a las afueras de la villa ¡Y me costó salir evitando a los guardias! Pero allí estaban, acampados cerca de un río dentro del bosque para ocultarse. El chico del cabello blanco fue el primero en verme y se tensó.

\- Vaya… el pesado de Naruto Uzumaki por aquí… a mí no tienes que convencerme para volver a la villa, así que no sé qué haces aquí fuera.

\- Venía a buscaros – le aclaré.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no sé qué queréis de Sasuke – le dije muy claro

\- Los demás no lo sé – miró hacia ellos – pero ya sabes lo que quiero yo de él, quiero exactamente lo que tienes tú, quiero follármelo mientras grita como hacía contigo esta mañana.

\- Pues ya puedes olvidarte – le amenacé – él no quiere nada contigo.

\- Eso ya lo veremos… te recuerdo que lleva mucho tiempo trabajando conmigo, entraba en su habitación cuando se cambiaba, le he visto ducharse, ha estado a un paso de follarme – me dijo y le pegué un puñetazo, aunque me sorprendió que se convirtiera en agua y no le afectase. Él empezó a reírse – que genio tenemos

\- No vas a tenerle

\- Lo veremos, acabarás metiendo la pata con él como haces siempre y volverá a mí, volverá donde le corresponde, con su grupo y cuando eso pase… tendré mi oportunidad para enamorarle.

\- No sabes nada de Sasuke – le dije – es un Uchiha, no puedes enamorarle sin más, siempre acaba saliéndose con la suya, no puedes obligarle a nada, ni siquiera te dejará follarle.

\- A ti te deja, no sé por qué no lo haría conmigo.

\- Porque no lo hace con nadie – le grité – ni siquiera sé por qué me deja a mí. Sasuke es incontrolable, cuando quiere es él quien me la mete y cuando quiere, soy yo, hacemos siempre lo que quiere él – le dije – no puedes intentar enamorar a un Uchiha, son demasiado orgullosos.

\- Pues algo haré, porque no voy a dejar que le destroces la vida, no pertenece ya a esta villa ¿No te das cuenta? – me gritó – aquí sólo quieren verle muerto.

\- No van a matarle.

\- No, no lo matarán, pero porque yo no lo permitiré – me dijo y pasé de seguir discutiendo, no valía la pena perder el tiempo con él.

La verdad es que estaba enfadado, él se creía mejor que yo, pero… ¿Dónde estaba él cuando casi matan a Sasuke el otro día? Fui yo quien impedí que le matase, este tío ni se había enterado, si yo no llego a aparecer, no estaríamos él y yo aquí discutiendo por Sasuke, porque estaría muerto. Él no podía protegerle, sólo le llevaría de nuevo a ese maldito camino de venganzas que Sasuke cogía siempre, yo le ofrecía cambiar, vivir tranquilo, vivir conmigo, ser feliz, olvidarse de las venganzas definitivamente, pensar sólo en nosotros.

Volví a casa tras comprar un par de cosas y hasta Sasuke se dio cuenta de que había tardado demasiado tiempo para lo que había comprado. Supongo que no era muy bueno pensando en las cosas y Sasuke era demasiado inteligente para mí, siempre lo había sido, desde la academia, él siempre sacaba las mejores notas, era el mejor en todo, era astuto, siempre pensaba él los planes para derrotar a los enemigos y yo me dejaba llevar por sus ideas.

\- ¿Has ido a verles verdad? – Me preguntó aunque extrañamente no parecía enfadado – ya te dije que me ocupaba yo de mi equipo.

\- Lo sé… pero.

\- Pero estabas celoso – me dijo de golpe sonriendo – no he tenido nada con ellos Naruto – me aclaró – con Karin un poco, pero no siento nada por ellos y lo sabes ¿De qué te preocupas?

\- No lo sé, no quiero perderte – le comenté.

\- No vas a perderme – me dijo acercándose a besarme – sabes que te quiero a ti. ¿Qué te ha contado Suigetsu? – me preguntó.

\- Creo que está un poco enamorado de ti.

\- No es cierto – sonrió – quiere follarme porque tiene la obsesión de hacerlo con un Uchiha, pero no siente nada por mí. Pero si quieres… podemos darle una buena lección – me dijo sonriendo y escuché su plan con atención.

Tal y como le prometí, le llevé a las termas de las afueras, decidí que eran mejor esas ya que iba menos gente y con toda la que le odiaba a él, casi prefería estar un poco más solos. Sasuke había ideado su gran plan para las termas y no sé cómo… pero él sabía que su grupo iría a las termas, supongo que los conocía muy bien, luego me confesó que Karin podía rastrear el chakra, así que acabarían enterándose que él estaba allí y no tardarían en ir a cotillear.

Tuvo razón ¡_como siempre_! Pero yo no estaba pendiente de ellos, sino de un Sasuke completamente desnudo tapando su intimidad con una fina toalla blanca. Se sentó a mi lado y se relajó dentro del agua mientras yo le miraba y es que tenía un cuerpo de escándalo, me encantaba todo de Sasuke, su carácter, su orgullo, su cuerpo, su inteligencia… todo de él me llamaba la atención, no podía hacer otra cosa que sonrojarme sabiendo que tenía el novio perfecto que todo el mundo desearía tener, porque todos lo admitieran o no… se sentían atraídos por Sasuke de una u otra forma ¿Quién no querría estar con él? Desde pequeño todos le deseaban, le perseguían, tenía su propio club de fans sobre todo entre las chicas.

Si le dejaba un poco más de tiempo sin decirle nada, seguro que se quedaba dormido, así que metí disimuladamente la mano tocando su muslo con delicadeza. Había un chico al fondo, pero aunque le miré, él ni se inmutó de lo que le estaba haciendo a Sasuke, de hecho… el otro chico se quedaría dormido casi seguro. No sabía si hacía lo correcto o no tocándole en un sitio así pero cuando fui a apartar la mano de su pierna, escuché a Sasuke que aún tenía una pequeña toalla encima de sus ojos decir que subiera más la mano. Me encantó su sonrisa pícara y aunque yo retiré mi mano, él metió la suya bajo mi toalla cogiendo mi miembro.

\- Sasuke… - le dije – creo que no es un buen momento – le dije señalándole con la cabeza hacia el chico de enfrente.

Sasuke levantó la toalla de sus ojos mirando hacia el otro chico y luego sonrió aún más sin apartar su mano, sino que encima la movió más rápido apretando más para darme placer. Acallé como pude el primer gemido que casi se me escapa.

\- ¿Tienes vergüenza o qué? – me preguntó subiéndose a horcajadas de mí y besándome con posesión – eres mío Naruto, así que me da igual la gente, por mí puede enterarse toda la villa cómo gimes por mí – me dijo mordiéndome el cuello.

Vi a Suigetsu entrar en este preciso momento y le indiqué con un gesto que pasó desapercibido, que había entrado a quien él esperaba y le vi sonreír más mientras me besaba. Suigetsu intentó medio acercarse a nosotros, supongo que para interrumpirnos, pero Sasuke no detuvo su mano, ni siquiera sus besos, pasó de Suigetsu y de lo que pudiera decir para empezar a gemir cuando le metí los dedos preparando su entrada.

\- Parad ya – gritó Suigetsu de golpe mirándonos pero Sasuke no se detuvo, cogió con fuerza su brazo y le dio una mirada que yo jamás le había visto, pero desde luego… no me extrañaba que la gente le tuviera miedo.

\- Si no te gusta lo que ves, lárgate – le dijo de golpe soltándole con fuerza – Y tú Naruto… fóllame – me dijo y me quedé estático con sus palabras.

\- No puedo creer que vayas a dejarle – le dijo Suigetsu.

\- Tú lo dijiste, parezco una gata en celo, pues tienes razón, pero soy de Naruto y si quiero que me folle lo hará y punto – le dijo de forma amenazante – me da igual si quieres quedarte a mirar, pero hazte a la idea ya, estoy con Naruto, sólo él tiene derecho a tocarme.

Suigetsu no aguantó y se marchó cabreado y la verdad… aunque le vi irse, también le vi esconderse para asegurarse si lo hacíamos o no y creo que Sasuke lo suponía, porque él mismo cogió mi miembro y lo colocó en su entrada sentándose encima mientras gemía sintiendo como entraba en él. Yo no pude evitar jadear también al sentir su estrechez y el gran placer cuando llegué al fondo.

No había visto nunca a Sasuke moverse como lo hizo, porque se movió a un ritmo que casi no podía seguirle, rozando con su miembro mi abdomen cada vez que subía y bajaba clavándose en mi miembro, abrazándose a mí mientras hundía su nariz en mi cuello intentando acallar sus gemidos. Me corrí en su interior casi de inmediato, pero él siguió moviéndose hasta que se corrió encima de mí besándome con fuerza y pasión.

\- ¿Te ha quedado claro que te quiero sólo a ti? – me preguntó – no quiero más celos – me dijo – de mi equipo y sus problemas, me ocupo yo.

\- Vale – le dije – no más celos, te lo prometo, pero esto… hay que repetirlo – le dije sonriendo y él también sonrió.


	49. Chapter 49: encuentros

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Me relajé una vez acabé con Naruto y sentí que el chakra de Suigetsu se marchaba. Estaba tan relajado después de la sesión de sexo con mi rubio, que me quedé dormido con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Sentía su mano en mi cabello acariciándolo pero estaba tan a gusto en este momento que me daba igual, sólo quería que siguiera mientras descansaba con él y eso si que era raro en mí, porque no confiaba nunca en nadie.

Siempre llevaba armas encima pero hoy… extrañamente había salido sin ellas, confiaba en que Naruto me protegería si ocurría algo y eso me hacía sentir extraño, yo no era el típico chico que necesitaba ayuda o protección, era más fuerte que Naruto ¡o eso quería creer! Pero sin embargo… me dormía como un niño pequeño completamente relajado sabiendo que estaba Naruto allí aunque yo no llevaba armas para defenderme. Aún así, también pensaba que podía utilizar muchas técnicas sin tener un arma a mano, por lo que me relajaba bastante.

Me desperté gracias a que sentí los labios de Naruto sobre los míos, me estaba besando y le correspondí dejando que me despertase… porque si iba a despertarme siempre de esta forma… sería la persona más feliz del mundo. Noté su mano acariciar mi mejilla a medida que se separaba y cuando abrí los ojos, estaba sonriendo con dulzura.

\- Ey dormilón – me dijo y sonreí - ¿Volvemos a casa y descansamos?

\- Sí – le dije – suena bien eso de volver a casa.

\- Mejor que tú a tu casa y yo a la mía seguro – me dijo sonriendo – me gusta que estés conmigo, porque puedo dormir abrazado a ti todas las noches.

Salimos del agua caliente donde tan a gusto estaba y fuimos al vestuario a cambiarnos. Miré a Naruto mientras quitaba su toalla y empezaba a vestirse ¡_Había entrenado mucho_! Podía ver sus abdominales ahora mucho más marcados que cuando me marché de la villa, sus piernas y sus brazos mucho más fuertes y aquella espalda ancha que tenía ahora, me gustaba mucho Naruto, encima tenía ese inusual cabello rubio y los espectaculares ojos azules que me volvían completamente loco.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke? – me preguntó Naruto.

\- Nada – le dije – sólo te observaba.

\- Sasuke… sabes que puedes tenerme cuando quieras, no hace falta que te embobes tanto mirándome – me dijo sonriendo – soy tuyo y lo sabes.

\- Sí – le dije cogiendo el control de nuevo y besándole con fuerza – eres mío, nunca lo olvides.

\- Eres muy posesivo.

\- Lo soy – le dije sonriendo empezando a cambiarme también.

Me vestí junto a Naruto y salimos una vez listos en dirección a casa. Me resultaba raro decir "_casa_" porque era como si fuera nuestra… cuando realmente era sólo de Naruto, pero acostumbrarse a vivir con la persona a la que amabas, era lo mejor que me había pasado y no estaba dispuesto a perder eso, ni siquiera por mucho que me insultaran o intentasen humillarme la gente de la villa.

Estaba claro que yo no podía ir a comprar, ni podía hacer muchas cosas, porque los encargados de las tiendas no querían venderme nada a mí, no cooperaban con traidores como ellos decían, así que siempre tenía que ir Naruto a comprar, yo no podía hacer nada por él y eso me dolía. A veces pensaba en prepararle la cena, hacer algo romántico pero claro… no podía ir a comprar los ingredientes y si le pedía que fuera él, ya no era una sorpresa, así que me costaba acostumbrarme a esto, a veces me sentía como si fuera un peso para él.

Ya era muy tarde, miraba el cielo lleno de estrellas y luego me fijé en la luna, creo que hoy dormiría muy bien, estaba muy cansado, sin embargo, a medida que avanzamos hacia su casa en silencio, de uno de los locales salieron unas personas medio borrachas, hablando entre ellas y riendo ¡_Reconocí esas risas enseguida_! Y es que no podía olvidarlas aunque quisiera, eran los tíos que habían abusado de mí en la prisión.

Me detuve en seco esperando y Naruto al ver que no le seguía, se detuvo también unos segundos mirándome. Les vi dar la esquina alejándose de dónde estábamos nosotros y cerré los puños con fuerza por la rabia y la ira que tenía en este momento, notaba como crecía en mi interior el odio y es que quería verlos muertos a todos ellos.

\- ¿Sasuke? – me preguntó Naruto y entonces me desconcentré de aquellos hombres para mirar a mi rubio de ojos azules preocupado - ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí – le dije

\- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

\- He olvidado coger algo – le dije - ¿Te importa adelantarte a casa? Recojo lo que me he olvidado y te alcanzo – le comenté – te lo prometo.

\- ¿Estarás bien solo? ¿No prefieres que te acompañe?

\- No hace falta Naruto, ya me siento bastante molestia porque tengas que hacer tú todo, creo que esto puedo hacerlo solo.

\- Vale – me dijo – te veo en casa entonces, no tardes.

\- No lo haré – le dije y volví sobre mis pasos dando la esquina.

Esperé hasta que vi a Naruto perderse calle abajo y me subí al primer tejado corriendo entre ellos hasta encontrar a aquellos hombres. Se iban separando a medida que llegaban a sus casas y me quedé con donde vivía cada uno de ellos, porque hoy… empezaba y acababa mi venganza.

Entré en la primera casa y caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de mi primera víctima. Se sorprendió de verme, se estaba cambiando para irse a dormir y supongo que lo último que esperaba encontrarse, era conmigo. Cogió su katana enseguida pero con un rápido movimiento, le desarmé y acabé yo armado con su propia arma. ¡_Sangre, sangre y más sangre_! Es lo que veía y continué con el siguiente y con el siguiente, todos sucumbían a mi venganza antes de llegar al último, el jefe.

No quería llegar muy tarde con Naruto, así que me ocupé rápido de él y salí corriendo hacia la casa de Naruto de nuevo. Cuando llegué, me cambié de ropa y me lavé las manos de la sangre antes de entrar por la habitación, no quería asustar a Naruto con este tema, así que era mejor quitarme toda la sangre antes de ir a verle. Entré desnudo, porque había lanzado la ropa en el cesto de la colada, ocultándola entre más ropa y cuando Naruto me vio… pensó que quería sexo, pero claro… era algo normal que pensara eso, estaba entrando desnudo en su habitación y para colmo, al ver sus ojazos mirar mi miembro, éste empezó a reaccionar, causando aún más asombro en Naruto.

\- Deja de mirarme así, Dobe – le dije sonrojándome.

\- Fóllame – me dijo de golpe sin apartar sus ojos de mi miembro, el cual trataba yo de ocultar poniendo mis manos delante por la vergüenza.

\- ¿Qué dices? – le pregunté y se acercó hasta mí gateando apartándome las manos y metiéndose mi miembro en su boca.

Jadeé cuando le sentí y él jadeó mientras lamía mi miembro con verdadero deleite, como si estuviera comiendo su plato preferido… ¡_que era el Ramen_! No me gustaba mucho pensar en Ramen cuando Naruto estaba así, mi miembro no era Ramen, pero aún así Naruto parecía disfrutarlo. Me daba vergüenza verle arrodillado frente a mí metiéndose una y otra vez mi miembro en su boca, chupándolo con desesperación mientras me decía una y otra vez lo grande que era, como le gustaba o cuánto deseaba que sentirlo dentro de él.

En parte… me daba muchísima vergüenza, pero por otro lado, también me excitaba muchísimo escucharle decir todo aquello, además que estaba acostumbrado a ser yo quien siempre acababa dando placer, así que… me apetecía un poco tener a Naruto bajo mí pidiéndome más, jadeando y gimiendo como un loco y me daba exactamente igual las quejas de los vecinos, quería metérsela hasta el fondo a ese rubio.

Moví mi cintura y le metí más hondo mi miembro en su boca mientras Naruto tocaba mis huevos dándome más placer aún. Sentí sus manos en mi trasero y como me impulsaba hacia él metiéndose más si es que podía mi miembro, notaba su lengua jugar y sus dientes mordisqueando mi punta suavemente ¡_De verdad que Naruto aprendía rápido_!

No aguanté más y le puse a cuatro patas metiéndole la lengua para lubricarle mientras con mi mano masajeaba su miembro que empezaba a excitarse. Le penetré casi sin miramiento, dándonos placer a ambos mientras seguía masturbando a mi chico. Gritaba, gemía y temblaba, hasta pensé que sus piernas le fallarían tirándole al suelo del temblor que había cogido por el placer.

El trasero de Naruto era… puro placer, se notaba de lejos que nadie había entrado jamás en él excepto yo, porque siempre estaba demasiado apretado, tanto, que me costaba contenerme para no correrme tan rápido, era un maldito pecado estar con él, por eso a veces me gustaba que él entrase en mí, porque no tenía que hacer este esfuerzo por no correrme mientras le escuchaba gritar como un loco para que siguiera, para que aumentase el ritmo, para que entrase más hondo, para que le diera más fuerte y ya… cuando pronunciaba mi nombre con aquella seducción que sólo él tenía, ya me era imposible controlarme. Me corrí dentro de él mientras Naruto gritaba que se lo metiera todo, mientras gritaba que era mío y es que lo era.

Naruto cayó encima del futón intentando recomponerse, pero no le dejé, le puse bocarriba para poder lamer y mordisquear sus pezones poniéndolos duros para mí mientras seguía masajeándole, porque él… aún se había corrido y no permitía que alguien no se corriera estando conmigo y menos… si era Naruto.

Sus manos en mi cabeza me empujaban cada vez con más fuerza hacia su pecho pidiéndome que siguiera, pidiéndome que pellizcase sus pezones, que los lamiera y yo pensé que le iba a dar algo, porque cada vez temblaba más y más, hasta que me pidió a gritos que se la chupase, así que bajé haciéndole caso, lamiendo la punta de su miembro con dulzura y acabando por meterme entero su miembro empezando a coger velocidad.

Le enseñé algo nuevo que él no había probado y le volvió loco, lamer sus huevos, meterlos en mi boca con mucho cuidado, hacerle cosquillas con mi lengua pasando sobre ellos para luego volver a su miembro y continuar dándole placer. No paré de escuchar decirle guarradas, de decir mi nombre una y otra vez, de oírle gritar y jadear, de verle temblar hasta que se corrió en mi boca.

Se asustó un poco y se incorporó pidiéndome perdón, pero yo tragué todo lo que pude antes de volver a lamer su miembro limpiándolo con mi lengua mientras él se sonrojaba al verme hacer todo aquello.

\- Lo siento Sasuke – me decía – tenía que haberte avisado.

\- Ey… no pasa nada Naruto – le dije – sabes que a ti te permito cualquier cosa, eres delicioso, me encantan tus gritos, me encanta tu vocabulario sucio cuando te excitas, me encanta verte temblar de placer – le dije sonriendo.

\- Es todo por ti – me dijo – Dios… Tenían razón, los Uchiha son increíbles – me comentó – eres un genio para todo, no sé si podré superarte.

\- Entonces… habrá que practicar más – le dije sonriendo – duerme ahora Naruto

Me tiré a su lado y dejé que me abrazase mientras le acariciaba el cabello y sentía su rostro hundirse en mi pecho.


	50. Chapter 50: ¡Créeme!

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Me desperté agarrado a Sasuke para darme cuenta, de que seguía durmiendo. No sé qué le había pasado en los últimos años de su vida, pero sí sabía, que sólo conseguía dormir así de a gusto cuando yo estaba con él, de hecho… hasta yo dormía mucho más a gusto cuando le tenía entre mis brazos, mirándole allí durmiendo, no podía evitar verle como aquel niño pequeño que necesitaba ser protegido y aunque sabía que era muy fuerte ahora, seguía teniendo este instinto de defenderle.

Intenté moverme para levantarme cuando Sasuke se movió también hacia mí y pasó su brazo por encima de mi abdomen bloqueándome e impidiendo que me levantase. Sonreí al verle, porque ni se había inmutado, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero inconscientemente… impedía que me fuera de su lado ¡Me recordaba a un niño pequeño! No podía evitar verle tierno y dulce, aunque sólo cuando dormía, porque cuando se despertaba volvía a tener ese maldito carácter Uchiha, frío, fuerte, orgulloso, dominante.

Me quedé un rato más allí tumbado girándome hacia él para acariciarle el cabello mientras le miraba dormir. Rocé con mis yemas su mejilla y luego sus labios, siempre suaves y sensuales, me moría de ganas de besarlos cuando él dormía, en realidad me moría por besarlos siempre, me encantaba Sasuke, sobretodo… cuando conseguía controlarle porque aunque él no lo admitiese, acabaríamos haciendo lo que yo quisiera, justo como anoche, yo le estaba controlando ahora, acababa haciendo lo que yo quería y me gustaba.

Movió su rostro como si le molestasen mis cosquillas y hundió su rostro entre mi hombro y mi cuello evitando que pudiera tocarle la cara, pero provocándome a mí unos escalofríos tremendos por la excitación que sufría cuando tocaba mi cuello. Acaricié el brazo que tenía sobre mi abdomen y le escuché hacer un ruido extraño de estar a gusto, a mí me recordó al ruido de un gato cuando ronronea de lo tranquilo que está ¡Pero no pensaba decirle esto a Sasuke! Por lo menos no quería que se enfadase por tratarle como a un niño pequeño o como alguien… tierno en vez de cómo él quería que le vieran.

Conseguí levantarme al final con más pena que gloria, apartando su mano de mi abdomen con cuidado y colocando una almohada en mi lugar a la que se agarró con fuerza mientras yo salía del futón para ir hacia el baño, ¡_necesitaba ir al baño urgentemente_! Entré por allí relajándome y quedándome a gusto cuando descargué y cuando me estaba lavando las manos, me di cuenta de que había algo extraño en el cesto de la ropa ¿Era sangre seca?

Saqué la ropa mía que estaba encima de la camiseta donde levemente veía la sangre y la cogí para verla mejor ¡_Era sangre_! Y era la camiseta que le había dejado a Sasuke anoche ¿Qué pasaba aquí? Me preocupé por si le había pasado algo anoche cuando le dejé ir sólo a por aquello que se le había olvidado.

Salí corriendo hacia la habitación de nuevo, ahora preocupado de que le hubiera pasado algo cuando le dejé solo y no me lo hubiera querido contar, aunque sinceramente… creo que anoche cuando estuve con él no le vi heridas. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, no sabía de dónde salía esta sangre.

Prácticamente destapé a Sasuke y éste se despertó de golpe quejándose por mi forma de actuar, pero me dio igual, cogí sus muñecas inmovilizándole con una mano mientras con la otra intentaba revisar todo su cuerpo por si tenía alguna herida que yo no había visto la noche anterior.

\- ¿Pero qué narices haces? – me preguntó enfadado.

\- Revisarte – le dije muy serio.

\- ¿Revisarme? ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Qué hiciste anoche? – le pregunté

\- Estuve contigo toda la noche, sabes muy bien lo que hice.

\- No estuviste toda la noche, te fuiste a buscar algo a las termas – le comenté.

\- ¿Y qué? Fueron unos minutos, llegué enseguida.

\- ¿Con quién te cruzaste en el camino? – le pregunté preocupado.

\- Con nadie – me dijo y sé que me estaba mintiendo.

\- Sasuke… ¿Con quién? – le grité.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me crees? – me retó y tuve que soltarle, porque no quería entrar en problemas con lo de que no le creía, menos después de que nuestra relación se hubiera empeorado anteriormente gracias a Sakura y que no confié en él y lo que decía, así que le solté intentando creerle.

Le abracé porque no quería discutir con él y si me decía que no era nada, se supone que debía creerle ¿Por qué me mentiría él? Ya cometí el error de no creerle cuando lo de Gaara y me llevé una buena bronca, así que pasé esta vez, no quería problemas con Sasuke, no al menos hoy ni en este momento.

Sasuke me abrazó también aunque no parecía muy tranquilo tras mi acusación y era algo normal, quizá no debía haberme puesto así con él, puede que fuera una tontería lo que estaba intentando averiguar, pero aún con todo eso… seguía preocupado por esa sangre que había descubierto en su ropa.

\- Lo siento – le dije – no debía hablarte así, confió en ti Sasuke, si me dices que estás bien, te creo – intenté arreglarlo y pareció calmarse - ¿Quieres venir conmigo hoy a comprar algunas cosas que me faltan en la cocina? – le pregunté intentando cambiarle el tema y que se tranquilizase todo.

\- No – me dijo – prefiero quedarme, ya sabes cómo se pone la gente cuando me ven – me comentó.

No quise insistirle y es que en algo tenía razón, la gente nos miraba muy mal cuando me acompañaba, temblaban de miedo al verle, algunos más valientes se atrevían a insultarle por la calle o cuchicheaban sobre él, había pintadas llamándole traidor y cosas mucho peores, supongo que era mejor que no viniera. Al final, deshice el abrazo para ir a cambiarme la ropa y salir a comprar un par de cosas, tampoco iría muy lejos, así que no tardaría en volver o eso le comenté a Sasuke.

Salí de casa dejando a Sasuke que se arreglase tranquilo y caminé por la calle hacia la tienda a la que solía ir siempre. La gente hoy estaba rarísima, casi todos estaban muy revolucionados, se juntaban en grupos y hablaban sobre algo, creo que un suceso que había ocurrido de noche. Tampoco les presté mucha atención, al menos al principio, pero hasta cuando estaba en la tienda, oía los rumores. Había un par de asesinatos y no habría hecho caso sino hubiera sido porque dijeron que eran dos ninjas que trabajaban en prisión y no dos cualquieras… dos ANBU, quería decirse… que alguien con más fuerza que un ANBU había entrado en su casa y los había matado a sangre fría.

Recordé la sangre de la ropa que Sasuke había tirado, lo raro que estaba anoche y que entró desnudo en la habitación tras pasar por el baño y creo… que por mucho que confiase en sus palabras, él era el culpable de esto, tenía la fuerza para hacerlo, tenía la astucia para no dejar pistas pero no podía pasarle esto por alto. Quería creerle, de verdad que quería creer sus palabras… pero es que había asesinado por lo menos a dos personas y las otras estaban graves en el hospital.

Dejé el producto que estaba mirando de nuevo en la estantería y salí de allí sin comprar nada, hasta el dependiente que me conocía me preguntó si me ocurría algo al verme salir tan rápido de allí, subiendo en cuanto pude al primer tejado y corriendo hasta casa. Tenía que salir de dudas sobre este asunto, porque conocía a Sasuke, sabía lo vengativo que era y recordaba perfectamente como Sakura dijo que le habían violado en prisión, era capaz de haber sido él y no podía permitirlo, no podía pasarlo por alto.

Había tratado de defenderle de todo y de todos, intentar cuidarle, protegerle, pero él cada vez daba más motivos para que le ejecutasen, no podía ir asesinando gente, era su condena, acabarían matándole si se enteraban de esto y no sabía cómo protegerle si se metía en estos líos.

Llegué a casa y todo estaba en completo silencio a excepción del ruido del agua cayendo, se estaba duchando y podía verle a través de la puerta, al menos su silueta. De verdad que me encantaba Sasuke pero es que ahora mismo no sabía qué hacer con él, como afrontarle este tema, porque sé que había sido él.

Entré en el baño y se sorprendió de verme, pero me sonrió invitándome a ir con él, supongo que querría sexo, pero a mí ahora mismo no me apetecía después de enterarme de todo esto. Me preguntó extrañado al ver que no me movía el porqué había venido con las manos vacías cuando había ido a comprar y no pude evitar sentir la ira recorrer mis venas. Entré en la ducha con él y me dio igual estar mojando mi ropa, le empotré contra los azulejos para que no tuviera posibilidad de huir de mi y le pregunté enfadado.

\- ¿Qué hiciste anoche? – le pregunté.

\- Ya te lo he dicho.

\- Deja de mentirme – le grité – hay dos muertos y tres heridos graves – le dije - ¿qué les hiciste a esos tipos?

\- No los maté – me dijo

\- ¿Entonces sí estuviste con ellos?

\- Quería vengarme por lo que me hicieron, pero cuando me fui de allí, estaban vivos.

\- Venga ya Sasuke, te conozco, sé perfectamente como son tus venganzas y no son buenas nunca

\- No lo son – me dijo – les mutilé un poco sí, a uno le corté el brazo con el que me tocó, a otro le corté la lengua para que no pudiera volver a lamer el cuello de nadie como hizo conmigo y a su jefe… - sonrió – a él le corté la polla que era a lo que más aprecio tenía, pero no los maté – me repitió.

\- Joder Sasuke – me quejé - ¿Es que no puedes no meterte en problemas durante un día? Sólo te pido un maldito día. No puedo estar encima de ti protegiéndote siempre si vas matando gente.

\- No te he pedido que me protejas – me gritó – no necesito que seas mi niñero, sabías perfectamente que no iba a dejar las cosas así, te avisé que tenía nombres en mi lista para vengarme.

\- Me importa una mierda tus venganzas – le grité yo enfadado – quiero mantenerte vivo ¿No lo entiendes? Todos se te tirarán encima, querrán matarte por esto y no sé cómo puedo defenderte de esas acusaciones porque lo hiciste tú.

\- Te repito que cuando yo me marché estaban vivos – me dijo.

\- ¿cómo narices quieres que te crea? Me has mentido incluso esta misma mañana, me habías hecho creer que no tenías nada que ver y ahora… resulta que estuviste en sus casas, que les torturaste ¿Quién me dice que no los mataste e intentas ocultarme la verdad?

\- Créete entonces lo que quieras Naruto – me dijo – Pero suéltame – me amenazó.

\- No voy a soltarte.

\- Entonces perdóname por esto, porque no voy a quedarme.

Me pegó tal puñetazo en la mandíbula que perdí el equilibrio soltándole al momento, de verdad que este chico pegaba fuerte, creo que hasta ahora ni siquiera se había tomado enserio el pegarme, porque ahora que lo había hecho enserio, me había hasta desorientado un poco, estaba algo mareado del golpe pero me recompuse pegándole yo a él otro puñetazo.


	51. Chapter 51: adiós

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Le pegué el puñetazo porque me estaba tocando las narices ya todo este asunto y tenía clara una única cosa… si a esos tíos alguien los había matado dejándome cargar a mi la culpa… es que iban a venir a por mí de nuevo, querían ejecutarme como fuera y suponía que seguramente habría sido idea de Danzo, porque yo no les había matado. Tenía razón Naruto en algo… no me dejaba proteger, estaba demasiado obsesionado con ir a destrozarles, en mi venganza pero… ¿Qué habría hecho él? Él no podía entender como me sentía en este momento, a él no le habían violado como les dio la gana y las veces que quisieron sólo para humillarme mientras estuve en prisión, él no sabía lo que era eso.

Para él que yo entrara alguna vez no significaba nada más que enseñarle y quería enseñarle, me gustaba hacerlo y me sentía bien, pero no parecía entender que yo sólo le había dejado a él entrar en mí, no podía permitir que nadie más lo hiciera y lo habían hecho, me habían forzado, habían intentado destrozar mi orgullo y tenían que pagarlo, yo no me quedaría en un rincón llorando, iría allí y los torturaría, es lo que hice, pero no los maté, porque eso me traería problemas con la villa y no estaba dispuesto a perder lo que tenía ahora con Naruto, pero él no entendía nada.

No quería ver el esfuerzo que a mí me suponía dejarle entrar en mí, no veía como me hacía sentir, no veía el esfuerzo que realizaba cuando quería enseñarle todos los trucos para dar placer, enseñarle a ser el mejor en el sexo, le enseñaba todo lo que yo había aprendido y encima… le dejaba practicar conmigo, pero él lo único que veía era a mí y mis venganzas, que tenía que protegerme… yo no necesitaba un puto niñero detrás de mí cuidándome, era independiente y más fuerte que Naruto, no me hacía falta, quería que me quisiera tal y como era, no que me protegiera como una damisela en apuros que no era.

Naruto se había tambaleado un poco tras mi puñetazo, como si realmente no se esperase el golpe y le hubiera cogido por sorpresa, pero en cuando pudo reaccionar, también me dio a mí un puñetazo ¡Volvíamos a nuestros tiempos de juventud! A pegarnos todo el día, a intentar superar al otro pero también… sabíamos perfectamente que yo era mejor que él aunque Naruto no lo admitiera, creía que podía ganarme pero no podía, ni siquiera había utilizado todo mi poder, no quería utilizar con él mi Amaterasu porque no quería matarle, no quería utilizar el Susanoo porque no quería deprimirle cuando viera que ningún ataque entraría en mi defensa absoluta, pero tampoco iba a dejar que él me ganase, porque esto… era nuestra despedida, me largaba de la villa le gustase o no.

No podía quedarme aquí, ya no, lo habíamos intentado pero sabía Naruto tanto como yo, que no había solución para mí, estarían siempre buscando algo para ejecutarme, siempre intentarían demostrar que hacía algo mal para tener la excusa de matarme por traidor y sinceramente… no quería ayudar a una villa que había despreciado a mi clan, a mi hermano, que me despreciaba a mí, podía quedarse Naruto con su puesto de Hokage si quería, pero yo me iba de aquí, no iba a compartirle con la villa.

Le pegué otro puñetazo con la que agachó la cabeza y aproveché para darle un rodillazo justo cuando su cabeza se agachaba y me dolía pegarle, me dolía tener que hacer esto, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que irme y él no me dejaría. Supongo que Suigetsu tenía razón en algo, este no era mi sitio, yo ya no pertenecía a la villa, por mí Konoha entera podía hundirse en el mismo infierno y me daría igual, bailaría sobre sus ruinas y lo disfrutaría.

Naruto no se quedó corto con sus golpes, también me estaba destrozando y más cuando le vi crear copias para retenerme, aunque creé los sellos y con el fuego los destrocé a todos rompiendo parte de una ventana de la casa mientras Naruto… sin preocuparse del destrozo de su casa se lanzó contra mí intentando dejarme inconsciente, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo y con otro sello, saqué una de las serpientes y le retuve de los brazos y las piernas mientras él me miraba y exigía que le soltase.

Le hice mirarme a los ojos y tras disculparme con él por lo que iba a hacer, activé el Sharingan y le metí en una de las ilusiones desmayándole al momento. Deshice la técnica y cogí el cuerpo de Naruto evitando que cayese contra el suelo golpeándose más de lo que ya le había golpeado yo. Le tumbé en el futón y lo tapé antes de irme, porque él no tenía la culpa de mis decisiones, no tenía la culpa de que todos quisieran matarme, pero tenía que entenderme en algún momento, yo no pertenecía a su mundo.

Acaricié su rubio cabello mientras me arrodillaba a su lado, porque esta iba a ser mi despedida, quería marcharme de esta villa y no sé si Naruto entendería que no podíamos estar juntos, él pertenecía a la villa… yo sólo era un asesino, un traidor. Acerqué mi rostro hasta el suyo, golpeando mi frente con la suya mientras me disculpaba por él, mientras le pedía que me perdonase algún día por esto y que le quería. Él ni siquiera me escuchaba, no sabría nada pero aún así, le besé por última vez antes de irme.

Salí de su casa y había gente abajo mirando abajo, suponía que por los ruidos y destrozos de nuestra pelea, pero aún así, no me detuve, vi a la gente mirarme con preocupación cuando me vieron salir y era normal… todos me tenían miedo, así que pasé y seguí corriendo buscando la salida.

Los guardias empezaban a bloquear ahora todas las salidas de la villa después de enterarse de la discusión en casa de Naruto, de hecho creían que me estaba escapando después de atacar a mi propio compañero, ellos pensaban cualquier cosa para culparme, así que tenía razón, lo mejor que podía hacer era largarme, aunque no sabía ahora mismo por donde sin herir a mucha gente en el proceso y eso empeoraría mi situación.

Me sorprendió ver a Suigetsu en uno de los tejados cercanos al que yo me escondía y con un rápido movimiento fui hasta él. Por suerte, él me indicó una forma de escapar y le seguí, supongo que seguía siendo mi equipo, sólo podía confiar en mis compañeros, yo ya no pertenecía a esta villa, sólo era el traidor.

Salimos de la villa y respiré con tranquilidad una vez fuera. Mi equipo seguía allí, todos ellos y le pregunté a Karin enseguida por mi hermano, quería que me dijera dónde estaba ahora mismo, quería que localizase su chakra de inmediato.

\- ¿Vamos a por tu hermano? – me preguntó Suigetsu.

\- No – le dije – creo que es hora de que nos retiremos – le comenté – no tenemos nada que hacer excepto seguir vivos, voy a irme con mi hermano

\- Entonces iremos contigo – me dijo Karin – no tenemos ninguna misión que hacer, no tenemos ningún sitio al que ir.

\- No hace falta que vengáis – les dije – enserio ya habéis hecho mucho por mí, habéis aguantado todas mis venganzas, id y vivir vuestra vida, enserio, sólo necesito que me hagas este último favor, necesito saber dónde está mi hermano.

Karin se concentró para buscar el chakra de Itachi y cuando lo localizó, me explicó el lugar exacto donde estaba. Salí agradeciéndole a Karin el favor y empecé a correr, quería irme de aquí cuanto antes mejor. Me extrañó cuando al avanzar unos pasos, sentí la presencia de Suigetsu tras de mí y paré en seco esperando a que llegase hasta mí. No tardó en llegar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Suigetsu? – le pregunté.

\- Quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de estos días, no tenía derecho a meterme en tu vida – me dijo.

\- Sui… tú siempre serás alguien importante en mi vida, pero no puedo evitar querer a ese rubio imbécil – le sonreí y él sonrió conmigo.

\- Lo entiendo – me dijo.

\- Ven aquí – le dije acercándome y besándole, porque no podía hacer nada más por él, tendría que conformarse con el beso de despedida – cuídate y cuídalos – le dije sonriendo avisándole que protegiese al resto del equipo.

\- Lo haré, ten cuidado – me comentó justo antes de empezar a correr de nuevo en busca de mi hermano.

No quería detenerme hasta llegar con mi hermano, más que nada porque en cuanto descubrieran que no estaba en la villa, vendrían a buscarme para matarme y ya no diría Naruto… ese era capaz de ir al mismo infierno a por mí con tal de salvarme, era un maldito cabezón y le iba a meter en problemas, no quería darle problemas, era mejor que me dejase ir y ya está, pero no, era demasiado cabezón, no se resignaría a perderme y lo sabíamos todos.

Aunque no quería detenerme, sé que tendría que hacerlo en algún momento, pero al menos, podría parar el tiempo justo y mientras me perseguían a mí, mi equipo podía irse en dirección contraria intentando evitar también que les encontrasen. Separaríamos a los enemigos y todos ellos… priorizarían encontrarme a mí en vez de a mi equipo, eso era lo mejor, porque al menos no tendría remordimientos de haber metido a mi equipo en un problema serio.

Por otro lado, no paraba de pensar en Naruto y es que habíamos estado tan bien estos últimos días, que no sé si podría acostumbrarme ahora a estar solo de nuevo, a volver a mi soledad y mis venganzas, yo podría haberle enseñado algo nuevo como el sexo pero él me había enseñado a mí que había una vida más allá de las venganzas, había una vida donde podías ser feliz, sin pensar en problemas, pensando sólo en tu pareja, viviendo juntos, no estando solos. Eso ahora se acababa.

Sacudí mi cabeza un par de veces para tratar de quitarme esas ideas porque tenía que olvidarme de todo lo que había a mi espalda, tenía que olvidarme de Konoha, de sus problemas, de la gente de allí, tenía que olvidarme de Naruto, sólo le traería problemas y él tenía muy claro que quería ser hokage, yo no podía meterme en medio de su decisión, no podía romper sus sueños porque estando conmigo… él jamás podría ser hokage y yo no podía arrebatarle eso.

Apenas dormí las últimas noches, corrí y seguí corriendo, quería alcanzar a mi hermano cuanto antes, tenía que alejarme lo máximo posible de todo eso. Suponía que ya habrían encontrado a Naruto y tras varias noches… sabía que seguramente… él ya estaba buscándome, por eso tenía que irme rápido, dormía un par de horas, paraba lo justo para comer y beber y seguía, ni siquiera me detuve de noche, ya dormiría cuando llegase junto a mi hermano.


	52. Chapter 52: buscándote

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Me desperté en un lugar que no conocía, demasiado blanco, demasiado solitario y supuse… que era el hospital aunque no sabía muy bien por qué estaba aquí ¡_Yo no tenía que estar aquí_! Sasuke no me había hecho tanto daño como para dejarme en el hospital y no me apetecía quedarme, quería ir a por Sasuke, se me había escapado ya una vez en el pasado y tardé demasiado tiempo en recuperarle, no quería perderlo una segunda.

Me levanté de la camilla y me vestí con mi ropa para irme a casa a coger algunas armas y salir rápidamente tras Sasuke, no podía perder tiempo aquí, porque todo el tiempo que yo perdía en el hospital, era ventaja que le daba a Sasuke para ponerme distancia y Sasuke era muy rápido, podía llegar a sacarme mucha ventaja si tardaba demasiado.

Cuando ya estaba vestido y dispuesto a salir hacia mi casa a recoger mis armas, Sakura entró por allí quedándose asombrada de verme despierto, levantado y vestido. Creo que no se esperaba que decidiera irme del hospital con tanta rapidez, pero a mí me dio igual, saqué todas mis pertenencias y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Dónde vas Naruto?

\- Ya sabes dónde voy – le dije.

\- Eres imbécil ¿Qué necesitas para darte cuenta de que Sasuke no es el mismo chico? Mira lo que te ha hecho.

\- ¿Qué me ha hecho? ¿Pegarme un par de puñetazos? ¿Utilizar su Sharingan en mí? Eso lo hacía siempre desde pequeños, nos hemos pegado demasiadas veces y tú lo sabías, siempre tratabas de separarnos.

\- Tú no aprendes, no puedes ver la maldad que hay en Sasuke, ha matado a gente, ¿NO lo ves?

\- No ha sido él.

\- ¿Aún le crees?

\- Si dice que no ha sido él, le creo, no tiene motivos para mentirme menos de confesarme lo que realmente había hecho, así que te agradecería que dejases de acusarle siempre que puedes, porque me da la impresión de que le estáis montando trampas todos aquí y no voy a permitir que ni tú, ni nadie me separe de él.

\- Se ha escapado – me dijo – como si fuera un criminal.

\- Se ha ido para que no le matéis – le grité – porque tenéis demasiadas ganas de verle muerto, pero no pienso abandonarle como habéis hecho todos, voy a ir a por él.

\- Y lo traerás… - dijo decepcionada

\- No… me largo yo – le dije muy convincente.

\- ¿Estás loco? Te van a dar el puesto de Hokage, es lo que querías.

\- No lo quiero si no es con Sasuke – le dije – si no puedo salvar ni a una única persona… ¿Cómo voy a salvar a toda una villa? Prefiero a Sasuke en este momento.

Pasé de Sakura y caminé hasta mi casa. ¡Cómo cambiaba la gente! Era algo que no entendía, como Sakura podía pasar de aquel amor tan profundo que sentía por Sasuke a odiarle como lo hacía, yo creo… que era simplemente atracción, tal y como me había dicho Ino, salvo que ella se dio cuenta enseguida de que no era amor, sólo que Sasuke le parecía guapo ¿pero a quién no? Sasuke era guapísimo, muy borde pero muy guapo y sólo yo sabía lo tierno que podía llegar a ser, porque yo tuve suerte de que aquel tímpano de hielo se enamorase de mí.

Nunca imaginé que mi admiración por él se convertiría en amor, que todas aquellas peleas, todos aquellos momentos en que Sasuke me insultaba y me retaba, se iban a convertir en esto, se convertirían en un sentimiento tan grande por él que a veces… me daba hasta un poco de miedo, porque era Sasuke, borde, antisocial, vengativo, era un chico muy complicado para una relación, pero seguía siendo mi chico y no iba a permitir que huyese de mí, iba a demostrarle quien era Naruto Uzumaki enfadado.

Entré en casa y cogí del armario las armas para salir rápido de la villa y me dio igual tener o no tener el permiso para irme, iba a encontrar a Sasuke fuese como fuese, él lo sabía tanto como yo, porque sabía lo persistente que era, seguramente ya estaba muy lejos, así que empecé a correr, no tenía tiempo que perder y menos conociéndole a él, era capaz de no dormir por seguir avanzando.

Salí de la villa y aunque los guardias intentaron detenerme preguntándome dónde iba o donde estaba mi permiso de salida, pasé olímpicamente y seguí corriendo avanzando por el camino y alejándome de ellos. Subí al primer árbol que vi en cuanto tuve la menor oportunidad y arranqué camino, aunque aún no tenía muy claro hacia donde tenía que ir, pero tenía un sitio por dónde empezar, Suigetsu.

No me detuve hasta que llegué al país de la lluvia y estaba destrozado cuando llegué, no podía más pero quería encontrar al equipo de Sasuke y sabía perfectamente… que a Sasuke lo había encontrado la primera vez aquí, no muy lejos del país de la lluvia porque era una maldita villa para criminales, todos estaban aquí y el equipo de Sasuke estaba convencido de que habría venido a resguardarse un tiempo a esta zona, es la ciudad donde más protegidos estarían.

Entré por la villa y la gente me miraba de forma extraña, pero era algo normal, yo no era un delincuente como ellos y no entendían qué hacía yo aquí, creo que ahora empezaba a entender cómo se sentía Sasuke en Konoha cuando todos le miraban como me miraban a mí en este momento. Él no encajaba en mi villa como yo no encajaba en su mundo, nos habíamos distanciado demasiado y aún así, le amaba, me daba igual si su mundo era distinto al mío, yo los juntaría si era necesario, pero no me iba a separar de él, me negaba a perderle, no iba a permitir que volviera a encerrarse en su oscuridad, en sus venganzas, en su soledad.

Caminé por las calles buscando al equipo de Sasuke cuando un individuo que me sacaba tres cabezas por lo menos, me golpeó el hombro con fuerza girándose cuando me quejé y enfrentándose a mí ¡_Qué ganas tenía de reventarle la cabeza allí mismo_! Pero no tenía tiempo, tenía que encontrar a Sasuke porque perder tiempo le daba ventaja a él.

\- Mira por donde veas crío – me dijo y me cabreé.

\- Porque no miras tú por dónde vas imbécil – le grité

\- ¿Estás buscando pelea?

\- No te lo recomiendo, puedo tumbarte en dos segundos – le dije y cuando estuvimos a punto de empezar a pegarnos, Suigetsu apareció apartándonos.

\- Ya basta, está conmigo – le dijo al otro hombre y se detuvo al momento marchándose - ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Vuelve a tu villa – me dijo marchándose también y le seguí.

\- Quiero saber dónde está Sasuke.

\- Pues aquí no está – me dijo – pierdes el tiempo y lo sabes, Sasuke no quiere ser encontrado y menos por ti.

\- Pues lamento tener que ser yo quien os diga que voy a encontrarle, con vuestra ayuda o sin ella, pero no va a escapare de mí tan fácil, así que podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas, pero quiero saber dónde está.

\- No sé dónde está, pero sé que se iba con su hermano – me dijo.

\- ¿Su hermano? – pregunté extrañado – Creí que estaba muerto.

\- Pues no, está vivo, pero no sé donde se fue a vivir, eso es información que saben muy pocos.

\- ¿Quién lo sabe? – le pregunté.

\- Sasuke – me dijo – de hecho se fue ayer mismo hacia allí, no le alcanzarás a la velocidad que va él.

\- No me hace falta alcanzarle, quiero encontrarle – le dije – sólo necesito saber dónde va a detenerse.

\- Pues eso no lo sé – me dijo – Además… ¿Para qué te ayudaría? Tú fuiste el culpable de que tenga que huir ahora, no puedes protegerle, eres un inútil, no te das cuenta de que no puede vivir allí y tú no renunciarás a tu villa.

\- Ya he renunciado – le dije – así que dime donde está, porque sólo me importa él, me da igual la villa, si no nos quiere pues bien por ellos, yo elijo a Sasuke.

\- Karin lo sabe – me dijo casi como si mis palabras le hubieran convencido – te llevaré hasta ella.

Me quedé sorprendido por el cambio de opinión de Suigetsu y es posible que yo me hubiera pasado un poco la última vez. Sé que este chico estaba obsesionado con Sasuke, ni siquiera creía que le quisiera, pero ahora parecía un chico diferente a la otra vez que hablé con él, al menos me ayudaba con Sasuke y ya era un gran paso, no sé qué es lo que había cambiado en él, aunque cuando al ir a la base le vi lanzando algunas sonrisas a un serio Pain… creo que me imaginaba por donde iban sus tiros.

Pain no parecía muy contento de verme, pero tampoco comentó nada. Karin se rehusaba a ayudarme, seguía muy enamorada de Sasuke aunque en parte… creo que entendía que Sasuke solo había sido feliz estando conmigo, así que podía ver sus dudas si darme la información o no.

Al final y tras casi tener que suplicarle a Karin y convencerla de que no podía vivir sin Sasuke, acabó diciéndome dónde estaba, rastreó su chakra y como suponía, estaba demasiado lejos, seguía corriendo y alejándose, pero al menos, sabía donde paraba su ruta, sabía al pueblo al que se dirigía y estaba al otro extremo de Konoha, demasiado lejos, tardaría un par de días en llegar y Sasuke seguramente estaría allí para mañana, más conociéndole sabiendo que no pararía excepto para lo necesario.

Les agradecí la ayuda, aunque todos coincidían en que necesitaría un buen plan para convencer a Sasuke, porque no creían que admitiera fácilmente que renunciase a mi sueño por él, que me estuviera volviendo un traidor por él, porque desde el momento en que me fui de la villa sin permiso, todos se pondrían en mi contra, dirían que estaba traicionándoles y ahora mismo, me daba igual, ¿Danzo quería ser hokage? Genial para él, yo tenía a Sasuke y era todo lo que me importaba ahora mismo, le quería a él, quería una vida con él y me daba igual si era en la villa, en otra villa que no conocía o en el mismo infierno, iba a estar con Sasuke.

Salí corriendo de nuevo y esta vez, ya podía Sasuke espabilar, porque por mucho que corriese, no iba a poder escapar de mí, iba a alcanzarle, esperaba al menos, que me hubieran dado los datos correctos y no fuera un engaño de ellos para proteger a su líder. Ya puedes esperar Sasuke… porque voy a por ti.


	53. Chapter 53: vuelve conmigo

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Había llegado tarde al pueblo, estaba anocheciendo y cuando pregunté en el pueblo por mi hermano, la gente no parecía tenerlo muy en mente, pero al preguntar por Deidara, todos indicaron claramente donde vivían, supongo que el cabello rubio tan poco usual por estos lugares llamaba la atención más que mi hermano, porque no creía ni que mi hermano hubiera activado su Sharingan, que era lo que más llamaba la atención de él.

Cuando toqué a la puerta y abrió Deidara, se extrañó de verme allí, pero me dejó pasar enseguida comentándome que mi hermano se había ido a buscar algo de leña para el fuego, pero que vendría enseguida. Supongo que estaba sorprendido, normal… se suponía que nadie sabíamos dónde estaban ellos y ahora aparecía yo en su puerta, así que me tocó explicar que Karin podía rastrearlos.

Deidara me preparó un cuarto contiguo en el que poder quedarme unos días, porque yo no quería importunarles mucho con mi visita y más conociendo a mi hermano, que seguro estaría muy ocupado con Deidara, sobre todo por las noches y no creo que quisiera tenerme por allí rondando mucho tiempo, me buscaría algo enseguida para mí, sólo eran un par de días lo que quería, aunque Deidara dijo que no importaba, que podía quedarme lo que necesitase.

Deidara siempre era así, hasta creía que lo podía hacer por la forma en que me comporté con él en el pasado, cuando le protegí, le di un lugar en el que estar a salvo y ahora él quería hacer lo mismo por mí, pero sólo era un pensamiento. Cuando acabó de prepararme el cuarto, salimos al comedor de nuevo y no pude evitar fijarme en los muebles que tenían, que no eran muchos pero creo, que los habían hecho ellos.

Mi hermano era bueno en todo, por eso no me sorprendió que él los hubiera construido, yo era bastante malo en cosas de manualidades, pero claro… mi hermano era el auténtico genio Uchiha, él sabía de todo, era fuerte, inteligente, atractivo, sabía pelear, cocinar, hacer manualidades… era perfecto. Yo en cambio había nacido siendo borde, sacando las mejores notas en la academia y siendo bueno para matar, pero nada más, nunca me dediqué a cocinar, ni a hacer cosas normales, sólo entrenaba y entrenaba más para matar más rápido. Yo sólo era un ser vengativo.

Me senté en el sofá que tenían y la verdad es que era cómodo ¡_Menudas manos tenía mi hermano para esto_! Si alguna vez tenía una casa propia tendría que pedirle a él que me hiciera los muebles, que arte tenía. Deidara también se había sentado cerca de mí mientras afilaba un par de Kunais encima de la mesa, suponía que o eran suyos o de mi hermano. No quiso preguntarme por qué había venido, así que decidí intervenir yo, más que nada porque con él tenía confianza, más que con mi hermano.

\- ¿No vas a preguntarme nada? – le pregunté.

\- ¿De por qué has venido? Sé lo reservado que eres Sasuke – me dijo – si quieres contarlo te escucharé y si no… puedes contárselo a tu hermano cuando venga.

\- No quiero contárselo a mi hermano – le dije

\- ¿Naruto? – me preguntó y me extrañé que supiera su nombre – hablabas en sueños a veces, te escuché pronunciar su nombre alguna vez cuando estuve en tu base aquel tiempo.

\- Sí – le dije con resignación – Naruto, me ha costado mucho que se diera cuenta de que existía y ahora que estábamos bien… supongo que he metido la pata, pero esperaba que me creyese cuando le dije que no había sido yo.

\- ¿Qué no habías sido tú? – me preguntó.

\- Una larga historia – le dije – puedo resumirla en que hice algo que no debía, torturé a unos tipos que me hicieron daño, pero no los maté y él no me cree.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no te cree? – me preguntó

\- Me gritaba, me acorraló en la ducha echándome la culpa.

\- Creo que quería protegerte – me dijo – puede que tuviera miedo de que fueran a por ti por lo que habías hecho, aunque no los hubieras matado, puede que sólo tuviera miedo de que pudieran hacerte algo. ¿Te fuiste por eso?

\- No quería morir en esa villa – le dije – y es lo que iba a pasar.

\- Si, en eso te doy la razón. Una vez entras en esta vida, no hay vuelta atrás.

\- No quiero que Naruto deje todo lo que tiene por esta vida – le dije - ¿Qué voy a ofrecerle yo? Sólo puedo darle esto, estar siempre huyendo, tener que defendernos, arreglarnos la vida por nuestra cuenta, estar con un chico vengativo y complicado – le comenté.

\- Eres un gran chico Sasuke, con una profunda oscuridad en tu interior y no te dejas ayudar, él podría hacerlo. Esa decisión es cosa de Naruto no tuya, tú no puedes vivir allí, eso lo sabemos todos, te matarían, pero él tiene que decidir si quiere esta vida o la de la villa, no puedes tomar decisiones por él, Naruto sabe perfectamente lo que le espera si cruza esa puerta.

\- Pues no quiero que la cruce, no por mí – le dije – quiere ser hokage, va a serlo, le han dado el puesto, sólo tiene que esperar un tiempo y estará en lo más alto de la jerarquía de la villa, es lo que siempre soñó, no quiero que tire su sueño por mí, no podemos estar juntos.

Deidara se reía y no sé muy bien por qué, pero creo, que pensaba que no tenía razón y no quería decírmelo. Si que tenía él razón en una cosa, yo no podía tomar su decisión, pero no quería arruinar su sueño. Deidara pensaba que ese chico vendría a por mí y sinceramente, yo también lo creía. ¿Qué debía hacer para que se largase? ¿Qué debía hacer para que se diera cuenta de que su lugar estaba en Konoha? Tenía una cosa clara, si tenía que hacer que me odiase para que volviera a su puesto de Hokage, lo haría.

Itachi entró por la puerta con una gran sonrisa comentándole a Deidara que se estaba preparando una buena tormenta y cuando cerró la puerta girándose a verle, se encontró conmigo en el sofá. No sé si su cara y ese gesto serio era que se alegraba de verme o que no.

\- ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó.

\- He venido por Deidara – le dije sonriendo

\- Pues puedes coger la puerta – me dijo serio y luego sonrió - ¿Enserio a qué has venido?

\- De visita – le mentí – sólo me quedaré un par de días, me apetecía veros

\- Pues bienvenido – me dijo dejando la leña en un cesto al lado del fuego.

Aquella noche no dormí muy bien, aunque estaba muy cansado de no haber dormido bien los últimos días, el no sentir a Naruto cerca de mí protegiéndome, me hacía estar en vela. Sabía que mi hermano estaba al lado para protegerme si pasaba algo, ¡_O creo que estaría para protegerme_! Porque de momento escuchaba los gemidos y las risas de ambos, así que estaban bastante ocupados para estar pendientes de mí. Di vueltas y más vueltas en la cama y al final, creo que conseguí dormirme un par de horas, tampoco mucho más.

A la mañana siguiente salí con Deidara a conocer el pueblo porque Itachi había dicho de ir a por unas maderas que le hacían falta, no sé qué es lo que quería construir ahora para la casa. Deidara decidió ir a por algunas cosas para comer y tras comentarme un poco el pueblo ¡cosa que había cuatro casas por así decirlo! Se marchó dejándome a mí viendo por mi cuenta el resto de lo que quedaba, que no era mucho, un parque, un estanque, un montón de chicas que cuchicheaban al verme y sonreían y gente trabajando en sus tiendas, la mayoría herreros que hacían armas y utensilios para el campo.

Estaba distraído viendo como hacían una azada para los cultivos cuando por el otro extremo de la calle apareció ante mis ojos aquella cabellera rubia y el emblema de Konoha en su frente ¡_Sería imbécil_! de verdad que no tenía remedio, sólo tenía que quedarse en su casa ¿Cómo diablos me encontraba siempre? Era un caso perdido este chico.

Me acerqué a una de las chicas y apoyándome contra un árbol del parque le sonreí de forma pícara como si realmente me interesase lo que me iba a contar, como si quisiera ligar con ella, no me importaba absolutamente nada lo que pudiera decirme, sólo quería que Naruto se diera cuenta de que podía seguir mi vida sin él y se largase a la villa de nuevo, ¡_Éste no era su sitio_! Era el mío.

Le vi venir enfadado a paso rápido hacia mí y me asusté un poco, porque aunque estaba algo apartado de la vista de los demás y las chicas se reían conmigo intentando ligar, Naruto me había visto perfectamente y no venía con buena cara, de hecho llegó hasta mí y traté de hablar para explicarle las cosas cuando me empotró con fuerza contra el árbol inmovilizando mis manos y besándome frente a todas las chicas, metiendo su lengua en mi boca como si fuera lo último que iba a hacer en su vida dejando claro a las chicas, que yo le pertenecía.

Todas se fueron entre murmullos pero él no se detuvo y acabé cerrando los ojos dejándome besar, me gustaban sus besos, no podía evitarlo, me gustaban aún más cuando era tan violento conmigo, tan dominante, me excitaba verle así, tan posesivo, tan celoso.

\- Eres mío, ¿Te queda claro? – me preguntó mordiéndose el labio de la rabia que tenía encima ahora mismo.

\- Lárgate Naruto – le dije – No sé qué narices haces aquí, deberías estar en Konoha.

\- No me da la gana, no merece la pena estar allí sin ti – me dijo – te quiero a ti Sasuke, me da igual todo lo demás.

\- No quiero que te de igual – le dije – tienes todo lo que querías, vas a ser Hokage, lárgate antes de que sea tarde, yo sólo traigo problemas.

\- Tienes razón en algo Sasuke, voy a ser Hokage, pero lo seré en tu cama porque acabo de traicionar a la villa, te elijo a ti Sasuke, así que si sigues empeñado en que sea Hokage créeme que lo seré y acabarás obedeciéndome, sólo quiero estar contigo, así que no se te ocurra volver a ligar frente a mí con ninguna chica, ni chicos – me aclaró – tú me perteneces y voy a demostrártelo.

Me arrastró con él algo más hacia el interior de los árboles y volvió a empotrarme con fuerza besándome el cuello con lujuria y provocando que hasta mis piernas temblasen por la excitación, no sólo por sus caricias y besos, sino también por la situación, por la sensación de sentirme a merced de Naruto ahora mismo y aunque le estaba medio dejando, me gustaba mucho.

Creo que Naruto estaba descontrolado por completo, porque ni siquiera me dejó quejarme cuando prácticamente me arrancó el pantalón, me besó con fuerza evitando que pudiera reñirle o decirle algo mientras aguantaba como metía su mano hacia mi miembro masajeándolo para luego lamerse los dedos y empezar a meterlos en mí.

Nunca le había visto tan desesperado como hoy por hacerme el amor, aunque no sé si esto podía considerarse hacer el amor, era sexo salvaje, sin posibilidad de quejarme, pararle y empotrado contra un árbol. Ni siquiera me dejaba hacer nada a mí, me tenía bloqueado y creo… que estaba tan enfadado con mi comportamiento, que era su forma de castigarme, evitar que tomara el control de nuevo, tomarlo él en mi lugar.

Entró en mí sin preguntarme ni pedirme permiso, tampoco es que entrase con mucha suavidad, se hundió hasta el fondo y cuando sintió que iba a gritar o quejarme del dolor, me besó ahogando cualquier sonido que pudiera salir de mí. Me acostumbré a medida que se iba moviendo en mi interior. No se detuvo hasta que se corrió en mí, gimiendo como un loco y yo no pude evitar gemir también y cuando me corrí en su abdomen, me di cuenta al mirar por encima del hombro de Naruto… de que estaba mi hermano con cara de asombro viendo como este rubio cabeza de chorlito me follaba contra el árbol. La cara que se me quedó… no la puedo ni describir, ¡_sólo a mí me pasaban estas cosas_!


	54. Chapter 54: guerra

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Madre mía ¡_Mi hermano me había pillado_! No sé si podía haber una vergüenza mayor, puede que sí, que me pillase con un rubio imbécil como él y no sólo eso, me había pillado inmovilizado, sin poder hacer nada y dejando a Naruto metiéndomela ¡_No podía caer más bajo para un Uchiha como yo_!

Aparté a Naruto de golpe ante la cara de asombro de este que no entendía lo que me ocurría y subiéndome el pantalón salí detrás de mi espantado hermano, porque al verme y tras intentar creerse lo que veía, había salido disparado, supongo que en busca de Deidara. Naruto me seguía y yo no quería que me siguiera, por una vez necesitaba hablar de esto con mi hermano y a solas, sin ese cabezón que me había metido en este lío detrás.

\- Itachi – le llamé pero no se detuvo – para ya Itachi – le dije cogiéndole del brazo y girándole.

\- A ver Sasuke… puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, voy a hacer que no he visto nada ¿Vale? – me comentó aunque no me creía ni una palabra.

\- No hablas enserio.

\- Claro que no, voy a matar al imbécil que está profanando a mi hermano –me gritó – ¿Naruto? ¿No podías enamorarte de otro? Hasta dudo de que te quiera, siempre iba con aquella chica…

\- Sakura – le dije.

\- Sí como se llame – me comentó sin darle importancia - ¿Te ha forzado? – me preguntó.

\- No – le dije – puede parecer que sí por lo que has visto, pero no, le he dejado.

\- Vale… voy a buscar a Dei – me dijo

\- ¿Vas a contárselo?

\- De momento quiero olvidar la escena que he visto, joder… que ni yo lo he hecho delante de ti – me dijo

Iba a irse de nuevo cuando se giró suspirando con resignación mientras me miraba y luego volvió hacia atrás hasta mí.

Quizá soy un poco egoísta, sabes que te quiero Sasuke, eres mi hermanito, haría cualquier cosa por ti y lo sabes, pero Naruto… si eres feliz lo entenderé, pero aún me cuesta un poco imaginarme a Naruto, aunque reconozco que lo imaginaba, siempre ha estado preocupado por ti así que supongo que en parte tendría que estarle agradecido, pero no me hagas ver otra vez una escena de esas.

\- Vale – le dije – lo siento.

\- Venga… nos vemos en casa.

Se marchó de nuevo en busca de su chico mientras yo miraba hacia atrás a Naruto que me esperaba con cara de niño bueno como si nunca hubiera roto un plato. No sabía en este momento si matarle por la pillada o besarle por la excitación. Me acerqué hacia él y me miró extrañado, hasta me cerró los ojos y encogió el cuello como si esperase mi golpe, pero al no recibirlo abrió uno de sus ojos mirando con dudas porque tardaba tanto.

\- ¿Estás enfadado? – me preguntó mirándome de reojo.

\- No – le dije serio – pero que sea la última vez que me haces esto en público

\- Vale – me comentó – Sasuke – me llamó cuando ya empezaba a caminar hacia la casa de mi hermano - ¿por qué te fuiste así? Y no me digas lo de que no te creía, porque sí creía en ti, no comparto lo que hiciste, pero sé que eras sincero cuando comentaste lo de la tortura y que no los habías matado tú.

\- Y no los maté.

\- Lo sé – me dijo – pero quien lo haya hecho te ha acusado y te están buscando por asesinato.

\- ¿Por qué crees que me fui?

\- Lo sé, sé el motivo, pero podías habérmelo contado, siempre haces las cosas sin consultar nada, te lanzas a lo loco, decides irte y lo haces, ni siquiera me preguntaste si quería irme contigo.

\- No querías, tú ibas a ser Hokage – le dije – tenías que serlo maldita sea, eres el mejor para el puesto ¿No lo ves?

\- No quiero serlo si tú no estás a mi lado.

\- ¿Por qué Naruto? – le grité – yo no puedo darte nada, esto es lo máximo que tengo para darte, un aldea de cuatro gatos donde no pasa nada nunca, un lugar olvidado de la mano de dios, ganarnos la vida como podamos, no volverás a ver a tus amigos, no volverás a tu hogar nunca más.

\- Pero estaré contigo, es suficiente para mí, sólo te necesito a ti, me da igual las cosas materiales, me da igual en qué trabajar para sobrevivir, me da igual no ser el jefe de la villa ni volver a ella si puedo tenerte a ti. Ya te lo dije Sasuke… si quieres que sea Hokage lo seré en tu cama, no necesito a toda una villa bajo mí para ser feliz.

\- Estás loco – le dije.

\- Sí, lo estoy, pero no voy a perderte, haré lo que haga falta por ti y lo sabes, no puedes huir de mí, por mucho que corras siempre te alcanzaré – me dijo y no pude evitar besarle.

Llegamos hasta la casa de Naruto a trompicones, chocándonos contra todo mientras nos besábamos sin control alguno y cuando llegamos a la puerta de la casa de mi hermano, creo que rompimos un jarrón de flores de la entrada, pero nos dio un poco igual en este momento, entramos y le empujé hacia la habitación que me habían dejado a mí para estos días.

Fue Naruto quien cerró la puerta tras él empujándome luego a mí contra la cama. Me caí en ella con Naruto encima que ya volvía a atrapar mis labios entre los suyos sin darme tiempo a nada, ni siquiera a poder decirle algo. Sus manos estaban en mi cintura, acariciándome con suavidad mientras intentaban colarse bajo mi camiseta… y lo hicieron, tocó mi abdomen y subió hacia mi pectoral.

Gemí cuando sentí los suaves labios de Naruto aprisionar mis pezones, besarlos y lamerlos como si no lo hubiera hecho en su vida, con ansias, devorando todo a su paso, mordiéndolos con suavidad y hasta pellizcándolos a veces con dulzura excitándome más. Creo que Naruto aprendía demasiado rápido porque encima… cuanto más intentaba contener mis gemidos, más pasión ponía en sus movimientos intentando conseguir que gimiera por él.

\- Gime para mí maldito Teme – me dijo extrañamente serio

\- No te creas lo que no eres – le dije con una voz aún más seria e intimidante que la de él.

\- No me lo creo, ya te dije que yo sería tu Hokage y te he ordenado que gimas – me dijo metiendo la mano hacia mi miembro y acariciando suavemente la punta con sus yemas haciéndome gemir más fuerte – así Teme, me gusta que sepas quien está al mando.

\- Vete al cuerno Naruto – le dije intentando volver a acallar mis gemidos.

\- No seas grosero Sasuke o tendré que castigarte por ese vocabulario – me dijo sonriendo esta vez con superioridad mientras repetía el movimiento anterior haciendo que volviera a gemir.

\- Chúpamela – le dije sonriendo de forma prepotente como él me había hecho y no pareció gustarle mi contestación, porque se bajó un poco el pantalón y sentándose prácticamente en mi pecho, metió su miembro en mi boca sin compasión.

\- Chúpamela tú Sasuke – me dijo sonriendo aún más – aprenderás por las buenas o por las malas, que las órdenes sólo las doy yo.

No pude responderle, tenía la boca ocupada con su miembro que entraba y salía como quería, porque podía ver a Naruto mover la cintura para metérmela hasta el fondo mientras me sujetaba el cabello y empezaba a gemir. Conocía a Naruto, sé que le excitaban estas cosas, mandar, pero yo no estaba acostumbrado a que mandasen sobre mí, tenía mi orgullo y sin embargo, estaba aquí tumbado, con este rubio prácticamente sentado encima de mi pecho metiéndome su miembro de mi boca ¿Y qué hacía yo? Chupársela como si me fuera la vida en ello, darle todo el placer que pude en vez de enfadarme y es que no podía enfadarme con él.

Naruto la sacó de mi boca de golpe para besarme con fuerza, metiendo su lengua a jugar con la mía y cuando se separó, pude ver su cara de sorpresa cuando no se esperó que yo hablase y mucho menos… se esperaba lo que le pedí.

\- Fóllame la boca – le dije en la forma más sucia que encontré y él sonrió volviendo a meterme su miembro en la boca y dejándome chupársela a mi antojo mientras se movía en mi interior como quiso.

\- ¿Esto es lo que querías Teme? – me preguntó burlón mientras no paraba de moverse sin dejarme hablar – pues ya lo tienes, disfrútalo como yo disfruto de tu boca.

Me excitaba escuchar los gemidos de Naruto llenando la habitación y tuvo que salir de mí cuando no aguantaba más, porque si seguíamos así, acabaría corriéndose en mi boca. Se acercó a mí oído para susurrarme mientras yo intentaba recuperar la respiración, que iba a follarme como nunca antes, que le suplicaría por más y cuando entró en mí y empezó a moverse, ¡Desde luego que le pedí más! el cabrón había aprendido mis trucos y no podía evitar pedirle que entrase más, que lo hiciera más rápido… pero se fue cuando le grité que me iba a correr, porque se lo grité todo lo alto que pude excitándole el doble.

Nos quedamos dormidos un buen rato, ni siquiera tenía constancia del tiempo, me daba igual, tenía a Naruto abrazándome y podía dormir tranquilo, sabiendo que él estaba a mi lado, que me protegía y cuando sonaron golpes en la puerta despertándonos, nos asombramos los dos. Yo creí que mi hermano y Deidara habrían tenido que llegar hace rato mientras nosotros dormíamos, pero al escuchar como tocaban insistentemente, nos tocó levantarnos para abrir y fue Naruto quien abrió la puerta quedándome yo a su espalda un poco más a distancia. ¡_Era Kakashi_! Y yo no podía creérmelo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Naruto enfadado

\- Tenemos un problema en la Villa, tenéis que volver.

\- No voy a volver – le dijo Naruto – no después de cómo tratasteis a Sasuke.

\- Naruto… no habrá villa a la que volver si no lo hacéis ahora, los demás países han mandado a sus ejércitos, nos están asediando, necesitamos a todas las fuerzas necesarias.

\- Pedid refuerzos a las otras villas – le dijo y yo estaba un poco asustado, no por el hecho en sí, sino por la actitud de Naruto, porque seguía siendo su villa y yo no quería que lo perdiera por mi culpa.

\- Iremos – le dije yo a su espalda y Naruto se sorprendió, no entendía mi decisión – no voy a dejar que destruyan tu ciudad Naruto, sigue siendo algo importante para ti.

\- Pero no lo es para ti.

\- Somos una pareja Naruto, lo que es importante para ti, lo es para mí, si quieres ir, iremos, pero lo haremos juntos, no voy a dejar que vayas solo y pueda pasarte algo.

\- Vale – me dijo – pero con una condición… el país de la lluvia tiene que estar de nuestro lado – le dijo a Kakashi y este se sorprendió.

\- No aceptarán, son delincuentes, no lucharán por Konoha.

\- Entonces iré yo en nombre del Hokage a hablar con ellos, haré lo que haga falta para que nos ayuden, porque no podemos luchar solos.

\- Nosotros también iremos – escuché a mi hermano detrás junto a Deidara – aún es mi villa supongo y Pain controla la villa de la lluvia, será más fácil convencerle de que participe si voy con vosotros.


	55. Chapter 55: ataque

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Nos pusimos en camino en cuanto preparamos lo necesario para la guerra y aunque Kakashi nos explicó los motivos por el camino, aunque a medida que nos iba contando lo sucedido… a mí me entraba un sentimiento de culpa, porque era mi culpa al fin y al cabo, nada habría pasado si yo no hubiera vuelto a Konoha, si me hubieran matado aquella vez, porque eso es exactamente lo que pedían las otras villas para volver a su tiempo de paz, verme muerto a mí.

Supongo que todo había empezado gracias al rumor infundido de que Konoha estaba protegiéndome, a mí… a un traidor, a un asesino, así que todos querían verme muerto. En parte era mi culpa toda esta situación y en parte… era culpa de Naruto por haberme hecho volver, sino lo hubiera hecho… nada de esto estaría ocurriendo.

Nos dirigimos hacia el país de la lluvia y no hemos parado ni una sola vez desde que salimos de aquel diminuto y tranquilo pueblo. Kakashi va el primero a unos metros de mí y puedo ver a Naruto justo delante de mí, corriendo sin detenerse ni girarse a mirarme, sólo sigue hacia delante como siempre hace y a veces eso… me hace pensar si no me estaré quedando yo demasiado a su espalda, como si él pudiera seguir superándose a sí mismo y yo me hubiera quedado estancado en mi poder actual, mirando siempre hacia el pasado, un pasado trágico que no volverá. ¿Por qué no podía hacer como Naruto y mirar hacia delante, hacia el futuro?

Naruto se giró de golpe como si hubiera sentido mis dudas y me lanzó una gran sonrisa tan típica suya mientras me guiñaba un ojo en plan complicidad, pero no se detuvo, sus pies tocaron la siguiente rama y saltó de nuevo en busca de la próxima. Seguí sus pasos y aunque intenté sonreír, no me salió, supongo que le dio a entender a Naruto que estaba pensando en algo. Me giré hacia mi lado derecho para ver a mi hermano y a Deidara, también siguiendo nuestro ritmo perfectamente, de hecho… creo que podían habernos adelantado hace tiempo, pero se mantuvieron a mi lado.

Mi hermano me miró y aunque no me dijo nada ni hizo algún gesto de apoyo, yo sentía que estaba allí conmigo. El único movimiento que hizo fue un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Naruto, como si intentase decirme algo sobre él, pero yo no lo entendí, sólo seguí los pasos de mi rubio, saltando un segundo después que él en el mismo sitio donde lo hacía.

No me di cuenta cuando Naruto detuvo su paso y se colocó a mi lado para preguntarme si estaba bien. De hecho no lo estaba, tenía miedo de que le pasara algo en esa guerra, no quería que le ocurriese nada y era una maldita guerra, podían matarle en cualquier momento y yo no lo permitiría jamás.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – me preguntó – estas muy serio desde que salimos

\- No esperaba volver a la Villa para defenderla precisamente – le comenté – y menos quería defenderla en una guerra donde puedo perderte a ti.

\- No vas a perderme Sasuke – me dijo sonriendo.

\- No, no te perderé.

No le perdería, de eso estaba seguro, porque antes que verle morir a él, yo me pondría en medio, no dejaría jamás que a Naruto le pasara algo. No sé si él sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando, supongo que no, porque si lo hubiera sabido me habría intentado detener a toda costa y no pensaba contarle esto. Todos mis pensamientos se quedarían en lo más recóndito de mi mente.

Aceleré el paso y adelanté a Naruto intentando alcanzar a Kakashi aunque frené un poco antes de llegar hasta él, porque aunque yo era más rápido en estos momentos, no quería ir delante, no me fiaba de nadie ahora mismo de aquella villa, así que no me pondría a tiro de Kakashi aunque no creí que quisiera hacerme nada ahora mismo, supongo que me necesitaba para defender la villa.

Llegamos a medio día al país de la lluvia y por la villa empecé a buscar a mi equipo mientras Itachi y los demás trataban de convencer a Pain para combatir, algo que no sé yo si conseguirían. Ya había luchado una vez junto a mi hermano, Deidara y yo, pero aquello era su propia organización, era el líder y tenía que poner medidas, este asunto no le concernía para nada, así que no sé hasta qué punto le importaría tanto Konoha como para intervenir.

Encontré a mi equipo en nuestra base de siempre y no entendí por qué no habían decidido moverse de aquí, quizá es porque se sentían aún más seguros en un lugar ya conocido que teniendo que buscar un sitio nuevo. Todos ellos se extrañaron de verme allí y se sorprendieron bastante, aún así, vinieron a saludarme y a preguntarme qué me traía por aquí.

\- Voy a pelear por Konoha – les dije y se sorprendieron todos.

\- ¿Estás de broma, no? – me preguntó Suigetsu.

\- No – le dije

\- ¿El rubito tiene algo que ver con esa decisión?

\- Es su hogar, no puedo dejar que caiga así como así.

\- También era el tuyo y no te importa si arde hasta los cimientos.

\- No es lo mismo, yo odio ese sitio, todo mi clan está muerto gracias a ellos, pero Naruto no la odia y haría cualquier cosa por él.

\- Iré contigo – me dijo Suigetsu

\- No tienes por qué hacerlo.

\- Sí tengo que hacerlo – me dijo – tu me has ayudado cientos de veces y no voy a dejar que te pase nada allí, así que iré.

\- Y nosotros – comentó Jugo junto a Karin – somos un equipo, iremos contigo.

Sonreí porque seguía siendo mi equipo y eran unos cabezones, no podría convencerles de lo contrario, así que no me quedaba más remedio que aceptar que venían con nosotros. En parte me reconfortaba, porque era mi equipo, siempre me apoyaba y sentir que estaban cerca, era un alivio, ya no estaba sólo con todos esos ninjas que irían a la guerra y que me odiaban, tanto los enemigos como los aliados, porque nadie de la villa me quería.

Cuando volvieron los demás, Pain venía con ellos, de hecho estaba hablando con mi hermano y con Deidara intentando encontrar una explicación al motivo por el que entrarían en guerra ellos ahora que estaban tan bien alejados de todos los problemas del mundo. Supongo que Itachi venía por mí, al fin y al cabo, seguía y siempre sería… mi hermano mayor, el que quería protegerme de todo y de todos, así que no se fiaba de dejarme a solas en esta guerra y Deidara no se fiaba de dejarnos solos a nosotros.

Todos juntos incluso con Pain y Konan, fuimos a Konoha y a mí me dio un malestar al ver sus puertas. Naruto también estaba algo tenso después de haberse fugado de allí pero al ir con Kakashi, todos nos dejaron pasar. Los dos primeros días mientras los ejércitos se acercaban, estuvimos repasando veinte planes diferentes y sinceramente… tener a Sakura en nuestro equipo no me gustaba, aguantaba perfectamente a Sai y a Gaara, a Temari y hasta a Kankuro, pero no soportaba a Sakura.

Sólo éramos siete en nuestro batallón y teníamos que apañarnos con lo que había, yo había preferido que me trajeran a Ino como médico en lugar de a Sakura, pero decían que Sakura era mejor médico ¡Cosa que no dudaba en absoluto! Pero yo no me fiaba de ella, era capaz de dejarme desangrándome con tal de verme muerto. Además notaba algo raro en ella últimamente, miraba de una forma extraña a Naruto y no me gustaba, porque no eran los ojos de antes llenos de amor, era como si esperase el momento oportuno para clavarle un kunai por la espalda y eso me tensaba aún más.

Mi hermano estaba en otro batallón junto a Deidara, Pain, Konan, Kakashi para controlarlos a todos y mi equipo. Lo peor de eso… es que en ese batallón habría encajado mejor que en el que estaba, porque no soportaba a Sakura, con el resto aún podía trabajar bien y a gusto, pero con Sakura me era imposible. Supongo que no tenía más remedio, ya estaba aquí y había que ganar como fuera.

Aquel día el cielo estaba preparándose para una buena tormenta y me vestí con el chaleco de combate que me dejó Naruto por orden de la villa junto a los pantalones mientras miraba por la ventana como se cubría el cielo. Naruto estaba a mi espalda cambiándose también y guardando las armas, no pude evitar mirarle entonces y mentalizarme… de que haría cualquier cosa por ese chico.

Cuando salimos con el resto del equipo hacia el campo de batalla, no esperé que fuera una lucha tan dura, pero aún así, intenté no perder de vista a Naruto, estar siempre más o menos cerca de él por si necesitaba ayuda, aunque no la necesitó. Era cierto que en estos últimos años separados se había vuelto fuerte, quizá más de lo que yo había querido ver, ya no era el mismo Naruto de cuando éramos pequeños, era muy diferente, mucho más fuerte.

Destrocé al siguiente batallón de enemigos que se nos aproximó y cuando acabé, miré hacia Naruto instintivamente para verle luchando contra otro grupo junto a Gaara y entonces… sentí el impacto de algo en mi cuello, algo que venía desde atrás y no podía creérmelo… porque detrás sólo estaba mi equipo. Vi a Sakura sonriendo y cuando quité aquel dardo de mi cuello, supe que había vuelto a drogarme.

Aunque era ella quien sonreía, no fue sino Danzo quien apareció entre las sombras de los árboles para acabar conmigo y me pesaba tanto el cuerpo, que caí quedándome allí tumbado de medio lado intentando mirar a un Danzo que se aproximaba hacia mí con clara intención de matarme y obtener mis ojos, pero yo no podía moverme. ¡_Hacer tanto por una villa que sólo quería verme muerto_! Había matado a cientos en esta estúpida guerra y ahora… iba a morir yo a manos de mis propios aliados.

Grité por los kunais que me clavo por el cuerpo, grité incluso cuando hundió la Katana en mi abdomen y la movió para hacerme aún más daño. Sentía los golpes, el dolor, la sangre que caía al suelo desde mis labios, una sangre que venía desde el interior de mi cuerpo y miré a Naruto luchando a unos metros de mí, ni siquiera se daría cuenta y no sabía cómo llamar su atención. No me preocupé tanto por lo que me pasaría a mí, de hecho me preocupé sólo cuando vi a Sakura acercarse a Naruto con clara intención de matarle y Naruto ni se daría cuenta, porque creía que era un aliado, bajaría la defensa como había hecho yo y no podía permitirlo, no podía permitir que Danzo mediante artimañas matase a Naruto.

Golpeé a Danzo tan fuerte como pude en ese momento y clavé mi Katana en su abdomen haciéndole retroceder por el dolor. Me levanté como pude, con más pena que gloria y en el último esfuerzo, justo cuando Sakura y el resto de enemigos iban a atacar a Naruto, saqué fuerzas para recuperar mi velocidad normal y ponerme tras él. Naruto se sorprendió al verme, pero ni siquiera me había mirado aún, simplemente veía mi espalda junto a la suya y encendí el Susanoo con la esperanza de poder protegerle.

Al activarlo liberé tal cantidad de chakra… que Sakura salió disparada hacia atrás igual que el resto de enemigos, evitando que se acercasen a Naruto, pero yo empecé a escupir sangre sin poder evitarlo, estaba gastando mis últimas fuerzas aquí, pero era para salvar al amor de mi vida y él lo merecía.

Todo pasó a cámara lenta, escuchaba casi en susurro la voz de Naruto llamándome y como se abalanzaba sobre mí para cogerme antes de caerme al suelo, mis oídos ya se negaban hasta a escuchar, no oía nada, veía los labios de Naruto moverse y sonreí ¿Cuántas veces los había besado? Esos labios que ahora por el movimiento, sabía que me estaba intentando convencer de que quitase el Susanoo, me estaba matando a mí mantenerlo encendido, demasiada energía, pero no quería quitarlo hasta que él estuviera completamente a salvo.

No me deshice de la técnica hasta que Kakashi llegó con el otro equipo y para cuando los vi y lo desactivé, ni siquiera recuerdo nada… me dormí inevitablemente, no sentía mi respiración, no sentía mi corazón, no podía mantenerme despierto, no podía escuchar nada, sólo había silencio, sólo había oscuridad…

Algo bueno hice en mi vida… ¡_Salvar al Dobe_!


	56. Chapter 56: vida o muerte

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

¿Por qué el maldito Teme estaba sangrando? ¿Por qué se había abalanzado sobre mí encendiendo esa habilidad que consumía tanto chakra estando así sólo para defenderme? ¿Por qué Sakura había salido por los aires cuando se acercaba a mí por la espalda con un kunai en mano? Sabía la respuesta a todo, el Teme quería protegerme, me protegía la espalda siempre, cuidaba de mí como siempre había hecho incluso si eso significase morir él, lo hacía.

La escena en parte me recordó a nuestro enfrentamiento contra Haku, Sasuke siempre en medio protegiéndome, sabiendo que le matarían si se ponía en medio le daba igual, se ponía en medio para defenderme y aunque en aquel momento creí que estaba muerto y activé todo lo que tuve, luego descubrí que Haku había sido mucho más compasivo de lo que parecía, Sasuke estaba vivo, pero ahora mismo no parecía ser el mismo caso, estaba desangrándose frente a mis ojos.

Le tenía tumbado entre mis brazos, veía sus ojos activados ir perdiendo fuerza hasta que sólo pude ver sus ojos negros como el carbón y me sonreía, ni siquiera sé por qué él trataba con tantas ganas sonreírme en una situación así, pero lo estaba haciendo, como si tratase de tranquilizarme a mí ¿Pero cómo iba a calmarme si se estaba muriendo frente a mí? Sangraba por demasiados sitios y me culpé por no haberle prestado atención en batalla, debería haber intentando comprobar si estaba bien, pero no lo hice, suponía que estaba bien, era el gran Sasuke Uchiha, genio del clan Uchiha, él estaba siempre bien.

No paré de gritar el nombre de Sasuke una y otra vez mientras acercaba su rostro a mi pecho y tampoco pude evitar empezar a llorar cuando le sentía muriéndose entre mis brazos, porque era una maldita guerra que no tenía nada que ver con él, pero que le había afectado de lleno. Él había querido luchar por mí y yo le había traído a esta situación, era mi culpa que Sasuke estuviera herido y sinceramente… sin Sasuke nada me importaba a mí.

Kakashi se acercó y por suerte en su equipo venía Ino para ayudarnos. Enseguida se puso a trabajar con Sasuke, pero aún así, yo mismo sabía que estaba realmente mal. No sé quien le había dejado en este estado, pero si Sasuke no lo había matado lo haría yo, porque yo podía ser mucho más vengativo que Sasuke por las cosas que me importaban de verdad y no permitiría jamás, que alguien le hiciera algo así a Sasuke.

Ni siquiera parecía un ataque enemigo y empecé a dudar… que Sasuke con lo fuerte que era hubiera sido derrotado por alguien de fuera, esto era cosa de un aliado, de alguien de quien no esperas que te ataquen en una guerra, porque Sasuke era demasiado inteligente, demasiado fuerte para dejarse vencer por un enemigo.

Estaba inmerso ahora mismo en vengarme, veía a Sakura inconsciente tras el golpe contra el árbol por la activación del Susanoo de Sasuke que la había empujado con fuerza a nos cuantos metros de nosotros y veía a Danzó al fondo mirándonos. Sentía odio, ahora mismo solo sentía odio y más odio y no fue hasta que escuché la voz de Kakashi diciéndome que me calmase, cuando me di cuenta que miraba fijamente hacia Danzo mientras el chakra del Kyubi empezaba a brotar de mi piel pidiendo sangre, pidiendo venganza por lo que le habían hecho a Sasuke.

Frené en seco antes de llegar a atacar a alguien, no era el momento y menos con Ino allí preocupada intentando curar a Sasuke y éste muriéndose. Le transportaron de urgencias al hospital de Konoha y fui con él, no quería separarme de su lado ni un segundo y aunque me ordenaban volver al campo de batalla, sobre todo Danzo, no le hice caso, mi lugar estaba con Sasuke.

Al final por tanta petición, tuve que volver al campo, pero no sin antes asegurarme de cómo Ino me decía una y otra vez, que ella cuidaría de Sasuke, pero que tenía que operarle de urgencia. En el campo de batalla me encontré a parte de con un Itachi preocupado por su hermano, a Hinata y su equipo de combate en el que le habían asignado. Me sorprendió que quisiera hablar conmigo y tras comentarle e intentar calmar a Itachi para que siguiera en combate, pasé a hablar con Hinata.

Hinata aún con su timidez habitual, tartamudeó un par de veces tratando de decirme algo sobre Sakura, a la cual también se habían llevado al hospital. Hinata me contó todo el plan de Danzo para apoderarse de los ojos de Sasuke y de cómo quería matarlo, de cómo le habían puesto aquel sello para matarme a mí y que no pudiera ser hokage y desde luego… me contó como Sakura y Danzo habían planeado matarnos a los dos, pero Sasuke… Sasuke se había metido en medio para protegerme, había activado su mejor técnica para salvarme aún sabiendo que moriría él con esas heridas que tenía, pero me quería demasiado para dejarme morir sin darse cuenta… de que le quería demasiado para dejarle morir yo a él.

Le pregunté a Hinata como se había conseguido enterar de todo esto, pero su única respuesta, fue que el clan Hyuga se enteraba de todo y me lo creía, con esos ojos, con sus grandes dotes ninjas, sus habilidades y su prestigio como clan, era normal que acabasen enterándose de lo que ocurría, pero eso me dejaba la peor de mis dudas… ¡_Sasuke_! Sakura había sido llevada al mismo hospital que Sasuke, Danzo hacía tiempo que no le veía y sinceramente… Sasuke ni siquiera estaba consciente para poder defenderse si decidían hacerle algo, así que salí corriendo de nuevo hacia la villa volviendo a dejar mi puesto de combate.

Llegué a la puerta de la villa y aunque trataron de detenerme para preguntarme por qué volvía con tanta prisa, pasé de todos y seguí hacia el hospital. Ya estaba anocheciendo y podía imaginarme, que por todo el tiempo que había pasado, Sasuke estaría ya fuera de la cirugía que necesitaba, así que debía darme prisa antes de que alguno de sus enemigos le alcanzase.

Entré por el hospital como alma que lleva el diablo y pregunté por Ino. Los enfermeros me comentaron que estaba en la planta baja atendiendo más heridos que no dejaban de llegar del campo y es que esto era la guerra, no paraban de traer heridos por todas las puertas y los enfermeros corrían de lado a lado intentando atender a todos lo mejor posible para salvar sus vidas, pero a mí me importaba sólo Sasuke en este momento, porque podía morir si yo no llegaba a tiempo y estaba harto de llegar siempre tarde a por él.

Ino estaba donde me dijeron y cuando me vio, vino hacia mí dejando al enfermo que tenía en manos de otra enfermera que estaba a su lado, quien empezó a coser la herida que Ino ya había curado.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Naruto? – Me preguntó – Deberías estar en el campo de batalla.

\- ¿Y Sasuke? – le pregunté con gran preocupación.

\- Le he dejado en la habitación 105, en la planta de arriba – me comentó.

\- ¿Y la cirugía?

\- Perfecto, pero necesita mucho reposo, sus brazos están destrozados, no podrá moverlos en una temporada, su pulmón estaba colapsado en sangre, sus riñones destrozados por la activación del Susanoo, demasiado Chakra para lo herido que estaba y tiene unas cuantas cosas más ¿Quieres todo el informe? – me preguntó.

\- No – le dije - ¿No puede mover los brazos? – Le pregunté – ¿Ni un poco?

\- No – me aclaró – pero se recuperará, será cuestión de unos días, hasta que recupere fuerza, necesita mucho reposo. Pasaré luego a ver si ha despertado.

\- ¿Has visto a Sakura?

\- Sakura… creo que estaba en la planta de arriba, la trajeron con un fuerte traumatismo craneal, pero dicen que estará bien en poco tiempo.

\- ¿Y Danzo? – pregunté.

\- No he visto a Danzo, lo siento – me comentó Ino

Corrí hacia la habitación de Sasuke y entré a toda velocidad para ver entonces a Sakura frente cogiendo su brazo para hacerle un corte profundo con el kunai ¿Quería matarlo? Me abalancé sobre ella tan rápido como pude y gritó que la soltase, que tenía que hacerlo, pero yo forcejeé con ella hasta que soltó el kunai y la pude inmovilizar en el suelo.

\- Suéltame Naruto – me gritó.

\- ¿Qué coño te pasa? – Le pregunté enfadado – no vuelvas a hacer algo así, no te acerques a Sasuke.

\- Ya no es Sasuke – me gritó – míralo bien Naruto, es sólo un asesino, ha hecho daño a todas las villas, ha iniciado la guerra por su culpa, tú quieres dejar pasar el sueño de tu vida de ser Hokage por él, ese chico sólo trae problemas, tienes que darte cuenta, podemos acabar con él ahora.

\- No lo toques – le grité aún más – Sasuke no tiene culpa de nada, es esta maldita villa y personas como tú lo que hacen que Sasuke se convierta en un ser frío. He estado con él Sakura, he convivido con él estos días, sigue siendo el Sasuke de siempre, de hecho… es un Sasuke mucho mejor, acaba de salvarme la vida a costa de la suya y no voy a permitir que nadie le haga daño mientras no pueda moverse.

\- Eres imbécil Naruto – me gritó ella a mí – es un peligro para todos, ese chico tiene que morir.

\- Estoy cansado de ti y tus malditos trucos para culpar a Sasuke de todo, él no ha hecho nada excepto venir aquí a proteger una villa que sólo desea verle muerto y lo ha hecho de propia voluntad porque me quiere tanto como yo le amo a él.

\- ¿Vas a entregarme? – me preguntó Sakura cuando vio que llamaba a los guardias del pasillo.

\- Sí – le dije – cualquiera que atente contra mi chico, está en mi contra, no voy a dejar que le pase nada a Sasuke ¿Te queda claro? Me da igual quien seas o tus motivos, no te acerques a mi chico.

\- ¿Tu chico? – preguntó dudando.

\- Sí, mi chico, porque él yo… salimos juntos, es mi novio, es el amor de mi vida y tú… tú no eres nada, ni siquiera eres capaz de saber lo que sentimos el uno por el otro.

\- Tonterías Naruto, ese chico te utilizará y luego te tirará a la basura como hacía con todas.

\- No con todas – le dije – Sasuke nunca quiso tener novia, me esperaba a mí y yo ahora… estaré con él pase lo que pase.

Los guardias se llevaron a Sakura hacia la prisión donde sería juzgada en unos días por intento de asesinato, aunque no sé si la dejarían libre o no al final. Yo por otro lado, preferí quedarme con Sasuke, me tumbé junto a él y me quedé allí dormido abrazado. No quería moverme de aquí, era mi chico, era el amor de mi vida y le protegería de todo y de todos, nadie entraría en esta habitación ahora sin que yo no me enterase. Iba a quedarme toda la noche si era necesario para vigilar el sueño profundo de Sasuke, en su caso… los sedantes que Ino le había dado para que pudiera dormir sin dolor.


	57. Chapter 57: desilusión

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Dormí allí en la cama de Sasuke, en el hospital y aunque varias enfermeras entraron a revisar sus heridas y me dijeron que debía marcharme, que no podía quedarme fuera del horario de visitas, las miré con mis ojos de odio, porque nadie iba a separarme de esta cama, no iba a permitir que Sasuke se quedase aquí solo sin protección en este estado tal y como estaba ahora mismo, indefenso, así que acabaron dejando que me quedase.

En realidad, creo que me dejaron quedarme más que nada porque les di miedo mirándoles con ese odio, pero es que en este momento era la única mirada que podía ponerles, odio, odiaba a todos, odiaba al que le había hecho esto a Sasuke aunque no creía… que el que luchó contra él hubiera quedado tampoco en perfectas condiciones, porque Sasuke era realmente fuerte, incluso casi podría ser más fuerte que yo, pero jamás se lo admitiría a la cara.

Tuve una larga noche para pensar en todo, en todos los problemas que había tenido con Sasuke desde que le había traído y ahora entendía… que la gran mayoría de nuestras discusiones, de nuestras peleas y puñetazos… era por culpa de Sakura, ella siempre estaba ahí detrás metiéndose con nosotros, siempre era ella la que hacía que me metiera contra Sasuke, porque estaba demasiado obsesionado con ella como para ver delante de mis ojos al chico de mi vida, al que siempre estuvo a mi lado, al que incluso en nuestra primera misión, aunque decía que me odiaba, era capaz de meterse en medio de un ataque para defenderme como hizo con Haku, estaba dispuesto a morir desde el primer momento por mí y yo no lo había valorado, no me daba cuenta de que siempre fue Sasuke el que me importaba de verdad.

Ino pasó por la mañana a revisar a Sasuke y parecía muy cansada, supuse que no había parado de atender a otros ninja durante horas, aún no habría ido a casa ni a descansar un rato, pero aquí estaba, sin quejarse revisando las heridas de Sasuke. Yo estaba preocupado mientras veía a Ino poner sus manos en el pecho de Sasuke e intentar curarle y al menos consiguió finalmente quitarle el tubo que respiraba por él cuando me comentó que sus pulmones empezaban a funcionar de nuevo ellos solos.

Sonreí por la noticia, creo que eso era algo bueno aunque Ino aún me insistió en que estaba grave y volvió a ponerle otro sedante para evitar que se despertase y sintiera el dolor. Por lo menos sus pulmones se recuperaban, pero estaba destrozado, el Susanoo lo había destruido por dentro por la emisión del chakra, sus órganos fallaron y aunque le supliqué que quitase su técnica, no lo hizo hasta que se aseguró de que yo estaría a salvo.

No era sólo el daño de su propia técnica lo que me preocupaba, era también las heridas que no se había hecho él. Me preocupaba que no pudiera mover los brazos en algún tiempo, me preocupaba que alguno de sus órganos no se recuperase perfectamente, pero Ino intentó convencerme de que todo estaría bien, iba recuperándose poco a poco.

Salí de la habitación únicamente cuando Itachi vino a ver a su hermano al hospital y se quedó allí con él cuidándole. Me fiaba de su hermano y además, Itachi era muy fuerte, si pasaba algo contra Sasuke seguramente lo mataría en un momento, no dejaría que nadie se acercase a su hermanito.

Estuve con Deidara un rato en mi casa ya que insistió en acompañarme para que pudiera cambiarme de ropa. Aún iba con la ropa sucia y asquerosa del campo de batalla pero aunque había dormido con ella toda la noche al lado de Sasuke, ni siquiera se me ocurrió pensar en la ropa, sólo estaba preocupado de mi chico. Ahora Itachi me había obligado a cambiarme, así que fui a casa y en el camino, aproveché para preguntar a Deidara de qué conocía a Sasuke aparte de que fuera el hermano pequeño de su novio.

\- Me rescató una vez – me dijo

\- ¿Te rescató? ¿Sasuke? – pregunté dudando.

\- Sí, yo tampoco sé por qué, pero cuando los de la organización me dejaron tirado malherido, él me salvó, estuve en su base y me curó las heridas, dejó que estuviera allí todo el tiempo que necesitase.

\- ¿Así sin más?

\- En realidad… me acostaba con él para que me dejase quedarme – me dijo y me quedé en shock.

\- ¿Te acostabas con Sasuke?

\- Era el trato, pero antes de que pienses cosas extrañas… siempre pensaba en ti – me aclaró – soñaba contigo, decía tu nombre en sueños, supongo que le recordaba un poco a ti por el color del cabello, nada más, era su forma de desahogarse supongo. Ya tuvieron la discusión Itachi y él.

\- Eso tendrá que contármelo cuando despierte.

\- No seas muy duro con él Naruto, es un buen chico, te adora, haría cualquier cosa por ti y lo sabes.

\- Yo también le quiero – le confesé – y quiero poder decírselo enserio cuando despierte.

Cuando volvíamos hacia el hospital, Deidara se quedó parado en mitad de la calle mirando hacia uno de los edificios y me paré también mirando hacia él intentando comprender qué era lo que ocurría.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Esa no era la casa donde ocurrió lo de la matanza que supuestamente hizo Sasuke? – me preguntó

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – le pregunté.

\- Sasuke habla conmigo – me dijo – espera aquí, ahora vengo

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Deidara ya se había subido en un pájaro de barro y había subido hasta la ventana de la casa entrando en ella. Esperé en la calle observando a la gente pasar, aunque no había mucha, supongo que las noticias sobre la guerra fuera de las murallas de la villa ya se había extendido creando miedo en la población que corría a resguardarse. Sólo algunas mujeres se atrevían a salir a comprar algo.

Deidara volvió y me trajo algo, un trozo como de ropa, como si la victima hubiera agarrado con fuerza a su agresor y se hubiera roto un trozo de su ropa. Lo miré con atención y yo había visto esto antes, pero no recordaba donde.

\- Danzo – le dije a Deidara de golpe – Lo llevaba Danzo el día del juicio, era de una chaqueta.

\- Creo que alguien está demasiado interesado en sentenciar a Sasuke y quedarse con sus ojos – me comentó Deidara.

\- Sí, demasiado – le dije enfadado apretando en mi mano con fuerza el trozo de tela – pero no tendrá sus ojos, todo lo que tiene Sasuke… es mío.

Pasé antes que por el hospital por la base de Ibiki para darles las pruebas y me comentó que haría todo lo posible por atrapar a Danzo, ya tenía la sospecha de que era precisamente él quien estaba detrás del tema y sus hombres habían estado investigando a Danzo junto al resto de pruebas para intentar pillarle, de hecho habían descubierto que fue él quien había herido a Sasuke aunque con todo el ajetreo, aunque Danzo también estaba herido por los ataques de Sasuke, había escapado y ahora mismo seguían buscándole.

Me quedé más tranquilo sabiendo que estaban buscando a Danzo ya, pero aún así, prácticamente aceleré el paso para ir al hospital y cuando llegué, Itachi se marchó con Deidara dejándome a solas de nuevo con mi chico, que seguía tumbado en la cama conectado a los tubos luchando por su vida.

Me tumbé en la cama junto a él ahora ya con la ropa limpia y le abracé acariciando su brazo y su abdomen mientras le veía dormir con tranquilidad. Por lo menos ya no tenía el tubo de la respiración y podía ver perfectamente su rostro, parecía tan calmado, con esa cara de niño bueno ¡_y era tan guapo_! Incluso magullado me parecía guapo, tenía unas facciones masculinas y a la vez… del típico chico malo que me excitaba.

Me quedé dormido con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro casi sin darme cuenta y es que estaba muy cansado, me había pasado la noche en vela cuidándole, comprobando que nadie entraría a hacerle daño. Cuando me desperté, me encontré con los ojos oscuros de Sasuke mirándome aunque ni siquiera me acariciaba, creo que era por sus manos, no podía mover los brazos aún con soltura, así que estaba inmóvil.

Duermes mucho, Dobe – me dijo en susurro como si le costase hablar, se le notaba que no estaba bien aún.

\- Lo siento Teme – le comenté con una sonrisa - ¡_Dios_! Ven aquí – le dije abrazándole por el susto que me había hecho pasar y él se quejó un poco.

\- Cuidado Naruto – me dijo con un gesto de dolor y me aparté un poco disculpándome.

\- Eres imbécil – le grité ahora y él me miró extrañado – he estado a punto de perderte pedazo de gilipollas, te dije que desactivases esa técnica ¿No me escuchas cuando hablo o qué? – le pregunté enfadado, más por el miedo de que podía haberle perdido que otra cosa - ¿Es que no te paraste a pensar que sería de mi vida sin ti? No puedo vivir sin ti Sasuke, así que no vuelvas a hacer algo como eso, no quiero que des tú vida por mí, tu vida es mía, me pertenece y no tienes derecho a morir por mí ¿Te queda claro?

\- Lo siento – escuché que decía Sasuke y me confundí, me callé de golpe porque no imaginaba que el orgulloso Sasuke pidiera perdón.

\- ¿Qué? – exclamé extrañado.

\- Que lo siento – me repitió con ojos de cordero degollado ¿Cómo no iba a perdonar eso? – no debí haberme metido en medio, pero no dejaré jamás que te hagan daño, yo siempre seré tu escudo Naruto – me dijo.

\- No quiero que seas mi escudo Sasuke, quiero que estés conmigo siempre, que vivas para mí, que no nos separemos nunca.

\- Vale – me dijo – prometo que intentaré controlar mi impulso de salvarte siempre – me comentó con una sonrisa picarona.

\- No hay remedio contigo Sasuke – le dije – te quiero Sasuke, no quiero perderte

\- Ni yo a ti Naruto, te quiero demasiado.

\- Ven aquí anda, no vuelvas a darme un susto como este.

No puede remediar besarle, era tan dulce, tan tierno que era un pecado contenerse, no podía hacerlo y al final, acabé besándole con pasión y él me correspondía aunque apenas podía moverse. Sus ojos se habían cerrado disfrutando mi beso y entonces, sentí una lágrima caer de su mejilla hacia mi dedo el cual sujetaba su rostro. Me separé para mirar fijamente esa lágrima resbalar y al ver su cara de sufrimiento, sus ojos llenos de miedo por perderme en aquella batalla, le abracé contra mí agarrándole con fuerza mientras le dejaba llorar.

\- Vale Sasuke, ya ha pasado, estoy bien, estoy bien gracias a ti Sasuke – le dije pero él seguía llorando.

\- No cuentes esto Naruto – me dijo.

\- Ya sabes que yo nunca te he visto llorar Sasuke, hazlo cuanto quieras, jamás diré nada, estaré siempre aquí a tu lado.

\- No quería perderte.

\- Lo sé, te quiero Sasuke.

\- Y yo a ti, Dobe.


	58. Chapter 58: alta médica

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Cuando me desperté, todo el cuerpo me dolía, apenas podía moverme y los brazos casi no me respondían, porque aunque el brazo más o menos algo podía moverlos… las manos no reaccionaban ahora mismo. Miré a mi lateral cuando sentí el peso sobre mi hombro y descubrí a Naruto durmiendo, parecía muy cansado aunque suponía que había sido capaz de quedarse toda la noche en vela.

Quería acariciarle, me moría por hacerlo, pero no podía mover mis brazos para hacerlo y eso me dolía aún más, porque quería poder tocarle, poder abrazarle, pero no podía hacer nada salvo mirarle. Pasaba mis ojos de su rostro al reloj mientras veía pasar las horas y es que sí debía de estar muy cansado, porque no había forma de que se despertase ni de que me soltase, su brazo por mi cintura me gustaba, pero me habría gustado aún más si yo hubiera podido hacer lo mismo.

Cuando despertó finalmente, le costó abrir los ojos por la luz que entraba de la ventana, pero al darse cuenta de que estaba despierto, enseguida los abrió como platos y se lanzó a abrazarme. Quería abrazarle también, me moría de ganas de coger su rostro entre mis manos y besarle, pero no podía y no aguantaba esta situación.

Me disculpé con Naruto en cuanto empezó a echarme la bronca, sé que estaba enfadado conmigo porque me puse en medio, estaba muy cabreado porque creía que me mataban por su culpa, por haberle protegido, por haber encendido técnicas de gran potencia con mi cuerpo como estaba de debilitado y sé que la mayoría del daño me lo hice yo mismo, pero no podía dejar que matasen o hiriesen a Naruto.

No pude evitar llorar cuando Naruto me besó pero es que entre sus palabras que tenía razón y el sentirme tan culpable porque podía haberle dejado solo y no era mi intención, era imposible que contuviera las lágrimas. Estuve a punto de perderle y no quería que aquello pudiera pasar. Me abrazó con fuerza Naruto tras verme llorar y por suerte, sabía que él no diría nada nunca pero aún así, seguía costándome llorar frente a él, me hacía sentir débil y estúpido, pero tuve miedo de perderle en aquella batalla.

\- Vale Sasuke, ya ha pasado, estoy bien, estoy bien gracias a ti Sasuke – me dijo pero yo seguía llorando.

\- No cuentes esto Naruto – le dije aunque sabía que no lo diría.

\- Ya sabes que yo nunca te he visto llorar Sasuke, hazlo cuanto quieras, jamás diré nada, estaré siempre aquí a tu lado.

\- No quería perderte.

\- Lo sé, te quiero Sasuke.

\- Y yo a ti, Dobe – le dije intentando dejar de llorar mientras Naruto volvía a besarme con más calma que antes, con suavidad.

Escuchamos un carraspeo desde la puerta y Naruto soltó mi boca para mirar quien iba a entrar en la habitación y se sorprendió al ver a Ino que venía a comprobar mis heridas. Naruto se quedó conmigo en la sala mientras Ino me revisaba y finalmente, me comentó que podía irme a casa siempre y cuando hiciera reposo, porque no podía hacer nada más que reposo y estar en casa. Tampoco es que pudiese hacer mucho con mis manos así, esperaba que se pasase pronto esta situación.

Naruto tuvo que ayudarme para ir hasta su casa, pero tuve un grave problema en cuanto entré por la puerta y Naruto cerró tras él. No sabía si decírselo o no y es que me daba mucha vergüenza tener que pedirle esto, yo siempre había sido independiente, no necesitaba ayuda de nadie y ahora… necesitaba ayuda de Naruto para esto. Me sonrojé y él me miró con dudas, sabía que me pasaba algo.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre Sasuke? – me preguntó.

\- Naruto… tengo que ir al baño – le dije de golpe intentando evitar la vergüenza.

\- Sabes dónde está, ¿No?

\- Sí, pero es que no puedo mover las manos

No podía con mi vergüenza, pedirle esto a Naruto era demasiado para mí pero no tenía otra opción. Aún recordaba la primera vez que tuve que ayudarle yo a Naruto a mear, aunque él también me ayudó a mí, fue en una misión y nuestras manos se quedaron atrapadas juntas por una habilidad pegajosa y el maldito Dobe se meaba constantemente. Naruto tenía un grave problema con eso, porque siempre se meaba cuando empezábamos algo importante, como el examen a chunnin, era un caso. De todas formas, yo no esperaba que tuviera que decirle esto y pedirle ayuda, pero sin manos me era un poco complicado hasta sacarla del pantalón.

Naruto se había quedado paralizado como si no se creyese que le había pedido algo tan privado e íntimo, pero luego sonrió y me hizo ponerme aún más rojo, no soportaba sentirme tan inseguro y tan vergonzoso, pero prefería que fuera Naruto quien tuviera que tocármela para poder ir al baño que no cualquier otro.

\- Vamos anda – me dijo sonriendo y me acompañó hacia el baño.

Le vi ponerse tras de mí después de preparar las cosas y sus brazos pasaron por mi cadera mientras bajaban la cremallera y metía las manos sacando mi miembro apuntándolo hacia el retrete. Me costó un poco orinar pero porque estaba realmente nervioso sintiendo sus manos en mi miembro y cuando acabé, Naruto también tuvo que limpiarme como si fuera un niño pequeño, pero es que tenía un grave problema… me estaba excitando sentir sus manos. Apoyé la cabeza hacia atrás en el pecho de Naruto cerca de su cuello y mordí levemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

\- Me estás excitando Dobe – le dije susurrando y entonces sentí su sonrisilla antes de notar sus manos empezar a moverse por mi miembro.

\- ¿Cómo cuánto? – me retó.

\- Si sigues así… demasiado – le dije.

\- Entonces no pararé – me comentó aunque si me movió hacia la habitación y me tumbó en la cama.

Me quedé tumbado en la cama donde Naruto me había dejado mientras veía como se quitaba la camiseta antes de subirse también a la cama encima de mí y besarme. Le besé todo lo pasional que pude pero aún así, seguía echando de menos poder utilizar mis manos, porque echaba de menos tocarle, acariciarle, sentirle y no podía hacerlo.

Deprimía un poco tener que dejarle todo el trabajo a Naruto pero teniendo en cuenta el gran problema que tenía ahora mismo entre las piernas, prefería pasarlo mal por no poder tocarle, a que me dejase como estaba, quería que me penetrase, quería que bajase mi excitación como fuera.

Jugué con su lengua metiendo la mía en su boca mientras sentía sus manos acariciar mi cintura con suavidad y colándolas bajo mi camiseta subiendo hacia mi pecho. Notaba sus manos recorriendo cada centímetro de mi piel, deteniendo sus dedos en mis pezones y pellizcándolos con delicadeza para excitarme aún más antes de bajar su lengua desde mi boca hacia ellos. Me encantaba cuando los mordía, cuando los lamía y es que Naruto cada vez lo hacía mejor, cada vez sentía más placer con él.

Jadeé y encorvé un poco mi espalda mientras Naruto seguía succionando mis pezones, mientras seguía mordiéndolos y lamiéndolos con lujuria antes de terminar de quitarme la camiseta y empezar a desabrocharme el pantalón para quitarlo también.

\- ¿No te molesta ya, Sasuke? – me preguntó burlón.

\- Sí – le dije – mucho

Naruto sonrió y bajó un poco mi ropa interior sacando mi miembro para poder lamerlo. De verdad que había mejorado mucho, me era imposible contener los gemidos cuando estaba con él. Disfrutaba demasiado de Naruto y fue él mismo quien me ayudó colocando la mano en mi trasero a que hiciera un poco de movimiento metiéndosela hasta el fondo. Naruto parecía disfrutar también lamiéndolo, le gustaba escuchar mis jadeos, le gustaba sentir que él tenía el control y aunque a mí me fastidiase no tenerlo por estas heridas que no se habían curado aún, no podía negar que me excitaba de vez en cuando perder el control también.

Estaba disfrutando con lo que hacía Naruto, me encantaba, no podía parar de gritar y gemir más cuando empezó a utilizar los trucos que yo le había enseñado la última vez, porque tenía que admitir, que aprendía muy rápido. Tuvo que parar por miedo a que me corriese mucho antes que él, pero aprovechó para preparar mi entrada.

Entró despacio en mí y casi le grité que entrase de una vez, porque me moría de ganas de sentirle dentro, le quería en este momento, me moría por sentirle, porque me diera con todas sus fuerzas. Tras reírse por verme tan necesitado, acabó entrando de mí de golpe, haciéndome gritar una mezcla entre algo de dolor y placer, porque sentir su miembro dentro de mí era algo que me excitaba demasiado.

Odiaba cuando no podía tocarle ni hacer nada, sólo dejarme hacer y eso no me gustaba para nada, pero tampoco pude pensar mucho, porque estaba disfrutando tanto con los movimientos de Naruto dentro de mí. Sonreí con prepotencia cuando Naruto empezó con su vocabulario sucio y me gustaba que lo hiciera, por el simple hecho de que me excitaba y encima, sabía que yo le excitaba a él, se calentaba viendo mi cuerpo, entrando en mí, creyendo que tenía el control.

Se corrió dentro de mí y aunque yo gemí sintiendo como su líquido me invadía, pero lo que más me gustó, es como gimió él al correrse, con ese sonido tan varonil. Como quería a Naruto, no podía creerme aún que Naruto estuviera conmigo, tan enamorado de mí como yo lo estaba de él.

Lo que no me esperaba, es que cuando acabó y se tumbó a mi lado, llegó a decirme tras mucho pensar las palabras, que no quería volver a la villa para vivir, no quería ser Hokage de una villa donde no asumían lo mío con él. Naruto estaba empeñado en dos cosas, o conseguir que la gente me aceptase que sería imposible o largarnos de aquí de nuevo, pero no quería convertir a Naruto en un delincuente.

\- Sasuke – me dijo – no quiero vivir en ningún lugar donde no estés tú.

\- Yo siempre estaré contigo Naruto – le dije.

\- Sí, pero quiero que estés cómodo y que seas feliz, si no va a ser en esta villa, podemos irnos, no me importa.

\- No quiero que tengas que marcharte por mi culpa.

\- No es tu culpa Sasuke, sólo te quiero a ti, me da igual todo lo demás. ¿Quieres que nos marchemos? – me preguntó muy directo.

\- No quiero saber nada de esta villa Naruto – le dije muy sincero.

\- Está bien, nos iremos, te lo prometo. No voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño en esta villa.


	59. Chapter 59: Hokage

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Cuando desperté aquella mañana, me alegró ver a Sasuke a mi lado, ya fuera del hospital, durmiendo como un tronco sin necesidad de sedantes ni ningún otro medicamento, aunque Ino me había recordado que debía tomarse la medicación durante unos días aún. Le veía tan destrozado allí tumbado en mi cama y me sentía mal, porque yo le había llevado a esta situación, desde que le traje a la villa, yo fui el culpable de todo su sufrimiento y no podía pensar en otra cosa excepto en eso.

Acaricié su cabello y se giró hacia mí cogiéndome, porque al menos ahora ya podía medio mover los brazos, aunque sus manos aún no se movían con soltura, ni siquiera creí que pudiera pelear, porque no podía hacer sellos, así que provocaba en mí esa sensación como si tuviera que protegerle ahora de todo y de todos. Él siempre había cuidado de mí, estaba dispuesto a morir por mí si fuera necesario y ahora… era mi obligación estar a su lado y ayudarle en todo lo que pudiera.

Le abracé también y lo acerqué un poco más a mí aprovechando para acariciarle. Parecía tan dulce cuando dormía, como si fuera un niño pequeño aunque realmente, cuando abría los ojos me encontraba con ese chico solitario de mirada profunda que sólo pensaba en venganzas, pero yo le enseñaría que no todo eran venganzas, había mucho más, había amor también y yo le quería demasiado. No quería volver a separarme de él nunca más.

Mi gran problema es que tras la guerra, habían vuelto a ofrecerme el puesto de Hokage y sinceramente… era mi sueño ser Hokage pero también lo era ahora vivir con Sasuke y no sabía hasta qué punto la villa perdonaría a mi chico. ¿Tenía que coger el puesto o no? Sé que Danzo estaba siendo perseguido por la justicia, Ibiki y su equipo le pisaban los talones pero… ¿Sasuke soportaría vivir aquí? Seguramente sí, por mí él era capaz de aguantar cualquier cosa, pero yo no quería que aguantase, quería que fuera feliz y ya no estaba tan seguro de que vivir en la Villa fuera a ser la felicidad de Sasuke.

Con la conversación que tuvimos anoche, sé que Sasuke no quería estar en la villa y debía empezar a tomar decisiones, hacerme a la idea de que jamás llegaría a Hokage pero es que después de cómo habían tratado a Sasuke esta villa, tampoco estaba seguro de que yo quisiera ser su Hokage, sólo eran un grupo de personas que habían intentando matar a mi chico, unos egoístas y no merecían mi cargo, sólo me querían porque me había vuelto fuerte y podía defender la villa, pero yo no sería ese chico inocente al que pudieran manipular a su antojo, iba a marcharme con Sasuke y me daba igual si me convertía en un delincuente.

Por lo menos debería esperar unos días hasta que Sasuke pudiera moverse bien para poder irnos de aquí, necesitaba mucho reposo y no podía pedirle ahora a Sasuke de marcharnos, habría que aguantar unos días aquí. Le vi durmiendo y tras acariciar su cabello, su brazo y su espalda, le di un beso en la frente para levantarme de la cama con cuidado y vestirme para ir a comprar algunas cosas que nos hacían falta, principalmente medicinas para Sasuke.

Pasé a por las medicinas al hospital y me encontré con Hinata y con Ino ayudando aún a algunos ninjas que traían del campo de batalla, una batalla que ahora ya estaba en sus últimos momentos, las tropas se retiraban y posiblemente era por el rumor de que Sasuke había muerto gracias a Danzo y ese ataque que le hizo.

Ibiki también estaba allí buscando información sobre Danzo y su paradero, aunque tenía a casi todo su escuadrón buscándole, incluso el padre de Ino estaba en ello, había entrado en la mente de unos cuantos subordinados de Danzo para poder encontrar algo de información sobre todo esto.

\- ¿Cómo está Sasuke? – me preguntó Ibiki cuando pasé cerca de él.

\- Está durmiendo – le comenté – sólo he venido a por las medicinas para el dolor.

\- ¿Aún le duele mucho?

\- Bastante, moverse como antes le llevará aún un tiempo de recuperación.

\- Ha sido una batalla difícil, dale un poco de tiempo Naruto, su cuerpo tiene que recuperarse con calma.

\- Lo sé, pero odio ver el dolor que tiene cuando no está sedado.

\- Atraparemos a Danzo, te lo prometo, estamos estrechando el círculo.

\- Yo quiero ir a por él – le dije.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Podrías dejar que tu ira apareciera y no sería bueno.

\- Quiero ir a por él, voy a demostrarle que no puede acercarse a mi chico mientras yo esté aquí con él.

\- De acuerdo, te avisaré cuando lo encontremos.

Caminé hacia Ino que hablaba con Hinata para que me diera algunas medicinas para Sasuke. Cuando llegué hasta ella, estaban hablando sobre todo el asunto de la guerra pero al menos no le echaban la culpa a mi chico como habían hecho otras personas de la Villa, como si fuera culpa de Sasuke el que iniciase, él no tenía nada que ver, sólo quería vivir tranquilo pero en cambio lo que consiguió es que todos le odiasen, que todos intentasen matarle incluso en su propio hogar, porque Konoha… fue su hogar en la infancia y no entendía por qué nadie parecía ver eso, nadie quería ver a Sasuke como uno más de Konoha.

Ino me dio un bote más de pastillas para reducirle el dolor a Sasuke y me preguntó por él y su estado. Le aclaré que estaba mejorando pero con mucha lentitud, también aproveché para avisarle que seguramente, acabaría marchándome en cuanto pudiera caminar con normalidad, no quería arriesgarme a que pudiera pasarle algo malo en el camino, pero en parte... aunque extrañaría mi gran sueño de ser Hokage, iniciar una nueva vida con Sasuke en un pueblo abandonado de la mano de Dios como en el que lo encontré junto a su hermano y Deidara… no me parecía tampoco un mal plan.

Cuando salí del hospital, me crucé con Itachi que estaba en un parque junto a Deidara, sentados en el césped bajo un árbol abrazados y mirando un estanque donde algún ciudadano estaba pescando. Les vi tan enamorados, tan calmados, tan enamorados que no sabía qué pensar de todo esto, en realidad sí sabía qué pensar… pensaba en que yo también quería algo así con Sasuke, una vida tranquila, con él, viviendo el día a día y me daba igual si teníamos que construir nosotros la casa o hacer lo que fuera por sobrevivir.

De hecho esperaba dejarle la construcción a Sasuke, porque como me dejase a mí las tareas de manualidades podíamos descartar el tener una buena casa, porque yo era malísimo para todo esto de construcción y de crear cosas desde cero. Sasuke no sé si sería bueno o no, pero al menos tenía a su hermano y podía pedirle algo de ayuda.

Volví a casa para darle los medicamentos a Sasuke, pero al entrar por casa y dirigirme a la habitación, me di cuenta de que Sasuke seguía dormido como un tronco, ni un Tsunami le habría despertado a este chico y es que tenía que reconocer, que en mi casa estando conmigo, Sasuke conseguía dormirse sin problemas.

Despertó Sasuke mientras le estaba acariciando y aunque le costó un poco abrir los ojos, se acercaba cada vez un poco más hacia mí para que siguiera acariciándole y es que Sasuke aunque frío, también podía ser realmente tierno, me encantaba todo de él y no podía evitar sonreír al verle aunque también notaba como le dolía el cuerpo. Por lo menos ya empezaba a mover un poco las manos y eso era un gran avance.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté.

\- Sí – me dijo – si sigues tocándome sí.

\- Eres de lo que no hay – le comenté sonriendo - ¿Te duele mucho?

\- Un poco.

\- Tómate la medicación - le dije – estarás mejor con ella.

\- No es cierto, sabes que me deja medio abobado tanta pastilla.

\- Así puedo aprovecharme más de ti – le sonreí tras la broma y él sonrió

\- Así que era por eso… - sonrió – y yo que creía que era porque te preocupaba mi dolor.

\- Enserio, tómatelo, en cuanto estés mejor para poder hacer un viaje, nos iremos de aquí, eso te lo prometo.

\- ¿No iban a convertirte hoy en Hokage? – me preguntó y no supe como se había dado cuenta, pero tenía razón.

\- Lo he rechazado – le dije – no seré yo, ya te dije que sólo me interesabas tú.

\- ¿Y por qué te busca Ibiki? – me preguntó y me sorprendí.

Tenía razón, sentía su chakra venir hacia nosotros por la calle y le dejé la medicina a su lado para decirle que ahora venía. Creo que Sasuke ya suponía que iba a por Danzo por la cara que me puso y porque me pidió que le llevase a él, pero no podía llevarle, no como estaba ahora, sé que era muy vengativo, pero por esta vez y sólo por esta… sería mi venganza y no la suya, yo me ocuparía de defender a Sasuke de quien fuera y donde fuera.

Salí de la casa y sé que Sasuke no podría seguirme en su estado. Ibiki se sorprendió de verme salir tan rápido y me comentó que tenían la localización de Danzo. No tardé nada en ponerme en marcha con el escuadrón de Ibiki, quería a ese tío entre rejas o asesinarlo allí mismo por todo lo que le intentó hacerle a mi chico.

El escuadrón no estaba mal, parecían todos muy fuertes y además, Ibiki también venía y eso daba confianza. Salimos de la villa por un camino que yo jamás había recorrido y llegamos hasta donde se suponía, que estaba Danzo, una pequeña cabaña a las afueras donde se ocultaba como una rata, que es lo que era. Entré sin previo aviso, le pegué la patada a la puerta derribándola y entré para ver a Danzo gravemente herido en una cama, supongo que tratando de recuperarse de las heridas que le hizo también Sasuke en su pelea, pero ni aquello me frenó.

Lo cogí del cuello de la chaqueta y lo saqué a la fuerza mirándole con esos ojos de odio que ahora había aprendido a sacar de Sasuke y aunque me rogó por su vida, en este momento sólo pensaba en destrozarle. Tuvo que venir Ibiki a tranquilizarme y una vez lo hizo, se lo lancé como un saco hacia él para que se lo llevasen, sabía que Ibiki no lo dejaría en prisión sin antes una buena tortura y es que Danzo… tenía secretos de la villa que debían proteger, por lo que la tortura no sería nada agradable.

Cuando volví tras comprobar que Ibiki se llevaba a Danzo a su base, me encontré a Sasuke durmiendo, creo que la medicación lo había dejado demasiado cansado. Al acercarme a él, se despertó y me preguntó qué tal había ido todo. Le comenté que Danzó no volvería a molestarle y me tumbé a su lado abrazándole, acurrucando su rostro en mi pecho para sentirle cerca, para que me sintiera cerca de él y estuviera protegido, porque conmigo, Sasuke siempre iba a estar protegido.


	60. Chapter 60: felicidad

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Pasó casi un mes antes de que me recuperase por completo y eso que Ino estuvo viniendo todos los días a curarme las heridas, supongo que fue más grave de lo que imaginé. No creí que Danzo pudiera hacerme tantas heridas como estas, aunque claro, creo que las aumenté cuando activé el Susanoo y sé que no debí hacerlo, pero era mi única manera de proteger a Naruto y yo por él hacía cualquier cosa.

Por lo menos hoy era el día donde mi vida empezaba de nuevo, lejos de las venganzas y todo lo malo que había en mi vida, pensaba sólo en Naruto y en construir un futuro juntos, lejos de todo el mundo, lejos de Konoha, lejos de los problemas políticos de esta maldita villa. Quería irme lejos con Naruto y estaba muy nervioso, porque no sabía de qué viviríamos o qué haríamos o incluso no sabía si sería bueno vivir juntos porque ambos teníamos mucho carácter, pero por el sexo salvaje de estos últimos días, creo que me gustaría vivir con él.

Tardamos más de lo debido en llegar y fuimos con mi hermano y Deidara. Habíamos decidido ir juntos para mayor seguridad y porque Itachi estaba preocupado por mi recuperación, así que no quería dejarme a solas en el viaje con Naruto solo. Naruto me comentó que quería ir a vivir donde estaba mi hermano y creo que era por mí por lo que había tomado esa decisión, porque yo no le había dicho nada, pero después de haber estado tanto tiempo solo, ahora me apetecía estar con mi familia, con mi hermano, con Deidara, con Naruto, porque ya sentía a todos ellos como mi familia.

Estuvimos unos días durmiendo en casa de mi hermano y no nos dejaban dormir con tanto gemido de aquellos dos, iban a romper la cama o eso pensé yo, porque menudos ruidos, gritos y conversaciones mantenían mientras lo hacían, aunque también es verdad que yo con Naruto no me quedaba corto cuando lo hacíamos y sinceramente… al tercer día Naruto se cansó de escucharles y que no le dejasen dormir, así que acabamos haciendo concurso de quien gritaba más si mi hermano con Deidara o yo con Naruto. Lo peor de todo… es que creo que nos excitábamos más ambos al escuchar a la pareja de al lado.

Muchas veces pensaba que era divertido todo esto, escuchar a mi hermano en la habitación de al lado, pero por otro lado, pensaba que me gustaría estar a solas con Naruto, hacerlo por toda la casa, hacer cualquier cosa sin tener que estar mirando si estaba mi hermano o su chico por allí. Itachi nos ayudó a construir la casa y Deidara también colaboró. Naruto estuvo cada vez más cerca de mi hermano, aprendiendo a hacer este tipo de cosas y yo aproveché también para aprender.

Compartí mucho tiempo con mi hermano haciendo muebles, aprendiendo a construirlos y me encantaba estar con mi hermano, sobre todo después del odio que nos habíamos tenido por fin todo parecía relajarse, era mi hermano, ya era hora de que pudiéramos estar juntos, retomar nuestra relación familiar desde cero, como si lo de nuestro clan no hubiera sucedido jamás, nuestra vida empezaba ahora, era mi nueva vida al lado de mi hermano y viviendo con Naruto, mi chico rubio de ojos azules que se empeñaba en cumplir su sueño de ser hokage… sólo que lo había cambiado por ser hokage de mi cama, estaba muy cabezón con eso de dominarme, de ser el que mandaba y yo no iba a permitirle mandar.

Nos costó casi un mes terminar la casa, prácticamente al lado de la de mi hermano y eso me gustaba el doble, porque tenerle tan cerca me daba mucha confianza, además de vivir con Naruto que me hacía sentir seguro, estaba mi hermano y Deidara. Por primera vez en mi vida, empezaba a dormir sin armas cerca, empezaba a relajarme, a dormir como nunca había dormido, me sentía a gusto y feliz, me despertaba todos los días con aquella impresionante sonrisa que tenía mi rubio y con sus caricias.

De mi equipo, lo único que supe es que acabaron viviendo todos en el país de la lluvia y que Suigetsu, consiguió conquistar a Pain tras muchos esfuerzos, pero no me extrañaba mucho, ya conocía a Suigetsu y solía conseguir todo aquello que se proponía. En parte me recordaba a Naruto, era muy cabezón y testarudo, siempre haciendo lo que hiciera falta para conseguir todo lo que quería y deseaba, desde luego Pain… estaba en su lista y lo consiguió aunque tardase algún tiempo en conquistarle.

De Karin, supe que acabó enamorada de Jugo y eso sí me extrañó bastante más que lo de Suigetsu, pero por el simple hecho de que era tan pesada cuando estaba conmigo, que ahora me costaba hacerme a la idea de que podía estar con alguien más, pero en el fondo me alegraba, porque no era una mala chica, sólo que se equivocó al enamorase de mí, tal y como había hecho Sakura, aunque de ella supe menos, que estaba en prisión y que Naruto ya no volvió a preguntar más por esa chica.

Muchas veces cuando la nombraba, se enfadaba mucho, pero creo que era por el hecho de haber sido tan idiota conmigo por culpa de las artimañas y trucos de aquella chica, de aquellas palabras dulces y deseosas que le decía cuando soltaba una y otra vez cuánto le quería y le ponía en mi contra. En mi opinión, creo que Naruto aún se culpaba por haberse dejado engañar por esa chica para ponerse en mi contra, pero ya estaba pagando su condena igual que Danzo.

Danzo fue torturado y tras arrebatarle toda la información que tenía sobre la villa, prácticamente no quedaba nada de lo que un día fue aquel hombre, uno de los más temidos e importantes de la villa. Fue encarcelado poco después por sus crímenes y revisaron la sección de Raíz entera para asegurarse de que no había más influencias de Danzo en alguno de sus miembros.

Con algunos de la villa aún estábamos en contacto, pero no eran muchos los afortunados. Sé que Naruto se escribía cartas con Hinata y muchas veces con Ibiki para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, yo por otro lado, contactaba más con Ino, pero porque después de su gran ayuda me encantaba hablar con ella, era una buena amiga. Ella me contaba que ya se había graduado en enfermería y trabajaba en el hospital, Kakashi seguía de Hokage y no sabía ya en quien renunciar porque odiaba ese trabajo, pero como Naruto se había negado, estaban buscando un nuevo Hokage.

A veces pensaba que habría sido bueno intentar enfrentar a la aldea, quedarme allí y afrontar el problema con tal de no romper los sueños de Naruto, pensé que quizá yo era un poco egoísta y no pensaba en él, pero aquella villa me traía demasiados malos recuerdos.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – me preguntó Naruto al verme sentado en el sofá leyendo la carta de Ino.

\- En que quizá deberías haber aceptado el puesto – le dije.

\- No Sasuke – me comentó – estoy muy bien aquí, ser Hokage trae muchos papeles, mucho trabajo y yo quería estar contigo, no puedo permitir que una villa entera esté en contra de mi chico, así que si no te quieren a ti, tampoco a mí.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada Sasuke, sé que te sienta mal, que piensas que he destrozado mi sueño, pero no, mi sueño eres tú Sasuke, te adoro, te quiero, te amo, eres todo lo que necesito en mi vida.

\- Lo sé – le dije – pero a veces pienso que no soy suficiente.

\- Tu eres demasiado para mí, eres perfecto Sasuke, estoy orgulloso de estar contigo, no quiero nada más.

\- Vale.

Dejé de darle vueltas a ese tema y dejé la carta encima de la mesa cuando Naruto me besó con fuerza tumbándose sobre mí en el sofá. Coloqué mis manos en su cintura y le besé con pasión metiendo mi lengua en su boca recorriéndola entera y jugando con su propia lengua sin dejarle entrar en mi boca, porque si alguien mandaba aquí, ese era yo.

Naruto cogió mi rostro con fuerza y lo inmovilizó para meterme la lengua con fuerza demostrándome esta vez él a mí que él era quien iba a dominar. Metió sus manos bajo mi camiseta y empezó a quitármela. Colé mis manos también bajo su camiseta y sonreí pensando en cómo ahora ya podía moverme de nuevo.

Le di la vuelta subiéndome yo arriba y es que no iba a dejar a Naruto controlarme hoy, ya había estado demasiado tiempo sin poder moverme por las heridas como para soportar también cuando estaba ya bien que él dominase. Naruto sonrió y agarró mi nuca acercándome para volver a besarme mientras con su otra mano empezaba a bajarme el pantalón.

Cogí sus manos apartándolas de mí y sujetándolas con fuerza a cada lado de su rostro mientras él sonreía y yo le comentaba que se estuviera quieto, porque hoy, él era mío. Me gustaba mucho su sonrisa pícara y también sonreí antes de besarle y recorrer cada centímetro de su pecho con mi lengua. Le besé entero, le mordí y le hice un chupetón en su abdomen marcando que era completamente mío.

Bajé su pantalón y empecé a lamer su miembro con ganas, dándole tanto placer como se me hizo posible, escuchándole gemir, viéndole cerrar los ojos y encorvando su espalda mientras gritaba que siguiera haciéndolo, que profundizase más, que aumentase el ritmo y así lo hice, logrando sacar aún más gemidos de su parte.

Naruto agarró con fuerza mi cabello indicándome que subiera con una gran sonrisa y me besó mientras su mano cogía mi miembro y empezaba a masajearlo dándome un gran placer, porque a este paso, aguantaría poco, Naruto me excitaba demasiado, incluso sin apenas tocarme me excitaba.

Metió sus dedos en mi boca para que los lamiera y lo hice para que pudiera preparar mi entrada y me encantó cuando empezó a meter sus dedos en mi interior, quería disfrutar de él, quería sentirle dentro, quería ser suyo y grité cuando sentí como empezaba a entrar en mí con cuidado mientras él hacía unos sonidos muy varoniles que me volvían loco.

Escuché de nuevo el vocabulario sucio de Naruto y es que ya casi me había acostumbrado a escucharlo. Tal y como él me pidió, le monté, empecé a moverme de arriba abajo clavándome su miembro en mi interior, hundiéndome hasta el fondo en él mientras ambos gemíamos y disfrutábamos. Aumenté la velocidad cuando noté a Naruto volver a tocar mi miembro para darme más placer aún y al final, acabé corriéndome no sin antes hacer que Naruto también se corriera en mi interior. Sentir toda su esencia dentro de mí era la mejor sensación de todas, porque sabía perfectamente… que yo sólo podía ser de este rubio cabeza hueca, pero es que lo adoraba y si todos y cada uno del resto de mis días iban a ser como hoy, al lado de Naruto, teniendo sexo y sin problemas ni venganzas… empezaría a conocer lo que era la felicidad, porque Naruto era el único capaz de darme la felicidad, él era el único en mi vida y por mucho que me hubiera costado darme cuenta, ahora lo sabía y él también.

Puede que no tuviéramos nada, que tuviéramos que empezar de nuevo lejos de nuestro lugar de origen pero estábamos juntos. Pensé en Deidara… porque él fue nuestro juguete, un simple juguete para un par de Uchiha pero ahora mismo… yo me sentía, como un juguete para Naruto y me encantaba, porque él… también sería mi juguete y jamás le compartiría con nadie. Amaba a Naruto Uzumaki, rubio hiperactivo y hokage en mi cama.


End file.
